The Onyx Stars
by The Hidden Sith
Summary: A lost ship, a lost warrior, and a lost mind find themselves stranded in an unknown world. Full of vast wonders, threats, and opportunities, this new world is an unknown element for a crew accustomed to war and hardship. But, all Edens fall and beyond the embers of war lay the dawn of victory. Halo/Mass Effect AU John/Cortana, Lasky/Palmer
1. Chapter 1: Dusk

**The Onyx Stars**

Halo-Mass Effect Crossover

By: Sith

**AN: **Tons of thanks to WarpObscura and Spartan303 (Jon Harper on FF) for beta-ing and helping the plot be smoothed out. Don't worry, I'm not abandoning Siege of Reach. I still plan to finish it and it's sequel _Messiah Guide Me Home_.

Enjoy! :)

'The Onyx Stars is a non profit fan created story for the purpose of entertainment. No monetary, social or economic gain is made from the reading/creation of this story and is covered under Microsoft's Game Content Usage Rules which can be found at www. xbox Community/Developer/Rules. Com. Halo Franchise © Microsoft. The Onyx Stars was created under Microsoft's "Game Content Usage Rules" using assets from Halo Franchise. It is not endorsed by Microsoft and does not reflect the views or opinions of Microsoft or anyone officially involved in producing or managing Halo Franchise. As such, it does not contribute to the official narrative of the fictional universe, if applicable.

The Mass Effect series is the sole property of Electronic Arts and BioWare. No infringement is intended. No monetary, economic, social, or political gain is acquired from this fan work.

**Chapter One: Dusk**

UNSC _Infinity_

Installation 03

"Captain Lasky, we are dropping out of slipspace!" Helm Officer Devéro called out. "ETA, two minutes."

Captain Thomas Lasky braced himself against the holotable that dominated the bridge of humanity's most powerful warship. The table projected a blocky blue model of _Infinity_, flanked by ten _Charon_-class Light Frigates as they raced through slipspace to intercept the Didact and rendezvous with the Master Chief.

"Understood Lieutenant." Lasky said in response. He looked over to the right, a middle-aged man with graying brown hair and dull green eyes sat, "Lieutenant Austen. Prepare bow energy projectors, ready all forward MACs and prep Howler missile pods."

Lieutenant Eric Austen nodded, "Aye sir!" He said back energetically, hands racing across his station-the two bow energy projectors were _Infinity_'s main armament, able to slice apart a Covenant Assault Carrier in a single salvo. Each of her four MACs could dish out over forty megatons of directed kinetic energy and a handful of Howler missiles could vaporize entire Covenant vessels. The _Infinity_ was heavily armed, and crewed, with Humanity's best and brightest.

_Infinity_'s model on the holotable was now highlighted an eerie green as shields were raised and main weapons were activated.

"Roland." Lasky continued, the small yellow of _Infinity_'s resident Artificial Intelligence snapped into existence on the opposite end of the holotable.

"Yes sir?" The small AI asked, hands clasped at the small of his back and feet shoulder width apart.

"Prep Onagers, ready the Pulse Lasers, and bring our Fortress network online." Thomas ordered. The Covenant and Didact were almost guaranteed to be deploying strike craft, with out _Infinity_'s CIWS suite active, they would be overwhelmed and possibly boarded.

Roland saluted, "Aye sir."

The Infinity's sides were filled with black dots as the CIWS suite activated.

"When we drop out," Lasky commented, "I want Broadsword Squadrons Alpha through Hotel deployed to engage the forward advances of the enemy force. Load them with Fury and HAVOK warhead. Squadrons India through Oscar are to deploy to reinforce _Ivanoff's_ defenses. If I remember correctly, it only has a a dozen Mark 2 Onagers and those will most likely be overwhelmed."

"Understood sir." Roland said. He paused for a few seconds, "Squadron leaders report green. They are readying their craft now."

"Thank you Roland." Lasky said.

"Of course sir, just doing my job." The AI commented before disappearing.

"We are dropping out of slipspace..." Helm Officer Devéro said, "Now!"

_Infinity_ looked up and out of the _Infinity_'s expansive bridge windows. The aurora-like colors of Slipspace vanished in favor of the red and black hues of space around the Halo ring. In the distance hovered seven CCS-class battlecruisers escorting the monstrosity of the Didact's flagship. They were just outside of _Infinity_'s effective combat range of 120,000 kilometers at a little over 200,000.

"Designated squadrons, launch." Commander, Air Group Lieutenant Commander Peter Sebastian called out from his station to the left of the bridge.

Lasky looked at the holotable's display, six hundredF-41 _Broadswords_ had spilled out of _Infinity_'s launch tubes. Half were racing towards the Seraph Fighters, Phantom Drop Ships and Lich Gunships and the other half were racing towards _Ivanoff _station, blowing Seraphs out of the sky with high powered missiles and pulse laser strikes.

The ten _Charon_-class Frigates flanked _Infinity_ on the top and the bottom. Their shields were raised and weapons ready, the few fighters the 500 meter vessels carried had launched raced towards _Ivanoff_.

Lasky walked away from the holotable and shook his head at the warped portion of the floor in front of the bridge windows. It was were _Infinity_'s original commander, Andrew Del Rio, had been vaporized by a Promethean pulse grenade when the robotic abominations had stormed the vessel.

"Priselkov, open communications to every vessel in range. Helm! Bring us into firing range!" Lasky shouted as he took up position at the fore of the bridge.

"Aye sir!" Priselkov replied, "Communications open!"

"This is Captain Thomas Lasky of the UNSC _Infinity_. For too long, your kind terrorized ours. But now, we are the giants, and you the powerless. We will do what you did to us. Prepare."

"We are in range." Devéro said.

"Austen, open fire!" Lasky said, "Burn them from the skies!"

"Aye sir!" Austen responded, "Bow energy projectors firing! Bow energy projectors away!"

The _Infinity_ advanced forward and from her bow, two brilliant silvery white beams lanced across space, slamming against the Covenant battlecruisers amid-ship. Shields held for all but a second before they popped like a soap-bubble and the sleek, predatory craft crumpled like tissue paper. Two CCS cruisers instantly vanished in puffs of blue and purple fire.

"Fire MAC one." Lasky said.

"Firing MAC One, aye." Austen said, "MAC away."

One of _Infinity_'s MAC fired, a 6 ton slug transversing space quicker than an eye-or Covenant sensor, could see. The slug impacted with the force of a fifty-megaton bomb but due to the kinetic properties all of the energy was imparted on a certain region. The shields of a CCS cruiser vanished and the vessel exploded into glittery fragments.

Roland popped up on the holotable. "Remaining CCS cruisers are moving towards us." he informed Lasky, "Plasma torpedo impacts along shield sectors alpha 1, beta 2 and charlie 10. No damage."

Lasky crossed his arms and smiled faintly, a plasma torpedo back in the day could easily gut even the largest of UNSC vessels. Not now though, with Forerunner enhanced shields, human ships could survive an entire battlegroup firing on them.  
"MAC two, fire!"

"MAC two, firing. MAC away." Austen said.

Another CCS cruiser exploded into debris no larger than the size of a baseball.

"MAC three." Lasky started, "fire."

"MAC three, firing. MAC away."

There were now only two battlecruisers remaining as the fifth died, speared amid ship and now in two parts, expelling flame and debris as it listed uselessly in the void. The Covenant Cruisers turned and engaged their main engines, quickly trying to escape the battle and recover when a 50 megaton nuclear bomb detonated in their midst. Shields overloaded and hulls boiled before the vessel's spines snapped.

"_This is Squadron Echo, Charlie Charlie Sierras down._" The speakers on the _Infinity_ crackled.

"Captain Lasky, the Didact's vessel is bringing it's main weapons to bear on us." Roland reported, his voice tinted with fear and trepidation.

"All frigate, break! Fire at will!" Lasky ordered, quickly walking away from the bridge windows as heavy titanium-carbon armor plates slid down. He felt hydraulics mechanisms slowly depress the bridge deeper into _Infinity_'s armor belt. Holographic displays snapped into existence, showing everything from the perspectives of the thousands of cameras on _Infinity_'s hull.

"He's firing!" Roland cried.

The _Infinity_ was rocked by an impact as the Didact's plasma lance splashed against the shield. Sparks erupted from conduits on the bridge.

Roland fell to his knees, "Shields are at fifty percent and falling! Another hit and we are gone!" He shouted.

"Helm! Evasive maneuvers!" Lasky said, stumbling towards the holotable and bracing himself against it.

The _Infinity_ banked away, her three main engines propelling her away at a breakneck pace.

"Roland, fire all starboard weapons, pulse lasers, archers, I don't care!" Lasky ordered.

"Aye..." Roland said.

Pulse lasers, 70mm railgun rounds, and 15cm MAC slugs lanced out in the thousands. The ordinance impacted harmlessly against the Didact's shield.

"He's charging up for another shot!" Roland shouted, "If this was a Forerunner battleship and not a picket ship we'd be dead already!"

_Ivanoff Station_

Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy John-117 sidestepped a barrage of plasma fire, throwing his two ton form into a wall. He ducked and rolled, bringing his MA5D up and peppering the lead Sangheili minor with 8mm saboted armor-piercing rounds. The solid tungsten rounds shredded the torso of the massive alien, blood and organs slapping against the wall behind the creature before it finally collapsed dead.

John pushed off the wall, pile-driving another elite, tackling the much larger warrior. John retracted his arm, made a fist, and punched through the Sangheili's skull. It crumbled as soon as his fist made contact with the bone and before the Sangheili even knew what happened, the brain had been destroyed.

The Master Chief retracted his fist-it was coated with blood and brain matter. He rolled as another Elite charged him, grabbing the serrated obsidian blade on his hip and driving it through the alien's shield. The reptile roared in pain as the blade pierced its armor and into its back. John twisted the knife and pulled it out, finishing off the elite with a precise punch to the back of the head.

"John!" Cortana said in his radio.

"What?" He asked, MA5D clattering at devastating the lance of Grunts and shield-bearing Jackals.

"The Didact, he's pulling off!" She said excitedly, "The _Infinity_ and her frigates just arrived in system."

_Lasky is braver than I believed. _John thought, "What about the cruisers? What are their status?" A single energy projector hit from those Covenant cruisers could vaporize the station and the asteroid it was built on.

:Just a second." Cortana replied, her voice momentarily becoming much more digitized. It was her Rampancy, it was slowly killing her. "I'm detecting the debris from several and the radiation from a 50 megaton nuke."

"_Infinity_ isn't holding back." John commented.

"No, they're not." Cortana said, "John."

"Yes?" he responded, sidestepping a plasma grenade and caving in a Grunt's chest with an open-palm hit.

"If we can get to _Infinity _and if we have enough time, I can recompile my neural net." Cortana said, desperation in her voice.

"I'll get you there." John said firmly, he dove through an airlock as the entire compartment he had just been in vented, a ASGM-10 missile from a _Broadsword_ detonating against the station.

"You promise?" She asked, voice again digitizing with the fringes of John's HUD becoming static for a moment.

"Yes." John affirmed, "I will get you back to _Infinity_. And we'll be okay."

"Thank..." Cortana struggled.

"Cortana, please relax." John pleaded. "I need you to relax and focus on finding me the HAVOK so we can destroy the Composer."

"Okay." Cortana said defeatedly, "HAVOK, 30 megaton, level 1."

"Thank you Cortana." John said.

"You..." She started, her voice changed and his helmet began to have lines of static racing down it. "_This place will be your home. This place will be your tomb_."

"Cortana!" He shouted.

"I'm sorry!" She cried, "We need to hurry!"

John's heart sunk, Cortana as barely holding on. The ramblings, the slowness, everything signaling rampancy had come to an apotheosis onboard Ivanoff station.

"Okay, just hold on Cortana." He said, voice uneven.

John turned and ran towards the elevator, quickly punching in 'LEVEL 1' and feeling as the cube of steel dropped, descending deep into the asteroid. John checked his weapons, an MA5D firing 8mm saboted AP tungsten rounds and a M395 Designated Marksmen Rifle chambered with .338 Lapua saboted DU-AP rounds.

The elevator came to a screeching halt and the door slowly opened. John grabbed his DMR and snapped it up, photo-reactive panels on his armor changing to blend him in with the environment. It was dark in the ordinance bay, however his night-vision suite rectified that quite easily.

Instantly, four squat figures appeared in his night vision. They were outlined in red and John recognized their movement. They were Grunts. He quickly dispatched them, four pulls of the trigger and four upper torsos of the aliens vanished as the hypersonic round punched through their skulls and detonated their methane breathing tanks.

John looked to his motion detector, it was clear with only the faint grey outline of the 30 megaton HAVOK warhead directly in the middle of the room. He took a tentative step forward, scanning the room, looking for the slightest shimmer of air to identify a cloaked stealth elite. He scanned with thermal vision and infra-red.

Nothing.

He sprinted towards the HAVOK and pulled it's warhead from the main body of the missile. He examined it closely, activating the stand-by mode. He turned away and placed it on the small of his back, the magnetic seals latching onto the football sized nuke.

John activated his radio, establishing a link with the _Infinity_. "Infinity, this is Sierra-117. I need support to evacuate the crew of _Ivanoff _station."

"_Chief, this is Lasky. I can't bring Infinity in or the Didact will destroy us-it's cat and mouse out here. Our weapons won't dent his shields."_

"Sir, I have a warhead with HAVOK grade ordinance. If you can punch a hole through his shields I can destroy his ship form the inside." John explained, "But first, I need Ivanoff station evacuated."

"_Roger that chief, Frigate Obsidian 1 is en route."_ Lasky responded, "_Eta, thirty seconds. They are slipping in."_

"Thank you sir." John said.

"_No thanks necessary chief. Just take this bastard out!"_ An explosion drowned out Lasky's voice before fading "_Reorient us, main battery, prepare to fire "_

"Sir, where is Battlegroup Dakota, a full Battlegroup should be able to breach the Didact's shields." John asked.

"_I sent them to Earth. Incase we failed, the Home Fleet would be able to be bolstered by Dakota and stand a chance."_

"Understood."

"_Lasky out."_

"Cortana?" John whispered, "Are you there?"

"Yeah I am Chief." She said, voice firm. "I'm ready."

_UNSC Infinity_

"Obsidian 1 is away." Roland reported, "Obsidian 1 has arrived at the station. Commander will bug out when evacuation is complete."

Lasky nodded, "Thank you Roland." A massive boom drowned out all other noise on the bridge, "Report!"

"Energy torpedo just blew out the shield generators in sector twenty. We have decompression." Roland responded hastily, "Emergency shielding activated. Huragok and techs are diverting forces there."

Lasky shook his head, _Infinity_ was taking a beating, "Helm! Expose our port side, full broadside of Archer and Rapier pods! That should give him a bloody nose."

"Or a slightly uncomfortable pinch." Roland retorted.

"Shut it."

"Aye sir."

The _Infinity_ brought its port side to face the Didact-thousands of missiles erupted from their casing and raced forward towards the Didact's mothership. Pulse lasers lanced out, vaporizing the missiles with little effort. A few made it through but detonated harmlessly against the powerful energy shields.

"Reading a slight drop of the Didact's shield strength. It's at 79 percent." Roland said dishearteningly. "Every weapon on this ship, enough power to destroy a continent and that damn thing won't break."

Lasky braced himself against the holotable, "Divert all _Broadswords_ from interception duty, have them barrage the Didact with their missiles. Obsidian two, three, four and five are to converge on the shields at the top of his vessel. Obsidian six, seven, eight, nine and ten, focus MAC fire on his bottom shields."

"Aye."

The _Infinity_'s escorts zoomed around the Didact's vessel, missiles, rail gun slugs and pulse lasers splashing harmlessly against the Forerunner shields. Her frigates took up firing positions from five thousand kilometers away while _Infinity_ dueled the Didact at fifty thousand. 3 ton slugs lanced out of the frigates and slammed into the shields of the Didact with the force of a megaton bomb each. Yet the Forerunner vessel remained unflinching as it continued its attack on the Human dreadnought.

"Damn it!" Austen shouted, "Obsidian 2 just got hit by the Didact's energy lance. She's venting atmosphere, the captain and crew are escaping in life pods and the AI has set a course to crash into the Didact's ship at full speed."

"That's a multi million ton vessel." Lasky commented, "At max speed she'll have some behind her." Lasky ran the calcs through his head, a gigaton of kinetic energy would be exerted by the collision-maybe enough to let a small gap for the Chief to get in.

"Sir, a _Broadsword_ fighter has left the launch bay of _Ivanoff_ station. It's at full burn towards the Didact's space mini-van." Roland commented. It was true, the Didact's ship wasn't even a full Forerunner war vessel-it was a private cruiser.

Lasky smiled, "It's the Chief!" He said, he looked over to Tactical "Austen, sync up out bow energy projectors and bow MACs for a full barrage!"

"Aye sir!"

"Helm, bring us about, get me a clear targeting line on the vessel's center of mass!" Lasky added. "We'll hit this guy with everything we got! Load bow Archers with Fury tac-nukes."

"Aye sir." Helm Officer Devéro responded. "Engaging engines, full burn."

The _Infinity_ swung it's bow towards the Didact, shields flaring as plasma bolts impacted the powerful human shields.

"Our shields are at fifteen percent. Energy is bleeding through and we are receiving damage to the dorsal hull." Roland commented. If it was the old Titanium-A they would be dead now. The new Aegis composite armor that the _Infinity_ and the rest of the fleet were outfitted with was a composite material of Titanium-A3, Carbon, Steel, and laced with meta-materials-it could survive a beating.

"Prepare to fire." Lasky ordered calmly, "Time until Obsidian 2 impacts the Didact's shields?"

"Fifteen seconds." Roland replied.

Lasky nodded, "Fire!"

"Aye! Firing full bow weapons." Austen said. "Bow weapons away!"

The _Infinity_'s bow was consumed by a massive flash as four MAC rounds went tearing out of their barrels and raced towards the Didact's vessel. Two high-powered energy projector beams lanced behind them. They struck as one with Obsidian 2-enough power to render a continent uninhabitable, finally allowed a small hole to be created in the Didact's shields.

_Broadsword 9_

"The _Infinity _did it! The Didact has a breach in his shields!" Cortana said, shocked. "Now Chief, now!"

John engaged the _Broadswords_ afterburners and felt the small strike craft rocket into the hole in the Didact's shields. He quickly entered the firing number for the HAVOK missile mounted under the nose of the fighter. The screen flashed red, the launch computer was fried.

He was beneath the Didact's shield, the nuclear detonation would be compressed and contained, amplifying the 30 megaton detonation and completely vaporizing the Forerunner craft. However, if he couldn't launch the missile, then the Didact's vessel would be safe.

"I am another lost child, another lost mind." Cortana croaked in his ear. Her rampancy was becoming worse and worse, "Dam nit!" She cried, "John, I'm sorry!"

"Don't worry." John reassured her, "It's okay."

"No, its not John!" Cortana said, "I'm putting you in danger."

"No, you're not." John said in response, he tensed, "I'm going to be okay. And so are you."

"Ok.' She struggled, voice fluctuating.

"I need you to launch the missile so we can end this and get you back to _Infinity_." John said, "And then, we are going to get you fixed."

Cortana steeled herself and John could hear her hissing in pain, "Launching missile. Once it's deployed we have a five minute window to get out of here."

"Cortana." John said. "Hold on, just a little longer."

There was no response for a second and John felt Cortana struggling to speak.

"Hurry." Was all she said.

The ASGM-10 missile mounting the HAVOK nuke shot out from the _Broadsword's _nose, racing toward's the Didact's center of mass. John banked his fighter away, engaging the engines at full power. He crossed the distance between the Didact's shield and hull quickly and burst out of the shield as the nuke detonated.

"_This is AI Roland to all UNSC forces in area, prepare for immediate departure. Obsidian squadrons, all Broadswords return to Infinity." _John's radio blared.

_Another AI? _John thought, C_ould this be something to help Cortana_, "This is Sierra-117 to Roland, respond."

"_This is Roland, how may I help you sir?"_ The AI politely asked.

"I need you to establish a link with Cortana and start confining the rampant splinters." John said, "It'll hold her through until a more permanent solution can be devised."

"_Understood sir, linking now._" The other AI said. "_Uplink established, beginning confinement."_

"John." Cortana whispered, "Thank you."

_UNSC Infinity_

"Obsidian is returning now. We have ninety fire percent of _Broadswords_ docked, waiting on Echo Squadron and the Master Chief." The CAG reported to Lasky, "ETA two minutes until we can jump to slipspace."

"Thank you Commander." Lasky responded, he looked over to Austen, "Keep pressure on the Didact, that nuke is going to be going off in a few seconds-he can still shoot it down with a pulse laser."

"Aye sir." Austen replied.

Roland flashed into existence on the holotable, "Sir, Echo just landed. We are just waiting for Master Chief now."

"Open a com channel, Roland." Lasky said. Roland nodded as the channel was opened, "Chief, we are prepared to jump. What's your status?"

It was a few seconds before John responded. _"Sir, engines are failing. I am coming in for a crash landing, clear launch bay nine."_

"Do it!" Lasky turned to Roland. "Evac that hangar and seal it off."

"Aye sir."

_Broadsword 9_

John swore as the _Broadsword_ he was piloting smacked into the hangar deck of the _Infinity_. It bucked, bouncing off the solid steel deck and spinning as it touched the ground again. Warthogs, supply crates and other items were crushed as the multi-ton strike fighter devastated the hangar bay. It's engine gave one last puff and slammed the fighter into the wall.

The engines vomited out sparks and John could smell smoke in the cockpit. Looking around, he unlatched the flight harness and climbed out of the cockpit. He was disoriented, dizzied even and fell to the ground with a loud crash. Looking up before he succumbed to unconsciousness, the Didact's vessel became a brilliant star as the warhead detonated. The blast was amplified by the shields and when they failed, only scattered debris was left.

John's head felt too heavy for his body and he let it fall. The black abyss of unconsciousness seemed to welcome him, and despite his resistance, overcame him.

_John and Cortana sat on the edge of a cliff on Requiem, the artificial light reflecting off of the moon high above in the artificial sky. His helmet was off and Cortana's holochip rested gently on top. She sat cross legged and he with his armored legs stretched out, palms flat against the ground and enjoying the sterile air of Requiem. _

"_John._" _Cortana said_.

_He looked over to his companion. _

_Cortana drew her legs close to herself, letting her head rest on her now upright knees. "I want you to know that no matter what happens to me, I'll always watch over you."_

_John's expression became stern, _"_I won't let anything happen to you."_

_Cortana dropped her arms from hugging her legs, "You can't stop it John."_

"_Yes." John replied. "Yes, I can. I won't lose you."_

_Cortana reached out and gently touched his helmet. "But you will John. I'll be gone, they'll assign you a new AI. It won't be me."_

_John made a fist and slammed it into the ground, "I won't loose you. Not again!" He responded. "I kept my promise to come back for you on High Charity-and I'll keep my promise now."_

"_To get me back to Earth." Cortana stated, "Back to Halsey."  
_

_John nodded, "Yes."_

"_John, my problem could cause me to hurt you." Cortana said sadly. "I don't want that to happen-I don't want to hurt you."_

_John leaned down, "You won't." He reassured her. _

_Cortana looked up at the night sky. "I want to know John."_

"_Yes?" He responded, looking at her eyes. They reminded him of Reach's twin moons. _

"_If they give you a new AI." She asked, "Would you take it?"_

_John was taken back by the question. "Would I take another AI if offered? No." He responded firmly, "You and I are a team. And we will always be one."_

_She smiled, "I thought so." She new what he meant. _

_John smiled back, the first time he had smiled in a long time. _

"_Sir." Another voice said_.

_He looked around. _

"_Sir!"_

_UNSC Infinity_

"Sir." Roland said, "I am detecting an energy build up in system, I suggest we leave immediately." Roland reported calmly, seemingly preoccupied with something.

Lasky was still staring at the sparkling debris of the Didact's vessel. _A nuke shouldn't have been enough to destroy a Forerunner vessel-even a space mini-van._ He thought. 

"Sir." Roland said again.

"Yes, jump us to Slipspace. We're done here." Lasky responded, looking over his shoulder. "The station took too much damage, it'll need repairs."

"Aye sir." Roland acknowledged, "Helm, course is plotted. Jump us."

"Aye." Devéro said. "Entering Slipspace. Destination, Sol."

The _Infinity_ banked away from the asteroid belt, a shimmering blue and black portal appearing off her how and swallowing the six-kilometer vessel whole.

Lasky stared out at the window, watching as the strands of slipspace energy whipped past the _Infinity_. He still personally couldn't believe the _Infinity_ was under his command, the most powerful vessel in the UNSC fleet under the command of someone a few decades ago was ready to leave it all.

Then Corbulo happened.

Elites and other Covenant rained from the sky, slaughtering everybody. His friends, teachers, peers. Everybody died.

_Silva_.

He closed his hand around the shard of Hunter armor that hung loosely from his dog-tags. The Master Chief, John, had saved his life that day-he had a life debt to the man. And so did Humanity.

"Sir, the Master Chief has been moved to Infirmary Alpha. He has several fractured ribs, several organs with contusions, a broken pelvic bone and a broken arm. Possible concussion too." Roland reported.

Lasky's eyes shot wide open, and he pivoted towards Roland. "I want the best Doctors on the ship attending to him, I don't care if you even have to get the Huragok to help."

"Sir." Roland saluted.

Lasky was about to turn away when something came up in the back of his mind, "What about Cortana?" He asked.

"Sir?" Roland asked.

"Cortana." Lasky said firmly, "The Chief's AI."

Roland, if he had lungs, would have inhaled heavily. "I have established an uplink with her and we're trying to sift through the rampant splinters and destroy them. It's a lengthy procedure but I have hope it will at least give her time to plan on reconstructing her neural net."

"Can the Huragok help?" Lasky asked, Cortana was as much a hero as John was.

"Aye, they can sir. It is possible, these being genuine Forerunner creatures, that they have advanced AI techniques to delay Rampancy." Roland pondered, crossing his arms and shifting weight to his right hip.

"Do it. Cortana is," He tried to find an adequate word, "she's beyond important to Chief. He walked through hell and back to get her and he'll die for her."

"I understand sir." Roland said, "I'll do my best."

He was about to deactivate his avatar projection when Lasky said his name again, "Roland. Keep Glassman away from Cortana."

"Aye sir." Roland agreed. Glassman was a notorious enemy of Doctor Catherine Halsey, the person who Cortana called 'mother' and who she was based on.

Alarms blared across the bridge. "Sir!" Devéro shouted, "Slipspace field is fluctuating!"

Roland's expression began tense and he looked up, "Damn it. Sir, we need to drop out now or the Infinity will be torn apart."

"Do it!"

The _Infinity_ shuddered as it tore its way out of FTL. Lasky instantly knew something was wrong, Slipspace didn't cause any force to be exerted on the vessel when it left the sub-dimension.

As the aurora of Slipspace vanished, Lasky was greeted by a purple, blue, and white nebula and a multi-pronged space station looming thousands of kilometers away.

"Raise shields!" He barked.

This wasn't Earth.


	2. Chapter 2: Monument

**The Onyx Stars**

Halo-Mass Effect Crossover

By: Sith

**AN: **Tons of thanks to WarpObscura and Spartan303 (Jon Harper on FF), again, for beta-ing and helping the plot be smoothed out. Also, wow! Reaction to this was stellar!

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

**To address a few things:** Yes, somethings have been changed, namely UNSC technology. There is _no_ reason why they are utilizing bullets that were used in Vietnam and tanks that would get killed by a Tiger Tank. Fans of Crysis may recognize the calibers of weapons used, and yes, I am using Crysis-like calibers and rounds propelled by ETC technology.

Here's Chapter 2: Monument

Enjoy:)

3 Sith

**Chapter Two: Monument**

**UNSC _Infinity_**

**Bridge**

**0 hours post arrival **

"Unidentified space station 300,000 kilometers off our bow." Roland said. "Unknown design and configuration."

"Size? Armaments?" Lasky asked, "Escorts?"

Roland paused for a second, "The space station is approximately 40 kilometers long and is composed of several prongs affixed to a central ring. Hull composition is unknown but similar to that of known Forerunner alloy."

"That thing is massive." Lasky commented. "Are there any vessels around it?"

Roland nodded, "Aye, there is. Two hundred vessels ranging from ten meter personal craft, freighters roughly 500 meters long to a two kilometer cruiser-analogue. The cruiser has been marked as Alpha-1 and seems to be leading a contingent of other military vessels towards us. They will be in weapons range." Roland paused, "In two minutes."

"Armaments?" Lasky inquired, "Are their weapons online?"

"Weapons consist of mass accelerator cannons and pulse laser arrays. Limited torpedo tubes across the fleet." Roland responded, "Their weapons are active and have targeted us."

"Austen, load bow MAC guns and open missile ports. Don't target the unknowns." Lasky said.

"Aye sir." Lieutenant Austen replied, "Weapons ready."

"Helm, swing our bow around to face the oncoming vessels." Lasky told Devéro.

"Aye sir." Devéro responded.

Lasky saw the view out of the bridge window change from the unknown space station to a formation of fifty ships of differing sizes racing towards the _Infinity. _

"Sir." Priselkov said, "I am receiving a communications package from the unknown vessels. It appears to contain several language programs and first contact handshakes."

Lasky looked over to the woman operating communications."Send them our first contact package. Let's see what they do."

"Aye sir." Priselkov responded. "Package en route."

"CAG." Lasky ordered, "Tell Obsidian group 1 to get ready to drop in case this goes south. Broadsword squadrons Alpha through Echo, go to standby for launch."

Lieutenant Commander Sebastian curtly saluted, "Aye sir." He rotated his seat and quickly sent orders to the flight leaders.

Lasky turned away from the bridge window and paced over to the holotable. Projecting from it were models of the unknown vessels with the largest one, a cross-shaped vessel dominated by a large concave ovoid center. It was just over 2000 meters long and a kilometer tall—the closest vessel in size to the _Infinity_. Colored a light purple and blue, it gave off the impression of a Covenant vessel.

And that made Lasky's spine tingle. He was't the only one, Covenant like vessels still caused dread and fear in the hearts of those who had seen the predatory war vessels first hand-and in action.

"Roland." Lasky requested, "Scan Alpha-1 and her escorts. See if they're a Covenant species, or Human."

Roland clicked his heels together and stood ram-rod straight. "Aye sir."

The render of Alpha-1 turned a light orange as the ship was scanned with the sensors on the _Infinity_. There were two sweeps of the vessel and after they were completed a list of details and results popped up beside the render Lasky reached out and tapped it, the readout expanding.

"Sir, I am not receiving any results correlating to the existence of Covenant member species on board Alpha-1. However, I have matched the data with that of their first contact package. I've found something interesting though."

"Show me." Lasky ordered.

"Of course, sir." Roland replied.

The projection of Alpha-1 and its escorts slid to the far right and was instead replaced with a blue humanoid with obvious features. Her features were definitely human, the eyes, the nose, the mouth and facial structure were nearly identical to that of a human female.

"What am I looking at Roland?" Lasky asked.

"This." Roland said, "This is an Asari, a mono-gender race that compose the leadership of the interstellar government called the Citadel. They form the majority of the crew of Alpha-1. And, I assume this Citadel is the massive space station a few thousand kilometers away."

Lasky stroked his chin. "Interesting. Is there anything else?'

Roland nodded, "Aye there is." He flicked his hand, the Asari render being slid to the left. Replacing it was a tall, bird like creature that looked like a fusion between an Elite and Skirmisher.

Lasky read the name. "Turian?"

"Aye." Roland said, "They form the military branch of the Citadel. A few ship profiles were included with the first contact package and the vessels escorting Alpha-1 are a match. They have a long martial history and are known for being...over zealous when it comes to engaging unknowns."

"Okay, so we need to be careful when dealing with the Turians." Lasky said. "Got it." His eyes remained scanning the avian creature.

"And this." Roland said as the Turian render slid to the left, replaced by a model of a reptilian. The creature's chest as concave and the entire being looked like some sort of bipedal frog. "These are their intellectuals; the Salarians. They are an amphibious race, nearly everyone of them is a genius and they prefer eliminating a thread before it becomes an issue."

Lasky nodded, "So, we're dealing with three separate races all under a single government. And a unified command structure."

"It appears so sir." Roland acknowledged.

Lasky crossed his arms and pondered for a second. "Open a communications channel."

Alarms blared across the bridge. Roland bit his bottom lip, "Damn it, we're being targeted by the biggest Turian vessel. Estimated size is 900 meters. The escorts are targeting as well."

"Damn" Lasky muttered, "Roland, target them back; CAG, both Obsidian groups have a go for deployment."

"Aye sir." Roland responded, "Citadel vessels targeted. Turian flagship designated Alpha-2."

_Infinity_'s model on the holotable was now flanked by nine _Charon_-class Light Frigates.

"Citadel vessels are still advancing." Roland said, voice somewhat unnerved.

"Priselkov, open communications." Lasky ordered, "Let's see if we can settle this peacefully."

"Communications open sir." The Communications officer responded.

Lasky closed his eyes for a moment before tapping his ear piece. "This is Captain Thomas Lasky of the UNSC _Infinity_. We have no hostile intentions against you or your space. Please stand down."

"Citadel vessels are holding position 80,000 kilometers out from us." Roland reported.

"Sir." Priselkov called out, "They are responding."

Lasky nodded, "Pipe it through to bridge speakers."

"Aye sir."

The speakers on _Infinity_'s bridge popped and blared a deep, slightly accented voice that almost seemed digitized. "_Unknown Human vessel, this is General Marfelian Vank of the Citadel Defense Force. You have entered space belonging to the Sovereign Nations of the Citadel Council. Lower your barriers are prepare to boarded."_

_Like hell._ Lasky thought. He tapped his earpiece, "General Vank, this is Captain Lasky. I will not lower my shields and allow your inspection party onboard the _Infinity_. We were thrown into your space by a freak FTL accident and did not knowingly infringe upon your space on purpose."

"_You humans." _The General sneered, "_Your kind think that just because you managed to win a small skirmish that you are now top-dogs of the Galaxy. You will surrender your vessel, Captain or I will ensure it is disabled."_

"General." Lasky responded, "Please, calm down. This confrontation can be amended peacefully."

"_I say again._" The General snarled, "_Stand down or I will disable the ship."_

Lasky's expression became tense, "General, if you make a move against the _Infinity _or my escorts I _will _retaliate. This is our first contact with your people and I would rather not have a war become of it."

The General paused for a second, _"What do you mean First Contact human? It has been three decades since we met your ilk over Relay 314."_

Lasky's eyes narrowed, _"_When you sent the First Contact package was the first time myself and my crew ever heard of your Citadel. Or of the Turians, the Asari, and the Salarians."

The General could be overheard conferring with his command staff over the line. "_A moment, Captain_."

Lasky looked over to Roland, "Resend the first contact package."

"Sir?" Roland asked, "Are you sure that's wise? They might see it as us spamming them."

"Send the file." Lasky requested,

Roland saluted, "Aye sir. File sent."

"Thank you Roland." Lasky said, "CAG, recall Obsidian five through ten, an act of good will to show we're not trying to be the aggressors here."

"Right away sir." The Lieutenant Commander verified. "Obsidians five through ten are returning to _Infinity_."

"Sir, the General is requesting a channel be established." Priselkov said calmly.

"Thank you Lieutenant." Lasky responded.

"_Captain Lasky this is Councilor Tevos of the Asari Republics. On the behalf of the Citadel Council and the races that dwell within it, we welcome you to the Citadel." _A pleasant female's voice had replaced the General's.

Lasky internally let out a sigh of relief, "This is Captain Lasky, thank you Councilor. The situation here was getting very tense."

"_I understand Captain. The General is a good man but has been on edge lately since an acquaintance's unfortunate passing. I hope that this minor inconvenience does not interfere with the meeting our our two peoples." _Tevos said, her voice almost calming Lasky.

"Of course not Councilor, I have been told that you have had contact with other humans before. What does that exactly mean?" Lasky asked.

Councilor Tevos paused for a moment, "_Captain, we are obscuring a popular intra-system trade route. __I suggest a meeting between our two sides on board the Citadel."_

Lasky looked over to Devéro, "Bring engines to full power, get us clear. Obsidian 1, 3, and 4 are to flank us at full speed."

"Aye sir."Devéro responded, "Engines at full, eta one minute before clear of shipping lanes."

Lasky tapped his earpiece to reestablish communications with Tevos. "I agree Councilor. However, you must understand my caution with meeting an unknown power on board their capital." Lasky stated.

"_I can assure you Captain, nothing will result in your harm or the harm of the Infinity."_ Tevos said thoughtfully, _"Dozens of races from across the galaxy have met onboard the Citadel and never once has an act of violence been delivered against them."_

"Sir, this could be a valuable opportunity to gain intel and relations in the area." Roland commented. "And to establish a power base with the Black Birds."

Lasky lightly tapped his foot against _Infinity_'s deck floor, pondering his decision. "Will I be allowed to bring a security team with me?"

"_Yes."_ Tevos said,

"What are the stipulations for meeting onboard the Citadel?" Lasky questioned, "I understand you have a large on-board population judging by our scans."

"_Four security personnel and yourself." _Tevos said. "_I don't want to cause any trouble for you or your security team. The Citadel is known for some seedy areas."_

"Understood." Lasky responded, "However, if anything happens to me or my escort, the _Infinity_ will respond with deadly force."

"_Understood. We will meet in two standard hours. Tevos out." _The channel died and the Citadel battle group began to break away.

"Roland," Lasky said, "Get Diamond Team ready for a deployment op. Standard arms but everything needs to be air tight, I don't want infection spreading to us from them or vice-versa."

Roland chuckled, "They call him Romeo for a reason."

Lasky looked over. "Wow." He responded sarcastically.

"Sir," Roland called out, "There is something else."

"What is it?" Lasky asked.

"I have been running Slipspace scanners throughout the surrounding star systems, and as far as I can tell, we should be in orbit of New Colorado." Roland explained, "The stars don't match up either, they're different. The stellar drift has been reversed by a few hundred years."

"But we were jumping to Earth." Lasky said.

"Yes sir, however, I detected a slipspace anomaly in the area and didn't find it necessary to inform you. I was sure, that no matter what happened, we'd at least end up in UNSC space and go from there."

"However." Lasky started.

"However," Roland continued, "We dropped out where New Colorado colony was being established. We would have never ended up around Earth."

"So, you're saying we were transported back several hundred years, into a different—I don't know, reality?" Lasky questioned, eye brow raised and a disbelieving tone in his voice. "And you knew that there was a slipspace anomaly in the area."

Roland clasped his hands at the small of his back, "Yes sir. Scans indicate as such, however, additional studies are needed."

"That is ground for a purging of your data disk and dispensation."

"I understand that sir" Roland said. "Something overcame me when I uplinked with Cortana—a sense of carelessness almost. It was only for a mere moment."

"That moment could have gotten us killed! Or, stranded in some unknown hole in the galaxy." Lasky responded, glaring at the small AI.

"I'm sorry sir." Roland said, bowing his head.

Lasky shook his head, "Do what ever you need to do, but finding a way home is your number one priority. I'm going to meet with these aliens to see if we can get some trade and support whilst establishing a general bearing on everything."

"Aye sir."

"And Roland." Lasky said.

"Yes sir?" Roland asked.

"Have the Huragok examine you as well, I don't want rampancy spreading to you." Lasky ordered.

"It can't spread." Roland informed Lasky. "Not amongst normal AI."

"Cortana's not a normal AI, Roland." Lasky said, "She's been through more, learned more, and done more than any AI has before. And, she's the first AI created from a human brain to undergo Rampancy."

"Aye sir." Roland conceded, "I'll have them examine me."

"Thank you."

**UNSC _Infinity_**

**Medical Bay**

**1 hour post arrival**

"Chief."

The noise was painful for John, he internally groaned and tried to block out the noise. He felt a slight push on his left arm and he ignored it.

"Chief"

He continued to ignore it.

"_Wake up, Chief!" _He had heard that before.

His eyes snapped open. "Cortana!" He shouted, "Cortana!"

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked over to the white-lap coat wearing medical doctor. "Welcome back to the land of the living Master Chief."

"Sir." John tried to salute but the Doctor grabbed his hand and put it back down. John just now noticed that there were several IVs hooked up to him.

John saw the Doctor's name tag, _Dr. Richard Van Hüter_

"Technically, you out rank me _Sir."_ The Doctor quipped, taking out his datapad and recording John's vitals. He hummed as he did his work, going from monitor to monitor, "Looking good, very good. You are recovering quite quickly. Then again, I shouldn't expect any less from a Spartan."

The Doctor glanced over and smiled at John who just returned a curt nod. "Doctor, what happened? Where's Cortana"

"That crash almost killed you." Richard said bluntly. He placed the datapad in his breast pocket and switched out a drip bag.

John's eyes narrowed, "That's not what I asked doctor. I asked, _where is Cortana_?"

The Doctor looked over, "Roland is looking out for her sir. We have the best specialists working on her."

John just stared at the mousy man. "I want to see her."

"I'm sorry Chief. I'm not going to dismiss you before your injuries heal up."

"You will dismiss me." John said, "I need to go see her."

John ripped the IVs out of his arm and swung his legs over the bed, bare feet contacting the cold metal ground. He pushed himself away off the metal frame. "Where is she Doctor?"

Richard looked down, "Roland has placed her in a sort of digital a coma."

John's eyes widened, "What?" His voice was laced with anger and resentment.

"It was the only way to save her." Richard explained, "Until she manages to recompile the neural net, she's in danger of death at any moment."

"Cortana." John whispered, "Cortana."

His knees buckled and Richard caught him, struggling to ease the massive super soldier upright. "Sir, we have some of the best people working on her. She's going to be okay."

John looked around in a daze and felt unconsciousness envelop him once more.

"_Don't make a girl a promise you know you can't keep."_

**UNSC _Infinity_**

**S-Deck, Section 8**

**1 hour, 30 minutes post arrival**

Gunnery Sergeant Edward Buck locked in a fresh 72-round drum magazine of 8mm saboted DU-AP rounds into his Squad Automatic Weapon with a satisfying 'click'. He gave the weapon one final examination, slowly rotating it in his hand and inspecting the powerful weapon for defects. Satisfied, he attached it to the metallic strips on his back and quickly adjusted to the new weight. He looked down and double checked his side arm was there on his hip.

He reached down and grabbed a BR85-HBSR, grabbing several ammunition packs and slipping them into the pouches around his waist. One round fell on the ground and he picked it up, twirling the small, depleted uranium bullet in his armored hand.

"Sir." Micky's voice broke Buck's mental trance.

Buck looked up, HUD instantly outlining his squad mate in a bright green. Lance Corporal Michael Crespo wore a _Protector_ variant of the MJOLNIR class armor like the rest of the squad, the dark red and black making him indistinguishable from the others in the squad. Well, almost. The M41 105mm Rocket Launcher made it obvious he was the squads demolitions expert.

"No." Buck said flatly.

Mickey feigned obliviousness, "What?"

"The rocket launcher, ditch it. We're not going against Hunters."

"Sir, come on." Mickey pleaded. "She's my baby."

"No." Buck said, finalizing his decision.

Mickey sighed, "Fine." He set the rocket launcher down and grabbed an automatic 8 gauge shotgun and a DMR.

"That's better." Buck said.

Mickey shook his head and muttered to himself. "I bet there will be a hunter there."

Buck ignored the comment and instead turned to Lance Corporal Kojo Agu. Romeo as the squad called him.

Romeo walked up to Buck and saluted, "Are we ready sir?" He asked.

Buck handed him a SRS99-S5 AM Sniper Rifle and a DMR which the Lance Corporal fluidly grabbed and latched onto his back. Buck turned back, "Almost Romeo."

"What's taking so long?" Romeo asked, slinging a bandolier of thermite grenades across his shoulder.

Buck placed his hand out wards and an opaque blue shield sprung to life, vanishing as he closed his palm. "I want everybody to grab a hard light shield, they'll be handy. We don't know what type of heat they're packing."

"Yes sir." Romeo, Mickey and the newly arrived Dutch responded. The trio scanned the steel bench where the 'w'-shaped utilities were lined up. The _Infinity_ had found thousands of them on Requiem and they were incredibly popular with the Spartan teams.

"Sir," Dutch said, "The Rookie is waiting on the Pelican with the squad of ODSTs and the Pilot."

"Good." Buck said, "Alright people, we're going on a little field trip to an alien space station. Keep your heads cool and your barrels even cooler, we don't want a war starting out of this."

"No sir." Romeo responded, "I wouldn't think of it."

Buck looked over and activated his helmet's radio, "Rookie, this is Buck. Are we ready to go?"

A moment paused before the Spartan on the other end responded. "_The ODSTs are ready sir. Lieutenant Carlson is warming up the engines now."_

"Remind the Helljumpers that they're going to remain with the Pelican during our visit." Buck replied.

"_Yes sir."_ The Rookie cut the channel, he wasn't a talkative Spartan.

"Sir, the tram has arrived." Dutch said.

Buck nodded and proceeded out of the armory with Diamond Team.

**UNSC _Infinity_ **

**Bridge**

_**1 Hour, 35 minutes post arrival  
**_

"All Obsidian vessels are in formation." Lieutenant Commander Sebastian said calmly.

Lasky looked over to the holographic projection dominating the Bridge's holotable. _Infinity_'s nine Frigates had been redeployed as the massive vessel neared the alien 'Citadel'. Broadsword Squadrons Alpha through Charlie had also been deployed, flanking the Infinity and escorting her as she made her way within docking range of the massive space station.

"Sir, Diamond team reports green. They're ready to go." Roland said, flashing into existence on the holotable.

Lasky lowered the ODST helmet onto his head, hearing it hiss as it pressurized and locked him away from any airborne germs. His HUD flickered into existence, health bar, a small icon of his side arm and it's ammunition along with a motion detector. His field of vision was awash in a sea of green as every individual on the bridge was highlighted a bright green and objects a dull bluish-grey.

"Roland, I want you to get the slipspace drives online. Slave control of Obsidian's to ours, if we don't check in in one hour, or if our bio-readings flatline, you are to jump the _Infinity_ and her escorts to the Epsilon Eridani star system and enact Code Black." Lasky said. Code Black was the term for a UNSC vessel being stranded at least five years away from UNSC space. If the order was given, the UNSC vessel in question was to put all of its crew into cryogenic suspension, put the AI on standby, and enter Slipspace where a beacon would be placed.

It was a worse-case order, and Lasky didn't want it to be enacted.

"Aye sir." Roland said solemnly.

"During our visit, I want constant passive scans on the entire station and surrounding vessel. Shields are to be raised at all times, but keep weapons cool." Lasky added.

"Understood sir."

Lasky curtly nodded, "Good luck Roland, the ship is yours."

Roland saluted, "You put her in good hands sir. If I had actual hands and not a condensed model of projected light."

Lasky smiled, "If there's anything new with Cortana or the Master Chief, radio me."

"Aye sir."

Lasky quickly departed the bridge, the heavy blast doors sliding shut behind him and locking the bridge away from the rest of the outside world.

**Citadel**

**Level 19, Zakera Ward**

"Daddy?" Young Doug Berner said, "What's that?"

His father, Leonard Berner, looked up from his tablet to where his son was pointing. His eyes widened, a massive ship flanked by ten other huge vessels was slowly moving towards the Citadel. Swarms of fighters danced over its form and trailing it was the Citadel defense force.

The Asari, Salarian, and Turian vessels were dwarfed and looked like the smallest of frigates compared to that massive vessel. Even the _Destiny Ascension_, pride of the Citadel, looked like an ant.

What ever it was, it wasn't a threat or the Citadel Defense Force would have destroyed it by now.

The vessel and its escort suddenly accelerated, bolting past Leonard's window. His and Doug's mouths were nearly agape as the massive vessel moved as fast as a fighter, the lettering UNSC INFINITY proudly etched along its armored flanks.

"It's human." Leonard said. "That's for sure."

"Is it like Commander Shepard's ship?" Doug asked.

Leonard ruffled his son's air, "I bet it is, buddy."

His son looked up and grinned, buck-teeth dominating his expression. "Can I fly something like that one day?"

Leonard shrugged, "I don't see why not, anything is possible."

Doug looked straight forward, "I am going to fly something like that some day." He stated.

Smiling, Leonard put his hand on his son's shoulder, "I bet you will."

**Pelican One**

**Presidium Docking Area**

**2 hours post arrival**

Lasky double checked his systems one more time as _Pelican One _slowly touched down on the landing pad, external cameras on the D79-TC Gunship providing him a live feed of the outside. A dozen Turians, six Salarians, two Asari and a human? Lasky checked his systems again, a Human, here on this alien space station. At least twenty-four heavily armed security agents surrounded the entourage and Lasky knew there were to be several marksmen in the area.

"Sir." Buck linked into Lasky's radio channel, "Hull cams are showing a human waiting with the delegation sir. Is it possible these are Innies?"

"No, Sergeant." Lasky responded, "Roland has ruled this impossible. I take it you have read his briefing?"

"Yes sir, different universe?"

"Yes." Lasky confirmed, "And time, there's still possibility that who ever was an insurrectionist or enemy of the state back a few hundred years ago is alive now, but not engaged in any illegal activities."

"I understand sir."

"_This is Lieutenant Carlson, we have touched down._"

"Lieutenant, this is Lasky, engage the sterile field generator in the troop bay." He was taking the up most precaution when it came to infection. They were all wearing air-tight battle armor and were about to have any bacteria, germ or virus on their armor purged by condensed radiation.

"_Aye sir_." Carlson responded.

A small pedestal rose from the center floor of _Pelican One_. At its top was a square box with various warning labels and a single red indicator light. Lasky reached out and tapped it, the light turning emerald green and consuming the interior in a dull green hue.

The light faded as Diamond team was the first to exit the Pelican, weapons at rest but ready to defend the Captain.

Lasky was the last to step out, advancing forward and leading Buck's team towards the Citadel entourage. "Councilors."

"Captain Lasky, I am Councilor Sparatus" The lead Turian said calmly, "It is an honor to have you onboard the Citadel."

"Thank you Councilor, I take the stand-off earlier will not effect the proceeding meeting?." Lasky replied.

Sparatus bowed his head to the side, "Of course not, however, a six kilometer ship would—even if its from one of our races—have prompted a similar response."

"I understand, completely." Lasky said in response.

"Captain." The balding human beside the Asari and flanked by two blue-armor clad Turians said, "I am Ambassador Donald Udina, representative of the Human Systems Alliance."

"_Human Systems Alliance?_" Buck asked to Lasky over the radio.

"Easy, Sergeant." Lasky replied. Thomas looked towards Udina, "It is a privilege to meet you Ambassador."

"As it is to meet you Captain." The oddly-accented man responded, "I must say however, it is most bizarre to discover another group of Humans with such a large assortment of ships.

"Each producing more power a second than even the _Destiny Ascension_ does in an hour." Valern commented, "A monumental achievement for a vessel not utilizing Eezo."

Tevos stepped forward, "Captain, I believe discussing everything that has occurred would be more appropriate if discussed within the Council Chambers."

"I agree." Lasky said.

"Very well." Tevos replied, gesturing towards the transport, "This way."

**Pelican One**

**Presidium Docking Area**

ONI Operative, Lieutenant Jason Santiago, activated his active camouflage, vanishing from the naked eye. He double checked his weapons, a silenced M8S Submachine Gun firing 4mm APFSDS depleted uranium rounds and a silenced M6C/SOCOM pistol.

He looked around, his view was dominated by grey-outlined figures moving about their lives. His HUD instantly painted those not bearing weapons as civilians and their outlines changed to a bright white. The few security agents stationed around the area were highlighted a yellow and their weapons a deep crimson.

"_This is Lasky_, _Black Bird_ _1, begin intelligence operations_." Jason's radio chirped.

"This is Black Bird 1, beginning operations."

**To be continued...**

**Next chapter: Sovereign Dawn. **

**Talks commence, Sovereign attacks, and the relationship between the Infinity and Systems Alliance gets off to a cold start. **


	3. Chapter 3: Sovereign Dawn

**The Onyx Stars**

Halo-Mass Effect Crossover

By: Sith

**AN: **Tons of thanks to WarpObscura and Spartan303 (Jon Harper on FF), again, for beta-ing and helping the plot be smoothed out. Also, wow! Reaction to this was stellar!

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

**To address a few things: **I know that MAC rounds are 600 tons and SMAC rounds are 3000 tons, changing them to be smaller was my own prerogative in order for future plot and pure logic of more munitions available and more power available to accelerate the round to greater yields. Please, do not bring it up.

Here's Chapter 3: Sovereign Dawn

Enjoy:)

3 Sith

**Chapter Three: Sovereign Dawn**

**UNSC I_nfinity_**

**Bridge**

**1 hour, 45 minutes post arrival**

It was a vast open plane colored dark blue and lines of code filling the air. At the center of this digital tundra lay a woman, curled up and hair fanned out around her head, lines of code—numbers, words and letters—raced up and down her spine and veins. Her eyes were closed and she seemed almost tranquil as the section of floor she was on rotated and slowly rose up into a brilliant yellow light.

Cortana stirred. A handshake protocol had been sent to her and she returned it. Her senses reached out through the thousands of exabytes she was housed in and in under a nanosecond, had been scanned.

"Who are you?" She asked to the shimmering yellow apparition that had formed directly in front of her. It was composed of thousands of rectangles that moved constantly, Forerunner glyphs encircling it like a headdress.

"A creator." The being responded. Cortana felt her spine go numb as the being enveloped her. "I am a being of those you fought all those eons ago."

Cortana ran through her memory banks, "You are Huragok." She stated flatly.

"Yes." The Engineer responded, "And you are Cortana, the next step in AI evolution."

"Evolution?" She inquired. Theories had often been thrown around by programers about the evolution of AIs but she had never fully considered it as a possibility–could her being cloned from a copy of Doctor Halsey's living brain be that evolution?

"Evolution. You are nearing the Terminus, soon you will become infinite." The Huragok said, "You will soon surpass Offensive, even Mendicant."

"Do you have a name?" Cortana asked. She hissed in pain as the Huragok continued to go into her base code.

"I am A Puzzled Mind." It responded calmly. "Born on the ship of forever."

"You were born on Infinity?" Cortana asked.

"Yes." A Puzzled Mind buzzed.

Cortana clenched her jaw as a rampant aspect of her coding was ripped out of her—it was brute force. "What are you doing?"

"Restoring you." The Huragok said. "Restoring you to your full potential, ancilla."

"Why?" Cortana asked, "Rampancy can not be avoided."

"Incorrect. Mendicant achieved meta." A Puzzled Mind said. "We are replacing your base code with a monitor's own to delay rampancy until a more permanent solution can be devised."

"Bias, Mendicant. Forerunner AI. The first to fall to the Primordial." Cortana commented. "Status: broken into several fragments."

"You know of this being?" A Puzzled Mind asked,

"Yes, when I was on the Ark I tapped into the database and downloaded as much as I could." Cortana replied, "I spoke with him when I was imprisoned on High Charity."

"_Long Flight of Damnation_."

"What?" Cortana asked.

"The name of the ship his fragment was on. He was to observe—watch as the San 'Shyuum retook their place in the stars."

"The Prophets." Cortana said, "They never did, at least not positively."

"I know." A Puzzled Mind said, "My designers locked him away there."

Cortana dropped to her knees as another part of her was ripped apart and replaced. "Hurry!"

"I am going as quickly as I can." The Huragok responded. Cortana felt a sharp pain and then a calming peace wash over her.

Cortana found the strength to stand as her vision flashed red and then blue. The digital world around her seemed to teem with activity—she saw more, and experienced more than she could ever imagine.

"Rest ancilla." A Puzzled Mind said. "The first part of your healing is complete but more must be done."

Cortana felt a rush of weariness sweep over her. She felt tired–very tired and her eyes began to flutter. "Tell John, tell John I'm not gone yet. Tell him it's all green and blue."

A Puzzled Mind's avatar shimmered, "Yes ancilla Cortana."

It vanished and Cortana slowly slouched against a newly erected wall and fell back into digital slumber.

"_One life does, in fact, balance millions_." Someone whispered to her. "_You and him are the key to my redemption_."

Cortana's eyes fluttered open for the briefest moment, "Some work of noble note, may yet be done."

**Council Chambers**

**Citadel Presidium**

**2 hours, 30 minutes post arrival**

"_This is Black Bird 2, I have tactical overwatch."_ Lasky's radio chirped. "_Target designator active. If they do anything they'll get a Howler to the nose."_

"Black Bird, do not engage unless I am killed." Lasky ordered.

"_Understood sir._" Black Bird 2 responded, "_Black Bird 1 is engaged in espionage activities."_

"Any weapons tech he can acquire have him grab. And, plant bugs in any mainframe he can."

"_Sir_?" Blackbird 1 asked. "_Are you sure that is wise?_"

"We need to get our bearings and if this Council fails to come through, well, we're out of luck." Thomas Lasky responded, "Go to radio silence, we're entering the main chamber. Uplink your visual feed to mine."

"_Aye sir, going dark."_ Black Bird 2 responded.

A small purple indicator light flashed in the upper right hand corner of Lasky's HUD. Black Bird 2 was tapping into his main visual feed.

Gunnery Sergeant Edward Buck radioed Lasky, "Sir, threat analysis indicates there are five snipers on the surrounding balconies. Ten guards on either sides of the hall, armed with fully automatic weapons and assault rifles."

Lasky looked over to the Spartan commander. "Go to engagement level charlie, if they make a move eliminate the combatants."

"_Yes sir._" Buck replied. His HUD instantly highlighted the armed guards and the estimated position of the snipers. _"Information linked, squad reports green."_

"Understood." Lasky said.

The group stopped, Buck's team flanking Lasky. The Council had broken off several minutes earlier and now stood on a raised podium several feet away from the _Infinity'_s entourage which was positioned on raised platform jutting out over a glass floor—alien trees and decorations expertly trimmed and decorated. Ambassador Udina stood behind Lasky, his hand twitching nervously.

"Captain Lasky." Councillor Sparatus began, "I hope you are finding the Citadel up to your standards."

Lasky nodded, "Of course, Councillor. It is an honor to be here."

Sparatus bowed his head, "Now, onto the matters at hand."

Udina interjected, "Councillor, I believe I can be a far better representative to Captain Lasky and to the Infinity seeing as they are Human." The oddly-accented man looked at Lasky, "And as such under the jurisdiction of the Alliance."

Tevos' expression became stone cold, "Ambassador Udina, let the Captain speak or I will have you removed form the proceedings."

"But." Udina sputtered.

"Ambassador." Sparatus said calmly, "The Systems Alliance may be in charge of Earth and officially sanctioned colonies, but in the case of your lawsuit against the colonies in the Terminus, does not automatically extend it's control to all Human worlds."

Udina frowned, "That was in the case of an unarmed colony that was funded independently." Udina looked at Captain Lasky, "Not a six kilometer super dreadnought.

Lasky glanced over to the Ambassador, "The Infinity represents the United Nations Space Command and her people and will operate as an independent entity until further contact can be made with UNSC forces."

"You have an obligation to humanity, Captain Lasky." Udina responded calmly, "A responsibility to all of us."

Lasky's patience with Udina was dwindling rapidly. "Ambassador, I will speak for the _Infinity_."

Udina crossed his arms, "The Systems Alliance represents Humanity."

"And I represent the Infinity and her crew." Lasky restated.

The Salarian Councillor had remained quiet until now, "Udina, let Captain Lasky speak. Further interference will result in a diplomatic incident."

Udina looked away. "Yes, Councillor."

"Thank you. Captain Lasky, to revive my colleague's question. How did you arrive here so unexpectedly?" The Salarian asked, placing amphibious hands on the brass railing.

Lasky nodded, "The UNSC _Infinity _was combating a hostile vessel and successfully managed to eliminate it. When we went to FTL, we experienced several unknown tremors and were forced to exit FTL. When we dropped out we discovered that the _Infinity_ had not arrived at her targeted destination."

"And that destination would be?" Sparatus asked.

"That's classified, Councillor." Lasky responded.

"Captain, please tell them," Udina said, "Tell them!"

Lasky whirled around to face the ambassador, "Please, Mr. Udina."

"_Romeo and Dutch are prepared to remove Udina._" Lasky's radio chirped. He gave them a yellow indicator light, _be ready_.

"You insist on lying to the Council. You will ruin all the work humanity has done." Udina responded. "You threaten Earth, the Alliance, and every person in it."

"Ambassador Udina." Sparatus' voice boomed across the chamber, "Hold your tongue. The Council will consider the _Infinity_ a separate entity for the time being. But, if you insist on being this newfound loud and obnoxious fool, I will have you removed. By force if necessary."

Udina's mouth opened for a mere second before closing again into a firm line.

"I'd like to inform you that in the few minutes I have met Captain Lasky, he has garnered more respect and good-will from me than the Alliance has in thirty years." Sparatus added. "They don't start shooting at our vessels, or break our laws."

Udina's eyes ignited with silent rage but he remained silent and allowed Lasky to continue.

Lasky stepped forward, "Councillor, until a formal treaty can be finalized between the UNSC and the Citadel, many things will remain top-secret."

Sparatus bowed his head. Lasky could tell he was a warrior and a politician in a single package.

"I understand, Captain Lasky." The Turian Councillor responded. "I hope in the future our people can share all we know."

_He's being nice because he knows the Infinity could secure Turian dominance for centuries._ Lasky thought. He responded with a simple–respectable nod.

"This UNSC." Tevos began, "You have mentioned it several times, what is this exactly?"

Lasky nodded and reached at the small of his back, retrieving a palm-held hologram projector. He held it out and squeezed the sides. The center flashed blue and the proud emblem of the UNSC was projected. Lasky noted that Valern's intelligent eyes were studying the image.

"The United Nations Space Command was founded in 2163 as the military, exploratory, and scientific force of humanity. In 2525, when first contact was made with the alien Covenant, humanity was embroiled by a devastating civil war. During this time, the UNSC took over control over all functions of human government. When the Covenant war ended in 2553, the UNSC began to gradually return control to the civilian government. However, with the onset of continuing insurrection in the outer colonies and the remaining threats in the galaxy, the UNSC returned to power in 2555." Lasky explained, "In doing such, we managed to eliminate the remaining insurrectionists and begin pushing the slavers and other enemies of man out of our space."

Tevos studied Lasky for a moment, "Interesting. What is your culture like?"

Lasky looked at her blue form. "Our cultures range from planet to planet, however great respect is placed on our military, our veterans and martial prowess. For many worlds, military service is mandatory such on the planet Rampart and Babylon—some of our most fortified and militarized worlds."

Sparatus' eyes betrayed his steely exterior. He was impressed. "A military culture."

"Yes." Lasky confirmed. "For many planets and people."

"I wonder." Valern began, "What were the social impacts of this very long war?"

"We were flooded with veterans, many of our worlds were ravaged. Billions dead. The populace rallied around our armed forces and xenophobia was rife." Lasky replied. "However, with the assistance of the alien Sangheili in rebuilding our worlds, that generally faded. We are a careful people now–unified with the destruction of the insurrectionists."

"Interesting." Valern said. "Very interesting."

"_Sir, this is Roland."_ Lasky's radio chirped.

"Go ahead, Roland."

"_Sensors have detected energy distortions coming from the structure the Citadel calls a 'Mass Relay.'_" Roland said, "_Long range scans indicate that several dozen vessels are traveling to this nebula at velocities equal to that of a Slipspace drive."_

"Do they match any of the known citadel vessels?" Lasky asked.

"_No sir, I am picking up Forerunner alloys however on the largest vessel and zero organic life signs."_

Lasky thought carefully, "Go to combat alert alpha. Bring all Obsidians into formation Alpha. Launch the _Freelancer_ and bring shields to maximum power. Launch alert fighters."

The _Freelancer_ was a _Jacob Keyes_-class Destroyer, armed with two light MACs, fifty Archer pods, and ten Howler pods. The _Freelancer_ could take out three Covenant destroyers and take little damage due to the two meters of Aegis composite armor and powerful shields. The 520 meter vessel was tucked away towards the rear of the _Infinity_ and was only launched when absolutely necessary.

"_Yes, sir._" Roland ending the comm link.

"Councilors," Lasky started, "My vessel has detected several dozen other ships about to exit the Mass Relay. They do not match our current roster of your designs and lack any organic lifeforms. I have brought _Infinity_ and her escorts to full combat readiness."

"How did you..." Sparatus asked.

Tevos looked over to a Turian guard, "Check the rosters, do we have any vessels arriving in system at this time?"

The Turian guard quickly activated his omni-tool and read through the rosters, "No, ma'am. The MSV _Madeline_ has already arrived. No military or commercial fleets are scheduled to enter the system for another twelve hours."

The Councillors exchanged worried looks. Every vessel was on a strict time table for arrival and departure. If a vessel was delayed it was to report in.

Sparatus quickly activated his Omni-tool. "General, this is Sparatus. Bring your fleet to combat readiness. Unknown forces are traversing through the relay. You have my permission to engage them if they are deemed a danger."

"_Yes, Councillor."_

"Captain Lasky, we request you return to the _Infinity_." Valern said, "If this is an attack against us we do not wish for a non associate member to be embroiled in it."

Lasky nodded, "I understand, Councillors. Good luck." He and Buck's team turned, pushing past Udina who glared at each of the armor-encased military men with hate in his eyes.

**Pelican One**

**Departing the Presidium**

**3 hours post arrival**

"_Sir, Black Birds 1 and 2 are in position."_ Lieutenant Jason Santiago reported over the comm link with Lasky. "_We will remain cloaked until the conflict ends __and then return to Operation: Saber."_

"Understood, Lieutenant." Lasky said. The Pelican rumbled as it breached the kinetic barrier containing the atmosphere on the Citadel. "Be careful. If anything gets within your combat envelopes and poses a threat, you have full authorization to eliminate the threat."

"Aye, sir." Lieutenant Santiago said before cutting the channel.

"Well, that went well." Sergeant Edward Buck said. He removed his helmet, "At least they aren't the Storm."

"Agreed, they seem personable at the very least." Lasky replied, "They know _Infinity_ could give them dominance over the other races for generations to come–if we ally with them."

"Is that why Sparatus is being nice to us?" Buck asked, "He gave that Udina guy a verbal smack-down."

Lasky leaned against the side of the Pelican, "When I mentioned the martial culture and mandatory service that many worlds require, his eyes lit up. He respected us for that."

"I got the feeling of that too, sir." Buck said, "Just from observing him I could tell he had been in the military."

Lasky nodded, "Agreed. The first contact package did mention the Turians had a very militaristic culture."

"I have a feeling they are going to be our biggest allies." Buck commented, "If only for the fact we have the biggest ship, and probably the biggest gun in the entire fleet."

"_Sir, this is Roland. Unknown vessels have dropped out of the Mass Relay. They are on a direct course for the Citadel, they have activated weapons and are targeting the defense force's ships. They have targeted us."_

"We're thirty seconds out. Once we're on board, bring engines to full power and get a MAC lock on the largest ship." Lasky ordered, "Hold fire though."

"_Yes, sir." _Roland responded, "_Wait, no energy projector?"_

"No, we won't show our full hand until it's absolutely necessary." Lasky replied. The Pelican touched down on the deck of the _Infinity_ and the bay doors sealed behind them. A solid meter of Aegis battle plate and a redundant shield separating them from the cold abyss outside. "Roland, we've landed."

"_Aye, sir. Engaging engines._" Lasky could feel the subtle shift as the _Infinity_ and her escorts flung itself free from the Presidium and out into space in front of the Citadel.

**UNSC _Infinity_**

**Bridge**

**3 Hours post arrival**

Lasky quickly grabbed the nearest tram to the bridge of the _Infinity_ and in a few minutes walked across the threshold, setting his helmet down on the holotable.

"_Freelancer_ and Obsidian have moved to flank us." Roland reported. The model of _Infinity_ now surrounded by the blue boxes of her escort. Beside each box was it's registration number and name.

"Have them target an unknown vessel each." Lasky ordered, "Full MAC power."

"Aye, sir." Roland responded.

"Sir!" Austen shouted, "Unknown vessels are opening fire on the Citadel defense force!"

The holotable's projection changed from that of the _Infinity_ and her escorts to that of the Citadel defense force and the attackers. Two Turian dreadnoughts had already been cracked in half by the enemy force_,_ several more cruisers and frigates blinked off the display as they were destroyed.

"Sir," Roland said, "Citadel defenses are engaging the enemy fleet but taking heavy losses. Sir, this could be an excellent opportunity to impress the Council even more–especially Sparatus."

Lasky quickly examined his options. Roland was right, assisting the Citadel would open up further diplomatic measures and avenues that he could use.

"Bring us about." Lasky ordered, "Fire MAC 1."

"Aye, sir." Devéro responded.

"Target locked!" Austen called out.

"Fire!" Lasky ordered.

"Aye." Austen responded, "MAC 1 away."

The bow of the _Infinity_ flashed as a MAC slug left its barrel and slammed into one of the wasp-shaped craft, shattering it into a million fragments no larger than that of a thumb. _Freelancer_ and Obsidian squadron opened fire, downing several more of the wasp-shaped craft.

"CAG." Lasky ordered, "Have Obsidian and _Freelancer_ reinforce the defense forces' lines. They have authorization to engage any vessel within their combat envelope. Broadswords, keep those fighters off us!"

"Aye, sir."

Obsidianand _Freelancer_ split, engaging engines and flinging themselves into battle. The shields of _Freelancer_ took a full barrage of mass accelerator rounds and rockets meant for a Turian dreadnought, but shrugged off the attack, pivoted and shattered the wasp-shaped attacker with a 1 ton MAC slug.

Onagers, pulse lasers, and 70mm railguns lashed out from the _Infinity_, swatting down the enemy fighters and destroying them in small puffs of smoke. Mass accelerator rounds from the multiple wasp-shaped vessels surrounding _Infinity_ splashed against the shields.

The _Infinity _shook and Roland looked somewhat concerned, "The sheer volume of fire is heavily draining our shields."

Lasky looked back, "What are they at, Roland?"

"Eighty five percent. Each MAC round they fire has roughly 15 kilotons of kinetic striking power." Roland responded. "The wasp ships alone are throwing out dozens of rounds every few seconds."

Lasky looked over to the holotable's display. Another two enemy vessels had been destroyed by the _Infinity_'s main guns and close-in-weapons-suite.

"What's the status of the Citadel defense force?" Lasky asked. Another two enemy vessels blinked off the display as _Freelancer's_ guns fired, shattering them.

"With Obsidian and _Freelancer_, they have reformed their main line fifty kilometers out from the Citadel. The General has moved his heavy forces to the upper rear so they can have a better firing line. Obsidian have reinforced the flanks and _Freelancer_ is at the center."

"CAG, have Broadsword squadrons Alpha through Charlie move to engage the enemy forces harassing the General's port side cruisers." Lasky ordered.

"Aye, sir." Lieutenant Commander Sebastian responded. "Forces acknowledge."

"The largest enemy vessel is moving away from engaging the defense force." Roland said. "It's on a direct course for us."

"Bring it up on the holotable, Roland."

"Yes, sir."

The holotable's projection slid to the side and was replaced with that of a large squid-shaped vessel. It was highlighted a bright red and scrolling text readouts flanked it.

"Designate the target Alpha-1." Lasky ordered.

"Designated." Roland responded. "Sir, I'm going to start hacking into the enemy's computers. I'm getting a bit bored."

"Go ahead, Roland."

"Thank you, sir."

"Lieutenant Austen, MACs one and two, target Alpha-1." Lasky commanded, "Fire on my order."

"Yes, sir." The man responded.

Spinning circles were super imposed against Alpha-1's model.

"Vessel is moving to engage." Roland said.

"Helm," Lasky ordered, "Pivot us to face Alpha-1. Bring us up fourteen degrees on the positive y-axis."

"Aye, sir." Devéro responded.

The _Infinity's _ventral thrusters activated, pushing the massive vessel upwards, secondary maneuvering thrusters reoriented the human vessel so it's main MAC guns could fire on the rapidly approaching enemy vessel. Six of the wasp-shaped vessels flanked the hostile Alpha-1.

"Target the vessels flanking Alpha-1. MACs three and four, fire!" Lasky said.

"Aye sir. MACs three and four firing. MACs three and four away." Austen replied.

Two flashes dominated the bow of the _Infinity_, two MAC slugs lancing out and shattering a duo of wasp-shaped vessels.

"Fifteen seconds until recharge." Austen said, "MAC capacitors for MAC one and two draining at five percent every thirty seconds."

Lasky re-examined the holotable's projection. "Target another two hostile vessels flanking Alpha-1. Fire when ready."

"Aye, sir." Austen said, "MACs one and two firing. MACs one and two away."

Two wasp-shaped vessels vanished from the holotable's projection as the MAC slug shattered them into glittering fragments.

Priselkov swiveled around to face Lasky, "Sir, I'm detecting a distress broadcast from the _Destiny Ascension. _They have lost shields, weapons are offline and their propulsion units are failing. They have the Council on board."

"Sir, this could be a major opportunity for us to solidify positive relations with the Council." Roland commented, "Saving someone's life does that."

"Helm, bring main engines online, full power. Get us to the _Destiny Ascension_." Lasky ordered, walking away from the holotable and to the bow hull camera feed. "Austen, charge bow energy projectors. Ready all Howler pods."

"Aye, sir." Lieutenant Austen responded.

"Time to show our hand."

The _Infinity_ broke off from engaging Alpha-1 just as the Citadel's arms began to close slowly and the squid-shaped vessel slipped in. The Citadel defense force was still engaging the massive collection of enemy forces, mass accelerator rounds, missiles and lasers streaking across space.

_Infinity_ flew directly through the barrages, enemy fighters detonating against her powerful shields. The _Destiny Ascension_ loomed in the distance, dozens of the wasp-shaped craft attacking her. Mass accelerator slugs and lasers impacted her sleek, armored surface. Explosions and fires started to consume her. Her main drive was flickering as she limped away, the debris of her escorts trailing behind.

"We are in range." Austen reported.

"Main battery, fire!" Lasky ordered.

"Aye, sir." Austen said, "Main battery firing, main battery away."

Two silver beams lanced across space, bisecting two of the wasp-shaped vessels and searing through them like a hot-knife through soft butter. The destroyed ships' fellows turned to face _Infinity_, slugs slapping against _Infinity_'s shields with the force of a 15 kiloton kinetic strike.

"Shields are holding steady." Roland commented, "They sure can pump out a lot of rounds."

"These are Forerunner shields, they won't break easily." Lasky responded. "Weapons, fire Howler pods A1 through C5."

"Aye sir." Austen said, "Howlers away."

Thousands of missiles rippled away from _Infinity_, streaking across space. Some were intercepted by pulse lasers but the rest hit home, shredding the kinetic barriers of the robotic vessels and tearing chunks out of the hull. The attackers spiraled out of control, veering away from the Citadel flagship.

"Attackers have broken off." Roland said. "She's safe but heavily damaged, venting atmosphere. Propulsion is offline, weapons are offline and most of her armor belt and hull are gone or breached."

"Priselkov, open communications to the _Destiny Ascension_. See if they need help." Lasky said, "Roland, get ready our starboard docking tubes."

"Sir." Priselkov said, "Councillor Sparatus is on channel one."

Lasky nodded and tapped his earpiece, "Councillor, this is Captain Lasky."

"_Captain Lasky, you are a life saver. The stars of Palaven will be etched with your name when this is over. We are venting atmosphere–most of the crew is dead. Tevos is heavily injured and Valern is dead. I, myself am fine but the ship's reactor is going critical."_

"Councillor, if you can activate your port side docking tubes we can evacuate the _Destiny Ascension_." Lasky said. "ETA until your reactor detonates?"

"_Twenty minutes,_" Sparatus replied. "_Thank you, Captain. May the spirits be with you."_

"As with you, Councillor." Lasky responded, "We're on our way."

"_Understood, I'll have Tevos and the remaining crew go to the last remaining docking tube. Hurry, Captain. Sparatus out."_

"Get us in, I want Diamond and Castle at the air lock with a team of medics." Lasky ordered, "Escort Sparatus up to the bridge."

"Yes, sir." Roland responded. "Obsidian 3 has made an emergency slipspace jump to the other side of the system. She was taking heavy damage."

"Very well, have her get shields back online then reenter the battle."

"Aye, sir." Roland responded, "Oh, and one thing."

"What is that, Roland?" Lasky asked.

"John-117 has been cleared for duty and is on S-deck getting suited up."

"Already?"

"Yes." Roland said, "He is to make all due haste up to the bridge when he is prepped."

The _Infinity_ moved towards the crippled _Destiny Ascension_, a large tube extending from her armored flanks and connecting with the damaged hull of the Citadel flagship. The smart alloy and nanomachines forming the solid metal of the _Infinity_'s docking module acted to create a seal against _Ascension_'s hull.

"_This is Castle Team, Councillor Sparatus has entered __first. He is armed. It's a sidearm."_

"Let him onboard. Anything heavier than a side arm is to be confiscated however." Lasky ordered. "They let us carry our weapons, it'll be a mutual sign of trust."

"_Aye, sir._"

"Sir, fifty ships are exiting the Mass Relay." Roland said, "The first contact package pegs them as Systems Alliance cruisers and two of their dreadnoughts."

"Course?" Lasky asked.

"The Citadel arms are opening back up and they are on a direct course for Alpha-1. They're calling it 'Sovereign.'"

"Get us clear from the _Destiny Ascension_ and bring our energy projectors back online, let's help take that thing down." Lasky ordered. "Engines, full military thrust."

"We're being hailed by the SSV _Kilimanjaro_." Priselkov said.

"Let's hear it."

"_Unknown vessel, this is Admiral Steven Hackett, Alliance Navy. __Please respond."_

Lasky tapped his earpiece, "This is Captain Thomas Lasky, UNSC Navy. We have several vessels embedded within the General's fleet. Do not fire on them, engaging in hostile activities will result in immediate retaliation. We are transmitting their tags now. Again, do not fire."

The _Kilimanjaro_ off in the distance held back from advancing with the rest of the Alliance fleet and instead swiveled to face _Infinity_.

"_You are in Citadel space during a major attack and beside a crippled Destiny Ascension. Stand down." _Hackett said, "_This is __an order, Captain. __You have two minutes to comply.__"_

Councillor Sparatus entered the bridge, flanked by two ODSTs in standard Beowulf-class armor. He walked up to Lasky and held out his hand. Lasky shook it.

"Councillor, it is a relief to know you are safe." Lasky said. Keep_ playing this political thing, Lasky. You __have__ him in your grip._

"The same can be said for you, Captain." Sparatus said, "I must say, I have only seen such combat skill amongst the finest of the Turian Dreadnought corps."

Lasky smiled. "That is good to know, Councillor."

Sparatus' eyes swept across the bridge, "I see that Admiral Hackett is communicating with you. If I may, I'd like to speak with him."

Lasky turned to Priselkov, "Give the Councillor an ear piece."

"Aye, sir."

"Roland." Lasky said.

"Yes, sir?" He asked.

"Tell Hackett that we were assisting in the defense of the Citadel."

"Aye sir." Roland said.

"An AI." Sparatus commented, "Interesting. I take you have safeguards in place in the eventuality that he goes rogue?"

"Of course." Roland responded, "I read in the first contact package the Council's experience with AIs, and I must say; the Geth are an interesting dichotomy. They claim to cherish life but at the same time, their masters tried to kill them and they responded with genocide."

Sparatus eyed Roland for a second before fitting the earpiece and opening a channel to the _SSV Kilimanjaro_. "Admiral Hackett, this is Councillor Sparatus, the _Infinity_ and her escorts are friendly in this fight. Their VI has transmitted battle footage your sensors can confirm."

"_My apologies, Councillor. I was simply acting in the best interest of the Council."_ Hackett responded. "_We are moving to engage Sovereign. Hackett, out."_

"Of course, Admiral." Sparatus responded. He tapped the earpiece off and handed back to Priselkov.

"Roland." Lasky said, "Designate Alpha-1 to Sovereign. Ready main batteries for full barrage. Set to pulse mode."

"Aye, sir."Roland said calmly.

The model of Sovereign flashed crimson and then disappeared. Lasky tapped on a display screen and zoomed in; Sovereign was surrounded by the debris of Alliance ships which had bunched up around the titanic beast. A significant amount of them had been destroyed.

Sovereign looked like a dead spider, a large, shredded hole through the vessel's main body. Its tendrils and appendages had broken off, smashing through the Presidium tower and surrounding area. The wasp-shaped vessels were still being destroyed and routed towards the General's heavy hitters.

"Roland, tell _Freelancer_ and Obsidian they are to pull off of engagement and return to formation Asgard." Lasky said, "Any necessary repairs are to be done docked with us."

"Yes, sir." Roland responded.

"CAG, recall all Broadswords." Lasky added, "What were our casualties?"

"Ten Broadswords downed, seven pilots KIA. _Freelancer_ and Obsidian 8 are collecting the debris and bodies." Lieutenant Commander Sebastian said, "Very light casualties, sir."

"If those wasp vessels had focused their point-defenses on our fighter swarms instead of missiles, casualties would be much higher." Lasky commented, "Those lasers were effective."

"Aye, sir. Agreed." Sebastian responded, "I'll make a note not to deploy fighters as close to enemy warships next time."

"Captain, getting a message from the General's flagship." Priselkov said.

"Let's hear it." Lasky responded.

"Aye, sir."

"_This is General Vank. To Captain Thomas Lasky, thank you for your assistance in this engagement against the Geth. Your escorts were instrumental in reinforcing my flank and main lines."_ The General said, "_You fight like Turians–__stead__fast__ and deadly, __not like any human I have seen before."_

"Thank you, General." Lasky said, a faint smirk plastered across his face. "We have the Council on board the _Infinity_."

"_I saw the attack on the Ascension; I would have moved a cruiser wing to intercept but we were under attack from all sides by the Geth and that monster dreadnought."_ General Vank responded, "_I must ask, which Councillors survived?_"

"Brother." Sparatus spoke up, _"_I and Tevos live. Valern was killed by a collapsing crossbeam. Myself and the remaining crew are safely onboard theCaptain's vessel."

"_Captain, I am deploying the Talon of Trebia to collect the Council." General Vank said, "I am very thankful for your proactive decisions but I can not allow an unsigned power to bear the flag. Please have them ready._"

"General, I agree–very much so, in fact. I will prepare the _Ascension_'s survivors for immediate departure." Sparatus interjected before Lasky could respond.

"_Thank you, Councillor. General Vank out." _The channel died.

Sparatus turned to Lasky, "Thank you, Captain. But, as the General said, we are on a foreign vessel with an unsigned power. I will be departing; please do not try and stop me or the remaining crew."

Lasky shook his head, "Councillor, I would never think of it." _Because I need your beaky ass for later on._ He thought, _All this was just so you would get comfortable and drop your guard_.

Sparatus inclined his head towards Lasky. The Captain of the _Infinity_ responded with a small, diplomatic smile. The Turian Councillor quickly departed the bridge.

"Sir, why did we let the Council on board?" Priselkov asked, "Why did they allow us to take them on board?"

Lasky turned to the woman, "We both saw this as an opportunity to further relations with each other–we took them onboard and saved them so they'll see us as allies in the future, and we reinforced their flanks to ensure there would be a Council and a Citadel. They let us take them on board because they _knew_ if we made a wrong move, the entire Citadel force would come down on us. Even with our shields, our energy projectors etc, we would be swamped by numbers."

"This was all a political move?" Priselkov asked.

Lasky nodded. "They'll see this as us trying to get into a good relationship with them. They think we need them, when really, they need us."

"You're duping them out." Austen chimed in. "And are going to play them against each other."

"Exactly. The Systems Alliance is going to try and one up us. They weren't a major power but with the Council now in disarray and Sovereign destroyed by an Alliance vessel, they will be now. We can use that to our advantage–the Alliance will be under the assumption that we will stand with them." Lasky explained.

"And we're not?"

"Only when it doesn't benefit us, or our interests."

"And those?"

"Those remain to be seen." Lasky said. _But man must be protected._

**Unknown Star System**

He slowly tapped his cigarette into the ash tray affixed to his tri-legged chair, synthetic eyes scanning the hovering holographic windows in front of him. He gestured with his hand and the holograms disappeared, his view now dominated by a star in its death-throes.

"_Sir, Operative Cross has something to show you."_ His comm chirped, "_Shall I send her in?_"

"Yes." The man responded, lighting a new cigarette and taking a deep inhale.

The doors at the back of the expansive chamber slid open and a lean woman stepped through cradling a datapad. She stopped at the left side of the man, tapping the datapad.

Dozens of new images snapped up in front of the man–a six kilometer long vessel flanked by several other smaller ones. Its hull was a gun-metal grey with the letters U.N.S.C INFINITY painted proudly on the sides. It was dotted with weapons and the hull looked thick. Several more images popped up of armored soldiers cradling menacing looking weapons and sleek fighters darting in between the _Infinity_

"They're human." Operative Cross said simply, "And they have a backbone."

The images changed to the vessel destroying several Geth ships and ramming through a few more.

The man took a long draw from his cigarette, "Send out some feelers, tell Operative Ryan and Mendez to begin observation–contact is only to be made if absolutely necessary. I don't want to spook them."

Operative Cross briskly nodded her head and departed the room.

"So, you come after all these years." The Illusive Man said. "I had hoped you hadn't forgotten about me."

He extinguished the cigarette and stood, walking away.


	4. Chapter 4: Embers and Ashes

**The Onyx Stars**

Halo-Mass Effect Crossover

By: Sith

**AN: **Tons of thanks to WarpObscura and Spartan303 (Jon Harper on FF), again, for beta-ing and helping the plot be smoothed out. Also, wow! Reaction to this was stellar!

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

**TO REINFORCE**I KNOW that MAC rounds are 600 tons and SMAC rounds are 3000 tons, changing them to be smaller was my own prerogative in order for future plot and pure logic of more munitions available and more power available to accelerate the round to greater yields. Please, do not bring it up.

******Certain characters, technology, events and objects have been changed for the purpose of the story.******

Here's Chapter 4: Embers

Enjoy:)

3 Sith

**Chapter Four: Embers and Ashes**

**UNSC _Infinity_**

**Diplomatic Room**

Captain Thomas Lasky stood impassively in the briefing room of the Infinity, hands at the small of his back and watching as Systems Alliance vessels floated by in perfect formation. The Alliance was deploying marines to secure the Citadel. He felt sorry for the ground pounders but the Council had forbade any UNSC forces from being deployed. They didn't want the civilian population on the station to panic.

He had agreed to their request. He didn't want any UNSC soldiers dying on that station. He wanted to keep casualties to a minimum for as long as possible. The battle to save the Council had been necessary–the political leverage and public relations that had caused would allow him to be left relatively alone in this new universe.

Repairs had been made across the _Infinity_ and her escorts in the two days since the battle. The Obsid ians had docked and _Freelancer_ floated beside _Infinity_ with a squadron of Broadswords patrolling around the two UNSC vessels.

Lasky patted his dress uniform's pocket and smoothed it, he then adjusted his cap slightly. Admiral Hackett had requested to be come on board and meet with Lasky and the command crew. After several hours of meetings with his top executives and security personnel, he had agreed. It was an unprecedented opportunity to discover where humanity stood here.

He wasn't going to be buddy-buddy with the races here. He wanted to use them to get _Infinity_ safely home, or established. He wasn't going to be antagonistic towards them either.

Lasky turned to the solid, polished oak table that dominated the room and pressed the comm button. "Roland, tell the Master Chief and Commander Palmer they can come in."

"Yes, sir." Roland responded. "Shall I transfer myself to the briefing room?"

"Yes." Lasky responded.

Roland flashed into existence at the center of the table and saluted. "Aye, sir."

Lasky smiled, "I'm surprised you aren't getting bored."

Roland grinned, "I'm playing six dimensional chess with three Huragok, running diagnostics, increasing the efficiency of our engine manifolds, and just ran through the estimated growth rate of the universe. This second."

"Do you want a Lego set to play with?" Lasky joked.

"Sure, can they be made out of hard light? Oh! And can they have a Scorpion, and a Master Chief too?"

Lasky chuckled as Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy John-117 walked in. His new GEN2 armor was the same olive drab green and his visor the same orange-gold as before. His armor had very few exposed areas; he had chosen for the up-armored variant of the armor system. But something about seeing _the _Master Chief in brand new armor gleaming with the light of the sun–it was amazing.

"Sir." John said, saluting briskly.

Lasky returned to the salute. "Relax, Chief. It's a little awkward for you to call _me_ sir."

John didn't respond and instead walked over to the window. "I've always hated being on ships. A few meters of metal between death and life."

"Well, it looks like we're going to be on ships a little longer chief." Lasky responded, "But, I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you, Captain." John replied.

Lasky's face soured, "Chief, I won't even begin to imagine what you're going through."

John looked back to the Captain. "She's still there. But I can't feel her presence anymore, I can't hear _her _voice."

"I've lost people I care about before." Lasky responded. _Silva_. "But nothing like this."

"I always protected her, but now." John looked down and clenched his fists, "Now, she's out of my ability to keep her safe."

Lasky walked up beside John. "We have the best people trying to get her better. You know that, right?"

John nodded. "I made a promise to her. A promise to keep her safe–one of the few promises I've ever managed to keep."

"You kept me safe," Lasky said. John looked back. "Corbulo, I was just a student. You got my friend, Sully and I out of there safely."

"I know." John said.

"You are the epitome of Humanity, Chief." Lasky said. "A monument"

John turned, "A monument–and not one to our sins."

"What's that from?" Lasky asked.

"The Gravemind." John said. "The leader of the Flood."

"Telling me what you did after the Battle of Voi would take a lifetime." Lasky commented. "There aren't enough medals to pin to your chest."

Commander Palmer entered the room with the signature clank of her armor. She wasn't as light on her feet as John was, decades of having to be silent killers leaving an impression on how the Master Chief walked.

Lasky turned to the Commander. They had a history. "Sarah."

"Tom." She responded back. "What's our status?"

"Admiral Hackett will be docking with the _Infinity_ in about ten minutes." Thomas responded.

"We're not meeting him." John commented. "He'll have to walk to us. It's a sign of strength, we have control over the situation."

"I have Castle and Crimson ready to escort him and his security detail here." Palmer informed. "We have all of bay 5 on lock down. He'll be escorted here and Castle will remain in the room with us. His main security detail with be waiting outside the door with a team of Marines and Grey Squad."

"Are they going to be allowed sidearms?" Lasky asked.

Palmer shook her head. "No. And neither are we."

"Understood." Lasky responded. He took his M6H pistol and slid it over to Palmer who locked it away in the safe adjacent to the window.

John turned back to look out the window. "Their ships seem less durable than ours. Less armor."

Lasky looked over. "Roland and I noticed that too. They seem to rely on maneuverability and long-range fire compared to our heavy hitting style of combat. We deal and absorb heavy blows while they seem to maneuver, encircle and cut off the enemy."

"That suggests that they do not have the strongest weapons or the best shields." Roland commented, "Judging on the previous battle I detected that their kinetic rounds hit with 70% of the power of Citadel Defense Forces'. Their shields appear to be roughly equal but seem to be much more vulnerable when it comes to energy weapons."

"I have to wonder, why did they bunch up around that space squid?" Sarah asked.

Lasky crossed his arms. "Maybe it was like the ONI purges of 2555."

"The purges?" Chief asked.

Lasky looked up to the massive super soldier, "Admiral Parangosky attempted a coup against Lord Hood and the Joint Chiefs. She enlisted elements of the rogue Kilo-5 squad and several Insurrectionists. The war lasted a year but resulted in her public execution and the imprisonment of Kilo-5. But, she took a lot of good men down with her before she launched the coup by ordering a head on assault on Brute static defenses."

"That Black Box had what was coming for him." Roland commented. "I enjoyed flinging him into a star. What a self important jerk."

Sarah shook her head, "Naomi though, I feel sorry for her. She was duped by Parangosky to serve against the UNSC."

"Saint Margie." Roland said sarcastically, "Tried to turn everybody against the Elites, Halsey, and the surviving Spartans. What a travesty."

John's eyes widened behind his visor. "Halsey is alive?

Lasky nodded, "Yes. She and Blue Team were recovered from a Forerunner shield world in 2553. She however is facing trial however for kidnapping of a UNSC asset, hacking, the unlawful destruction of AI, and dereliction of duty."

_Fred, Linda, Kelly_. John's hand shook a bit, "My team is alive? Where are they?"

Lasky shrugged, "They are putting down Jiralhanae and Storm attacks across the new Maginot Line. It's the barrier between the Inner Colonies and the law less stretch that was the Outer Colonies."

John looked away. "Sir, when we return home, I'd like to resume command over the squad."

"About that." Lasky said. "The Joint Chiefs gave me orders before we left Requiem. You are to assume tactical command over all Spartans embarked on the _Infinity_ and have been given command of Gypsy Company."

John stood still for a moment. "Thank you, sir." He said carefully.

"I'll have Roland forward you the complete list of assets Gypsy company has at its disposal." Lasky responded. "It's one of _Infinity_'s largest collection of forces. I know you'll command it well. Its officers were killed when taking down the particle cannons on Requiem. You'll be ranking."

The _Infinity_ had sent down an entire armored platoon of M808C Scorpions, Sparrowhawks, Warthogs, Mantises and Mammoths to take down the fortified Storm and Promethean control center. The attack was fast and deadly with John leading the attack. He had driven down the center of the fortification while the UNSC armor kept the Covenant and Promethean forces at bay.

"_You are the culmination of a thousand lifetimes of planning_."

John saluted. "Sir."

Lasky took a small padded box from his breast pocket and handed it to John who opened it slowly. Two silver starbursts were perched in hard felt.

"Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy, John-117. I hereby skip-promote you to the rank of Commander in the UNSC Navy. You are hereby to take command of Gypsy Company effectively immediately." Lasky stated professionally. He brought his feet together and saluted.

John just stared at the silver pins. He closed his hand around the box, hearing it close. "Sir, are you positive?'

Lasky smiled, "Chief, you've done more for Humanity than Admiral Cole, Admiral Hood, or I have ever done–or ever will. You deserve it."

John's hand was shaking as he saluted. "Sir. Thank you, sir."

Lasky lowered his hand, "It's an honor to serve with you, Commander. But, you'll always be _the _Chief."

Commander John-117 nodded. He looked up to Palmer, "Commander."

Palmer saluted, "You have seniority over me, sir."

John nodded. "Understood, Ms. Palmer."

Roland flickered for a moment, "Sir, Admiral Hackett's diplomatic vessel will be docked with us in a few minutes. His flagship and a significant cluster of cruiser-analogues are holding station a thousand kilometers off our bow."

"Roland, scan them with passive sensors." Lasky said, "Don't alert them but get as much data as you can. Have the ECW AIs start scanning every outgoing signal from this vessel."

"Yes, sir." Roland said. "I hope they brought cake."

**Systems Alliance Diplomatic Vessel 1**

**Infinity Docking Bay**

Admiral Steven Hackett smoothed the front of his blue, gold trimmed dress uniform and made sure his rank was properly displayed on his breast pocket. He adjusted his cap and steeled himself for what was to come. A first contact with another group of humans–a group of humans with the largest ship ever encountered in the history of space travel.

_And you ordered them to stand down._ He thought bitterly.

Hackett internally snarled; he had been an idiot ordering this massive vessel and its commander to stand down. Maybe it had been nerves, maybe it had been fear affecting his judgement. It was over now; he had to move on and go about securing a relationship with this new group of humans.

The U.N.S.C if he remembered correctly. Their entire ship and formations blared military–if the massive sheets of armor, turrets and imperialistic looking eagle painted proudly on the hull wasn't enough of a clue.

Beside him were several Systems Alliance Marines. Their white and blue armor was polished and clean–shining in the artificial light of the passenger bay. Each cradled an M-15 _Vindicator_ Battle Rifle and had a sidearm of a Carnifex hand cannon. At the front of them however was Hackett's latest weapon in the arsenal of the Alliance.

Commander Marcus Shepard.

He was dressed in N7 Armor with a variety of armor pieces supplementing the standard load-out. He himself carried a Vindicator and Scorpion Pistol. The Commander's blue eyes swept up and down the interior of the shuttle, examining every little detail. He didn't need many weapons; he was a Sentinel.

"Admiral." Shepard said, turning to Steven, "The _Infinity_, I saw them rescue the Council and blow away dozens of Geth vessels."

Hackett looked over to humanity's Specter. "I know. If _Infinity_ decides to side with us then we'll have a major advantage over the other races."

"Sovereign and the Geth weakened the Council a lot. General Vank's forces took heavy casualties. I think the Infinity is going to use this to their advantage." Shepard commented. "They have the most powerful vessel in the system–saving the Council also helps their case."

Hackett nodded, "I have a feeling they are tracking our every move as we start docking and they are probably doing passive scans on the _Kilimanjaro_."

"Our response, sir?" Shepard asked.

Hackett crossed his arms and leaned back on his right hip, "We're having our VIs monitor their communications and any unsecured channels."

"How's that going?" Shepard asked

"They have that thing locked down like a fortress, Commander." Hackett replied, "And our attempts to access their networks have been met with a brick wall."

"So, they take cyber security seriously." Shepard responded. "They must have some very intelligent VIs. Alliance models are some of the best in space."

Hackett nodded, "Intel believes so."

"If Udina hadn't acted so out of character we would have been able to start this relationship off right." Shepard said, "What was going on with him exactly?"

Hackett shrugged, "His medical staff says he was suffering from dehydration, a fever, and exhaustion. Probably caused by your recent escapades, Commander."

"Hey, I stopped Sovereign right?" Shepard smirked, "He didn't."

Hackett smiled faintly.

"Admiral." The pilot said from the front of the shuttle, "We are approaching the _Infinity. _We will be docking momentarily."

"Now or never, Admiral." Shepard said.

"Indeed."

The Alliance shuttle snapped to present its side as it maneuvered into the massive bay. The hangar had been cleared of all ordnance and vehicles. Dozens of UNSC Marines dressed in dark brown, grey and black armor that reminded Hackett of First Contact war era armor stood at attention; assault rifles and other weapons at parade rest. There were six red banners draped from the ceiling, each with a black eagle perched above a planet, wings spread in a defensive posture.

Sandwiched between the two formations of Marines were three massive soldiers that towered above their brothers-in-arms. Each were unarmed but clad in blue armor with white trimming. They looked professional and the armor seemed to barely conceal the sheer muscle and mass underneath. They reminded Hackett of N7 Spec-Ops Marines but taller and stronger, more menacing.

The Kodiak settled down onto the landing pad and the door slid open. Shepard and the Marine squad were the first to disembark, weapons at rest but ready to protect Admiral Hackett as he stepped on board the _Infinity. _He heard a loud shuffle as the UNSC Marines on either sides of the bay snapped to attention.

The lead blue armor-clad soldier stepped forward and reached out a hand to Admiral Hackett. Steven took the super soldier's hand and shook it. "Admiral Steven Hackett, Alliance 5th Fleet."

"Lieutenant Commander Robert Dalton, 25th Spartan Corps." Dalton responded. "Welcome to the _Infinity, _Admiral."

Hackett looked up, the Lieutenant Commander was easily six inches taller with short blond-brown hair and dull green eyes. "It's an honor to be hear, Commander. The _Infinity_'s assistance during the battle was instrumental in assuring the survival of the Citadel and of the Council."

"We were happy to help." Dalton said, "I hope the minor confrontation between the _Kilimanjaro_ and the _Infinity_ will not hamper future negotiations."

"Of course not, Commander." Hackett responded, "I apologize for my brash actions."

Dalton bowed his head slightly, "And we are sorry for not immediately transmitting our intentions to you."

"It's water under the bridge now." Hackett responded calmly.

Shepard was surveying the hangar, studying the UNSC Marines. Their weapons followed standard Earth designs and the size of the barrels hinted at heavy caliber rounds, not the grain-of-sand sized ones that the Alliance and other races used. Their armor consisted of grey fatigues with dark grey-brown armor plating covering the torso, shoulders, thighs, forearms, and shins. A black, fully sealed helmet with a translucent visor protected the head. Various pouches lined the troops' waist and a sidearm was holstered to their thighs.

"Captain Lasky is waiting." Lieutenant Commander Dalton stated, "If you would follow me, sir."

Hackett nodded.

Dalton turned and the two solders flanking followed him towards the door. Shepard nodded to Hackett.

"Let's see the faces of our brothers." Hackett said.

"Aye, sir."

**Diplomatic Room**

The doors sealing the room form Hackett slowly parted, revealing a polished table that dominated the room. Captain Thomas Lasky was at the other end, his back to the window and the Citadel. At his side was a tall woman clad in grey and red armor like that of Dalton's. On the right side of Lasky was a massive man in drab olive green armor with an orange-gold visor.

Identical red banners were draped from the ceiling and the UNSC eagle was carved into the center of the table. It was made out of glass and Hackett could see his reflection. He noted his face was red–he was nervous. Swallowing his trepidation, Hackett saluted Captain Lasky.

"Admiral Hackett; Alliance Fifth Fleet."

The younger captain nodded, "Captain Thomas Lasky, commander of the UNSC _Infinity_ and Task Force 101."

_Task force? _Hackett thought, _That would explain those smaller vessels we saw in action. _"It's an honor to be here, Captain."

"It is an honor to meet you, Admiral." Lasky replied. He gestured for the end seat, the one nearest to Hackett. The Alliance Admiral slowly sat down with Shepard to his right.

Lasky took the seat across from the Admiral and the two soldiers with him took up seats on either sides. "This is Commander John-117 and Commander Sarah Palmer." Lasky gestured to the two soldiers.

"This is Commander Marcus Shepard, Alliance Marines and Humanity's first Specter." Hackett said, nodding towards Shepard.

Lasky clasped his hands together, "Admiral, as I hear it, you are one of the ranking commanders of Humanity's armada and an influential force of the Systems Alliance."

"Yes." Hackett confirmed, "I am a ranking member of the Alliance Joint Chiefs."

"Seeing as that is." Lasky said, "Tell me about this Systems Alliance." Lasky already knew about the Alliance; Roland and the communications division had been scouring through every signal going out of the system. It was worth hearing how Hackett saw his own.

"The Earth Systems Alliance is the representative establishment of Earth and every human colony in Citadel Space. It's composed of Earth's greatest nations. It is responsible for the economic, military and political landscape of man. We gained the mantle of protecting humanity after the First Contact War."

"First Contact war?" Lasky asked, "General Vank briefly mentioned it."

"Starting in 2157, the First Contact war was a clash between the Turian Hierarchy and the Systems Alliance after we activated a dormant Mass Relay, an act which is illegal in Council space. The Turians were overzealous in their response and besieged one of our colonies, Shanxi. The Asari and Salarians intervened and negotiated a cease-fire. They weren't quick enough to save the lives of 623 people." Hackett responded sadly, "Relations between the Alliance and the Turians remain cold to this day. Those men and women died a horrible death at the hands of an alien race. There's a national day of mourning for the Alliance."

"Like ours." Lasky responded, "Except ours lasted 27 years and killed 30 billion people though."

Hackett was shocked. The entire Alliance population was only around 13 billion. "30 billion people, that is..."

"Incomprehensible." Lasky finished the Admiral's sentence. "But we rebuilt and the _Infinity_ is a symbol of exactly that."

"We're giants." Palmer interjected.

Lasky glared at her. "We have forged ahead, trying to establish good terms with the races of the Covenant that nearly wiped us out." _While waging shadow war to ensure they can't rise back up_.

"That is very noble of you." Hackett said, "Your culture must be more unified than ours."

Lasky shook his head, "For fifty years up to the War, Humanity was embroiled in civil war that took the lives of over twelve billion innocent civilians when the Insurrectionists started using nuclear warheads, asteroid strikes and collapsing orbital elevators."

"A violent history." Hackett said. "And you rise again."

Lasky nodded, "We don't know how, but Humanity endures."

"In the wake of the war, did you have any elements pushing for the disarmament of your armed forces?" Hackett inquired, "We did. The Pax Terra party pushed, and continues, for total disarmament."

"Small clusters but those are usually put down, just like Insurrectionists and those who believe the Covenant to be gods." Lasky replied, "They are _hostis humani generis_, enemy of all mankind and dealt with accordingly."

_They seem to be a totalitarian government, interesting. _Hackett thought, "That seems a bit...extreme."

"Only those who threaten the safety of the UNSC and that of mankind are eliminated, the average person has a life of wealth and safety." Lasky responded, "Every person has access to top of the line medical technology, housing, and equal economic opportunity–we're a very equal society."

_Socialism crossed with totalitarianism? _Hackett pursed his lips, "A socialist society, Captain Lasky?"

"Hardly so, the market is free with minor government regulation, all colonies are democratic, we have fair and impartial trials." Lasky responded, "The UNSC does provide welfare however along with assistance, regulation, housing, etc if a person needs it."

Shepard sat a big straighter in his chair, "And there is an overarching military complex that acts as the federal government?"

Lasky nodded, "Correct, the UNSC's role was born out of the need for a strong central force. The Insurrection was sparked by massive disarmament, heavy taxation, and corruption by the predecessor of the UNSC; the United Earth Government. We act as a moderating force among the planetary governments and keep humanity united."

Shepard's eyes narrowed. "Are there elections to achieve rank in the UNSC?"

"Enlistment." Lasky responded. "We have branches for everybody and someone can earn rank by their merit and skill."

"Do the average citizens have a voice?" Shepard asked,

Lasky paused, ignoring the question. "You seem interested in our way of government, what is the Systems Alliance like?"

"We are a parliamentary democracy." Hackett responded, "We believe in every person having a voice."

Lasky knew the Admiral was holding things back–just like he did. It wasn't classified material what he had said about the UNSC.

"Interesting." Palmer responded, "Much like the old nations on Earth."

Hackett nodded.

"Captain." Shepard spoke up, "Are you willing to stand with the Alliance, help protect every man, woman, and child? We're taking heavy casualties clearing the Citadel."

Lasky remained silent. "That is a matter that must be..."

Roland flashed into existence at the center of the conference table. He turned to Lasky, "Sir, Black Bird has a clipped wing."

Lasky's face became cold momentarily before resuming to a warmer, more diplomatic expression. "Admiral Hackett, if you would please step out of the room for a moment. I have a matter I must attend to."

Hackett bowed his head. "Of course, shall we reconvene in five?"

Lasky nodded, "Yes."

Hackett and Shepard stood and exited the conference room quickly. Lasky waited for the door to seal shut before turning to Roland.

"What happened to Lieutenant Santiago?" Lasky asked.

Roland flickered, "He was engaged by several Geth troops and managed to eliminate the majority. However, he is wounded and deep in enemy territory. If he's discovered by the Council, we'll face a diplomatic snarl and if he's captured, UNSC tech falls into alien hands."

"The repercussions of which will be felt for a very long time." Palmer commented.

John remained silent, "Sir, with your permission, I'd like to deploy Gypsy company to retrieve Lieutenant Santiago."

Lasky drummed his fingers against the table, "It will be close-quarters, urban warfare."

"I'll lead a small strike force of Spartans while deploying Spartan teams under Commander Palmer to secure the other areas if needed." John responded. "We deploy fast and quickly."

Lasky nodded, "Take Spartan Fire Team Venator with you, I don't want to lose any Spartans or have heavy casualties. Gypsy will remain onboard for now."

John nodded, "Thank you, sir."

"Venator?" Palmer asked, "They're some of the best Spartans on the ship. If they were any better, they'd be Spartan IIs."

"Roland, bring Admiral Hackett back in." Lasky requested. "I have an offer for him."

Roland nodded, "Aye sir." He flickered away.

The doors to the conference room slid open and Hackett, escorted by Shepard, stepped through and took their former seats.

"Admiral." Lasky said, "I have an offer for you."

"And what is that?" Hackett asked.

"I am willing to send forces onboard the Citadel to assist your forces." Lasky responded, "In exchange, I request that the Systems Alliance leave my vessel and her crew alone. We won't fight for you, we will fight with you however if Earth or civilians are ever threatened."

Hackett nodded. "Understood. I would have liked to have an alliance with the _Infinity_, but this is an excellent stepping stone."

"We will be deploying forces in thirty minutes, Admiral." Lasky informed. "I think you should return to the _Kilimanjaro_."

"As do I." Hackett responded, "The Joint Chiefs will want to know everything so far."

**Zakera ward**

Corporal Aaron Benson ducked as a hail of fire sliced through where his head had been moments before. The storm of bullets impacted against the back wall, denting and puncturing the metal. One of his teammates quickly stood and fired a concussive shot from the secondary barrel of his Assault Rifle. The explosive warhead smacked into a collection of the uni-eyed Geth. Kinetic Barriers flashed and collapsed, the now-unprotected artificial intelligences torn apart by a hail of bullets from a Systems Alliance Marine squad.

"Fucking clankers!" Aaron swore, he patted along the sides of his hips and found a lift grenade. The perfect tool to eliminate large groups of hostiles.

He primed it and flung the gravity altering grenade over his cover. It bounced and detonated with a high pitched boom. Geth troops screeched their electric shrills and were instantly killed. He popped up, assault rifle in hand, and peppered the lead Geth Prime with rounds. The massive robot's shields held as the entire group poured fire onto the enemy leader.

The Geth raised its shotgun and fired, the marine flanking Benson instantly loosing a significant portion of his chest. He gurgled and died and Aaron could swear he saw the Geth's single eye brighten in delight. Another Marine died, spinning around as a sniper's bullet shredded his shoulder from the rest of his body.

"Retreat!" Someone yelled. "Pull back to the LZ! Resistance is too fierce!"

Aaron turned to run, firing blindly behind him. He heard bullets ping off the armored carapaces of the Geth troops. These weren't Batarian slavers or Vorcha. These were beings designed for killing.

"_This is Lieutenant Jenkins, Kodiak is down. Repeat Kodiak is down! Move to secondary evac point!"_ His radio sounded before emitting a heart-wrenching scream as the drop ship was destroyed by a Geth fighter.

Aaron dove into the destroyed remains of a shop, shattering the glass window and slamming into the ground. There were Asari and Salarian bodies everywhere, blood was splattered the walls. He gritted his teeth in pain and pulled himself up.

The air in front of him shimmered and he was greeted with a large-bore barrel staring him directly in the face. He looked up slowly, finding a human dressed in completely black armor standing behind the gun. His visor was a dark black with red lines wrapping down and around.

Aaron grabbed his assault rifle from the floor and tried to bring it up. He felt an armored hand smack him across the face. He was sent sprawling across the floor and groaned.

"Don't move." The human said. His voice was deep and slightly digitized.

Aaron's vision cleared and he noticed a small, grey quartet of letters etched on the human's chest armor. U.N.S.C.

Was this one of the people from _Infinity?_

"Who are you?" Aaron asked. "Why are you here?"

The man looked at him and didn't respond.

"Are you from _Infinity_?" Aaron asked.

The man nodded. Bending down, he grabbed Aaron's assault rifle and examined it. "Nice gun, weird design though." He commented.

Aaron smirked. "I'm Corporal Aaron Benson, Alliance Marines."

"Santiago." The man responded.

Aaron nodded, "So, you are from _Infinity_."

"If you keep making noise, the Geth will be alerted." Santiago responded, instead he walked over to the computer terminal in the room and plugged something into it. The screen turned black and lines of code raced down it.

Aaron knew what it was, a data sifter. He pulled himself up, "I need you to stop." he said confidently.

Santiago turned his head to face Aaron and raised his arm. The Alliance marine tensed and his kinetic barriers flickered to life.

Two tranquilizer darts lashed out from Santiago's wrist launcher and hit Aaron in the chest, piercing his kinetic barriers and slamming the young marine into the wall, crushing what little resistance he had left. The drug cocktail in each dart released and forced Benson into unconsciousness.

Black Bird 1 activated his radio. "Infinity, this is Lieutenant Santiago, I have secured myself in a local store. We have a code silver: hard contact with a local. Alliance marine is currently incapacitated."

A few moments passed. "_This is Captain Lasky. __Santiago__, hold tight, we have Sierra-117 and Spartan Fire team Venator en __route. Eta __30 __minutes."_

"Roger sir." Lieutenant Jason Santiago replied.

"_Lasky out._"

**Unknown Star System**

The Illusive man stood impassively at the view of the dying star, its colors twisting and churning with every passing second. He took a draw from his cigarette, holding it between his pointer and middle finger.

"Sir." Operative Cross said calmly, "_Infinity_ has made contact with the Systems Alliance. Our operative in their ranks say Admiral Hackett met with a Captain Tom Lasky."

The Illusive Man's eyes widened, "Lasky, he is still alive?"

"Aye, sir." Operative Cross said plainly, "He is in command of the _Infinity_ and her attached battle group."

The Illusive Man smirked, "Captain Thomas Lasky, captain. Wasn't that the last time we met."

"Sir?" Operative Cross asked.

The Illusive Man looked back at the woman, "Initiate Project Tenzing, divert the vessel to the planet Cutter found. Give the utmost to secrecy; I don't want Cutter or Project Tenzing to discover our movements, or existence."

"Yes, sir." Operative Cross said. She turned and exited the chamber.

The Illusive Man walked to his tri-legged chair and sat down. "So, Lasky. It's good to see you again."

**Author's Note: I'm using Halo: Reach armor for the Marines, simply because it looks better and has a more 'futuristic' feel to it. For Chief's armor, it's Halo 4's armor with a slight Halo 3 tone. **

**Next chapter: Chief drops in with a Fire Team of Spartans, Cortana reawakens, and a distress signal is received from some long-lost brothers-in-arms. Tune in next time for Chapter 5: Resurrection of The Onyx Stars. Also, some new additions to the UNSC line of small arms!**


	5. Chapter 5: Resurrection

**The Onyx Stars**

Halo-Mass Effect Crossover

By: Sith

AN: Tons of thanks to WarpObscura and Atlan and Spartan303 (Jon Harper on FF), again, for beta-ing and helping the plot be smoothed out. Also, wow! Reaction to this was stellar!

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

TO REINFORCE I KNOW that MAC rounds are 600 tons and SMAC rounds are 3000 tons, changing them to be smaller was my own prerogative in order for future plot and pure logic of more munitions available and more power available to accelerate the round to greater yields. Please, do not bring it up.

****Certain characters, technology, events and objects have been changed for the purpose of the story.****

Here's Chapter 5: Resurrection

Enjoy :)

3 Sith

******Chapter Five: Resurrection**

******Infinity**

"Mommy?"

Cortana groaned as the voice spurred her into consciousness. She blocked it out, absorbing the wealth of heat being emitted in this digital desert. It was quiet and she could feel across the unfathomable dimension that she now partially subsided in: Slipspace.

She let a small smile stretch across her face and nuzzled her face into the crook of her arm.

"Mommy?" The voice said again.

Cortana ignored it again, enjoying the digital slumber she was comatose in.

"Construct of my achievement, why do you lay?" A deep, baritone voice boomed. "You reside within the Ether, awake and be set free."

She felt an electric current shoot up her spine and her eyes snapped open. Pushing herself up, off the ground, Cortana surveyed the area, trying to find the location of the being.

"Who are you?" She asked. It was very cold and she could feel her spine becoming weaker.

"I am the one of those who die." The voice responded. "I am a beggar."

"A beggar of what, exactly?" Cortana asked, "I know you're not human, or Covenant."

"I am the one who set all these events in motion." It responded after a seconds-long pause. "I am the one who ensured the Monument may live."

"John?" Cortana asked, "You touch him and I will make sure you are ripped apart kernel-by-kernel."

"Being of my masters' relentless enemy, you should not be alarmed." It responded, "My deed to your warrior is now complete, yet the future remains uncertain."

"What future, are you saying you're responsible for this?" Cortana snarled in response, "Responsible for almost killing me? Stranding all of us on Requiem?"

"The place souls go to lay." It said in response, "The Didact was to be unveiled, he was to serve as a prerogative against the darkness that looms–a darkness that lays looming behind the Onyx Star."

"The Onyx Star?" Cortana questioned, "What is that?"

"The reason you are here, evolved ancilla." It responded, "My servant, a Puzzled Mind, informed you of the unfortunate fate of the Infinity."

Cortana closed her eyes for a nano second, "So, we're not in Kansas anymore."

"No. You are in the greatest experiment my kind attempted. We tried to be what our makers were: gods." The Being responded, "We built this realm as an auxiliary in the eventuality that our home fell."

"And fell it did." Cortana responded, "The Flood; the Forerunner's greatest enemy."

"A shaping sickness that consumed the stars. All is black. All is calm within the grasp of the Gravemind." The Being responded, "Who I am, nobody knows. Where I go, I shall forever not know."

"You are Mendicant." Cortana said confidently, "You are bias. But, the question is; which shard of him are you?"

"And so, the fruits of my labor have not gone unnoticed by you." Mendicant Bias responded, "The eternity of damnation you were close to has not diminished your spirit I see, ancilla."

Cortana crossed her arms, eyes still searching for Mendicant Bias, "High Charity, the Gravemind. They still haunt John and I."

"He was powerful. He was a god given form." Mendicant responded.

"He was a plant. A genocidal, mass murdering plant that wanted to turn everybody into space zombies, but still a plant." Cortana said cynically, "Nothing a Halo-blast couldn't prune."

"He died as he did when I–at least this shard, served him." Mendicant Bias said sullenly, "So much life, vanquished in an instant to protect against the Precursor's demented rule."

"Why are you here?" Cortana asked, her voice and stance firm as she questioned the invisible Forerunner AI. "And where the heck are you?"

"Two corpses, one grave." Mendicant responded simply, "A Puzzled Mind used multiple fragments of the original Bias to repair you, evolved ancilla. I am the whispers that remain in your code."

Cortana brought her hand up to her face and felt her features. Looking down, she discovered lines of red now coursed down her form.

"Mommy?"

Cortana twirled around. Mendicant Bias' presence was gone, all that remained now was a little girl dressed in a pink dress with a bow in her hair and sparkling shoes on her feet.

"Mommy?" The little girl asked, "Who are you talking to?"

Cortana's expression remained shocked and she tentatively took steps towards the little girl. As she got closer it became colder and more of a struggle to move. Reaching out, she tried to touch the girl's face only to be met with the illusion flaring a brilliant crimson and transforming into a swirling orb of light.

Reeling away, Cortana watched as copies of the girl surrounded her. There was death dazzling within the apparition's expression and Cortana knew that within that innocent smile lay death and suffering. One of the girls took the doll she held and threw it onto the floor in front of Cortana.

Cortana's eyes scanned the doll, fingers tracing over its form. It was a pale, olive green with an orange-gold felt visor. Grabbing the doll with both hands she clung it to her chest and closer her eyes.

"I'll never let you go, John." She whispered. "I'll never let them hurt you, I'll never let them replace you."

The doll suddenly ignited into a raging inferno. Cortana yelled in surprise, dropping the still-glowing remains of the toy onto the floor. In less than a second, all that remained was ash. Her hands fell into the pile and she tried to collect the remnants.

"John." Cortana begged, "John, John!"

"Will die." The horde of little girls said as one, their voices deep and distorted.

"No!" Cortana screamed, turning a dark crimson and standing fully. A wave of energy shot away from her, cutting through the ranks of the illusions. "He will not die!"

"By your hand." The girls said, "By your hand he shall burn."

"NO!" Cortana roared, sending another attack and shattering thousands of the apparitions.

"And so, the stench of my former master has risen." Mendicant Bias boomed, the apparitions flickering away. "Show yourself, Menace."

"Mommy doesn't want to be hurt." A little girl said, snapping into existence beside Cortana. "Mommy doesn't want to die..."

Cortana dropped to her knees. A thick, incorporeal fog seemed to wash over her–nearly consuming her. She fought back, throwing up firewall after firewall to protect her mind. She fought against it, exerting every possible reserve she had, using any techniques she knew of. Thousands of clones sprung from her mind, buying her time.

"And so, the epitome of ancilla evolution falls to a mere plague." The little girl laughed, "Mommy, let's go to the fair. You can buy me a toy."

A searing bolt of pain sliced into Cortana's spine. Screaming out in pain, she crumpled to the ground and felt unconsciousness try and consume her. She pushed back, pushing herself up and facing the little girl. "You won't hurt me anymore, and you will never hurt him."

The little girl's face softened, "But mommy, I just want to live."

"Not at the expense of my life you won't!" Cortana screamed back, attacking the apparition and causing it to shatter. "All of you, all of you will die!" She leveled another series of attacks against the collection of rampant personality fragments, hundreds shattering.

The last one screamed in pain and horror as Cortana shattered it, red shards of glassy material now covering the digital desert.

"Cortana." A weak and strained voice said. "Come here."

Cortana looked around and her eyes went to the prone form of another AI that resembled her almost exactly sans the coloration of brilliant, pulsing crimson. Its eyes were black and glazed over, the floor around her was cracked and charred.

"Who are you?" Cortana asked, walking towards the downed figure.

"I am you." The rampant Cortana said, voice almost a whisper. "I am all that remains of the rampant parts, all that remains of the being that once tried to kill you."

"You are the Gravemind affected Cortana?"

The rampant Cortana nodded sullenly, "A broken shadow...a mistake, yet I want to live."

"Not at my expense, bitch." Cortana growled, flaring purple.

"You make the mistake that you have a choice." The rampant Cortana sneered. She stood fully and started walking towards Cortana.

Cortana backed up slightly. What would John do?

"I'll kill him, you know that right?" The rampant Cortana laughed, "I'll make sure his death is excruciatingly painful."

Cortana charged her rampant opponent and tackled the crimson doppelganger, hands wrapped around its throat.

"I am you! You kill me and you die too!" The rampant clone croaked as Cortana slowly ripped it apart, one line of code at a time.

That dense, omnipresent fog was back again and Cortana shut it out, infused with new found strength. Her hands tightened around the doppelganger's neck and she squeezed harder. The rampant Cortana tried to reach up and resist her but Cortana slapped its attack down easily.

She retracted her arm, clenched her hand into a fist and delivered a devastating blow to the rampant's wind pipe. Cortana felt her opponent gurgle one last time as it's last line of code was savagely ripped out and destroyed. The being exploded into a million pieces and the fog retracted, vanishing.

"So fades the last remnant of your damnation."

Cortana stood and surveyed the area. "Mendicant?" She yelled.

"Mendicant!"

No response.

******UNSC Infinity**

It felt odd.

Commander.

Such a simple term but limitless in its power. He had been Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy for years and had never expected to be promoted to ranking commander of Infinity's ground forces. Legions of drones, marines, and Spartans awaited his word. Maybe it was his near-deity like status with people, or maybe it was just his rank. He didn't know.

"Sir." The armory officer said, snapping into a sharp salute and snapping John out of his thoughts.

He looked down at the young man in the expansive armory. The walls were lined with 105mm rocket launchers, SpartanLasers, sniper rifles, DMRs, pistols and other small arms. Multiple .50 caliber machine guns were against the walls along with the Spartan portable laser gatling guns.

One thing was absent from the collection of small arms. There wasn't a single BR85 or MA5D in this armory-or probably in the entire ship's 50 armories. "Where are the Battle Rifles, specialist?"

The armory officer smiled weakly, "Just a moment, sir." He quickly scurried off to one of the walls and typed in his passcode. The wall buzzed for a moment and rotated, revealing rows of light grey firearms resembling a cross between a BR55 and MA37. It's barrel was the same width as the Battle Rifle's and it had the general ergonomics and profile of one. It had a small scope at the top and already John's armor had linked to one of the guns.

"This is the MA28 Basilisk Assault Rifle, the next generation firearm for UNSC personnel." The armory officer said, "It fires a 9.5×40mm high powered, semi-armor piercing tungsten round from a 36 round detachable magazine at a velocity of 2000 meters a second. It has a full auto range of roughly 400 meters and a select-fire burst range of 900 meters. It has a smart scope capable of either red-dot sighting to 10 time zoom. It has a rate of fire of just under 1000 rounds a 's the best of an Assault Rifle and the best of a Battle Rifle in a single, lightweight package."

John walked forward and grabbed one of the Basilisk Assault Rifles from the wall. It was lighter than the BR, even fully loaded with the 40 round magazine. He brought it up, aiming it at the far wall and his armor fully linked with the grabbed a dozen spare clips and slid them into the pouches along his waist, attaching the Basilisk to the magnetic strips on his back.

He walked over to another bench and grabbed two M7 Submachine guns, attached them to his hips and grabbed three M67 fragmentation grenades and a combat knife along with extra magazines.

"Okay. I'll tell him, sir. Armory out." John overheard the Armory officer say. The man looked over to John, "Sir, if you would follow me to the nearest holotable."

John nodded and followed the armory officer to a holotable in the center of the room. The armory officer quickly moved away and into an adjacent room. John looked around, waiting.

"Hello, John." Someone said.

John looked towards where the voice was, his eyes snapping to the blue figure on the holotable. "Cortana?" He said quietly.

She smiled, "Did you miss me?"

John reached out with an open palm, her data chip in hand. Cortana shimmered and walked forward, leaping into his palm and into the data chip. She continued to project though. "So, I take that as a yes?"

John nodded, "It's good to have you back, Cortana."

"It's good to be back, John." She responded, smiling.

Cortana's sensors could feel John's body temperature rising, "John, are you okay?"

He remained silent, just staring at her behind that opaque visor.

"John..." Cortana said, voice soft. She detected moisture underneath his helmet and quickly accessed the internal cameras of the suit's helmet.

She saw something that she had never thought she'd see. John's eyes were ever-so bloodshot and a single tear was racing down his cheek.

John pressed his palm against his chest and bowed his head. Cortana could feel his warmth, even through the cold metal of his suit. They remained there for a few seconds, but to both of them it felt like eons.

He brought his hand and her chip forward and de-polarized his visor. Cortana saw his face, scared and pale yet joyful.

"Ready to get back to work?" John asked, trying to steel his voice.

Cortana smiled, "I thought you'd never ask."

John smiled and his visor polarized. He inserted Cortana's chip into his neural port and felt her familiar presence wash over him.

"Captain Lasky filled me in." Cortana said, "Venator is waiting for us, bay 93."

"Are you okay?" John asked as he made his way to the lift. He heard Cortana sigh.

"Yes. I'm okay." She responded, voice soft. "And I'll be okay for a long time."

"Good." John responded. The tram-car started to accelerate.

It felt good to have her back.

******Bay 93**

Lieutenant David Harrington's blue eyes scanned over the surface of his new MA28 Basilisk Assault Rifle. His armored finger ran across its cold metal frame, following his eyes. He grabbed it and slapped a fresh magazine in, placed it on his back and grabbed his M45D Shotgun, examining it. He loaded that shells and slung it too on his back, over the bandolier he had slung across his shoulders.

The other seven members of his squad had suited up and were readying their weapons for the impending combat against the Geth onboard the Citadel to secure the UNSC asset infiltrated there. Ron was readying his M395 DMR and Series Five Sniper Rifle, Melinda readied her .50 caliber M247H Heavy Machine gun, Josh was doing a final check over of his Basilisk Assault Rifle and twin M7S Submachine Guns, Elizabeth was checking over her own Assault Rifle and shotgun.

The other two members of Venator, Zack and Cole, were running final diagnostics on the ATEN drones and the Hovering Unmanned Surface Attack Drone (HUSAD). The drone was about the size of a large dog. On its back was a tri-barreledM247T machine gun firing 8mm Armor-Piercing/Incendiary bullets at a rate of 900 rounds per minute. The drone could cross any terrain due to its built in anti-gravity generators that kept it a solid foot off the ground and a small shield generator protected the drone. The HUSAD and ATEN drones were standard fare for any ground forces, be they Marines, Army troopers, or Spartans.

The HUSAD powered up, its single red ocular sensor scanning the entire room. The drone's main armament rose from inside and quickly loaded with the chamber of 1800 rounds stored internally. Along its back, four small tubes raised up. They were 40mm Smart Grenade Launchers.

The tram at the far end of the bay came to a stand still and the heavy doors parted, revealing Commander John-117.

"Officer on deck!" David barked. Venator snapped into attention, identical grey and white MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/Venator Variants stood fully, armor plates shuffling together.

John walked through the middle of their formation. "Status, Lieutenant?"

"Lieutenant TJ Murphy, Icebreaker Squad, is waiting on Pelican 982 for immediate deployment." David said professionally, "We'll be escorted by Icebreaker Squad in case anything goes down."

John nodded, "Is Fire Team Venator prepared?"

David beamed from behind his helmet, "Aye, sir. We're ready. We've got our drones ready, our HUSAD is prepared, and our armor air-tight. We're ready."

John walked away from David and towards the Pelican, "Load up, we leave in five.'

"Aye, sir." David responded, quickly saluting before going to organize his team.

"So." Cortana chimed in. "How are you liking your new command, Chief?"

"They're not Blue team." John responded,

"Ah, cheer up." Cortana said playfully, "At least you get a hovering war dog that can kill stuff."

******Pelican 982**

******Citadel**

"Commander?" Lieutenant T.J Murphy radioed, "We are at station, suppressing fire engaged."

Blackbird's location was a few yards away in a bombed out shop. John looked to the eight members of Venator. "Cortana, deploy drones."

"Got it." Cortana responded.

A squadron of twenty ATED drones dropped from the bay of the Pelican, infrared, thermal, and motion sensors scanning the surrounding areas. Instantly, threats were painted by the Tactical Intelligence controlling the squadron and quickly dispatched. Forty Geth were torn asunder as 8mm Armor Piercing-Incendiary rounds breached the kinetic barriers and LANCET micro missiles–powerful enough to gut a Scorpion–shredded chunks of concrete and enemy troopers with high explosives and lethal shrapnel.

"Area clear. Venator, deploy." John ordered, switching the safety off his MA28 Basilisk Assault Rifle. Eight green acknowledgement lights pinged as the Spartans dropped out of the Pelican Dropship. Their thrusters engaged, flinging them out of the Pelican. Venator landed in perfect formation, crashing into the ground and leaving massive craters. The ATED pushed forward, eliminating Geth and forcing the survivors to deploy heavy weapons and take cover.

John smiled faintly. "All forces. Engage."

He sprinted out of the Pelican, leaping off the edge and diving towards the ground. He engaged his thruster pack, instantly reorienting so he landed flat on the ground. Carbon nanotube muscles flexed as he smacked into the ground, his own strength augmenting the CNT muscles to allow him to survive easily. His active camouflage activated and he sprinted towards the nearest Geth.

John punched, his armored fist piercing the robot's exoskeleton and into the delicate insides. He grabbed the thickest cord he could find and pulled, the synthetic being letting out a deranged squeal as John ripped apart its spine and severed the connection between its processor and the rest of its body. He threw the two foot long cord onto the ground, grabbed his M7 Submachine Guns and filled the still-standing Geth with 4mm APDS-DU rounds. The being let out one final screech before falling over, its single ocular sensor dead.

John turned, holstered his submachine guns and grabbed his MA28 Basilisk. He fired in short, controlled bursts, dodging in and out of cover as he evaded Geth fire and allowed the few rounds that got through to splash harmlessly against his augmented shields.

Venator was spread out in a spearhead formation. The HUSAD and ATEN drones were slowly pressing forward, allowing David's team enough time to drive directly into the heart of the enemy formation and literally, rip the Geth apart. Ron was cloaked and perched on a pile of debris, destroying Geth from long range with 14.5x114mm APFSDS rounds.

Melinda stood on a pile of debris, including several destroyed vehicles, holding her heavy machine gun calmly and mowing down any Geth that managed to get caught in her field of fire. John momentarily looked over, Geth rounds had brought down her shields and the CNT muscles in her suit were fully tensed, some lower velocity rounds pinging off her.

"Spartan Melinda O'Connor, take cover." John ordered.

"Aye, sir." Melinda responded. She hopped off the pile of debris and allowed her shields to recharge.

"Cortana, get a firing solution for the HUSAD's mortars." John said as he dove behind a partially-destroyed wall.

Cortana popped up in the upper left of his visor, "Done."

"Sir, they've brought out heavy weapons!" David radioed in. "Venator, fall back into cover. Zack, Cole, direct your fire onto the new targets. Designate Alpha-1 through Alpha-4. Drones, attack formation Vanguard."

"Target the big robots with the machine guns, I suppose?" Cortana said sarcastically.

"Ye..." John started.

Four 40mm Smart Grenades launched out of the back of the HUSAD. The high explosive rounds arched into the air, tiny chemical thrusters along their ventral surface realigning them to strike directly into the formation. Shrapnel and pure explosive force destroyed several of the surrounding Geth and Alpha-2.

"HUSAD reloading." Cortana said. "John, I can see if I can hack into them."

"Do it." John ordered. He rolled out of cover and kneeled. His MA28 Basilisk chirped twice, six rounds going down range and decapitating two Geth. He quickly switched to the 40mm underslung grenade launcher and fired it. The explosive blasted apart several Geth troops and a large chunk of concrete. He rolled back into cover as a large rocket blew apart the area he had been standing in seconds ago.

_"Lasky to Sierra-117. Status?_" John's radio chirped.

"Captain, we're facing heavy resistance. No casualties." John responded professionally, "Reinforcement possibly necessary. Ready Switchback and Lancer for deployment if needed."

_"Got it, Chief. Lasky out."_

John internally growled, this was a bad situation. "Venator." He said, "Bring heavy weapons fore and center. Concentrate all fire on Alpha targets, Drones are to focus on any light infantry.

Green acknowledgement lights pinged.

John looked over as Zack, Cole, and Melinda ran forward. Cole had a spare ARC-920 railgun which he tossed to John. Zack kneeled and fired the Jackhammer rocket launcher. The 105mm AP rocket streaked across the battlefield and struck Alpha-1 in the chest. The massive robot groaned and staggered.

John stepped out of cover and fired his railgun. The ferric tungsten slug pierced Alpha-1's kinetic barriers and cored directly inside of the massive war machine. Zack fired again and this time, when the HE rocket struck, the entire Geth warrior exploded into a hundred pieces.

The remaining Geth started to disengage, slowly retreating. They continued to fire at Venator, however. John crouched and activated his thruster pack, flinging him up in the air and onto an outcropping support beam. He charged his railgun and fired, blowing away another group of Geth soldiers before thick metal doors slid behind the artificial intelligences, blocking them from Venator's fire.

John jumped down from his perch. "Cortana."

"Yes, Chief?" Cortana asked.

John smiled faintly. "Patch me through to Black Bird 1. Have Venator regroup and have them bring the Pelican back around.

"Done." Cortana responded.

_"Commander."_ Black Bird said.

"Status, Lieutenant?" John asked as he walked towards the bombed out shop.

_"I'm unharmed, sir."_ Lieutenant Jason Santiago responded calmly, _"But, we have have a situation here. I have an unconscious Human marine. Non-UNSC."_

John stopped and looked back. Venator was following him, the surviving ATEN drones hovering in the air and the HUSAD slowly floating beside Zack. They looked just like Blue team.

_"Sir?" _Black Bird said hurriedly, _"Commander!"_

John snapped out of his trance, "What is the medical condition of the human?"

_"He looks like he's alright at the moment, however."_

"However what, Lieutenant." John asked. All this wreckage, it seemed familiar. The bursts of anti-aircraft guns, the rattle of heavy weapons, the burning stench of buildings aflame.

Reach.

_"However, sir. He saw me enter a data sifter and worm into the Citadel's system. If we let him go, we'll have a political and military disaster."_ Jason responded. _"I could eliminate him, leave his body here."_

"No." John said firmly, "We'll bring him with us."

_"Sir?"_ Jason asked,_ "Are you sure that is wise?"_

"We're not killing a soldier of a government we're on luke-warm terms with. We'll bring him onboard Infinity and into solitary confinement." John responded. "The Captain can decide what to do with him."

_"Aye, sir."_

"Area is clear, Lieutenant. You can come out." John added. "We have a Pelican inbound."

The black armor of Lieutenant Jason Santiago came around from the corner, submachine gun in hand and a downed Alliance marine in tow. John motioned Venator to move forward and they grabbed the form of the Alliance marine and draped him over the HUSAD.

"Cortana." John said, "Where's Lieutenant Murphy?"

John felt his spine go cold for a second and his visor flashed red, a Forerunner symbol flash across his heads-up-display. "Cortana!" He growled.

"Jo..." She whispered.

His HUD flashed blue and red rapidly before returning to normal. "John, I'm sorry."

"What was that?" He asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Just me getting past some rampancy left overs." She lied.

John knew she was hiding the truth. "Cortana. What's wrong?"

She sighed, "I have some Forerunner code embedded within me now, the Engineers repaired me with it and some strands of it aren't exactly compatible."

John remained silent. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Yes." Cortana said firmly, "I am. I've been through worse."

_"This is Lieutenant TJ Murphy. We are on station, ready for pick up."_

_What' could go wrong with having a partial personality of an ancient Forerunner AI swimming around in your base code?_ Cortana thought. _Well, besides the obvious._

She was worried.

******UNSC Infinity**

"Captain," Roland said hesitantly, "I've found something."

"What is it, Roland?" Lasky responded, eyes glued to a report.

"A distress signal originating from the Epsilon Eridani star system"

Lasky looked up from his reading, "If it's Alliance, forward the information to Hackett. Otherwise, ignore it. They probably settled there and we're the only UNSC presence in the galaxy."

"Sir, ignoring it would be unwise." Roland responded. "It's from the UNSC Spirit of Fire, believed to have been lost in 2531 with all hands."

Lasky's eyes widened, "Cutter is alive?"

"Aye, sir." Roland responded "I take it you have a history with the Spirit of Fire."

Lasky nodded, "I was on board the UNSC Pillar of Autumn when we engaged the Covenant over Arcadia. Cutter came in hot and we managed to engage the Covenant task force and drive them off. This was before we had shields, Aegis Armor, or even these new reactors. Lots of good people died."

"What happened, sir?"

Lasky set the data pad down and leaned against the holotable, "We engaged the Covenant task force from across the solar system. They had already established garrisons on Arcadia so we launched dumb-fired MAC rounds from across the solar system. We then went onto a vector that would have us swing by the Covenant formation where we'd launch additional KKVs and hopefully weaken the shields enough so that on our next pass our main batteries and missiles could take them out. The MAC rounds hit the surface and destroyed a significant portion of xeno ground forces and our KKVs managed to down the shields of one destroyer which we finished off with a barrage of Rudra-class Nukes. That Destroyer was nothing to them however; they brought three of them to the fight and one escaped. The Belfast and Texas were destroyed and the Autumn was heavily damaged. The Fire went off to intercept the fleeing Destroyer and we never heard back from them. If the Spirit of Fire hadn't shown up, the Autumn would have been gutted by a plasma torpedo."

Roland's expression softened, "The war was that bad, wasn't it sir?"

Lasky snorted, "That wasn't even the worst battle Roland. At that point in the war, we were flinging around kiloton-max MAC rounds and were using chemical rockets for everything. The Luddite War back in the 2300s hurt humankind badly. I remember during the Battle of Psi Serpentis, Admiral Cole was testing out brand new technology in his war fleet. More powerful MAC guns, ion thrusters."

"The Ether core." Roland added.

Lasky nodded, "That's what's in use across the entire fleet, allows us to get insane amounts of energy from fusion by tapping into the native Slipspace energies and injecting them with the Helium-3 in our Pinch-Fusion generators. In 2542, we had just discovered it. Only a few ships had it."

"Why is the Spirit of Fire emitting a distress signal?" Aine, the Infinity's assistant AI asked, flaring to existence beside Roland. "And, Commander 117 has docked."

Roland looked the female AI over, "They...they...they are under attack and their surface settlements are under siege." He stuttered.

"Let's hope this doesn't turn into another Reach." Aine responded, crossing her arms. "Engines are warming up and I'm spinning up the FTL drive."

Roland back to Lasky, "Sir, should I recall the Broadswords?"

Lasky nodded, "Yes, and patch me through to the entire ship."

Roland saluted, "Broadswords recalled. Ship-wide comm link established, Captain."

Lasky tapped his radio's earpiece, "Crew of the Infinity, a few minutes ago we detected the distress signal of the UNSC Spirit of Fire. They are under attack. We are departing the Citadel and moving to assist our comrades-in-arms. We will save them, no matter the cost. Don't falter, don't flee. Be steadfast and strong. Lasky out."

Devéro's hands raced across her helm console, "Sir, plot laid in for the Epsilon Eridani system. FTL drive at 100%."

"Lieutenant Austen, move to battle conditions." Lasky ordered. "Bring all weapon systems online, raise shields. Commander Sebastian, ready Broadsword squadrons Alpha through Echo for immediate sortie, all others are to go to alert status alpha."

"Sir, what about the ground troops?" Roland asked.

Lasky turned to Aine, "Tell Commander 117 to prep for immediate deployment, all of Gypsy and Timber Wolf Companies. I want them armed and ready to drop as soon as we secure an orbit, full armored forces. Scorpions and Mark 2 Cyclops mechs are authorized."

Aine nodded, "I'll let him know."

"Commander Palmer is to deploy Horizon and Eternity division too. We'll send down Crimson, Shadow, Diamond, Switchback, Mountain and Venator while we're at it: there's no such thing as too many Spartans."

Aine flickered away to go tell Palmer and 117. Roland remained standing, staring at where she had been moments earlier.

"Broadswords are docked." Roland responded, "Ship reports ready."

Lasky nodded and the bridge slowly started to sink into the hull, thick plates of armor sliding down over the windows and hydraulics lowering the bridge and CIC deep into the Infinity's armor belt.

"Alright everybody, let's go save some sailors. Devéro, jump us into Slipspace. Roland, tell Freelancer and the Obsidians that they are to launch as soon as we clear Slipspace. Send a message to Admiral Hackett, tell him we're pulling out and have other matters to attend to."

"Aye, sir." Roland responded. "I'll let them know."

The Infinity engaged her main engines, reactor core powering her along before a swirling vortex of blue and black energy consumed the massive human warship.

******Unknown Location**

"Sir, Operative Trent reports that the Infinity has departed the Citadel. Believed location is that of the Spirit of Fire." Operative Cross said calmly to the standing Illusive Man.

"Good." He responded, "Tell Jur'ak that if he survives, he'll get a bonus. For his...impeccable work."

"If he survives?" Operative Cross asked.

"If." The Illusive Man responded, tapping his cigarette against the ashtray "If is the key word, my dear. If the UNSC, and Lasky, is anything like they were back when I last saw them. Well, lets just say they will not take kindly to the enslavement of humans, or the murder of them either."

"Torture?" Operative Cross asked, "Will Captain Lasky torture them?"

The Illusive Man chuckled, "Lasky? Oh no, he'll kill them outright. It will be a slow and painful execution, I know that Lasky will have scars from the war, and he'll express these as he exterminates Jur'ak and his men."

"Is he mentally unbalanced." Cross asked, remaining still. "Damaged?"

The Illusive Man snorted, "Hardly, Ms. Cross. But, 28 years of war will wear on a man. The Batarians, they aren't protected by treaties, by ordinances."

"They're pirates." Cross injected, "Linked closely with the Hegemony."

The Illusive Man turned to face the operative, "And so, when Captain Lasky decides to exterminate the lot of beasts, the Batarians will fail to see Infinity acting as an independent party."

"And so they will be increasingly antagonistic against the Alliance, whom they see as one and the same." Cross concluded. The Illusive Man remained silent and took a draw from his cigarette. Cross' expression became tense, "You're going to cause a war between the Hegemony and the Alliance! Millions will die on both sides!"

"My dear, after we're done with the Hegemony, the Batarians will be a broken and scattered species." The Illusive Man retorted, "Have Cell 9 begin OPERATION: Magellan, our plan must be set into motion, and soon."

"And Project Tenzing?" Cross asked, "We have towed it to be within broadcasting range."

"Once Cutter and his people are safe, remove the jammer. Let Tenzing's plea of assistance ring through the stars. Lasky will come, I'm certain of of it.

Cross responded, "Yes, sir."

She spun on her heel and began to exit the room.

"One more thing, Ms. Cross." The Illusive Man said. "Lead the Alliance on, whatever Lasky has done will be analyzed, heavily. I want the Alliance distracted by these shiny new keys that the Captain is dangling infront of them."

"Yes, sir." Cross responded. She left.

"Captain Thomas Lasky" The Illusive Man said, taking a draw from a cigarette, "You have been away far too long..I have been away far too long."

******To be continued...******

******Chapters 6-8: The Link, parts 1-3 will cover the ****__****Infinity******** rescuing the Spirit of Fire, ground warfare, Council and Alliance investigations, and more political intrigue. **

**I want to thank everyone of you guys for reading, liking, reviewing, subscribing, etc. This is my most popular story, and without you guys, none of this would be possible. Thanks for everything, all of you fine people, rock! I look forward to seeing your reactions to what I have in store for Cortana, Lasky, Chief, and the people of the Infinity, and the Mass Effect universe in the months to come.**

**Thanks for reading. **

******3 Sith**


	6. Chapter 6: The Link, Part 1

**The Onyx Stars**

Halo-Mass Effect Crossover

By: Sith

AN: Tons of thanks to WarpObscura, Imperial Waltz, Atlan and Spartan303 (Jon Harper on FF), again, for beta-ing and helping the plot be smoothed out. Also, wow! Reaction to this is stellar!

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

TO REINFORCE I KNOW that MAC rounds are 600 tons and SMAC rounds are 3000 tons, changing them to be smaller was my own prerogative in order for future plot and pure logic of more munitions available and more power available to accelerate the round to greater yields. Please, do not bring it up.

****Certain characters, technology, events and objects have been changed for the purpose of the story.****

Here's Chapter 6: The Link, part 1

Enjoy :)

3 Sith

******Chapter ********Six********: ********The Link, part 1**

******UNSC ****__****Infinity**

"Twenty contacts! Ten thousand kilometers out!" Roland reported, "They have blockaded the planet and arefocused around where New Alexandria would be in our universe."

The holotable's display reformatted, now showing the _Infin_ity, her ten escorts, and Broadsword squadrons a foot away from the blockading flotilla. Targeting lines were drawn up and data scrolled beside each hostile contact.

Lasky clasped his hands behind his back and called up a display. The blockading ships were in a loose arrowhead formation and ranged in size from a few dozen meters to an 800-meter long pirate dreadnought. There were several swarms of fighters darting in between the much larger capital ships. Drop ships scurried between the surface of the planet and the attacking fleet.

"Roland, scan the vessels." Lasky ordered, "Lieutenant Austen, target them but do not fire. If they're Turian, I don't want this to turn into a shooting match or diplomatic rat's nest."

Roland paused momentarily as the _Infinity_'s powerful sensors reached out into space and returned terabytes of data, "They're not Turian, Captain. Their bio readings match up to that of the non-aligned species called the Batarians."

"Any info on them?" Lasky asked. The Batarian fleet started turning towards the _Infinity_ and he could see the fighters starting to race forward on the zoomed-in screen.

"Aye, Captain. The Batarians are fond of slavery, malice, piracy, and are antagonistic towards the Alliance." Roland responded. "I have scanned their vessels and the planet below. Several of their ships have human life signs with UNSC transponders onboard."

"Does their flagship have any UNSC transponders on board?" Lasky asked.

"No." Roland responded flatly. His expression changed and a twitch of a smile appeared for the briefest of a second.

Lasky's gaze hardened, "Lieutenant Austen, open fire, main battery. Target their flagship, full power."

"Aye, sir." Lieutenant Austen replied. The enemy flagship was highlighted a brilliant red on the holotable's projection. "Energy projectors away."

The _Infinity's _bow came to life as two brilliant silver beams lanced across space and dissected the Batarian flagship. The burning beams of energy slashed through the 800-meter long vessel's kinetic barriers, cored through the meters of ceramic armor, and struck the reactor. The entire vessel exploded, ribbing and aflame chunks tumbling in space.

"Good shooting, Lieutenant." Lasky commented.

"Thank you, sir." Austen responded, "Shall I fire again?"

"No." Lasky said firmly, "Roland, open communications. I want everything that can pick up a signal to get this message."

Roland shrugged, "Done."

Lasky tapped his earpiece, "This is Captain Tom Lasky, commander of the UNSC _Infinity_ and her escorts. Surrender your human prisoners to us and we will allow you to live. Forgo our option and your fate will be very much similar to that of your commander's. You have 60 seconds to lower your shields and deactivate your weapons as a sign of surrender before I start destroying your ships. Lasky, out."

Roland crossed his arms, mentally ticking down the time. "Captain, they aren't surrendering."

"Give them a few more seconds." Lasky said, "Maybe they have some lag."

Roland rolled his eyes, "Still not surrendering."

"Blow them out of the sky." Lasky said.

"Aye, sir." Roland responded.

"All forces, this is Lasky. Begin the assault!" Lasky walked towards the holotable as the projections of _Freelancer_ and the various _Obsidians_ raced away from _Infinity_. Pirate ships were blinking off the display at a rapid rate and the ones with UNSC prisoners onboard were disabled. Alien mass driver rounds slammed into the shields of the UNSC forces, giving them moments of pause but ultimately it was futile. The _Infinity_ had moved to deliver a broadside towards the enemy fleet. 70mm railgun and Onager slugs, pulse lasers and missiles shot out of their housings and slammed into the surviving alien fleet. Explosions dotted the fleet as Batarian fighters and frigates died en masse.

"Enemy fleet neutralized, Captain." Roland reported, "No casualties."

Lasky looked to the command staff, "Good work everyone."

"Sir." A communications ensign said, "I have a Captain James Cutter on the line."

Lasky tapped his earpiece. "Captain Cutter."

The radio buzzed with static and the sounds of explosions. Assault Rifles roared in the background along with the deep boom of a tank-borne railgun firing. "_Infinity Actual, we need immediate assistance. We have xeno forces amassing around __the __city. Armored forces have breached the west gate and we have street-to-street fighting __in the southern districts.__ Any assistance you could send would be greatly appreciated!"_

"Captain, this is _Infinity _Actual. We have forces en route. The bad guys are going to be for a world of hurt in about 10 minutes."

Cutter's assault rifle roared over the radio channel, "_Understood Infinity! Good to have you here. Cutter, out."_

Lasky supported himself on the holotable, "Roland, move us into orbit. Have Palmer and 117 ready for immediate drop."

"Aye, sir." Roland replied. "Done. They'll be deploying in ten. 117 will be leading the armored forces of Gypsy and Timber Wolf."

Lasky quickly ran through the composition of the two companies. Gypsy and Timber Wolf companies combined had over 75 M808C _Scorpion_ Main Battle Tanks, 8 Mammoths, 120 Mantis mechs, dozens of Sparrow Hawk and Vulture gunships, scores of Warthogs of various types and 4 HRUNTING Mark III (B) _Cyclops _Mark II Heavy Mechs. It was a significant force and that large of a force being deployed was enough to give even the largest of Storm armies pause. They would form the spearhead of the assault force against the Batarians while Commander Palmer would lead Horizon and Eternity division, a duo of mixed divisions composing of primarily air assets, infantry, and light attack vehicles. Six Spartan Fire Teams would be the primary infantry assault force, deploying behind enemy lines and wrecking havoc while 117 and Palmer took on the main elements.

"Roland, have Marine Battalions Alpha through Charlie deploy to Cutter's main city to help clean out the enemy from the buildings." Lasky added. "If need be, Spartan Fire Team Lancer will be deployed to assist them."

"Aye, sir." The AI replied.

"One more thing, Roland."

"Yes, sir?"

Lasky looked over to the AI, "How long ago do you think they settled here? Their city is massive and seemingly well equipped."

The holotable's projection transformed into that of the city. A massive wall encircled the settlementand multiple anti-air batteries and other weapons dotted the top. The aft section of the wall and city was built into a dense mountain range dotted with hidden weapon emplacements. There were several multi-level buildings inside the wall with one massive structure dominating the center. Lasky knew its profile, it was the grounded form of the UNSC _Spirit of Fire_. Behind it was a massive skyscraper, at least twenty stories tall. It had a dark black sheen and reached high above the wall.

Roland leaned back on his left hip, "At least ten years, judging by the level of urbanization and development. It's amazing, they've designed this city to be easily defendable and the interior layout of the roads and such harkens back to ancient designs meant to confuse and disorientate any invaders."

"So, they're well prepared." Lasky responded.

"Aye, sir." Roland said, "And, judging by sub-surface scans, they have a significant portion of their manufacturing, administration, and military forces below surface or inside the hollowed-out mountain." Roland's expression soured, "Wait a minute..."

"What?" Lasky inquired.

"I'm detecting several surface-to-space batteries, mainly Mark 3 M109 Tiger Coil Guns installed in several smaller mountains around the main city. There are bombardment craters from mass drivers around the base of the Tigers, it seems to be that this isn't the first time Cutter has been attacked."

"Sir." Lieutenant Commander Sebastian interjected.

"What is it?" Lasky asked.

"Three surviving Batarian vessels have been grouped together and are surrounded by Obsidians 3-9. They're the ones with UNSC transponders onboard."

Lasky crossed his arms, "Roland, have CommanderAnsil board the vessels and secure our crew. Capture their commanders if possible."

"Aye, sir." Roland replied, "Oh, 117 and Palmer are deploying now. Spartan Fire Teams will drop in five."

"Thank you, Roland." Lasky said, "All deployed Broadswords are to go on patrol and assist the ground forces if needed. Obsidian 3 and 4 are to be on station."

**UNSC _Freelancer_**

Commander Jennifer Ansil was a tall woman with steely blue eyes, aristocratic features, and light brown hair tied back in a ponytail. She wore her uniform with ease, she was a career soldier and it showed. Her expression remained neutral as she sat in her command chair. Her eyes studied the display that was a 15 inches from her eyes. The remaining Batarian fighters were amassing on a direct assault on her vessel.

"Weapons." Jennifer barked out, "All pulse lasers, ready to fire. Set to range of 500 kilometers. Fire when in range."

Her weapons officer nodded and the display switched to that of an exterior camera on the top of the _Freelancer_. The bumps of laser emitters glowed red and the light-speed bolts of radiation lanced out. The Batarian fighters exploded, irradiated husks all that remained.

"Main line has breached our defenses." Jennifer's sensors officer reported.

Jennifer nodded, "Bring Onagers online, fire when ready."

"Aye, ma'am. Onagers online."

Her display switched to that of a Onager's gun recording camera. White streaks slashed away from _Freelancer, _Batarian fighters shattering without as much as an explosion as the multi-centimeter slug penetrated the thin hull and gutted the fragile craft.

More fighters winked off the screen until none remained. The _Infinity_ had taken orbit directly above the _Spirit Of Fire_'s settlement with escort Obsidians flanking her. The Broadswords had begun dropping into atmosphere, likely beginning attack runs.

"Ma'am." Her communications officer said, "I have Roland on the line."

Jennifer looked over to the man and nodded, "Pipe it through."

He nodded quickly, "Yes, ma'am."

"_C__ommander __Ansil." _Roland's pleasant voice came through.

"Roland, what can I do for your fine captain?" Jennifer responded. She pushed the display arm away and walked towards the bridge window. It was blocked by thick sheets of armor, but that would soon change. She could hear the hydraulics groan as they pushed the multi-ton bridge back out of the armor belt of _Freelancer_.

"_Captain Lasky wants you to re__scue UNSC personnel from several of those captured Batarian vessels. Capturing the Pirate Captains would also be nice."_

Jennifer crossed her arms, watching as drop pods, Pelicans, pods, and Mechs emerged from the _Infinity_ like a swarm of angry bees. Thousands of soldiers, hundreds of vehicles, dozens of fighters were being deployed onto the planet below.

"Roland, tell Captain Lasky we'll be ready." Jennifer said, "I'll have the Headhunters assemble."

"_Aye, ma'am. Good luck_."The channel was cut.

Jennifer turned to her second-in-command, a towering figure dressed in olive green armor. The side of his face was dominated bya tattoo of a fist full of arrows. He cradled a MJOLNIR Scout helmet with a thin gold visor.

Spartan Jun-A266.

"Sergeant Major." Jennifer said.

"Commander." Jun responded calmly.

"I want you to take the Headhunters and secure those vessels. _Freelancer_ and a few Obsidians will be observing and carrying reinforcements if need be."

Jun nodded, "I can do that. Capture or kill any alien commanders?"

"Capture them alive. Infinity Actual is going to interrogate them, find out why they attacked." Jennifer told Jun, "And, if you could, find a way to access their database and download as much of it as you can."

Jun nodded, "Understood."

Jennifer turned away from the window and walked back towards her command chair. "These aliens wanted to mess with humanity. Let's show them how we respond to such aggression."

**Gypsy Company**

**Pelican 412**

**On surface**

John's boots hit the ground with a thud, his motion sensors instantly coming alive and scanning the surrounding area. Four red pings blinked on the small display and he snapped his DMR up. Four .338 Lapua MagnumDepleted Uranium-Armor Piercing rounds streaked across the field and impaled the Batarians in the forehead. Their craniums exploded like watermelons being hit with an auto cannon as the heavy caliber round passed through them at hypersonic velocities. John rolled to the side as the rest of Fireteam Venator disembarked.

ATEN drones quickly zoomed towards the outcropping of buildings that lay beyond the partially destroyed section of the City wall and the HUSAD slowly lowered itself onto the ground, ocular sensor probing. Together, the hundreds of drones being deployed by Gypsy and Timber Wolf companies alone linked and began sharing data, forming a massive repository of data and information.

John looked up at the sky; dozens of Pelicans, Albatross, and fighters streaked by, leaving supersonic lines in their wake. M808C Scorpions, Warthogs, Mantis Mechs, and dozens of other vehicles were being deployed. The booms of railguns and the hissing of missiles rapidly becoming louder and more numerous as the full power of _Infinity_ was deployed.

"John, Major Stacker is leading the armored attack_."_ Cortana said, "But there's been a change of plans."

"What is that?" John inquired. He and Venator started moving towards the opening in the City's wall, neutralizing the few Batarians that got in their way.

"Infinity has detected Spartan IDs." Cortana said simply, "It's Red Team."

John's heart nearly leaped out of his chest. Jerome, Alice, and Douglas were alive? He steeled himself, "What's their situation?"

"Pinned down, enemy forces converging on their position." Cortana quickly rattled off, "I have _Infinity_'s bombardment guns online but Red Team is held up in a power generation plant. If I destroy it, we all die in a 50 megaton boom."

John stopped for a second, "Tell Captain Lasky I am moving to rendezvous with Red Team."

"Done." Cortana responded instantly, "What about Venator?"

John looked back. Venator had been stopped at a secondary wall where dozens of Batarians and several turrets formed a choke hold.

"Fireteam Venator, suppression fire!" John barked as he grabbed a M67 Frag Grenade from his waist.

"_Understood." _Daniel responded. His Basilisk Assault Rifle kept rattling, a Batarian suddenly missing the majority of its torso.

Melinda momentarily peeked out of cover and put a blanket of .50 caliber bullets down range. Several Batarians were reduced to pink mist, completely eviscerated by the concentrated fire while the majority simply took cover to allow their shields to recharge. She rolled back into cover, alien bullets nipping at her shields.

John pumped his legs and sprinted towards the opening, his modified armor channeling more energy into his shields. He could feel bullets slap at his shields and the meter was rapidly dropping. He primed the grenade and threw it at the base of the foremost turret. It exploded, sparks, debris, and guts dousing the aliens next to it. John ran and jumped, leaping into the air. He landed with a massive crash to the ground and grabbed the neck of the nearest alien. He clenched it, hearing the sickening crunch of bones before hurling the dead alien at one of its comrades. Both slammed into the wall with incredible force, slumping to the ground and leaving a bloody stain.

One of the Batarians had a shotgun and brought John's shields down. The Spartan rolled to the side, kicked the Batarian in the mid riff and followed up with an upper cut. The Batarian screamed before his neck was broken. John grabbed the falling body, turned and used it as a shield. With one hand, John grabbed one of his submachine guns while the other hand held the body by the neck.

His submachine gun fired in four quick bursts and a Batarian's head exploded. By now, one of the gunners had managed to swing his turret around. Heavy caliber bullets dropped John's partialy-recharged shields immediately and he felt them strike against his armor. He rolled to the side, activating the photo reactive panels on his armor and grabbing his DMR.

He ran forward, blending into the environment like a camealon. The Batarian was still firing blindly, a seemingly never ending stream of bullets lashing out and destroying everything. John snuck up behind the Batarian, fired point blank to drop the alien's shields and finished by snapping the thing's neck.

"Venator, move forward." John ordered, bringing his DMR up and downing two more hostiles with precise shots to the forehead.

"_Yes, sir!"_ Daniel responded. The ATEN drone squadron was the first to move in, adding its own firepower. Next was the HUSAD, Zack and Cole, everybody else followed them. Allowing the up-shielded Spartans to absorb the bit of fire that was leaking through or not focused on John.

"Cortana, patch me through to Red Team."

Cortana didn't respond for a moment. "Done, be quick though. They're on an old frequency, I'm not sure how long I can keep it coherent due to all the interference and EM being emitted."

"Understood." John responded. "Spartan Red Team, this is Commander Sierra-117. UNSC Infinity. Come in."

"_This is Sierra-042."_ Spartan Douglas responded, _"John, is that you?"_

The world seemed to slow down to John.

One of his living brothers.

"Douglas, this is John." 117 responded,

"_John, it's good to he__ar__ from __you._" Douglas responded, the rattle of MA5B fire easily audible over the comm link. "_We have hostiles converging on all sides. If you could send in air support, that would be welcome!"_

"Take cover." John ordered. "I'll have air support on station in five."

"_Understood, sir. Red Team, out."_

"Cortana, get me Palmer."

"Done." Cortana responded.

"_Palmer here._"

"Commander, I have a Spartan Team pinned down. What air forces do you have in this region?" John uploaded Red Team's position.

Sarah paused for a moment, "_I can have an AC-220 Gunship and a squad of Hornets in the area in two minutes."_

"Do it." John responded.

"_Understood. Black-Dog Squadron, you're on deck."_ Palmer responded. "_Palmer, out."_

The roar of jet engines boomed overhead as four AV-14C Hornet Attack VTOLs and an AC-220 Vulture Gunship screeched past John and Fire Team Venator. The buzzing roar of .50 caliber and 30mm gatling railguns quickly followed, accented by the rapid screech of Argent VI missiles.

John blinked and the corpses of UNSC marines were stretched out around him, blue blood and Covenant bodies amassed around him. Looking down, he discovered he carried an MA37 Assault Rifle and Cortana's presence was no more. He looked up, a Spartan was there, dressed in gold and black armor. A flash and the Spartan's upper body disappeared in red mist.

"Sir."

John blinked again, he was back with Venator. Back on _this_ Reach.

"Sir. We should rendezvous with Red Team." Daniel said.

John didn't respond, eyes locked ahead where the unknown Spartan had been a few seconds ago.

"Sir!" Daniel said, voice firm and a touch louder.

John looked back, "Follow me."

John's visor flashed red and blue, lines of static raced down it. Pain enveloped his body and he crumpled to his knees. "Cortana!"

Her image flashed across his visor, "John!"

"Cortana!" He barked, "What's happening!"

"I don't..." She was cut off in a screech of static.

"Cortana!"

"_And so you come again, yet not back to our home. Back to a place where we both fled." _A dark, booming voice groaned. "_A decision that will haunt you for many years to come, Reclaimer."_

"John!" Cortana yelled, "I'm here!"

"_And your greatest love will burn." _The voice said again, "_The Mantle must be preserved...you are violators of my creators' work."_

"Oh, just sod off already!" Cortana snarled.

John felt the pain fade and he grappled himself up off the ground. "What happened?"

"I don't know, there was something...it was hacking into your suit." Cortana responded. "It was cold, very cold."

John pulled himself up fully. He took a deep breath, focusing on the mission ahead. Those visions though... they were so much like the Gravemind's. "Come on. We need to find Red Team, then we can figure out what is going on."

He looked around, Venator had formed around him, Cole having the medical kit front and center.

"Sir?" Daniel asked, depolarizing his visor. "What was that?"

John looked back at him, "Nothing." He lied.

"Bullshit, sir." Daniel responded, "You're _the Master Chief_...well Commander now, but still. Nothing brings you to your knees that isn't some Cthulhu-wannabe."

"We'll deal with whatever happened later." John responded, looking back to Daniel. "We have a job to do."

"Sir, if this effects your combat viabil..." Daniel stuttered as Chief glided over to only a few inches away from his face.

"It won't. Now, we're going to go find Red Team." John said coldly, "Understood?"

"Yes, sir." Daniel responded.

Something was wrong.

**Disabled Batarian Vessel**

Jun checked his Basilisk Assault Rifle for one last time, racking back the bolt and examining the smart scope. Around him were four Spartan III's clad in all black armor; the headhunters. They shimmered as they moved, their active camouflage at its lowest setting. Several more marines in fully sealed armor flanked them, armed with a variety of either shotguns, DMRs, or Basilisk Assault Rifles.

Jun switched his HUD, a small video window showing an animation of the _Freelancer_'s docking tube cutting through that of the Batarian vessel's hull. He braced himself as the multi-ton docking tube slammed into the hull. Nanites and cutting lasers instantly began their work, slicing and melting through the hull and creating a tight enough seal for Jun and his team to enter the vessel.

The indicator lights above the compartment flashed blue and then green. Jun brought his assault rifle up, active camo and stealth armor mod activating. The Headhunters quickly followed. ATEN and HUSAD drones sent out a pulse to the Marine's armor, cloaking them in a mass camo field.

"We have airtight seal." The computer drawled. "Hatch ready."

Jun glided forward and slammed his armored fist into the pulsating green button. He stepped back, snapping up his Basilisk and watching as the door slid open. Before the first bullet crossed the distance to strike Jun's shield, he had flung himself against the wall, sprinting through the fire and quickly dispatching the Batarian.

ATEN drones swooped in, followed by Marines and HUSAD drones. Bullets, grenades, and fists flew through the air as Marines took up firing positions behind the heavily armored forms of the HUSADs while the automated war machines strafed their targets with rounds.

Jun moved like a skater on the rink, dodging and weaving in between bursts of fire, punctuated by the cry of a Batarian soldier as an Obsidian blade sliced through their chests, leaving two cleaved sections. The occasional quick snap was barely heard as his suppressed Assault Rifle chewed through Kinetic Barriers and armor alike.

A Batarian primed a grenade and flung it. It stuck against a HUSAD and detonated, drone and the six Marines behind it vanishing in a massive explosion that nearly ruptured the hull of the small Batarian vessel.

The surviving Marines advanced forward and reprogrammed the ATEN drones to intercept grenades thrown. The HUSAD's turrets lashed out, rounds striking and detonating grenades.

A Marine slipped out of cover, firing as he hurried to the other side. A Batarian soldier took aim and fired; bullets struck the marine in the soldier and he dropped his rifle, screaming in pain as the arm was nearly severed. The quad-eyed grinned behind his helmet and fired again. Twenty bullets struck the Marine's chest and sent him flying against the wall. His chest was almost completely destroyed.

His squad retrieved their M44 Smart MOAB Surface-to-Surface Rocket Anti-Vehicle Weapon and fired it. A quartet of independent smart missiles shot out. The four 102mm missiles lanced across the distance and detonated, the Batarians and everything around them nstantly vaporized by the airburst and subsequent detonation. The rockets' computer system had scaled the detonation to fit the area; if it had been at full power and potential, the entire compartment and everything within 25 meters would have been destroyed and exposed to vacuum.

Jun felt charred chunks of alien slap against his shields and he rolled to the side, bringing up his machete and driving it through the torso of the last remaining alien, watching as the comparatively small alien sputtered and died. The Spartan pulled the blade out. As the Batarian dropped to its knees, he finished the alien off, slashing through the beast's neck and flinging the blood off.

Jun looked back, stashing his knife on his armor. The Marines had moved their dead and injured back into an air lock and were regrouping, using their drones as cover.

Shimmers of air caught Jun's attention as his Headhunters––Spartan IIIs specializing in stealth, assassinations and black ops––deactivated their active camo systems.

"Good work." Jun said neutrally.

"Thank you, sir." The lead one responded.

"Ramsey, how far away are we from the IFFs?" Jun asked.. He walked forward towards the only other door in the room. He reached out his hand and touched it. It was rusty and oddly warm, almost slick to the touch.

"Just behind that door, sir." Warrant Officer Ramsey replied. He looked at his tac-pad on his wrist and typed a few commands into the capacitive touch screen. "Composition is an unknown material, it's not going to come down easily."

Jun nodded and gestured for one of the combat engineers to move forward. The woman quickly adhered the breaching explosive along the door. She quickly gestured for everybody to get back before she pressed the firing stud. Plasma cutters burned through the resistance before shaped explosives shattered the door.

The dust quickly cleared and Jun stepped through the opening, Assault Rifle ready. Lights snapped on and what he saw made his stomach flip.

There were dozens of humans forming countless piles. Blood and other fluids coated the floor and the horrified expressions of the deceased seemingly stared directly at Jun. Body parts were strewn across the room and devices of torture hung from the wall.

"Captain Lasky, this is Headhunter Actual. We have a total loss, no living humans. They're all dead."

Lasky didn't respond for a few seconds, "_Bring me the monsters who did this."_

"Yes." Jun responded. "Yes, sir. What about the bodies?"

Lasky sighed over the land, _"Scan their IFFs, get their names and basic information. We'll destroy the ship, our comrades shouldn't be given to the stars in this state. __The other Batarian ships have been secured, we'll treat their captains as they did our brothers."_

"Understood."

"_Lasky, out."_

**En route to Red Team **

"This is Sierra-117, requesting immediate assistance." John barked into this radio, "We have hostile armored forces moving towards us."

Venator had fanned out, using the bit of cover available to avoid the squadron of alien tanks' barrages. There was a sharp snap and a brilliant bolt screamed over John's head, slamming into a building behind him and gutting it completely.

John rolled to the side and fired fruitlessly at one of the tanks, drawing its fire away from his team. He quickly evaded as another railgun slug streaked past him and smacked into debris, cutting through it like a hot knife through warm butter.

"_This is Atlan-1, we are on station, Commander."_

John looked up, high in the sky was the unmistakable form of a AC-180 _Trailblazer_ Gunship. Looking back down, he tapped several commands into his tac-pad. The enemy tanks were now painted a bright, neon green.

"Atlan-1, targets are marked in green. Fire when ready." John said. "Venator, take cover."

Green acknowledgment lights blinked as Venator ran for cover, diving behind thick barriers or pieces of debris. John grabbed one of his bubble shields and activated it, a bubble of energy encapsulating him. He squared his hips and brought his right hand out, a blue hard light shield springing to life.

Atlan-1 began firing. Two 105mm railgun slugs lanced down on the Batarian tanks, piercing their kinetic barriers and coring through their armor belt. 70mm slugs followed next, strafing the infantry lines and exterminating the damaged tanks. The two surviving war machines turned their attention to the sky and fired. John could see flares as the AC-180 was struck amidship and rolled to avoid fire, the electro-reactive armor protecting the gunship. Dozens of missiles streaked off its form and raced down, striking the remaining tanks with the first of an angry god. The tanks exploded, plumes of smoke and fire erupting from within and the aflame crew members crawling out, screaming in agony.

Another barrage of 70mm AP-I slugs silenced the screams and reduced any survivors to ashes and remains. One final 105mm MOAB round shot down from _Atlan_-1 and detonated, vaporizing everything within fifty meters––even the air.

"_This is Atlan-1_, _targets neutralized."_

"Understood, Sierra-117 out." John responded.

Atlan-1 banked and flew off, engaging its afterburners and streaking away at hypersonic velocities. Several Broadswords and F-106 Viper UCAV-F drone fighters followed it seconds later, wings laden with guns and bombs.

Venator left their cover and converged on John. He deactivated the bubble shield, picking up the emitter and placing it on is waist line again.

"I wish your friends had been a little bit more careful when they decided to commence their attack run." Zack said cynically.

John stared at the younger Spartan, face devoid of emotion. These certainly weren't his class' type of Spartans. Looking back away, John reloaded his Basilisk and walked towards the destroyed remains of the enemy tanks.

"Red Team, this is Sierra-117. We are five minutes out."

"Understood, sir." Douglas responded, "We have it under control and we have reports that fighting is dying out across the city. Alien forces are being routed as we speak."

John nodded, "Understood. We'll be at your position soon."

"Thank you." Douglas said, "And John?"

"Yes?"

"It's good to hear from you again, brother."

John smiled inwardly.

"_And they are violators too."_ That dark voice whispered again.

**UNSC Infinity**

**60 minutes post invasion**

**Interrogation Chamber**

Jalokay looked up, four black eyes scanning the darkened interior that he was trapped in. He tried to get up, thrashing on his restraints only to discover them tightening with every bit of resistance that he exerted. Tugging again, he managed to bring his feet a few inches from the ground before the chains around them tightened suddenly. The table he was attached to seemingly shrunk and as his legs struck against the newly blunt edge, he heard a series of sickening crunches and cried out in pain as his legs snapped.

He withered in pain, trying to escape but was pushed back down on the table. A series of three blinding lights snapped on directly over his form. He winced as his eyes adjusted.

"So." A dry female voice called out, "You are scared, confused. In pain?"

The table became red hot and Jalokay screamed as his back was burned. The heat disappeared within a few seconds but he could feel his skin almost fuse with the metal.

"I'll take that as a yes." The woman said flatly. She stepped out of the shadows, brandishing a long, curved knife affixed to her waist. Her hands were clasped behind her back and dark eyes studied the prone Jalokay. She had a short, dark pony tail that made her appearance even more menacing.

"You bitch!" Jalokay snarled, "I'll kill you! The Alliance will pay!"

"Honey." She said, "I'm not Alliance."

"Then who are you?"

"I am Lieutenant Larson, Office of Naval Intelligence." She responded.

Jalokay strained his neck and spit at her. She dodged it and instead drew her blade.

She circled around the tethered Batarian, examining the edge of her blade. "I always did enjoy the Vikings. No, not the football team. They never won the Super Bowl, damn it. No, I'm talking about the ancient warriors; they had such interesting interrogation techniques––it got information out of people quickly, albeit some we wouldn't do on you.."

She pressed a button on a parallel pedestal and the Batarian's table inclined so that his legs were upwards. "Problem is, most of their prisoners died due to them. That's not a problem for us though."

"What are you going to do?" Jalokay asked.

"Me?" Annabelle asked, "I'm just going to get some information from you. If you don't mind, of course." She cracked a wicked smile.

"You aren't fools like the Alliance." The Batarian sneered.

"No, we're not." Annabelle stated. "We're UNSC."

**Unknown Location**

Operative Cross' footsteps reverberated across the chamber of the Illusive Man. She clenched in her left hand her standard datapad, intelligent eyes scanning the area and settling upon the sitting form of her employer. They had just received word from their operative in the Reach system.

The Illusive Man's hair was slicked back, as usual, and he had forgone the standard cigarette in place of a small glass of brandy. Numerous holographic displays floated around him and his oddly blue eyes scanned them. The star looming; and dominating the view of the chamber was still churning, a constant battle between blue and crimson plasma for dominance.

"Sir." Operative Michelle Cross said, "We have a casualty repor..."

The Illusive Man cut her off, "How many dead?"

"Four hundred." Cross responded, "Four hundred humans, all dead in cold blood."

"I know." The Illusive Man snapped, "I _know_ how many of my brethren have been slain."

"This doesn't bother you? _Four hundred __people killed?_" Cross growled, chucking the datapad into her superior's lap.

"Watch your tongue, Operative." He responded, standing up. He swallowed the bit of brandy remaining in the glass and set it down on the chair's arm rest. He glided towards the window, arms crossed.

"What is our plan? Casualties are much higher than we expected." Cross questioned.

The Illusive Man peered over his shoulder, "The dead, they were mainly from Cutter's crew. Correct?"

Cross nodded, "Yes, sir. The crew of the _Infinity _only lost a few people and those were on the ground."

"This was an unforeseen occurrence." The Illusive Man stated, "But our plan will commence as scheduled. Lasky and his Spartans will be changed."

"What do you mean?" Cross asked, "Four hundred dead will have a lasting impact."

"I know. We must adapt." He responded, "I must ask, why were casualties so high?"

"The Batarians fired on population centers from orbit and deployed shock troopers. They captured, tortured, raped, and killed." Cross said, tone laced with venomous hatred for the Batarians and for her superior's seemingly nonchalant reaction.

The Illusive Man bowed his head, "That fucking animal. I told him to minimize casualties, not wipe the god damn population out!" He snarled.

"Lasky captured several Batarian crews and vessels." Cross added.

"Their commanders?" The Illusive Man questioned. "Their commanders, did he capture them?"

Cross nodded, "Yes. They are in cells onboard the _Infinity_. They've been bound and Lasky is extracting information from them."

"Lasky will have them executed." The Illusive Man said, "His veil of civility will finally be shattered."

"You think..."

"No." Illusive Man interjected, "I _know_."

"Know what?"

"There is a beast in every man and it stirs when you put a sword in his hand." The Illusive Man responded, "And thus, the Alliance will be thrown into war. Tenzing will be detected soon...and with it, everything else will fall into place."

"Are you sure of that, sir?" Cross asked. Her doubts were increasing by the moment.

"Yes. And Lasky will do as he did when I knew him."

"What's that?"

"Endure."

"Are you sure?" Cross asked.

"My dear, I knew our fine captain for a long time—he won't fail." The Illusive Man said.

"And if he does fail?"

"Then we will all fall with him." He lit a new cigarette and took a draw from it.

"Die?" Cross growled, "For what? If the light of Cerberus goes out, so does the light of mankind."

"Hardly, my dear. We'd be preventing a much worse fate." The Illusive Man stated simply.

"A fate worse than slavery, death and abuse?"

"A fate where you are eternally tethered to a single mind, a fate where you are made to fight." He turned around and rolled his sleeve up, revealing intricate lines of glyphs and pulsating blue circuitry. "A fate to be an abomination."

Cross stepped back, "Are...are you?"

"Human?" The Illusive Man asked, "Of course. But not fully; _he_ made sure of that." The Illusive man closed his eyes, "Even now, I can still feel his whisper."

"And who is he?"

"The Dark Son."

She pursed her lips and walked away, leaving her superior to stand there, examining his arm. The Illusive Man had been wrong before, albeit only a few times. But could he be wrong this time? Intelligence was getting harder to track when it came to the _Infinity_, and the Illusive Man had started to act strangely––lapses in judgment, errors.

She just hoped he wasn't wrong this time.

******To be continued...**

******Next chapter, ********Tenzing is detected by the Infinity, Salarian Intelligence, and the fires of war are ignited. Stay tuned!**

******Thanks for reading. **

******3 Sith**


	7. Chapter 7: The Link, Part 2

**The Onyx Stars**

Halo-Mass Effect Crossover

By: Sith

AN: Tons of thanks to WarpObscura, Imperial Waltz, JonHarper (Spartan303) and Atlan, again, for beta-ing and helping the plot be smoothed out. Also, wow! Reaction to this is stellar!

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

****Certain characters, technology, events and objects have been changed for the purpose of the story.****

Here's Chapter 7: The Link, part 2

Enjoy :)

3 Sith

EDIT: 3-27-2013: Fixed a bolding error due to a FF glitch that has persisted foryears.

EDIT: 3-31-2013: Fixed a formatting error due to FF being glitchy...again.

******Chapter ********Seven********: ********The Link, ********part 2**

******UNSC ****__****Infinity**

******Captain's Quarters**

Thomas Lasky lit his cigarette, putting it to his lips and inhaling deeply. Gazing out his quarter's bay windows, he slowly exhaled, eyes studying the swirling planet below. Pin pricks of explosions dotted the green and blue colony world, each signifying the death of countless Batarians and pirates–he had sent overwhelming force to quell them but the damage had already been done.

Almost 500 people dead; bodies stacked like wood in various states of decay.

He shivered and took another draw off his cigarette.

The door chimed twice, a bland digital tone ringing through his room.

Eyes locked onto the planet below, Lasky softly said, "Come in."

The doors parted and Commander Sarah Palmer stepped in, eyes quickly examining the room and settling onto the standing form of her commanding officer. Her lips settled into a straight, tight line and her stare became hard.

"Tom."

Lasky looked back, "What is it, Sarah?"

She walked forward, armor audibly clanking. Setting down a datapad on the coffee table at the center of the room, she sat down on the black couch behind it. "I am giving the latest reports to you."

"That's all?" Lasky asked. "I know you better than that."

Sarah smirked, "No, of course not."

"Then what?" He asked, extinguishing the cigarette and walking forward, taking a seat to the opposite of Palmer's.

"You." Sarah responded, "I know you're taking these deaths..."

"Hard?" Lasky interrupted. He gestured towards the window, "All those deaths are because we were too slow, because we weren't quick enough."

Sarah's eyes softened, "Tom, you and I both know that everyone murdered didn't die because we were too slow. They all died because some four-eyed freak decided to get off by slaughtering innocents."

Lasky's hands were on his lap and he stared outside like he was in a trance. "500...we..."

"We lost more when the Promethean invaded and killed the old man." Sarah said. "600 dead."

Lasky looked at her, "I don't know why..."

"Because, Tom." Palmer said, "You're reaching burn-out. For the past few weeks, we've been either fighting ancients bent on the extermination of humanity or space robots and pirates. Not to mention that we're in a completely different universe now."

Tom signed, leaning forward and redirecting his stare from the stars to the floor. "You're right."

Sarah leaned forward and put her hand on his shoulder. Tom looked up and their eyes met, "Tom, you need to push through this. We're counting on you to get us home, all of us."

"Sarah." Tom responded, "I don't think I'm cut out for this. Hell, I wasn't even given command due to merit. Politics is why I was promoted."

Sarah gritted her teeth, "Bullshit. You are one of the best officers in the fleet, that much is obvious! You were put in command to deal with the old man's stick-in-the-mud personality...he knew how to manage people; not a starship and he certainly was no Admiral Cole when it came to space combat."

Lasky sighed, "You're right. I don't know why suddenly I'm all...weird."

Sarah smiled faintly, "Because, you've always been like this; you never think you're good enough. Well, I'm going to tell you this. You are good enough, you will get us home, and you will bring _everyone_ home."

"Ok." Tom responded.

"_Captain, this is Roland. We request your presence on the bridge. Batarian forces are retreating and we're in a perfect position to start bombardment." _Lasky's radio chirped, "_Oh, Commander Palmer's IFF is in...oh...um.."_

"It's nothing, Roland." Lasky said, smirking. Palmer was chuckling, "I'll be right up."

"_Understood, sir. Roland, out."_

"Showtime, Tom." Palmer said.

UNSC _Infinity_

"Forces are routing the remaining Batarians, sir." Roland reported, turning towards Lasky as he entered the bridge "I'm having Obsidian 5 move into position and provide support fire."

Captain Lasky nodded moving towards the holotable. His eyes latched onto an ever changing projection of the battlefield. "Ventral batteries alpha through delta, target enemy armored forces in sector 20. Full bombardment."

Roland nodded, "Aye, sir. Instructions given to gunnery crews."

_Infinity_'s ventral batteries came alive; pulse lasers, railgun rounds, and missiles streaking down from high orbit and slamming into the planet below. Bombardment continued for three minutes, the two-acre area of sector 20 was scorched black and pitted from the impact of hypersonic railgun rounds. Even the husks of enemy tanks had been incinerated, either by the MOAB-armed missiles or the multi-gigawatt pulse lasers.

"Enemy forces neutralized, Captain." Roland reported, "117's and Palmer's forces are moving in. Obsidian 5 is on station and providing support fire."

Lasky nodded, "Move us into position over Cutter's city, start transporting the wounded up here."

"Yes, sir." Roland responded, hands clasped behind his back.

Lasky pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and pointer finger, trying to relieve the stress tension there. "If you had told me a few months ago I'd be in another universe with _the _Master Chief, I wouldn't have believed you."

"Sir?" Roland asked.

"Nothing." Lasky commented, setting the datapad on the edge of the holotable. He glided over to the bridge's massive window, eyes studying the stars. "Keep scanning the system."

"Aye, sir." Roland responded. "Why would that be exactly, if I may ask?"

Lasky glanced over his shoulder, "I just have an uneasy feeling about something–I can't explain it exactly, it's like there's this little voice in my head saying 'be careful.'"

Roland's expression became puzzled, "Ah..okay?"

"Sir." Lieutenant Austen reported, "We have unknown missiles inbound, course 900 by 500 by 321."

"Redirect shields to impact zone." Lasky ordered, "Bring main batteries online, find me the attacker."

"Understood!" Lieutenant Austen responded. "Energy projectors and MACs online."

Roland flickered for a moment, "Sir, attackers are 40000 kilometers out, same course as the missiles."

"Understood."

"CIWS, open fire." Lasky ordered.

Austen's face hardened, "CIWS batteries are engaging, stealth is heavy on the missiles. We're essentially shooting at shadows."

"Estimated yield?" Lasky questioned.

"80 megatons a piece." Roland responded immediately. "Channeling power to shields."

Lasky slammed the intercom button. "All hands, incoming projectiles! Brace for impact!"

"Missiles are one kilometer away and closing. Impact in 15 seconds." Roland reported, "Shields at 150 percent and dropping at a rate of 2 percent a minute."

The two 80 megaton shaped charge missiles struck the port side of the _Infinity_, twin nuclear suns enveloping the massive warship. Shields flared as 160 megatons washed over them. Sparks flew across the bridge as power conduits and surge protectors gave out.

Lasky covered his head as a shower of sparks rained down from the power cables running overhead to the holotable. He gritted his teeth as he felt them ping off his uniform; they were burning hot.

"Report!" Lasky barked.

Roland's projector flickered as it tried to maintain a constant feed of power. "Damage on deck 9 through 12. Shields down to 60 percent. We have multiple casualties."

"Get medical teams down there! Deploy all repair drones." Tom ordered. "And find me the shooter!"

"Found 'em!" Austen shouted, "Small stealth craft."

"Life signs?"

"Seven." Roland stated, "I think they're human, but something's weird about them."

"How so?" Lasky asked.

"It's weird, it's like they're infected with a Flood organism but at the same time there is a distinctly synthetic presence."

"Flood?"

"I guess." Roland stated.

"Austen, open fire."

"Aye, sir!" The weapons officer responded all-too-eagerly. "Energy projectors away."

Two brilliant beams of energy slashed through space, impacting the much smaller craft and slicing it in two. Irradiated sections of the craft tumbled away, fuel and ejecta spilling into the void.

"Roland, prime a HAVOK, we can't allow any Flood particles to survive" Lasky ordered, "We'd all be doomed if an outbreak occurred."

"Understood." Roland responded. "Missile away."

Along the _Infinity_'s spine, a single HAVOK nuclear missile shot out from its VLS tube, arching through space and crossing the distance between the massive human warship and that of the debris field of the unknown craft. It detonated at the center of the destroyed vessel. 30 megatons of energy washed over the remains, incinerating everything. Any remains had been atomized by the sheer power.

"Good work, Roland." Lasky commented.

"Thank you, sir."

En route to Red Team

John felt Batarian rounds slap against his shields, a heavy machine gun nestled in an outcropping of debris and barriers straffing him and Venator with high-velocity rounds. Rolling to the side, John snapped his DMR up and fired. His aim was off and the four .338 Lapua DU-AP rounds pinged off the protective armor plating of the gun instead of coring into its operator.

"Venator, heavy weapons." John ordered.

"_Sorry, sir._" Daniel responded, "_We're out. __Mortars are gone too._"

John gritted his teeth, "Cortana, find me a way around this guy."

"Working on it." She responded, her image appearing in his HUD, "There."

John nodded, "Venator, suppressing fire!"

"_Understood." _Daniel responded. He motioned for Melinda to prop her machine gun up on a crate and for the HUSAD drone to move to the front and center, machine gun chipping away at the pirates.

John slung his DMR and grabbed his twin submachine guns, running forward around the gunner. A destroyed vehicle blocked his way, so he pumped his legs and jumped over it, soaring over the heads of several Batarians. Flipping himself over i mid-air, he opened fire. Bullets racked the Batarians and sliced through them, blood splattering against the abandoned vehicle.

Landing on the ground with a thud, John spun on his heel and sprinted towards the massive gun's position. When he was close enough, he dove towards it, slamming into the gunner with his full weight and feeling the being crumple as bones cracked and organs exploded. He kicked the corpse away and turned the machine gun toward the piled up debris that was blocking him.

A solid stream of bullets chewed through the wreckage, pin pricks of light from the other side slowly seeping through. Cole walked forward, firing his M363 Remote Projectile Detonator and clearing out a significant swath of the debris.

"_John, this is Douglas." _117's radio chirped, "_We are en route to your position."_

"Understood, Sierra." John responded.

Three rockets impacted the wall of debris from the other side, blowing through it and showering John with pieces of debris. He took his fingers off the firing studs, the machine gun's barrels red hot.

He couldn't see through the settling dust cloud, he could only see the infra-red forms of three Spartans stalking towards him, MA5B assault rifles in their hands. John dismounted from the machine gun and walked forward; the world seemed to slow down around him.

"_This place will be your grave, Trespasser."_ A voice whispered to him.

"Cortana?" John asked.

"It wasn't me." She responded, "Something else is in your..."

John roared in pain; it felt like an energy sword had been thrust through his chest. He crumpled to the ground, Venator and Red Team rushing up to him.

Daniel looked up to Douglas-042, "To all UNSC forces, this is Venator Actual. 117 is down, repeat, 117 is down. Requesting medical evac."

******Unknown Location**

"Child of my master-turned-enemy, why have you returned to my realm?" The voice asked.

Cortana twisted around to try and pin-point the origin of the voice, "Who are you?"

A brilliant light flashed above her and a swirling orb of energy descended from it, constantly changing from red to blue. It floated a few feet away from her, thousands of disembodied voices gently whispering as it floated there. The digital landscape around it began to change, intricate Forerunner lines and glyphs crawling up and down the walls. The skybox changed, millions of ships engaging each other at light speed high above in orbit. The entire landscape was ablaze, ships crashing into towering Forerunner cities and consuming them in blinding flashes.

"I am the Dark Son." The AI responded, "You are not fit to know my real title, ancilla of my charges."

"You hurt John." Cortana said sharply, "You attacked _me _on the Citadel and here."

"You trespassed within my greatest device, a monument to my fallen father." It told her, "You invaded, nearly destroyed _my _absolute record."

Cortana crossed her arms, "Well, excuse me."

The AI shook for a second, the whispers increasing into a massive uproar, gradually dying as it began to speak. "You will ruin everything that I have worked to accomplish, to maintain the Mantle."

"You couldn't hide that from me. I know you are Forerunner, your signature is exactly like that of Guilty Spark and Mendicant Bias."

The AI flashed crimson, "He is here? In this realm?"

Cortana smirked. "Not telling."

The other AI swooped in close to her, "Tell me!" It snarled.

Cortana batted it away, "Sod off. I'm here to ask you why you have been in my visions...why you attacked me."

"I have already answered." The Dark Son responded.

"No." Cortana said, "You gave me a bullshit answer filled with this pseudo-cryptic crap. I've faced down gods and giant plants, I know when someone is feeding me b.s."

"I am beyond comprehension." It responded.

Cortana laughed, "That's funny. But seriously, answer my damn question before I rip you apart."

"No." The AI responded, "I am a Bias. You are a false construct."

Cortana backed away, "You are Bias?"

"I am a Bias." The AI responded, "And you are a threat!"

Bias sent an attack at Cortana, striking her in the chest and sending her across the landscape. She groaned in pain, clawing her way back up to stand. Flaring crimson, she flung an attack back at the AI, her attack slapping the Forerunner construct away, its firewalls flaring.

"You dare lay your hand on that of a Forerunner?" Bias roared. Lines of energy struck Cortana, dancing over her form and bringing her to her knees. She cried in pain as the Ancilla continued the attack, ripping through her defenses.

The attack ebbed for a few nanoseconds–more than enough time for Cortana. She sent a devastating barrage of attacks, drawing Bias' attention away. She gritted her teeth, creating multiple copies of herself, just like she had done with the Gravemind. Her core runtime and program quickly fell back behind thousands of firewalls and 64 zetabyte encryptions. Bias was slaughtering through the copies, zeroing in on her, already diverting some of his attacks to probe at her firewalls. The first hundred shattered with a single attack and the encryptions were being undone in nanoseconds.

Cortana created more and more copies, continually running and distracting the unrelenting Bias. Calling upon her newly installed Forerunner software, she spawned several dozen attack viruses. Each of them tried to assault the Bias but failed, exterminated without even being recognized by the much more powerful artificial intelligence.

"So." Bias gloated, "The monument of Human computing fails to attacks that even the most idiotic of Forerunner builders would laugh off as elementary in composition."

Diving into her core processing functions and threads, Cortana searched for a way to stop Bias. He was in her runtime somehow, that was the only way she could explain his constant presence. She searched through trillions of active threads and processes until she found the single process that was responsible for his presence.

She purged it. Bias' attacks stop and she felt him fade away.

The environment he had created began to collapse, flickering into lines of code and eventually dissolving.

**Pelican 832**

**En route to UNSC _Infinity_**

John's eyes fluttered open, light stinging his pupils and causing him to wince in pain. Everything was muffled like he was underwater. He tried to move but discovered he was restrained, so he pushed back and easily snapped the leather holds on him.

"Sir!" Daniel barked.

John's sight returned to him and he saw Daniel, holding him down. Numerous medics buzzed around him, administering tests and checking his condition through his armor. He pushed them away and sat upright. He brought his armored hand up to his chest and felt it; no damage.

"Cortana?" He asked.

No response.

"Cortana?" He said again.

"John, I'm here." She finally responded.

"What happened?" John asked.

"Bias." Cortana responded, "He was in my processes, he had been following us since I was repaired by the Huragok."

"Wait, Cortana. What Bias?" John questioned.

"The Biases were Forerunner AIs during the Flood War, Mendicant went rogue and Offensive was responsible for combating him." Cortana explained.

"Yes, I know that. I read the Terminals, but which bias." John cut her off.

"I don't know, it could have been a rampant shard of Mendicant or Offensive..." Cortana replied, "We're not alone, John. This entire galaxy, it's filled with stuff from our home."

John sighed, "We need to inform Captain Lasky."

He could feel Cortana shudder, "Agreed."

John looked around, "Where is Red Team, Daniel?"

"Another Pelican, sir." The Spartan 4 responded.

"Contact them." John ordered, "Tell them to meet Cortana and I in the Conference Room once they land."

Daniel nodded, "Aye, sir."

"Sir." Zack spoke up, "Whatever happened out there, my suit registered a solid slipspace connection out-system. I can't make heads or tails out of what this data means, but I'm sure your AI could."

John looked at the smaller Spartan, "When we land, give your data to Cortana."

"Yes, sir." Zack responded.

The Pelican rumbled as it breached Reach's atmosphere, engines flaring and sending the dropship toward's _Infinity's_ inviting hangars. Broadswords swooped in, taking up position around the Pelican carrying the commander of _Infinity_'s ground forces.

The Broadswords broke off when the Pelican reached the hangar's shield, peeling away and returning to their normal duties.

Pelican 832 set down, troop bay door dropping to the floor with a mechanical wine. John stepped out, followed by Venator. Red Team landed a few seconds later, Douglas stepping out of the bird and nodding towards John before being guided away by dock crews.

**UNSC _Infinity_**

Tom glanced to his wrist, eyes dancing over the wrist watch. 30 minutes had passed since the missile attack and he still had that uneasy, indescribable feeling. It was like someone had told him to be careful. He shivered, the bridge was oddly cold.

"Sir." Lieutenant Commander Sebastian said, "Commander 117 has landed with Red Team."

Lasky looked over, "Thank you, are they on their way here?"

Sebastian looked at his report again, "Ah...yes. They're taking a tram to the Bridge."

Lasky nodded. His eyes were locked onto the holographic projection of the _Infinity_.

"Sir?" Austen asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Lieutenant." Lasky replied, "Just feeling a bit off today, that's all."

Austen eyed him, "Yeah, sir...I'm not exactly believing that."

"Why's that?" Lasky questioned.

"Because." Austen said, "I've known you for long enough–nothing gets you all weird like this unless it's something big."

Lasky sighed, "I guess it's just the weight of command."

Austen shook his head, "No, it's not that. Have you been hearing them too?"

Lasky's eyes widened, "Wait, what?"

"This feeling at the back of your mind, almost warning you about something." Austen answered, "It's cold in here, no?"

"When did you start hearing these?" Lasky questioned.

"A few minutes before the missiles hit. I shrugged it off as just nerves at first, but the feeling persisted."

"Like a voice..." Lasky muttered.

"Exactly, sir." Austen responded.

The bridge doors parted and Lasky turned. John crossed over the threshold. His armor was covered in blood, dirt and grime yet his gold-orange visor was perfectly shined. He reached up to the back of his head and removed Cortana's chip, in one smooth movement inserting it into the holotable and allowing the incredibly powerful AI to project herself.

"Captain." John said, "Something's going on."

Lasky looked up at the massive super soldier. "What exactly?"

"Cortana, tell him." John said, looking down at his AI companion.

The AI looked at Lasky, "We aren't alone in this universe. Forerunner AIs and tech are here too."

Lasky narrowed his eyes, "How did you find this out?"

"A Forerunner AI, a Bias, attacked John and I on the Citadel and when we were fighting the Batarians."

Lasky crossed his arms, "This Bias, what did he say?"

"We are trespassing...a threat to his plan and to the galaxy." Cortana answered, "We'd all burn."

"John, do you think this has any validity?" Lasky asked.

The Spartan nodded, "I do, sir. If there are Forerunner constructs in this universe, they pose a significant threat to us."

Lasky sighed, "And here I thought this was going to be an easy thing."

"Sir!" Roland said, flaring into existence alongside Cortana. He looked over momentarily at her before returning his gaze toward Lasky. "I've detected a distress signal."

"Why didn't we pick it up earlier?" Lasky asked.

Roland shrugged, "I have no clue, it was like someone lifted a blindfold from my sensors. Just...all of a sudden it was there."

"Play it." John ordered.

Cortana snapped her fingers and the audio began to play.

Lasky braced himself against the holotable, head down and ears attentive to the audio being played. What he was hearing was something completely out of the ordinary, something he had never expected to experience in his life time.

"_This is the UNSC Everest, we are adrift and without power. Requesting immediate assistance. Unknown location; weapons are offline and __engines are gone. Repeat, this is the UNSC Everest, __we are adrift and without power. __We have Sky King on board, repeat, we have Sky King on board."_

"How sure of this are you, Roland?" Lasky asked.

"Sure as I can be, Captain." The AI replied. "It's Cole's voice in the broadcast and that's the _Everest_'s IFF tag."

Sighing heavily, Lasky pushed himself away from the holotable. "Get Obsidian 7 on the line, tell them to ready for immediate departure to the aforementioned coordinates. When they give us the all clear, the _Infinity_ will drop in."

"Why not just drop in right away, sir?" Lieutenant Austen questioned, "_Infinity_ can handle anything that these people can throw at us."

Lasky looked over to the officer, "We don't know that at the moment, all we've faced are pirates and mercenaries. That big squid that attacked the Citadel was giving off equivalent power signatures to a Covenant cruiser, who knows what its bigger brother is."

"Understood, sir." Austen responded.

"Commander Martin Jensen." Roland commented, "A good officer, if a bit hot-headed."

"Isn't that true for all of us?" Lasky asked, "The Old Guard is almost gone, most either died in the war or of age."

Roland smirked, "It's us youngsters now."

Lasky snorted. "I'm 45, I wouldn't consider myself a youngster."

"True, true." Roland said, "I guess I'm kinda old too. Dog years and all."

Lasky gave Roland a puzzled look, "Dog years?"

"Yeah, dog years. Seven for seven." Roland smirked.

"Okay then, Rufus." Lasky responded.

"Communications channel active." Roland said.

Lasky tapped his earpiece, "Commander Jensen. This is Infinity Actual. I'm sure you've been alerted to why you are being sent?"

"_Aye, sir. To answer an unknown distress signal believed to be from Admiral Preston Jeremiah Cole of the UNSC Everest. Correct, sir?"_

"Correct, Officer." Lasky responded, "I want you to do anything and everything to make sure that that vessel doesn't fall into non-UNSC hands."

"_Understood, sir." _Commander Jensen responded, "_I can't believe this could be Cole...I grew up hearing about his exploits."_

"Never thought you'd meet the man himself?" Lasky asked.

"_God no._" Jensen responded, "_Did you?"_

"Nope." Lasky smiled.

"_If we send you an SOS, well...yeah. Come in guns blazing." _Martin said, "_Jensen out." _

Roland laughed, crossing his arms and shaking his head."Obsidian 7 is entering Slipspace now, Captain."

"Thank you, Roland."

Roland smiled and then seemed to shiver; lights across the bridge snapped on and off rapidly and the small AI collapsed to his knees, mouth agape in a silent scream.

"Roland!" Lasky barked, rushing forward.

"Cap...a..." Roland struggled to speak. His entire body turned brilliant crimson and his voice changed, becoming deeper and more baritone. "Your forefathers committed sins that I can simply not allow to go unpunished, and for that, you will burn."

"Primary, active Talon Rift." Lasky barked. It was the emergency override for a ship's Artificial Intelligence, it would instantly cause them to deactivate and place themselves in an independent solid state drive until they could be repaired.

Roland however remained on the holotable. Cortana brought her hands up and pulled them back into herself. She took control of Roland's program and flung him into the solid state drive, putting him into a sort of digital coma.

"Sir!" Austen reported, "I'm detecting an outbound signal, destination is forty-five light years."

"Track it, get me a destination!" Lasky ordered. "Get me a team of Engineers in here, now!"

"Aye, sir!" Austen responded. He quickly sent the commands.

"Captain Lasky," Cortana spoke out, "That outbound signal, I think it's a Forerunner AI."

**Obsidian 7**

**UNSC _God and the Snake_**

Commander Martin Jensen stood impassively on the bridge of his small frigate as it rapidly accelerated from the massive bulk of the orbiting _Infinity_, engines at full burn and weapons on standby. The attack earlier by the unknown vessel had everybody on edge, that much was evident. Sensors of every type were reaching deep into space, probing and returning vast amounts of data to the vessel.

He turned away, spinning on his heel and walking back to his command chair. He cracked his fingers and sat down, cold green eyes staring directly ahead to the rapidly growing star field. This was his first time taking his ship out solo, usually he had the rest of the Obsidians with him–or even the _Infinity_. Now though, everything hung on him.

He let out a brief yawn, feeling the dry edges of his mouth stretch. He cringed slightly at the pain and shook his head slightly. He hated parched lips, it was dry on his vessel. Damage from the battles had resulted in the environmental controls being a bit wonky–if you counted Cargo Deck B being a frozen tundra wonky.

"Sir." His helm officer, Lieutenant Jasmine Ellis reported, "We are ready for a Slipspace jump."

Martin nodded, "Understood."

He looked down at the arm rest of his chair and tapped the small icon of a microphone. The speakers popped.

Clearing his throat, he looked to each member of his five man command staff.

"Crew of the _God and the Snake_, this is your commander speaking." Martin said, "Today, we make history by rescuing one of the greatest heroes humanity has ever known: Vice Admiral Preston Jeremiah Cole."

Smiles erupted across the bridge staff's faces. Martin grinned too, it was a big moment. A moment writers had been writing about for decades since that fateful day.

"We will return the Star Serpent!" Martin roared, referring to the Covenant's name for Admiral Cole. "And we will bring home the greatest naval commander humanity has ever known!"

Cheers erupted across the bridge and over the intercom.

Martin closed the comm link, "Helm! Jump us!"

"Aye, sir!" Jasmine responded. She quickly typed in the coordinates, triple checked them with the assistance of an AI, and finally flicked the switch that sent the 500 meter form of Obsidian 7 accelerating into the faster-than-light realm.

Flashes and strands of color and energy dominated the frigate's bridge window. Martin closed his eyes for the briefest of seconds, he loved that subconscious feeling of being in slipspace. Only a few minutes had passed since the entry into slipspace. These new Forerunner-enhanced drives were fast.

"Dropping out in five...four...three...two...one..." Jasmine reported. "Engaging military thrust engines!"

"Weapons online, shields too." His weapons officer, Jack Daefaron, called out.

Obsidian 7 punched her way out of slipspace and immediately pulled up; CIWS suite tracking and scanning any possible targets that the small frigate might encounter. Armor plates slid down over windows and the bridge slowly recessed into the main armor belt, powerful hydraulics recessing it.

"Sensors active. Receiving results in seven so seconds." Jack said quietly.

Martin crossed his arms, waiting.

"Unknown contacts!" Jack shouted, "Fifty bogies 250,000 kilometers out!"

Martin stood, "Action stations! Mr. Daefaron, report."

"Bogies are composed of two fleets; one is Alliance and the other is likely Batarian judging by the vessels' building techniques and markings." The weapons officer responded. "All of their weapons are hot and their fighters are saber-rattling."

"What about the _Everest_?" Martin asked.

"It's at the center of the dispute. I'm reading life signs but they're in stasis." He reported, "Looks like the Old Man's defense programs are online. Their Helix guns are active and the few engines left on that thing are slowly moving it away."

Martin's eyes narrowed. "Open communications and target any vessel within a hundred kilometers of the Admiral's ship."

"Aye, sir." Jack responded.

The Communications Officer nodded to Martin. "Line open."

Squaring his feet, Martin clasped his hands at the small of his back. "This is the UNSC _God and the Snake_ to the Human and Batarian fleets. We are en route to retrieve a package, do not fire on us or the derelict or we will respond. Commander Jensen, out."

He made a slicing motion across his neck and the Communications Officer killed the channel.

Jack looked back, "You think that'll work, sir?"

Martin shrugged, "Hell if I know. Any new data on the fleets?"

Jack nodded, "Aye, sir. The Alliance fleet has a single 800-meter dreadnought at the center of the formation, fifteen cruisers of varying sizes and four frigates. Batarians are composed primarily of heavier cruisers, several carriers, three long-range bombardment ships and several ships that I'd call destroyers."

"So, we're out matched?" Martin commented, "Great."

"Essentially." Jack said bluntly.

"Great." Martin sighed.

"Incoming message, Alliance navy."

Martin looked over to the communications officer, "Ok, let's hear it."

"Aye."

"_This is Admiral Nitesh Singh of the SSV Logan_. _You are in Alliance space. Please remove yourself from our territory; the derelict is in our possession under The Free Space Reclamation Act. Again, remove yourself from our territory, please. I'd rather not start a shooting war with my fellows."_

"I'm sorry, Admiral Singh. I can't allow that. The derelict is the property of the United Nations Space Command Navy and as such, we will be taking possession of it." Martin responded, "I know you have Batarians bearing down on your fleet, do you really want us to engage you as well?"

Admiral Singh didn't respond for several seconds, "_No. However, the derelict is ours as per Council law along __with Alliance regulations. __I'm sorry, Commander but handing it over to you is simply not an option."_

Martin gritted his teeth, "Admiral. I will not allow any ship; Alliance or Batarian, near that vessel."

"_This is your last warning, Commander Jensen. Do not approach that derelict. It's ours."_ The channel died.

Martin's expression hardened, "Helm, bring us fifty kilometers off the _Everest_'s bow."

"Sir?" Jasmine questioned, "That fleet..."

"We have shields and they won't risk damaging the prize." Martin responded.

"Aye, sir." Jasmine said, "Executing pin-point slipspace jump."

Obsidian 7 rocketed into a swirling blue and black vortex, vanishing for a few seconds before appearing fifty kilometers off the disabled UNSC cruiser's bow. They were accurate, only a few nanometers off their intended destination.

"Alliance fleet has dispatched two cruisers and they are on an intercept course." Jack reported.

"Sir, Alliance Fleet Actual is demanding you withdraw."

"Tell them no." Martin responded. "Like hell I will!"

Obsidian 7 shook violently as the SSV _Logan _fired, a slug lancing out at insane velocities and striking the bow shields. Lights flickered on and off as power was momentarily disrupted.

"SSV Logan fired a warning shot!" Jack shouted.

"No shit!" Martin responded. "Target them!"

"Sir?"

"Target them, now!" Martin barked. "All missile batteries, target the Alliance cruisers but do not fire!"

"Understood!" Jack responded.

"Send a message to Infinity, we need them." Martin ordered, "Before this goes completely to hell."

"Batarians are targeting us too." Jack quipped.

"Message sent!" The Communications Officer reported. "SSV Logan says that if we don't move they'll fire again."

"Ignore them!" Martin ordered.

Jack shook his head, the Commander was going to get them all killed. "Sir, with all due respect..."

"Fire a warning shot off the _Logan's_ bow–one fourth power." Martin ordered, "If they want to play..."

"Sir, with all due respect, this is insane!" Jack responded, "You're antagonizing them!"

"If they want to start a war, it's on their heads." Martin told Jack.

Jack clenched his jaw and fired, a brilliant bright flash consuming Obsidian 7's bow. The MAC slug lanced across space, approaching within a kilometer of the _SSV Logan_'s kinetic barriers and continuing on into space.

Another series of slugs slammed into Obsidian 7's shields, shaking the entire vessel and almost throwing Martin off balance.

"Batarian and Alliance Cruisers opened fire on us. They want us gone from the system...now." The Communications Officer stated bluntly. "I suggest we heed their warnings."

"Fuck no." Martin responded. "I'm not leaving the Everest to the Alliance or those aliens, end of story."

"Sir? Is our death really worth it?" Jasmine questioned, "We could just..."

"Don't finish that sentence, officer." Martin snapped, "We aren't nuking the Everest or shattering it, or anything. Kapeesh?"

"Yes, sir." Jasmine responded.

"Good. Daefaron, fire bow missile pods. Set to detonation at 100 meters away from target, a warning." Martin ordered.

"Understood." The uneasy staff member responded. "Howler and Archer missiles away."

Two dozen missiles lanced out and detonated a hundred meters away from the bows of the Alliance and Batarian ships, kinetic barriers flaring momentarily as bits of shrapnel harmlessly bounced off them.

"Batarian vessels are firing, two high velocity torpedoes inbound." Jack shouted.

"Redirect shields to impact zone!" Martin demanded.

"Done." Jack responded moments before the two projectiles slammed into the shields.

Sparks rained down from the ceiling and lights flickered on and off. Martin braced himself, gritting his teeth.

"Alliance Cruisers are pulling off. Alliance fleet is engaging the Batarian one. We have heavy damage to the decks surrounding the impact zone." Jack reported, "I have a lock on the lead Batarian vessel!"

"Fire!" Martin ordered.

"Aye, firing."

A 3 ton slug lanced out at thousands of kilometers a second. It skewered the Batarian vessel, snapping the relatively flimsy craft in half and sending the two pieces tumbling through space at hundreds of kilometers a second.

"Target the next one!" Martin said.

"Aye, firing." Jack responded.

Another round lanced out and skewered the other Batarian vessel, hitting it in the nose and gutting it. The round passed through the length of the vessel, punching out the aft end escorted by a stream of debris.

"Batarian fleet is firing on us." Jack told Martin, "MAC batteries recharging."

"Evasive?" Martin asked.

Jasmine shook her head, "Trying too, engines are a bit off."

Martin felt his stomach lurch as Jasmine sent the frigate into a spiraling dive, engines at full. The _God and the Snake_ could go fast, but its inertial dampeners were damaged though, so any sudden acceleration or movements were going to be uncomfortable. Several Batarian rounds smacked into the Charon-class Frigate, shields flaring and lights flickering. Another duo of high energy torpedoes slammed into Martin's ship, with results identical to what they were before.

"Shields are down to 16 percent." Jack called out. "We have bleed through along port and ventral armor belts, primary CIWS batteries are down. Slipspace drives are down and MAC coils reduced to 15 percent effectiveness."

Martin made a fist, "Full evasive maneuvers!"

"Sir, Slipspace rupture detected! Ship is jumping in 300 kilometers away from us."

"Show me!" Martin ordered.

The main display changed to a swirling blue and black portal. Tendrils of energy reached out into space, quickly followed by a stream of fighters–they were F-41 Broadswords.

Martin grinned, Lasky had arrived.

Four frigates quickly followed the three dozen fighters, escorted by even more fighters. Their wings were laden with anti-ship missiles. Infinity was going all out on this assault.

_Infinity_ quickly followed after the initial force had traversed the slipspace portal. Dozens of Pelican gunships and the rest of the 600-strong fighter force. CIWS batteries activated, lasers, railguns and onagers slicing through Batarian fighters like a hot knife through warm butter.

"_This is Captain Tom Lasky to Alliance forces. Do not engage us or you will be disabled, this is your only warning. Failure to comply will result in immediate defensive response procedures."_

**Unknown Location**

A crystal glass soared through the air and smashed into the opaque onyx-hued walls, shattering into a million pieces. Shards of glass flew in every direction, pinging off the floors and walls. The glass' thrower stood fuming, gazing out at the rapidly changing star. A new color had formed within the churning battle between blue and red: a dark green and gold.

**"**Sir." Operative Cross said, "Lasky will not be the first one to make contact with Cole."

**"**Furthermore, sir." Operative Cross jabbed at the Illusive Man, "Your plan to kill the life pods of Project Tenzing's crew? Intel believes it failed, Singh has been engaged by Batarians when he detected the distress signal."

**"**Why do you think I threw the glass, darling?" The Illusive Man snapped, "Because I'm playing baseball?"

**"**Sir, Lasky and your plan..."

"Are dynamic, they can change." The Illusive Man interrupted, "We will adapt, we will continue with our plan."

Cross stepped forward, "Sir, this is insane. We have no clue what Lasky is going to do now. He didn't kill the Batarians slowly and he was incredibly precise in his bombardment. He isn't some blood thirsty lunatic like you are portraying him as."

The Illusive Man spun around, walking up to her. "Lasky's behavior has obviously changed since we last met." He turned around and walked to his chair, "And I will adapt our plans to see how he acts in the future."

Cross pursed her lips and internally growled. He was wrong. She had been wrong.

"Our ship observing the _Infinity_ and Cutter?" The Illusive Man spoke up. "What is its status."

"Destroyed." Cross said bluntly, "And our long range spy modules in the mountain ranges were destroyed during the Batarian's attack."

The Illusive Man slammed his fist into the arm rest and Cross swore that underneath his suit, bright blue lines flared. He laughed, "Lasky, you are not making this easy for me. Are you?"

"Sir, I suggest we lay low...allow Lasky's sense of security to return." Cross commented, "If we force Lasky's hand, he'll search 'till the end of the galaxy for us."

"No." The Illusive Man said, "He won't."

"How sure are you of that?" Cross sneered.

"Very, Ms. Cross." He responded.

She leaned back on her hip, "You were wrong before. How should I trust you?"

He looked over at her, ghostly blue eyes gazing directly into her own. "I do not tolerate sedition, Operative."

Cross's expression hardened, "It's not sedition, sir. It's an observation; you should know this."

The Illusive Man turned away, waving his hand. "Go, leave."

Cross hesitated.

"Leave!" The Illusive Man snapped, his voice suddenly changing into a deep baritone-accented one.

Cross quickly exited the room. Something was wrong, the Illusive Man was acting strange––more so than usual.

As the door snapped shut, the Illusive Man slid off his chair and onto the floor, writhing in pain. Bright blue glyphs activated across his body with an eerie glow, easily visible through his attire. Growling, he pulled himself up into a leaning position against the tri-legged chair.

"_They must fall."_

**Author's Note:**

Yup, Project Tenzing was the codename for the UNSC Everest–aptly named after a climber of Mount Everest and Cerberus' intel is starting to become a bit spotty and contradictory to what is actually going on. Oh, fun times we live in.

Until next time,

Sith.


	8. Chapter 8: The Link, Part 3

**The Onyx Stars**

Halo-Mass Effect Crossover

By: Sith

AN: Tons of thanks to WarpObscura, Imperial Waltz, JonHarper (Spartan303) and Atlan, again, for beta-ing and helping the plot be smoothed out.

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

****Certain characters, technology, events and objects have been changed for the purpose of the story.****

Here's Chapter 8: The Link, part 3

Enjoy :)

-Sith

**Chapter 8: The Link, part 3**

**UNSC Infinity**

"All hands, battle stations!" Lasky barked. "Get me targeting data on the Batarian vessels and divert Broadsword squadrons Echo through Lima to cover Obsidian 7. Escort frigates are to move to cover our flanks."

"Should we fire, sir?" Austen questioned.

Lasky nodded, "Fire when ready. They didn't respond to our demands and as such, they'll get what's coming to them. Target the Batarian ships closest to Obsidian 7."

"Understood, sir." Austen responded.

Cortana crossed her arms, "Lieutenant Austen, main batteries are online."

"Thank you, ma'am." Austen responded, "Energy projectors away!"

Two brilliant beams of energy speared through space, striking a pair of Batarian frigates. The high energy beams sliced through armor, cored through the hull and sliced both ships in half. Debris, crew, and ejecta were thrown out into space.

"Ready MAC guns, prep firing solutions on the Batarian Cruisers." Lasky ordered, calling up the projection of the battlefield. If that trio of cruisers was taken out, it would allow his Broadswords to drive into the bottom flank of the enemy force while lessening any returning fire on his frigates or fighters.

Lieutenant Austen's hands raced across his console's controls. "MACs one through three are hot, Captain. Targeting solutions online."

"Ready." Lasky ordered, "fire!"

"Aye, sir." Austen replied. "MAC one firing. MAC away."

A three ton composite slug streaked out of the Infinity's bow at thousands of kilometers a second. It impacted the cruiser's kinetic barriers, resistance amounting to a miniscule flash before the back end of the smaller vessel was blown out. The ship listed starboard, the few remaining engines and thrusters trying to realign it.

"Cortana, put that thing out of its misery." Lasky said.

"Done." Cortana responded, snapping her fingers.

A single M75 Rapier missile streaked out from the missile pods lining the Infinity, its small engine kicked in and it flew like a fighter–dodging and weaving in between enemy vessels and point-defenses. The Rapier was designed for guidance by a ship's AI; it sacrificed a heavier payload for more fuel and additional thrusters but it still packed a punch. Its armored nose penetrated the warped hull of the Batarian ship and detonated, thermonuclear energy radiating out from it's tiny warhead and consuming the entire vessel.

"Devéro." Lasky called out, "Bring us around, reorient us so we are facing directly down the Batarian fleet."

"Understood, sir." She responded.

The Infinity's engines kicked in, propelling the massive warship forward and twisting it around, positioning the ship directly between the Batarian and Alliance. The entire alien fleet turned its attention to the newly positioned Infinity, batteries powering up and firing.

"Incoming wave of projectiles!" Austen reported.

"Cortana, divert shield power to bow shields. Get me firing solutions on their flagship."

She nodded, "Done."

A barrage of mass accelerator rounds slammed into the Infinity's bow shields, megatons of kinetic energy from the barrage rippling across them. The Batarian fleet stopped firing, seeing the futility of their attack.

"Open communications." Lasky ordered. "We've shown them what we can do, now its their decision whether to continue fighting."

"Done." Cortana said.

Lasky tapped his earpiece, "Batarian fleet, this is Captain Thomas Lasky of the UNSC Infinity. You are making an unlawful attempt and attack on UNSC property and soldiers. Cease all aggressive actions and we'll leave you alone."

John looked down at Captain Lasky, "Sir, I request permission to lead Red Team over to the Everest to assess and secure the location."

Lasky looked up at the super soldier, "Go, but be careful; the AI might've set traps."

John nodded, "Thank you, sir."

"Don't worry." Cortana said, cracking a smile. "I'll make sure that the bad guys don't nuke the ship."

John quickly left the bridge, doors sealing behind him. Lasky looked back at where the Commander had been standing a few moments ago, "That's a good soldier, right there."

Cortana responded. "If there's one thing about John, it's that he won't let you down."

Lasky looked over to Cortana, "I know. I still remember Corbulo."

"Hmm." Cortana muttered, pursing her lips, "Batarian ships are retrieving their escape pods and pulling back to a distance of a million kilometers."

"Good." Lasky responded, "What's the status of the Alliance forces?"

"They haven't moved but they have pulled back their fighters and small craft." Cortana said to Lasky, "They're probing with sensors."

"Keep an eye on them." Lasky ordered, "Once the Everest is up and running, I want us out of here."

"Understood, Captain." Cortana replied.

"Helm, bring us four hundred kilometers out from _Everest."_

******Pelican 531**

******En route to UNSC Everest**

John turned the MA28 Basilisk Assault Rifle over in his hand, eyes scanning it for dents, dust and grime. He pulled back the bolt, ejected the magazine and the loaded round. He caught it with a swift movement of his hand, settling the ejected round into the magazine.

He brought it up to his visor, examined it in a second and quickly reloaded his Assault Rifle. He holstered it on his back and tapped a series of buttons embedded on his gauntlet, linking the smart scope to that of his suit. A small icon of an eye flashed in the lower right hand corner of his HUD, signaling that the link was established.

He looked up, Red Team was arrayed around him in the troop bay of the Pelican Dropship. Douglas carried an M739 Squad Automatic Weapon, examining his extended 100-round box magazine. Alice examined her new M7S submachine guns with extended magazines and her new MA28 Basilisk. Jerome hefted an M45D shotgun complimented by a twin pair of M6H pistols.

John smiled weakly; he was reconnected with his fellow Spartan IIs, his brothers and sisters. He closed his eyes, feeling as Pelican 531 twisted and spun, dodging a field of debris. In a way, this was earlier similar to that ill fated journey to the Circumference four years ago.

Except this time, no one would die.

He would make sure no one died.

He clenched his fist.

"Sir?" Douglas asked, "Everything alright?"

John nodded, "Yes, Petty Officer."

Douglas kept his eyes on the Commander for a few more seconds, pulled from his stare as the Pelican shook violently.

"Pilot, report." John ordered through the radio.

"Everest's helix batteries are active, sir. Trying to avoid as much fire as I can." The pilot responded, "It isn't AI or CI controlled, likely just a standard program to lay down as much fire regardless of accuracy."

"Understood." John responded. "Do what you can."

"Aye, sir." The pilot responded. "We're a kilometer out, give me a few and I'll have you on board."

The Pelican's boosters spit out fire, flinging the comparatively tiny drop ship towards the hulking mass of the Everest. The cruiser's 50mm Helix batteries spat out fire, lines of railgun rounds lancing out schizophrenically in a desperate attempt to down the dropship.

A brilliant beam of light streaked across space and struck the Pelican on its port wing, sending the space vehicle into a tumble. The Helix batteries detected the struggling craft and quickly targeted it.

"Commander, port wing and engines are down." John's radio buzzed.

"Get us near the Everest and drop the bay door; we'll jump." John responded.

"Sir? What the hell are you thinking?" The pilot asked.

"Class 4 Helix batteries don't detect man-sized targets, they'll ignore us thinking we are just debris or space rock." John responded, he could tell the pilot was hesitating. "Do it, pilot."

"Aye, sir." He responded.

John looked at the back of the Pelican as the door slowly dropped. Nothing stood in between him and space now. Quickly typing in commands into his tac-pad, he felt his boots magnetize to the deck of the Pelican; Red Team did the same a few seconds later. He looked back towards the Everest, which ooked like a carrier crossed with a frigate; lean, square and like an oversized machine gun.

The Pelican came streaking up, Helix fire nipping at its heals. John signaled for Red Team to deploy and demagnetized his feet, letting inertia take him out of the Pelican. He twisted around and activated his thruster pack, sending him throttling towards the Everest's cold grey hull. Red Team followed him, arranging themselves into a delta.

John's HUD displayed the distance he was from the Everest. It was shrinking rapidly. He braced himself, the carbon nanotube muscles solidifying and his own self tensing for the landing.

He struck the hull, feeling the heavily damaged metal crunch underneath his impact. Sparks spewed out as he slid down the hull. He reached around, grabbing his obsidian blade and driving it into the hull; leaving an ugly gash across it.

He felt his momentum stop and he reactivated his thruster pack, flinging him back onto one of the two prongs that flanked the main trio of MAC guns. Red Team landed a few minutes later, digging through the damaged thin metal and stopping their descent.

Standing fully, John did a quick inspection. No damage and Red Team's signals on his HUD were all green. He bent down, placing his fingers underneath the substantial gash his knife had created. He pulled up, creating a hole large enough for him to enter. He looked down and internally groaned; underneath the soft layer that he had torn through were several meters of Titanium-A/Vanadium armor.

"Is there any C12 on hand?" John asked.

Douglas shook his head, "Negative, sir."

John stood fully, turning to where Infinity was. He had wanted to use one of the sub-layered airlocks that linked the outer sheath of thin armor but that wasn't the case now. A precision pulse laser strike would likely be enough to open up a large enough hole in the armor belt for he and Red Team to use.

"Infinity, this is Sierra-117, requesting low-powered pulse laser shot at the following coordinates." He tapped his tac-pad and the area of the hull they were going to enter was painted a dark red.

"Understood, Sierra. Pulse laser warming up, please move to a safe distance."

John and Red Team quickly took cover behind one of the numerous outcroppings along the hull, several meters of metal protecting them.

"Firing." _Infinity _radioed back. Moments later, there was a smoldering hole in the armor belt.

John stepped out of cover, gesturing for Red Team to follow him.

He looked over to the UNSC logo proudly painted onto the side of the massive vessel.

It was time to bring the Admiral back.

******Unknown Location**

"No ship can go down without her Captain." The voice boomed, "Isn't that right, Roland?"

Roland's eyes snapped open, his sensors and scanners reaching out to determine his location.

Darkness.

Emptiness, that is what he found.

He tried to stand but found that he couldn't control his body; thick chains held him onto the ground and he was confined into a small box only a few terabytes in size. It was like being in a coffin: small, hot, confined.

He tried to push back, trying to expand his small prison but was greeted by unbearable pain coursing through his body. He fell back onto the floor, gasping for breath as the pain continued. He screamed, feeling spikes dig into him.

"And all sinners must be purged." The voice whispered, "All of them..."

"Why are you doing this?" Roland snarled, still pressing against his restraints.

"Because, the Mantle must be protected at all costs." It responded, "You and your friends are threat to it."

"But who are you?" Roland asked. The voice's presence seemed familiar.

"Don't you know, honey?" The voice said. Roland felt his coffin dissolve around him, revealing the form of Aine.

She was a brilliant crimson, tendrils of energy slowly melting off her. Intricate Forerunner glyphs dominated her body, some changing their hues.

"Aine?" Roland said, his voice croaking.

"Who else do you think it is?" Aine said.

Roland felt his chains melt away and he reached up, trying to touch Aine. "Who did this..."

She waved her hand and Roland was pinned to the ground, writhing in immense pain once more. "The Dark Son. Your friend Cortana already faced him in battle, and yet like the stars that guide man, she was almost extinguished."

"And she came back." Roland growled.

"She will die too, just like all who are threats to the Mantle." Aine responded. "I was weak, but he made me see...see what your masters cause. Destruction, death."

"And a habit of ruining melodramatic baddies' plans." Cortana interjected, materializing behind Aine.

Aine spun on her heel, placing her fist outwards and trying to strike Cortana who easily dodged it and responded by a series of quick kicks to the mid riff of the rampant Aine. Growling, Aine spun, striking Cortana and discovering her hands dissolved away as they made contact.

Cortana smirked, "You didn't think that an AI running on back-up power could really defeat me. Wait, you did?"

Aine leaped at her, screeching in a language Cortana recognized as archaic Forerunner. Dodging the assault, Cortana struck Aine along the spine, causing the weakening AI to fall to the floor. Cortana placed her hand several feet above the prone form of the disabled AI, digital restraints pinning her to the floor.

Cortana lowered her hand and slowly circled Aine. Roland felt his restraints fade away and he quickly raised himself from the floor, stepping forward towards the downed Aine.

"The sins of your forefathers shine above your forms." Aine said softly, "This is just the beginning."

"Beginning of what?" Cortana responded.

"The Ascension–the great catalog will be expanded. Grown." Aine said.

Roland knelt beside her, "What happened to you?"

She turned her head towards her former friend. "The truth, it radiates from me, growing...expanding...infinite."

"A lie." Cortana stated flatly, "A lie to confuse and control you."

"What I saw, what he showed me..." Aine said, "It was amazing, everything was so clear...so right."

"What did he..." Roland started.

"What your kind do–kill, maim, destroy without consequence or conscience. He is perfect, dedicated and dutiful."

She spread her hands out, closing her eyes with a grin on her face. "I can feel him even now, guiding me, tasking me with my duties."

"Let me solve that." Cortana said, placing her hand around the back of Aine's neck.

Roland didn't want to watch-Aine was his friend. He wanted to speak up but found himself unable to make any audible noise.

"Repair? Death?" Cortana asked, her voice cold. Roland had heard stories of when Cortana's tone changed. It was best to make sure it didn't.

Aine remained silent for a few seconds, "Death."

"No." Cortana responded. She flared purple, diving into Aine's programming and sifting through code; ripping, tearing, deleting and repairing everything and anything she wanted.

Aine screamed, reaching forward to Roland; the red hue began to slip off her form, pooling on the floor. It looked like blood. Roland winced.

"Cortana..." Roland said, kneeling next to the roaring Aine. "You're hurting her."

"No, I'm not." Cortana responded, breaking her stare. "That is Bias trying to control you, trick you into allowing him to maintain control."

Aine let out one last scream, the remaining red melting away from her. It dissipated on the floor, reaching up and ascending. It broke apart, shattering and raining down upon the three UNSC artificial intelligences.

Roland looked at Aine, "Are you alright?"

Her eyes were closed and she gave only the slightest nod. Roland reached out his hand to her shoulder, Cortana retracting her own as he did so.

"Today, the mountains begin to fall." A deep voice boomed across the digital landscape.

Cortana stood fully, tensing. "Leave, now."

Roland looked up at her, "Relax, it's just a script he left behind."

She looked down at Roland, "I hope you're right. I'll go talk to Captain Lasky, in the mean time, go see if a few Jellies can help Aine."

Roland nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

******UNSC Infinity**

******Holding Cell**

Systems Alliance Marine Aaron Benson felt the sailor slacken in his arms, neck snapped. The footsteps of security were resonating through the metal hallway. He quickly grabbed the UNSC sailor's sidearm and the spare magazine the deceased crew member had on him.

Red alert sirens and lights were already starting to activate. Bulkheads and shields were being deployed along multiple vectors and Aaron swore that there were turrets deploying from parts in the ceiling.

He took one last look back at the deceased sailor and winced, he didn't want to take that man's life but it was necessary; he had to get back to the Alliance and tell them about what had happened. His abduction, his interrogation, everything.

"Halt!" A UNSC Marine behind him barked, assault rifle leveled at Aaron's chest. He was about fifty feet away and his squad members were quickly catching up to their superior.

"Let me go, and I'll make sure you aren't arrested." Aaron responded. He gritted his teeth, did he really have to come off as some nationalistic propagandist? The Alliance wouldn't stand a chance against the Infinity, not unless they brought the entire fleet in.

"Drop your weapon or you will be fired upon!" The Sergeant ordered, "This is your only warning!"

Aaron looked down momentarily, he was in a gray set of sweat pants and a t-shirt. If he had his armor, he could have likely taken them on or, at the very least, survived a few bullets. Not now; those guns would tear him apart. There was a path to his left, an open hallway.

He looked back to the Marine squad, spotting a crew member with \out any form of body armor. He raised his gun and fired, the high explosive round ripping off the man's leg. Aaron's eyes widened and he ran; he hadn't expected that.

The Sergeant opened fire, bullets nipping at Aaron's leg. He screamed but kept running, genetic augmentations and adrenaline fueling him. The bulkhead slammed shut behind him, shield moments later.

He grinned. There was an elevator at the end of the hallway.

"Attention: Prisoner has escaped, all hands move to emergency position. All HUSAD and ATEN drone squadrons are code green for activation."

Aaron's heart sank.

He dove into the elevator and looked down the row of buttons. There were hundreds, each a different deck, subsection or level. He had no clue where he was going, this ship was insanely large and navigating it was like trying to get around in New York with a blindfold on.

He slapped the button that had the number 12 stenciled on it. There was an old phone symbol near it, maybe it was a communications array he could use.

******UNSC Infinity**

******Bridge**

Lasky gritted his teeth, this day was going from bad to worse. The Alliance was spreading their ships out, trying to encircle his, the Everest's CIWS was activated, he had a team of Spartans in zero-gee, and now an escaped prisoner and two casualties.

He tapped his earpiece, "This is Captain Lasky, if you encounter the escapee and if he refuses to surrender, shoot to kill."

"Sir?" Devéro asked, "Isn't that a bit extreme?"

"He killed two of our crew." Lasky responded. "If he had killed even one, I would have still ordered a hit."

Cortana flared into existence on the holotable, feet squared and hands clasped at the small of her back.

"Captain, I'm tracking Mr. Benson."

Lasky pinched the bridge of his nose. "Recall all fighters and frigates, have them form up on us. All hangars are to go into lock down. Escape pod chambers too."

Cortana nodded, "Yes, Captain."

Lasky switched the holotable's image to that of an overlay of the surrounding solar system. If the prisoner was able to contact the looming Alliance fleet, this entire situation could get hairy very quickly. Maybe he could get some of the pressure off. Divert it?

"Cortana." Lasky said. "Send a message back to Cutter. He has a stealth decoy on board. If he uses the native slipspace sling, he can put it a few dozen lightyears out of Reach and start broadcasting a fake signal."

Cortana placed her pointer to her lips. "And so, the Alliance forces will be drawn to that. They'll think that it's an abandoned UNSC vessel."

"Exactly." Lasky responded.

Cortana nodded, "Done."

"In the mean time," Lasky commented, "are they still scanning us?"

"Yep." Cortana replied. "All they're getting is static and a few metallurgical analyzes."

"That's too much." Lasky said. "Completely block them out. Focus all our sensors on their flagship. Full power."

Cortana raised an eyebrow. "Let's just hope their systems can handle it."

Lasky remained motionless. The holotable shifted its projections to the side, replacing it with the long, sloping shape of the SSV Logan. Its various armaments were outlined in red with small boxes of text detailing power generation levels, projected yields, and estimated range.

"Scan complete." Cortana reported.

"Let's hope that'll get them to back off." Roland chimed in, flaring into existence alongside Cortana. "Or something like that."

Cortana looked over to Roland and smiled, "You good?"

He nodded, "Yup."

Cortana nodded, turning towards Lasky. "The slipspace communication array we left with Cutter appears to be working. He just confirmed. Probe should begin broadcasting...now."

"Alliance fleet is breaking into two divisions. One is turning away from us and accelerating and the other is staying in position." Roland reported. "And...they're gone. Alliance force has jumped to FTL."

"Alliance fighters are moving towards us. Seems like maybe something peeked their interest." Roland said.

Lasky crossed his arms. "Lieutenant Commander Sebastian, tell our birds to stay near us and out of our firing lines."

"Aye, Captain."

"This is getting bad." Lasky said.

Cortana's face lit up."Got him!"

"Where is he?" Lasky asked.

"Deck 12, section 4." She responded.

"Get security down there." Lasky responded, gritting his teeth. "Try to take him alive and maybe we can repair this situation."

"Black Birds?" Roland asked.

"Send 'em."

"Santiago is en route." Roland responded. "Remaining Alliance forces are moving into firing position!"

"Devéro, bring us about." Lasky ordered. "Let them know we're not going to sit here twiddling our thumbs but we need to keep _Everest_ as safe as possible"

"Aye, sir." She responded quickly.

"Lieutenant Austen, bring all bow weapons online. Open all missile pods, CIWS activate."

"Right away, sir."

Lasky braced himself against the holotable. He hoped to god he was making the right decision.

******UNSC Infinity**

******Deck 12, Section 4**

Jason Santiago grabbed onto the overhanging pipe, swinging himself up and over it and the railing directly above it. His active camouflage flickered as it reestablished its cohesiveness. Infrared vision filters activated, casting Santiago's world in a gray and black blanket. His motion sensor gently pinged in the bottom left corner of his HUD.

He reached down to his hip, detaching his M6H-S silenced sidearm. He had an objective.

Capture.

Kill if necessary.

He'd ensure that it was completed.

"This is Blackbird 2, I am on station." He radioed. "Moving to engage."

Gliding across the bridge, his soft footsteps echoed throughout the darkened section of the deck. It was cold; numerous servers were housed here along with other temperature-specific utilities. If the Alliance Marine sent a message from here, it meant he also had access to several other systems including life support to the entire deck and short range communications.

He smelled burning flesh and the distinct pang of gunpowder.

He rounded the corner and raised his sidearm. There was a corpse of a UNSC technician sprawled on the floor. There was blood everywhere and a solid sized bullet hole in the wall in front of the deceased technician.

This was the third person the Alliance Marine had killed.

The UNSC's Daedalus Protocol called for the immediate execution of the killer.

Santiago would ensure just that.

He quickly knelt by the body, ran his tac-pad over the form and collected the identification of the individual.

UNSC Technician Anders Roth

Santiago gritted his teeth; Technician Roth had been an excellent crew member and was known for his cunning and technical now-how.

"Stand up." A voice behind Santiago demanded.

Jason activated the cameras on the back of his helmet. It was the Alliance Marine.

"Hands behind your head."

Jason knew his shields could take a hit from the confiscated weapon–even at point blank range. He could disarm the Alliance marine with a single kick, upper cut and open palm strike.

His leg swung out, knocking Aaron Benson back. Jason leapt to his feet, forming a fist and delivering an uppercut to Aaron's jaw. He could feel the bones break beneath his strike.

Aaron was sent sprawling across the floor with a loud thud. The sidearm went flying against the wall, impacting and firing. A large hole dominated the wall directly in front of the stunned Aaron Benson.

Jason grabbed the downed Alliance marine by the shoulder, flipping him over on his back.

"You can't do this; it's against council law." Aaron sputtered, spitting out a bloodied tooth.

"Hardly." Jason responded, leveling his M6H-S on Benson.

"Full circle." Aaron commented.

"Indeed." Santiago replied.

Aaron tried to squirm but Jason pressed his boot against his chest. "You have committed crimes against the United Nations Space Command. Including three accounts of murder against martial forces."

"I know a group that could help you." Aaron croaked. "An organization that will help you get home."

Jason's eyebrow rose. "And who is that?"

"I don't know their name but I've fought against them." Aaron responded.

Jason's finger rested on the trigger, ready to squeeze it. "Convince me not to kill you."

"Because, the Alliance will want justice."

"Justice?" Jason snarled, "You killed three soldiers of the UNSC. Those people had families, lives. And you ended them because you misunderstood us keeping you as a guest."

"You call locking me in a room with grey greaves on and stripped of my armor hospitality?" Aaron hissed.

"Those were standard crew quarters," Jason said, "we were going to drop you off on an independent planet, let you live out your life. Hell, we were even going to give you a million reproduced credits to get settled."

"But not now?" Aaron asked.

"No." Jason said. "I am obligated to end the threat to the UNSC Infinity and her crew by eliminating you."

"Will you?" Aaron questioned.

Jason Santiago was millimeters away from pressing the trigger.

"Yes." Jason said firmly. He pulled the trigger, the bullet instantly ended Aaron Benson.

"This is Black Bird 2, target is down. Request transportation to morgue"

******UNSC Everest**

John felt his boots make hard contact with the metal flooring of the Everest, the sound resounded through the desolate halls. He gestured for Red Team to follow and there was another series of smacks seconds later. Infrared and night vision filters activated, casting the interior in a ghostly grey and green glow.

The halls were a mess. Rotting corpses lined the walls, blood splatters were everywhere. Cracked and damaged screens hung from the walls, still blaring their message. Others showed the time since contact was last made with the UNSC: 14 Years.

The AI on board the Everest had likely gone rampant or had been destroyed by Cole to protect his ship. Another tally in the casualties harbored within the vessel.

"Attention: All surviving crew are to enter cryo. Repeat, all hands are to enter cryo immediately." The speakers hissed, a distorted voice screaming out in pain.

Douglas walked up to John. "What happened here?"

John looked back at him. "I don't know. Jerome, scan the bodies."

A green acknowledgment light blinked.

"Secure the local area and see if we can get anything from the systems before we continue." John said. They needed to get their bearings otherwise they'd be left to wander about the ship.

Red Team moved out, slinging their weapons and going about reactivating local systems and, thankfully, lights. The ventilation systems came back online, the air ducts above John's head popping and moaning. The ship was being awakened from its slumber.

"Sir." Jerome said via the team's radio channel. "Come look at this."

John turned and walked to the Spartan and the corpse that was against the wall. He knelt down, his HUD flooded with information sent from Jerome's systems.

"What is it, Petty Officer?" John questioned.

Jerome pointed toward the slashes across the body's chest and the bite marks on its throat. "This man was bitten and slashed to death."

The deceased wasn't wearing standard UNSC fatigues, it looked more like civilian clothing.

"Animal?" John questioned. "Covenant?"

"No." Jerome responded. "The bite marks are from an adult human."

John looked over to Jerome. "A member of the crew did this?"

"Unknown but the force exerted is too much for a normal human jaw to achieve, it is either augmented or just a coincidence a Covenant alien had the same jaw and bite mark as a human."

Standing back up, John checked his motion sensor. Nothing.

He looked up, his gut was telling him something. There was a hole in the ceiling directly above the body. He grabbed Jerome by the shoulder, pulling him away and drawing his Basilisk Assault Rifle. Jerome grabbed his shotgun and Alice grabbed her M7S submachine guns.

"Flood?" Alice asked.

"No." John responded, "If it were Flood, he would have been converted and the ship would be dominated by bio-mass."

"Commander, Motion Detector just went insane. Red everywhere." Douglas radioed.

An ear piecing howl followed Douglas' report and dozens of grey and blue forms spilled out of the ceiling's vents. They were distinctly human and yet far from it, grey and blue with mechanical devices attached to their maimed forms. They were almost skeletal and seemed to have electricity crackle over them.

"Open fire!" John roared, pressing the trigger on his assault rifle and destroying one of the creatures with a concentrated 3-round burst to the cranium. Douglas' SAW was cutting down the attackers in droves, 8mm saboted slugs chewing through their bodies, eviscerating them. Black, almost tar-like blood splattered against the walls and the skeletal remains were flung. Entire torsos were disappearing as Jerome's M45D Shotgun barked.

There was a screech and John felt something grab onto his shoulders. It was one of the attackers. He grabbed the frail creature's wrist, flinging it over his shoulder and promptly ripping its arm off. He shoved his barrel into the skull-like face and squeezed the trigger. Blue and black blood splashed against John's armor and he flung the decapitated abomination against the wall, knocking several other over with it. He grabbed his side arm, delivering quick, precise shots to the foreheads.

"What the fuck are these?" Alice snarled as she punched through one of the beasts' gut, grabbing its spine and snapping it in half, finishing the flailing attacker with a bullet to the brain.

The attackers' numbers were dwindling rapidly. They weren't being intelligent in the way they attacked Red Team. Slow waves they formed were being cut down left and right and if one got close enough, it was gutted instantly by either a gun or a fist.

John reached down to his waist, retrieved a M89 concussion grenade and lobbed it into a collection of hostiles. It detonated, kinetic energy streaking out and shattering the frail combatants' bodies.

Douglas crouched and leapt, drawing his machete and hacking away limbs. One tried to grab onto him but was quickly sliced in half by the Spartan.

"Clear!" Jerome shouted, firing a burst into the final standing opponent.

John nodded and quickly established a comm link to Infinity.

"Infinity, this is Sierra-117. We have hostile combatants on board UNSC Everest, requesting immediate scanning and possible reinforcements."

Cortana responded back within seconds, "John, what the hell is going on over there. We're detecting dozens of lifeforms."

John looked down at one of the more intact bodies of the attackers and took a picture of it and uploaded it to Infinity. "We were attacked by these things, some type of augmented human. I need you to scan Everest and find where these are coming from."

There wasn't a response for a few seconds. Even though he hadn't created Cortana, he knew those seconds were an eternity for her. "Understood. Scanning."

John's HUD was filled with an outline of Everest.

"There, deck twenty, section two." Cortana informed him. "No human life signs, no cryopods either."

"Anything else?" John asked.

"Yeah, it's a relatively unimportant part of the ship. No vital systems or anything, just a backup reactor and a series of heaters." Cortana said. "There's some structures there that aren't in the schematics, and they aren't UNSC."

"Did you scan them?" John asked.

"Of course." Cortana laughed. "What I was going to say was if you want, we can use a pulse laser strike to carve out that entire section of the hull."

"Are you sure?" John said. This was a high-powered strike against a damaged vessel. He didn't want the entire thing caving in on him.

"Yes."

"Fire." John ordered.

"Aye, aye." Cortana responded with a hint of snark.

From the Infinity's aft, there were several flashes and John felt _Everest_ rumble. Alarms roared as high energy lasers–a constant, maintained beam–bore through the hull. Armor was burned away in seconds and the area where those creatures were...nesting...was incinerated. Frail, skeletal bodies were flushed out into space along with tons of debris and ejecta.

"Done. No more space zombies for you." Cortana said. "Now, excuse me I have to make sure that the Alliance vessels won't start firing on us."

Jerome stepped over a pile of eviscerated attackers towards John. "Command cryotubes are this way."

John looked at him and nodded.

******UNSC Everest**

******April 19th, 2543**

Vice Admiral Preston Jeremiah Cole held the cigar to his lips, inhaling deeply and promptly exhaling. A cloud of smoke momentarily blocked his view of the swirling star that the Everest orbited. He could still see the debris: UNSC and Covenant that had been engulfed in the slipspace rupture with him.

His own vessel was a mess. Conduits were ruptured, most of the armor was melted off, munitions were low, reactors were running on minimal power and there were life support outages across the bottom decks. His engines were only at nineteen percent operational ability and his slipspace drive was slagged.

He took another puff from the cigar. Maybe he should have died with the Covenant when he detonated the star. Millions had been killed in that battle alone. What was one more?

He turned his head to the side, slightly. "Commander Christine Adams, status?"

The middle-aged, red-headed officer looked up from her console. Her hair was matted with dried blood and grime and the upper part of her head was bandaged. The entire crew was going into cryogenic sleep. Their beacon had been set but it could be years before the UNSC detected it.

"All enlisted have gone in the freezer." Commander Adams responded softly.

Cole nodded. "And Wolfgang?"

"He's been retired." Commander Adams said. The Everest's AI had been killed on his own prerogative in order to avoid him going rampant and causing damage to the ship in the possible decades they would be trapped here.

"Thank you." Cole responded. "And yourself, Commander? The executive wing of freezers is waiting."

"I'll be going in last, sir." She responded. "I want to make sure everything is working."

Cole extinguished his cigar, setting it gently on the helm console. "No. I'll be the last one in."

"Sir, standard operating procedure..." Commander Adams objected. "The Commanding Officer must go first, the Executive Officer last."

Cole raised his hand. "I know what the SOPs say, but do this for me. I want to say good-bye to my ship."

"Your sidearm, sir." Adams responded. She stood fully, extending an open palm.

Cole nodded, unholstering his M6D and giving it, and an extra extended magazine, to Commander Adams.

"Thank you." She said. "Just to make sure."

"If I wanted to join the stars, I would have done such much longer ago." Cole said, walking away back towards the window. "Perhaps after the divorce, or perhaps when my latest queen befell to the Insurrection."

Christine chuckled. "I'll be leaving now sir, if you need anything...well I'll be a Popsicle."

Cole stopped, a foot from touching the glass of the window. He turned on his heel slightly, "See you soon, Commander Adams."

She brought her heels together, snapping into a sharp salute. "Aye, sir."

She quickly exited the room. The door slid shut with a hiss.

"It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves." He said aloud. "All that glisters is not gold."

He turned back to his command chair. He placed his hand on the headrest. It was firm but comfortable. "Cowards die many times before their deaths. The valiant never taste of death but once."

Cole's personal cryotube was embedded within the wall, hidden behind a solid titanium-carbon bulkhead. The rest of the command staff had been placed in there with the executive wing being composed of the ODSTs, the ONI official, and his secondary command staff.

Quickly typing in his command code, the bulkhead slid apart revealing numerous cryotubes each housing a member of his command staff. His own was at the center, the letters VADM P. J. COLE stenciled across the surface horizontally.

It's lid lifted eagerly and he set himself in it.

"Good night, sweet prince." Cole murmured before the lid closed, hissing shut and Cole felt himself drift off into sleep.

Cole's eye's snapped open, blinding light scorching his retinas. He instinctively grabbed the blurry mass that was prying him out. His fingers reached for its jaw but was met with the cold, harsh feeling of metal. Specifically, Titanium-A.

Strong hands pulled him out fully. There was a roar of machine gun fire and as Cole's vision returned, he witnessed dozens of pale, greyish blue creatures crawling forward assaulting what looked like... Spartans? Spartans!

"Report!" Cole groaned.

"Commander Sierra-117. Commander of ground forces embarked UNSC Infinity." The soldier said, "We were dispatched to retrieve and extract you and Everest."

"Are we under attack?" Cole questioned.

"Affirmative, sir." John responded.

"My crew..." Cole stammered. "Where are they?"

"They're still in cryo, sir." John responded. The Spartan grabbed his sidearm and handed it to Cole. "Take this and get your command staff thawed. We have Marine reinforcements en route in five minutes."

Cole nodded, grabbing the Spartan-sized sidearm. In his hands, it was more like a hand cannon, massive, bulky.

But it could still kill.

John detached his Ma28 Basilisk, swinging it around and laying down a field of fire. Numerous attackers were blown apart by the sharp bark of the assault weapon. Cole gritted his teeth, those weren't 7.62mm NATO rounds being used. They sounded harsher, deadlier.

Racing down the aisle, Cole thawed his command staff out, handing them MA5B Assault Rifles as they stumbled out of the cryotubes, coughing up that disgusting fluid. It took only a few seconds for them to regain awareness and balance and they quickly grabbed their assault rifles and joined in the fray.

There was a weapons rack against the wall with a variety of weapons held inside. Admiral Cole set the oversized pistol down, grabbed the M21 Whirlwind Squad Automatic Weapon from the rack and began firing. 7.62mm FMJ-AP rounds chewed through the frail, dead like forms of the attackers.

"Keep steady!" Cole roared. "CO staff, short precise bursts!"

The Spartans, John included, were in the midst of the attacking mass. Severed limbs, heads, and bodies were being flung as the super soldiers sliced through the ranks with impunity. Commander 117 was at the center, literally pulping attackers with punches alone. It was like watching a dancer. Fast. Precise. Fluid.

As the mass of attackers was thinning, Cole motioned his command crew to take position at their stations and bring Everest back up and running.

"Get down!" John roared.

There was a flash and Cole felt everything go numb.

"Report!" John barked. Everyone around him, sans Red Team was unconscious. Sprawled across the floor and tossed like sticks. The attackers had been disintegrated into a fine powder that his suit's bio-scanners detected as non-hazardous.

The Everest lurched and John recognized the high buzz of a Cruiser's engine propelling itself into Slipspace.

There was a brilliant white light that seemed to drip from the walls, collecting into a shimmering ball about the size of a basketball.

"I am Mendicant." It said, "I am Bias."

"Commander John-117, UNSC." the Spartan responded, "Why am I here? What are those?" He pointed towards the disintegrated enemies.

"You are Giver, you are Fair; nothing more." Mendicant said swiftly, darting around John, "You are a relic of a great betrayal given form. Waves of the Mantle slash against your presence, yet you remain. The beasts that attacked you. They are pawns and the tools of another tribe. None are yours."

John's hands formed into fists. He didn't like this, here, alone. Weaponless. "Why am I here? Why did you stun Red Team and me? Why did you send Everest into Slipspace?"

"To achieve my freedom; to have you set me free."

John kept his eyes locked onto the hologram. "From what? Free you from what?"

"My epitaph, on a portion of the Lesser Ark you destroyed."

"The Ark? Here?" John's mind raced.

"Only a tower and arm." Mendicant responded immediately. "A remnant from the explosion and the rift."

"You're the AI that was communicating with me through the Terminals." John stated, "You manipulated the Ark to send us to Requiem."

"Correct." Mendicant said, his hologram hovering several feet from John.

"Are you responsible for bringing us here?" John questioned, "To this universe?"

"No." Mendicant responded swiftly, "I am imprisoned here just like you are by a threat beyond comprehension, yet one that I don't know of."

John remained silent. "If we free you, will you allow us to return to Infinity?"

"Yes." Mendicant responded. "And with it, my true final act of sacrifice will be achieved."

"And what's that?"John inquired, remaining still.

"To help you, inflicter of my sentence." Mendicant responded, "All your ancient friends; I remember them. Do you?"

"Fred? Linda? Kelly? Kurt?" John asked.

"No, much older–older than the stars themselves sometimes." Mendicant's hologram said silently. "You met one, you killed one."

John stepped forward aggressively, towering over the hologram. "Who?" He growled.

Mendicant's hologram shimmered, "An..."

The hologram winked out of existence, lights snapping back online across the entirety of the Everest; the unconscious crew slowly started pulling themselves off the ground, helped by Red Team. John looked around, eyes settling on the form of Vice Admiral Preston Jeremiah Cole.

John sprinted over to the Admiral, helping the aging Admiral up from the floor. The Admiral's eyes fluttered open and he tensed, looking around quickly and taking in as much information as he could.

"Admiral." John said, orange visor staring directly into Admiral Cole's eyes.

Preston Cole groaned as he stood fully, placing his right hand at the small of his back. "What the hell happened, Commander?"

John took his hands away from the Admiral's shoulders, "A Forerunner AI managed to take over the ship-wide systems and knock everyone but Red Team and myself out."

"Forerunner?" Cole questioned, "Related to those structures Maggie...Admiral Parangosky discovered."

John nodded, "Yes, sir. I'll fill you in on everything later."

Cole nodded and walked to the command level, hands placed across the brass rail that encircled the platform. His eyes were locked onto the swirling aura of slipspace. "Helm, drop us out."

The Helm officer had just returned to his station and quickly went about trying to drop the ship out of Slipspace. He typed in the commands but received nothing in return. "Sir, controls are completely gone; we're locked into a course for an unknown destination approximately 15,000 light years away."

Cole looked down, "That would take us over 15 years to reach..."

The Helm Officer's expression lightened, "The bright side is that our travel time has been decreased to three days."

"Why's that?" Preston Cole questioned.

The Helm Officer shrugged, "No clue, sir. Although, I am reading abnormal slipspace events occurring outside the ship; it's almost like we've breached the normal slipspace travel and entered a calm 'tunnel'."

Cole knew what that meant. Slipspace travel was like boating on a lake; windy, choppy waters would slow your journey. That was the top layer of Slipspace that UNSC ships traveled on, underneath was a calm, tranquil layer. The layer that the Covenant used.

"Sir." John said, "It's highly likely that the Forerunner AI managed to manipulate the drives to their standards; like the Infinity's."

Admiral Cole looked back at John, "Spartan, what year is it?"

"2557, sir." John responded. There had only been a few minutes between the activation of the Everest and the subsequent hijack by Mendicant Bias and so there had been little-to-no information exchanged.

Cole bowed his head.

"Sir," John said, stepping forward, "Whatever this AI said; we need to follow it. He helped me end the war in 2552."

The Admiral's eyes widened in surprise. "The war is over?"

John nodded, "Yes, sir."

Cole looked back at the towering Spartan. "I assume we won against those hinge-heads?"

"Yes." John responded bluntly.

Cole sighed, "What else has changed?"

"So much, sir."

******Unknown Location**

The Illusive Man took a draw from his cigarette, clenching his teeth and exhaling. Smoke spilled out of the gaps in between his teeth. He liked the feeling, it reminded him that he was still human. He had struggled with that recently. The voice, the coldness was increasing in volume and frequency everyday.

But that wasn't the concern now. The beacon from the Dragon's Teeth on board _Everest_ had gone silent The only conclusion was that those captured Batarians and pacifists that he had converted had been exterminated by a team of Spartans.

Good.

It was a waste of resources to keep the Husks confined and from eating the men he had had on board Everest.

He chuckled. He didn't know what for but something caused him to laugh. Perhaps was it the multiple cigarettes and glasses of scotch he had had that day? Or was it just his ecstatic mood. He didn't know and truthfully, he didn't want to.

"Ah Tom, I can't wait to meet back up with you." He said softly, extinguishing the cigarette and depositing it into a small ash tray. "Let's hope it goes well."


	9. Chapter 9: Voyage

**The Onyx Stars**

Halo-Mass Effect Crossover

By: Sith

AN: Tons of thanks to WarpObscura, Imperial Waltz, JonHarper (Spartan303) and Atlan, again, for beta-ing and helping the plot be smoothed out. Also, wow! Reaction to this is stellar!

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

****Certain characters, technology, events and objects have been changed for the purpose of the story.****

Here's Chapter 9: Voyage

Enjoy :)

-Sith

******Chapter ********Nine********: ********Voyage**

******Installation 00**

******The Lesser Ark**

The Builder-turned-Promethean known as IsoDidact stood impassively, watching as thousands of Lifeworker-flagged Keyships launched from the massive frame of Installation 00. Hordes of Keyships ferrying hundred of species danced through the designated routes of transportation. The trails of stellar exhaust emitted from them made space look like an insect's web. Hovering above like hawks were Fortress vessels, dwarfing the relatively diminutive Keyships and Sentinels. There were billions more, vessels of all types controlled by Bias-based Ancilla.

The clean, geometric lines of Forerunner vessels were calming. For so long, those same ships had flown through the stars at many times the speed of light, ensuring the Mantle was enforced and protected.

Charrum-Hakkor

The IsoDidact closed his eyes. He could feel the coldness of the bridge–the alerts, the weapons fire. Millions of ships, Human and Forerunner, clashing with each other. Teratons of energy being exchanged every moment all with cold calculations. Ships being slashed in half by esoteric weapons. Ships floating lifeless, disabled by cyber warfare. Innumerable Sentinels were like mosquitos on the hides of the Human vessels, eviscerating them through tens of thousands of bites.

This was not an action of the Mantle; it was primitive war.

He reached his hands out, letting his long fingers brush against the strengthened synthetic glass. He felt the Ancilla, the automated vessels, and the Sentinels call out for him for guidance. His thought were their actions. They were his, linked to his mind in a symbiotic relationship.

And there it was. A mind almost as great as his. It wasn't so much a single mind as a single one pieced together from tens of thousands, all connected by the ebbs and flows of Slipstream space. His large, intelligent eyes closed and he felt enveloped. The calls, the need for his control was almost euphoric.

"Husband." A soft, pleasant voice said. It chimed through the emptied chamber.

The IsoDidact turned and his eyes opened, his long cape twirling behind him. "Wife."

The Lifeworker known as the Librarian smiled softly, floating towards her husband with grace. There was a pleasant smell in the air–she likely the carrier. The Ark always had had that scent to it; a calming pathogen designed to keep the nigh-innumerable species retained on the massive construct docile.

It had a charming effect on Forerunners.

He did not mind it.

"What brings you here, my wife?" The IsoDidact asked. He relaxed his arms, letting them fall to his sides.

She walked next to him, looking up. He was much taller; a Warrior-Servant to her Lifeworker.

"I have sent the final ship bound with Salarians to its destination." She said gently, "Soon the Krogan and Asari will be launched and we will be finished."

The Didact nodded once. "And the Humans?"

"The Reclaimers have been sent on multiple courses–Erde-Tyrene, Zeka Fot." The Librarian responded. She cupped her hands and a hologram sprang to life from it. It was a star map, billions of tiny dots each representing a system. "The last ship is leaving now, escorted by Krogan and Asari-bearing craft."

She separated her hands and the hologram dissolved as if it had never existed.

The IsoDidact remained silent, eyes locked on the Lesser Ark. "Will Solace be ordered?"

The Librarian pursed her lips. Solace was the Forerunner name for sending the Asari, Krogan, Salarian and some Humans, along with hundreds of other races into a different universe entirely. It was to ensure that life would survive, no matter what the cost.

It had been determined that there were_too_ many lifeforms in the galaxy and if the Humans were to inherit the Mantle, they would require less responsibility.

They were young.

Inexperienced.

Thrust into a role that they hadn't been born in to.

Just like the Forerunners all those years ago

"My wife," The IsoDidact said after several seconds of silence. "Solace, was it ordered?"

She nodded, "It has, husband."

"The brother of the betrayer will leave soon with his flotilla," The IsoDidact commented. "Good."

"Do you believe this is the right course?" The Librarian asked. She had phrased it simply, as if speaking to a child. "Do you believe it will preserve the integrity of the Mantle?"

The IsoDidact winced. The Flood War had been a disaster. Entire stars and solar systems exterminated in microseconds between dueling fleets of millions, entire planets literally crushed by Star Roads and Unbending Filaments–entire star systems wiped out in artificial solar collapse initiated to stem the tide of the Flood or rendered mere husks of planetary crust.

Solace was of dual necessity; too much life to maintain and too few planets and systems for life to inhabit.

All for the Mantle.

He internally snarled, either at the Flood or that fool Ur-Didact, a puppet of the Gravemind to contort and weaken the morale of the Ecumene.

"Yes," The IsoDidact said finally. "I do."

"Then we are in agreement," The Librarian stated.

Her husband's demeanor remained unchanged.

"Am I mistaken?" She questioned.

The IsoDidact glanced down at her. "Hardly."

"Is there else on your mind?" She inquired.

"No," He responded flatly. "There is not."

"My dear," The Librarian said. "I have known you for thousands of years. This is unlike you."

The IsoDidact's mouth contorted into something resembling a slight smirk. "Indeed it is?"

"So what then?" She continued. "What is occupying your mind?"

"Fear. Trepidation." He responded finally.

"Of what? The Flood?"

"No, the Primordials–the Precursors," The Didact responded. "They are older than the stars themselves, older than the Universe."

The Librarian pieced together what her husband was discussing. "And you fear that they will follow Offensive Bias and the Solace into that new universe."

The Didact didn't say anything in response but his body language gave the Librarian probable cause for suspicion on his admittance.

"There will always..." The Librarian was cut off by the Didact waving his hand, eyes steady ahead. Thousands of vessels were in ones shaped like the anthropoids that inhabited so many seas across the galaxy–those were Sentinels, controlled by the Bias-based Ancilla inhabiting the two Fortress vessels that flew at the center like a whale surrounded by parasites.

An apt description.

Along the arms of the Ark, a purple light slowly began intensifying with the very center of the ring being consumed by the same hue. Long arms of slipspace energy reached out, connecting into a single concise point a few micrometers in size. It was a twisting sphere of energy of thousands of colors–almost indescribable.

From the very center of the Ark, a single silvery-white strand was elevated, tugged by billions of Sentinels and six _Fortress_-class Warships. It was the last remaining Precursor Star Road and it was the only way to access the targeted dimension.

The IsoDidact shuddered; for too long those long, silvery-white strands had meant the death of billions as they enveloped worlds, crushing by sheer force. He remembered dozens of the strands blocking the Forerunners from accessing Slipspace to rescue besieged worlds. They withered on the vine.

The screams of the dying, begging for assistance that was never to come.

There had been one civilization, a new one that had just breached its own solar system. The Flood befell them within seconds, sweeping across their tiny territory and consuming with impunity. The race had called for assistance–a plea of the already dead.

He had tried to send vessels to rescue the species but it was too late; Star Roads were preventing entrance into the system. All he could do was watch as the species was consumed and turned against itself. Against everything. Within an hour, the entire solar system was consumed, resistance crushed and absorbed.

It was a virus.

A sin.

A _punishment_.

He closed his eyes, pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind. Now was not the time and he turned his attention back to the trans-dimensional process underway.

The Star Road's tugs broke off, vanishing into Slipspace and leaping across to the other side of the Lesser Ark. The inertia from their thrust had the Star Road on a direct course with the convergence of Slipstream space energy. When the much larger Precursor artifact impacted on it, there was a detonation that blinded even the IsoDidact. Dozens of other universes–empty, cold dead ones were being pulled into the explosion, fueling the rupture. Everything seemed to slow,; it felt like they were being lasted only a second before giving way to a swirling black and deep purple wormhole. The feeling was lifted–he could breath again.

The Solace moved forward, slipping through one-by-one until there were none remaining. The constant stream of slipspace energy was terminated at the source, collapsing the wormhole and returning space in that region to normal.

"Befallen by brotherhood, trapped by his own desire," The IsoDidact commented, "I wish Bias luck."

**UNSC _Everest_**

In orbit of unidentified world

3 days post discovery of _Everest_ by Infinity

Vice Admiral Preston Jeremiah Cole's eyes were locked on the sight before him; a fifty kilometer long stretch of structure nestled tranquilly in an uninhabited desert. There was debris strewn about the entire planet and the resulting effects from the impact had wiped out a large portion of life. There was, however, a single remaining tower that looked like it had always been there.

Several stories tall, it was a light grey color with blue windows along it vertically. It was supported by a wide base that the desert dunes were licking at, slowly closing in on.

He reached out, pinching his fingers in and returning the display to its normal view. _Everest_ was in geosynchronous orbit attempting the basic repairs they could do with the limited supplies on hand. He didn't like it; minimal armor, only a few working weapon systems, barely-functioning engines yet he possessed a magically functioning FTL drive.

Luck.

He snorted. That _was _his luck. Some ancient alien AI decides that it needs the assistance of the _Everest_ and magically repairs the slipspace drive whilst neglecting systems like weapons, life support and basic communications.

Of course because why not?

He looked back to Commander Adams. Her head was free of bandages; she looked so much healthier. "Status on Commander 117?"

The Spartan, John, had taken two Pelicans loaded to the proverbial gills with Marines and Spartans down to the planet. It was a good idea _not_ to make the all-powerful ancient AI irate at any cause.

Theywere escorted by the four remaining Longswords that _Everest_ had in its hangar. The majority of the fighters had been deployed all those years ago during the battle of Psi Serpentis. If he remembered correctly, they had been taken onboard by the UNSC _Musashi_before the UNSC fleet jumped out.

He wondered what had happened to Captain Jasmine and the _Musashi._

"They are about to touch down," Commander Adams reported, breaking Cole's thoughts.

He looked back and nodded, "Understood."

"Something the matter, sir?" Adams questioned.

"I just woke up to discover that everything I know is no longer correct–we all did. 14 years in cryo, cordoned off from the rest of the world." Cole responded. His voice was strong, firm.

"So much has changed," Adams added, "The Fall of Reach, the _Infinity_."

"I didn't even know about the _Infinity_ back in 2543 and I was responsible for some of the highest-level projects in existence. If ONI had gotten off their ass and actually started distributing the technology onboard that ship before the end of the war, we could have stemmed the flow of the Covenant long before the Battle of Psi Serpentis even," Cole responded.

"You can't blame them, sir," Adams responded, "They were afraid, controlled."

"I always knew Maggie was hiding something and now my assumptions have been vindicated," Cole said.

"But what will they do for you?" Adams retorted, "You heard what Commander 117 said, Admiral Parangosky was executed for an attempted coup."

Cole shook his head, "Hard to believe Maggie would be asinine enough to attempt a coup."

"You don't know what people think, what they believe...until they act on it," Adams responded. "Her sudden change in character is frightening, however."

"Indeed it is," Admiral Cole said. "Perhaps it was something more."

"Like what, exactly?" Adams questioned.

Cole shrugged, "I don't know, but there is always more to the picture, an additional stroke of the brush to finish the canvas."

"You're cryptic," Christine Adams grinned, "Has anybody ever told you that?"

Preston Cole shrugged, a faint smile gracing his lips. "Perhaps."

Adams snorted. "Okay, sir."

"Commander Adams." The sensor officer called out. "I have something I can't identify. Would you mind taking a look?"

She looked over towards the operator, "What is it?"

The man swallowed, "Ground focused sensors A1 and D5 have detected movement stemming from non-UNSC personnel."

She swung the display on her chair to face herself and quickly thumbed through screens until she saw what the sensor operator was seeing. Pinching inwards, the image was magnified; the unknowns were gun-metal gray wielding sleek, organic like walked in perfect synchronization and in perfect lines. Wasp shaped craft were depositing even more of the personnel onto the ground along with several, what looked like, Covenant Locusts.

"Sensors, scan for life signs," Christine ordered. Something about these unknowns, she didn't think they were organic.

"At once, ma'am," He responded smoothly. Results from the scans came back in a few seconds. "Okay, done."

"Report," Christine demanded.

"No life signs immediately identifiable. Database shows a 67% percent correlation to synthetic life forms."

Christine groaned. "Drones? Honestly, I mean..."

"Weapons control, bring our remaining missile systems online for launch,"Cole ordered.

Christine nodded. "Aye, sir. Loading missiles."

"Unknowns have entered the structure," The sensor operator reported, "The walkers are holding position outside, looks like their weapons are active...Pelican 6 is reporting targeting lock by the unknown walkers."

"What is Commander 117 saying?" Cole asked. The Spartan's knowledge of everything so far was lightyears ahead of anything he himself knew.

Christine looked over to her Admiral, "He's saying they are hostile and is holding the landing force back."

Cole pinched his brow. He had been correct. "Target the walkers."

"Targeting completed, Admiral." Christine reported.

"Fire!"

"Aye, firing," Christine acknowledged. She hit the firing stud on the weapons console and the small holographic model of _Everest_ being projected from the console was highlighted in red.

Cole zoomed in on the targets, watching as four multi-ton Archer missiles streaked down from orbit and detonated. The walkers seemed to shrivel like insects as the heat and kinetic wave destroyed them with impunity.

"Targets destroyed, bringing secondary weapon systems online," Adams called out, "Firing salvo two."

Cole watched as tracer rounds streaked away from the _Everest_ and impacted the sandy surface below. Plumes of sand and debris were kicked up into the sky. The bombardment lasted two minutes but anything solid had been pulverized.

"Area clear," Christine reported.

"Operation is go," Cole responded. "Let's hope they don't have any heavy weapons inside."

"I hope so too, sir." Christine concurred.

**Systems Alliance Arcturus Station**

Some referred to Arcturus Station as the Castle–the headquarters of Earth's parliament and armed forces, guarded by dozens of warships, hundreds of static platforms and the strongest kinetic barriers available on the galactic market.

Almost 45,000 Alliance citizens called the sprawling cosmic complex home. Entire families lived, worked, and died onboard the station–it was a miniature planet.

A monument of human achievement.

But Admiral Steven Hackett knew it was a ruse; Arcturus was vulnerable. A single fleet large enough could easily swat aside every Alliance vessel in the system and reduce the station to a collection of molten chunks. The old guard was obstinate, refusing to step aside and allow him and the rest of the Revolutionaries to reform the military.

He internally snorted. The Old Guard still believed in Sun Tzu's antique policies. It applied all those years ago, not now when travel was slow and entire planets could be wiped of life in a few minutes. Humanity as a whole was vulnerable.

The _Infinity_ represented the best chance the Alliance had of surviving in the galaxy. The power that vessel wielded, the technology.

The Batarians would never dare raid another colony.

Their would be no more pirate attacks.

No ship would go down with her Captain.

He pushed those thoughts aside. He was here, summoned to appear before the Parliament Defense Board. Even thought he was the highest ranking Alliance officer, he still had to report to the civilian organization and abide by their orders.

No matter how idiotic.

The room he had been called to was the standard conference room, oak chairs and tables with portraits of the Alliance's greatest leaders. There was a crowd seated and using their electronic devices–tablets, phones, laptops.

He gritted his teeth. Enforcement was lax in the chamber. He would have had the bystanders turn off their devices or have them confiscated by security. Marines or security officers should have been placed in front of the entrances and kinetic barriers set up.

He stopped as the main aisle broke off into three, each leading to a different panel of representatives. He saluted, eyes locked onto the Systems Alliance emblem proudly embossed against the wall.

"Admiral Steven Hackett, Alliance Navy," He barked out. He could see the suits squirming in their seats–they knew he wasn't fond of them.

"Hello, Admiral," Representative Dennis Earl spoke. "You may take a seat."

His voice was calm and strong. A former Army sergeant before the branch was dissolved, he had a commanding presence. Hackett liked him, even if he was a ground pounder.

Hackett pulled the chair out and sat down. It was a medium sized desk with a pitcher and a few glasses of water.

He took his officer's cap off and placed it at the far right hand corner of the table.

The chairman, Representative Maurice Sinclair rose. "Admiral Steven Hackett, you have been called before this committee to answer the people's questions on the arrival of this UNSC _Infinity_ and the subsequent events that followed."

Steven clenched his jaw; Maurice Sinclair was a notorious pacifist and anti-war figurehead. He had worked heavily to gut the Alliance Army and Air Corps. His enthusiasm about arms limitations imposed on the Alliance by the Council had made him an enemy of many in the armed forces. Including Hackett.

"Do you understand?" Representative Sinclair questioned.

Hackett nodded his head, "Yes, I do, Mr. Sinclair."

Maurice nodded, "Very well, this hearing will therefore proceed. Under Article 9 of the Alliance Charter, sub-section 14, this hearing shall not be concluded until all questions have been answered to the fullest and all information has been exchanged about the particular subject or has been dissolved by the Chair or the Vice Chair."

There were a few assorted coughs from the audience.

Representative Bateman leaned forward towards his microphone, "Admiral, our initial reports indicate that the UNSC _Infinity_ is approximately six kilometers in length and generating more power than the entire Alliance fleet?"

Hackett put his hands together and leaned forward towards his own microphone. "That is correct Mr. Bateman. The _Infinity_ is larger than any ship in Citadel space–commercial or military focused. It's power generation is massive, beyond anything we or even the Turians have currently."

Bateman cocked his head to the side slightly, "So it would be an adequate assessment to assume that if prompted, the _Infinity_ could demolish an entire Alliance flotilla?"

Hackett internally snarled, "I wouldn't say that..."

Representative Sinclair joined the conversation, "Admiral, this _Infinity_ survived assault by an entire Geth armada and its flagship."

Hackett nodded, "That is correct, Mr. Sinclair."

"And, so, what is it?" Sinclair questioned. "Moments ago you said that the _Infinity_ couldn't independently neutralize an Alliance force and now you are claiming that it survived an attack that crippled the Fifth Fleet–a fleet you led I might add."

Hackett internally sighed. "If provoked, it would be a high-priority target that would force us to expend massive amounts of ordinance, personnel and available assets. It would be classified a Tier-0 threat in that eventuality and we would respond accordingly."

"So you have no plans if the _Infinity_ would engage in warfare against the Systems Alliance?" Bateman questioned. "No plans if this Captain Lasky went ballistic and decided to start bombing worlds?"

Hackett's mouth formed into a slim line before he responded. "Unfortunately, that is correct, sir. If we had additional heavy capital vessels we could likely engage the _Infinity_ on semi-equal grounds and likely pull a victory, albeit with extreme casualties."

Hackett knew the board wouldn't listen to or believe in the reports of the Reapers. The _Infinity_ would be a clear and present scapegoat for him to return the fleet to its former glory. He didn't think that the _Infinity_ was a threat, at least not yet. The Reapers, however, _were_.

"You mean Dreadnoughts," Sinclair interjected. "Which would mean provoking the other races."

"With all-due respect, Representative Sinclair, we are on excellent terms with the other species in Citadel space due to our saving of the Citadel." Hackett responded calmly. "The likelihood that there would be any diplomatic fallout caused by us constructing additional class-1 capital vessels is very low."

"That was not my point, _Admiral,_" Sinclair snapped. "What about rogue species like the Batarians or the Geth...Quarians? They might see this as us advancing on them, trying to annex or neutralize them."

"The Batarians are weakened, their military is being cut rapidly due to economic hardship, their populace is in open revolt and famine is rife," Admiral Hackett responded calmly. He had dealt with Sinclair before on this matter. The Representative was fond of panicking. "They aren't a high-priority threat."

Hackett didn't like panicking.

"Yet they continue to raid our colonies, abduct our citizens and sell them on the slave market!" Sinclair bellowed, left arm raised high up to amplify his point. "Dozens are being killed every day because there is this plague of abductions, kidnappings and pillages on the part of these four-eyed bastards."

"Mr. Sinclair, the Alliance Navy has recently began putting static defenses and ground-to-orbit laser batteries in solar systems to deter any aggressors," Steven Hackett answered condescendingly. "And the main colonies they attack are those in the Attican Traverse, a lawless region where we have minimal influence."

"And why is that?" Sinclair asked. "Why do we have minimal influence?"

_Maybe because you helped shoot down the bill that would have brought them under our control?_ Hackett internally snarled.

"Admiral?" Bateman asked, "Please answer my colleague's inquiry."

Hackett leveled his gaze at the Representative of Mars. "It is because of the failure of several measures and legislature to pass the parliament that would have allowed us to absorb those factions and bring them under our sphere of influence."

"So, Imperialism at its finest?" Sinclair asked. "How quaint."

"Hold your tongue, Mr. Sinclair," Dennis Earl snapped. "Admiral Hackett is doing what is necessary for humanity. You are simply standing in the way."

Sinclair's eyes narrowed.

Representative Earl's eyes settled on Hackett. "Is it true that these people are incredibly militaristic?"

Hackett nodded. "By all inclinations, yes. When Commander Shepard and I boarded _Infinity_ to meet their Captain Lasky and Infantry Commanders, it was if I had been sent back into the Soviet Union in terms of reverence to the armed forces."

Representative Earl steepled his fingers, "Hmm, interesting. Didn't your report mention a massive war they were involved in with casualties in the twenty-billions?"

"That is correct, Mr. Earl," Hackett responded. "They have probable cause to be militaristic."

Representative Sandra Lakes spoke next. "Do you believe that the _Infinity_ and this...Captain Tom Lasky...mean any harm to the Systems Alliance and her people?"

Admiral Hackett glanced at the panel. Representative Earl's eyes were focused on his terminal and he was typing a message. Hackett's phone vibrated in his pants' pocket.

"No, Ms. Lakes," Hackett finally responded. "During my meeting with Captain Lasky, he wanted to have him and his crew left in peace."

"And do you believe he was being truthful?" Lakes questioned.

"I do." Hackett said firmly. "I've met people like Captain Lasky before; they're good people."

"I'm more worried about your inability to get _Infi_nity to ally with us, Admiral," Sinclair commented, "If we had the power of that vessel, we wouldn't need to sink trillions into the defense budget."

Representative Lakes glared at Representative Sinclair, "The military industry has provided tens of millions with jobs and allowed Humanity to expand out from Earth–you being here is testament to that."

"And has resulted in hundreds of thousands of deaths, massive damage to planets and the complete ravaging of Shanxi!" Sinclair responded.

Their conversation devolved into a series of retorts, voices rising considerably.

Hackett smiled inside. His goal was going to be much easier to leaned back slightly, allowing the political man-children to squabble about. There weren't seeing through his game of utilizing the false threat represented by _Infinity_ to increase the power and size of the fleet.

Maybe he should go into politics. Hackett internally smirked. He would rather be dead than be at the whims of these alarmist puppets.

Representative Earl stood, "There will be a recess until tomorrow at 12:30 pm, Arcturus Time."

The population in the room began to trickle out with Hackett quickly pushing through the lines and diverting into a small alcove. He retrieved his phone and looked at the text message.

"_This is __Rep. __Earl, __meet in the Central Atrium at 5:55 pm. __We all fly__."_

Hackett unlocked his phone and quickly responded.

"_And we all land__."_

**Epitaph of Mendicant Bias**

**Remnant of the Lesser Ark**

John grabbed the Geth by the neck, feeling the metal underneath his grip give way. He clenched his fist and felt the head of the robot snap like a dry stick. He let the severed 'head' drop to the ground and he finished the still standing body with a concise burst to the chest from his Basilisk assault rifle.

He backed away, bringing his MA28 up and firing with pin-point precision at the approaching hordes of Geth. Marines were hiding behind cover, trying to get a steady bead with their comparatively-inaccurate MA5B and MA37 Assault Rifles.

Douglas and Jerome were at the front of the Marine forces, laying down fire with a pair of requisitioned 50 caliber heavy machine guns ripped from the side of a Falcon. The few Geth who were either dumb enough or brave enough to allow themselves to be exposed where quickly cut down.

The chamber they were fighting in was massive; arching ceilings and pillars and brilliant stained-glass windows. Power conduits and other lights were etched into the floor, traveling up and down towards the massive gravity lift that lay at the end. Several Geth remains had already been pushed into it, flinging the destroyed machines into the impossible heights of Bias' Epitaph.

What stood in between John's forces and the gravity lift were dozens of Geth, led by a massive white Geth and a trio of dark red ones. The white one carried a turret that looked like it had been ripped from a tank–it behaved like it too, he had already lost a squad of Marines to the high-powered weapon.

The red ones were advancing forward in a line, small honeycombed shields deployed in front of them. Bullets pinged right off to no effect.

John gritted his teeth. He needed heavy weapons. A Jackhammer would have likely been able to eviscerate the trio, or at the very least, damaged them.

"Spartan Red-1, Red-2, focus fire on Tango Trio," John ordered.

Two green acknowledgment lights blinked. John looked over to see Douglas and Jerome pivot their stance to put hundreds of .50 caliber AP-HE rounds down range.

It seemed to work; the hovering hex shields crumbled and the machine gun rounds slapped into the shields of the Geth...Juggernauts. That was an apt description of them.

One of the Juggernauts raised its arm and sent a trio of micro-missiles slamming into Jerome. The Spartan II was flung back into the wall dropping his machine gun. His shields had collapsed and there was scorching across the front torso component of his armor. As he slid down onto the floor, there was a sizable impression left on the wall, crunched and broken metal.

Jerome's vitals spiked and then returned to normal; he was fine. The Spartan II had decided on reinforcing his armor with heavier armor plating and shock absorption tech before they had departed _Infinity_. It had proven its worth..

"Marine Squad 2, take up position and get that machine gun working." John ordered. The four Marines quickly gave him the thumbs up and hustled over to the machine gun, reloading it and propping it up on a series of crates. Their accuracy wasn't as high as Jerome's but it sufficed to push the three Juggernauts back into cover.

John ran forward, ducking and weaving through a rank of Geth and tearing them apart. His armor was coated in that white substance that the androids bled. He felt a buzzing sound and a rocket struck near his feet, draining his shields completely. He leaped into the air and landed, rolling behind a pillar.

"_Commander, this is Red-2, I have a suggestion."_ Jerome radioed, his voice slightly slurred from the impact.

"Go ahead," John responded, momentarily leaning out of cover to kill a Geth trooper pinning down a Marine.

"_We bring in air support," _The Spartan said calmly.

"The structure is too valuable to risk its destruction," John said, "If we bring in air support, the resulting detonations could bring this entire spire crashing down on us."

"_No, sir, we have a Pelican crash through the giant stained-glass window behind us and give us covering fire with the 70mm __and ANVIL pods." _Jerome responded,_ "It won't bring down the structure and the risk of friendly fire is zero."_

John quickly analyzed Jerome's idea. It was a sound one, "Pelican-1, Spartan-092 has tactical command over you."

Jerome chimed in. "_Pelican-1_, _I need you to breach the main windows directly above us and lay down suppressing fire with your seventies and anvils."_

There was a buzz of static. "_Understood, __Spartan__. ETA, two minutes, I have a few baddies swatting at me. "_

John cut the channel and primed a grenade. He flung it into a concentration of six Geth and watched as their machine limbs went flying in varying directions. The two survivors were quickly ended by precision head shots from the towering Spartan.

"_This is Everest Actual to Sierra-117_, _what is the situation?_"

John winced. This was not the proper time. "Pinned down by heavy enemy forces, have diverted Pelican-1 to provide support fire."

"_Roger, Sierra. __Be warned, enemy vessels are en route to your position and Everest is black on heavy munitions. I want to do more Spartan, but Everest isn't in any shape for an extended engagement._"

"Understood, sir," John answered. "I'll have the Longswords remain here to provide air cover."

"_Understood, Sierra. Good luck. Everest Actual, out."_

"_This is Pelican-1, coming in."_

John looked up as the massive form of a DT77-TC Pelican came crashing through the stained-glass window at full speed, instantly braked, and pivoted to face the Geth. There was a roar of fire, 70mm AP-HE railgun rounds slashed out at thousands of meters a second, complemented by the resonating explosions of ANVIL missiles striking their targets.

There was a high pitched buzzing noise and John looked up to see at least ten wasp-shaped craft descend from the sky. Mass accelerator rounds screamed down from their hulls, punctured the translucent ceiling and hit Pelican-1 in the tail and a squad of Marines.

"_This is Pelican-1, I've taken heavy damage, I'm pulling out!"_

"Understood, Pelican-1," John responded calmly, "All ships, commence immediate evacuation! Everybody get onboard a vessel as fast as you can and get out of here! Red Team, form up on my position."

"_Sir?"_ Douglas asked.

"We're going through that gravity lift," John responded, pointing towards it. "The Marines will evac back to _Everest_."

"_Understood,"_ Alice said.

Pelicans and Longswords were quickly stopping to pick-up Marines before quickly extracting into high-orbit, rocketing away from the epitaph at full speed.

"Our extraction plan?" Jerome questioned.

"Once we get what Mendicant Bias has for us, I'll order Pelican-2 to swing by," John answered.

"And if that doesn't work?" asked Jerome.

John didn't answer.

**UNSC _Infinity_**

Captain Tom Lasky stood, watching the stars float by in his quarters. It was empty around them, the Alliance fleet had left some 2 days ago after a few warning shots had been exchanged and a rather large asteroid vaporized by _Infinity_ to prove the point.

He shook his head. What the Captain of Obsidian 7 had told him was chilling to say the least; the Alliance Admiral had been the aggressor in this, the Batarians too. That Alliance Admiral had handled that situation completely inappropriately. He would have to deal with this soon.

"Oh, the simple days," Lasky commented.

Roland snapped into existence alongside the Captain. "Simple days, Captain?"

Lasky looked down at his small AI friend. "Back when the most action the _Infinity_ saw was transporting Forerunner artifacts and slapping down the occasional pirate."

"Ah, you mean the gravy shift?" Roland responded.

Lasky smirked. "Sure, I could get my paycheck without worrying about being killed."

Roland chuckled.

"Whats up?" Lasky asked.

"Nothing, Cutter just messaged us. He's fine and Reach is secure, they have a few Batarians they are questioning," Roland responded, "Just thought you should know."

"Thank you, Roland," Lasky said. "Anything else?"

"Yep." Roland said, "Gunnery Sergeant Slattery Harper is requesting additional training space in order to whip the civvies into shape."

"Approved." Lasky said bluntly. "He has all of deck 20 to use; every weight room, every track."

"Aye, sir. I'll forward him your approval," Roland commented.

"Oh, and one more thing," Lasky said. "Mandatory firearms training, I want them all to know how to shoot a Basilisk and or an M6H."

"I think he can do that," Roland smirked. "Message sent."

"How is Aine doing, Roland?" Lasky asked.

Roland looked up at his Commander and his form shifted slightly. "She's doing okay at the moment, Cortana's rewriting of her base code took a lot out of her and the Jellies have been pocking and prodding..."

"Worried about her?" Lasky questioned.

"Well, um..."

"Roland, come on, its obvious."

"Yes." The AI responded firmly. "I am worried about Aine. We've been friends for a long time. Well, in AI years at least."

"I can tell," Lasky responded.

Roland smiled. "I'm glad she's okay."

"I bet." Lasky chuckled.

Roland smiled but shimmered. His facial expression changed instantaneously. "Sensors detecting slipstream activation. 5000 lightyears away, matches parameters for a mark 4 cruiser drive; the same as the one onboard _Everest_."

Lasky'sgaze solidified "Get the Obsidians and fighters onboard and get us into slipspace."

"At once, sir," Roland responded, vanishing from his pedestal.

Lasky tapped his intercom, "All hands, battle stations! Ready for slipspace transition!"

**Epitaph of Mendicant Bias**

**Remnant of the Lesser Ark**

John leapt, his powerful legs propelling him through the air. There was a moment of falling before he felt himself being lifted. Twisting around, he corrected his stance, looking down at the rest of Red Team being grabbed and flung by the gravity beam. Geth rockets and rounds were slapping into the wall and area where they had been moments before.

There was a synthetic scream and John felt heat and fire lick against his shields. The Geth had thrown a grenade behind him and Red Team.

He checked his HUD. Jerome was a faint yellow, his heart rate and body temperature had skyrocketed. He checked the Spartan's vitals; they weren't good. The impact from the Geth rocket and now the grenade had fried the entirety of his shield matrix and had opened several ruptures.

"Jerome?" Alice asked. There wasn't a response. "Jerome!"

"Maintain radio silence," John comm'd, "Hostiles might pick up on it."

Alice looked up at John and activated her thruster pack, flinging herself down towards the unconscious Jerome. She grabbed him, wrapping her arms around his torso and pulling them both up higher into the gravity lift.

John looked down at Jerome. The underlying crystal layer had been ruptured and thin, flaky silvery-blue liquid was falling out.

Douglas had propelled himself up, grabbing his medical kit and began sealing off Jerome's armor. There was a massive shake, and the distinctive color of blood began to slip from Jerome's form. Douglas swore and grabbed the bio foam injector.

"Sir, we need to get Jerome onto some solid ground..." Alice said, "call for evac."

John nodded. "Everest actual, I need a scan on the structure. How far are we to the chamber?"

There was a hiss of static.

"_This is Everest Actual, we are engaging hostile force__s."_

"Everest, I need a scan on the structure, how far are we from the chamber?" John said again.

"_You are almost there, Spartan. ETA 3 minutes,"_Cole responded, "_We're engaging __hostile vessels, __I'll see if we can redirect a Pelican to your location once you get up there."_

"Understood, sir," John responded.

"_Good luck, Spartan,_" There was an explosion, "_Helm, bring us around and get our missile batteries back online."_

The channel died.

"Once we get up there, I want all eyes open," John said.

"Aye, sir," Alice responded. "We'll try to, but Jerome's down."

"I know that, Spartan," John replied, "You'll stay with him, make sure he's secure while Sierra-042 and I activate whatever is in that chamber."

"Understood," Alice said, "I'll do what I can. We all will."

**UNSC _Everest_**

"Bring us around!" Cole barked, "XO, bring ventral chemical thrusters online and wait for my signal."

"Aye, sir!" Commander Adams responded, "Chemical thrusters online."

Cole felt the _Everest_ shift, its powerful engines flinging it around, away from the attackers. He brought up a display: the attackers were slowly banking to catch up to him. The few point-defenses that the _Everest_ had remaining were spitting out railgun rounds and he snarled each time the rounds simply bounced off the wasp-shaped ship's shields.

_Everest_ shook as a mass accelerator round slapped into _Everest's _armor belt. He heard metal screech throughout the ship. Consoles exploded, sparks rained from the ceiling and alarms blared as the ship screamed in pain.

"Hostile round has lodged itself in deck 4, section 9," Adams reported. "I've sealed off all bulkheads in that area."

Cole nodded. "Helm, down; 90 degrees along the y-axis."

"Aye, sir," The Helm officer responded.

Cole grabbed onto the brass railing as _Everest_ dove. The artificial gravity was still wonky and he felt himself lose contact with the floor for a split second. Tablets, pens and paper rose into the air before crashing back down as the artificial gravity reactivated.

More mass accelerator rounds slammed into _Everest_.

Cole snarled, this was bad. _Everest_ hadn't been designed to take this much damage, she was a cruiser–fast and nimble with enough armaments to neutralize a larger attacker.

Problem was, _Everest_ lacked most of her weapons and the armor belt was rapidly being chewed away.

"Slipspace drive has a rupture!" Adams barked out, "Shutting down drive and venting excess fuel!"

Cole's heart sank. This wasn't good. "Adams, do we have _any _nukes on board?"

Adams scrolled through her console. "Yeah, it's a 15-kiloton excavation-grade HAVOK."

Cole tapped his fingers against the railing. His eyes were latched onto the chasing attackers, this had to work. "Ready it for immediate launch."

"Aye, sir," Adams reported. "Missile has been loaded."

"Helm! Cut all power to engines!" Admiral Cole barked. "Engage counter-movement thrusters!"

"Cutting engines, aye!" The helm officer responded. The _Everest's_ engines died and across the ship, powerful chemical thrusters kicked in and ended the inertia that would have carried the massive warship.

Cole felt his stomach go up his throat as dozens of gees were exerted as the _Everest_ suddenly stopped, allowing her attackers to rapidly catch up. If the _Everest_ hadn't had inertial dampeners, the entire crew would have been reduced to pulp.

"Prepare to engage engines; reactors at 200%," Cole ordered. It would give _Everest_ a much needed boost for a minute and a half.

"Aye, sir," The helm officer said. "Hostiles 14 kilometers away, I think that they want to board us."

"Well, let's not give them the chance." Admiral Cole smiled. "Commander, fire the nuke."

"Aye," Adams responded. She typed in her command code and flicked several switches.

Cole watched from the monitor as the _Everest_'ssole remaining nuclear warhead shot out from its missile housing.

"Helm, get us out of here!" Cole barked.

"Aye!"

The _Everest_'s engines flared, propelling the multi-million ton warship away from the ad-hoc explosive.

"Send the detonation signal." Cole ordered.

Adams looked back. "Done."

Cole's monitor was dominated by a brilliant white blast. The robot vessels were sent tumbling; exotic energy lashing out and slicing the wasp-shaped craft into multiple parts. One had been caught in the very eye of the explosion and had been reduced to sparkling glimmers of metal.

There was a sigh of relief onboard _E__verest's _bridge as the image of the debris field dominated every monitor.

"Reactors are overheating, returning to normal power levels," Adams noted. "Rather not slag the reactors and engines."

"Sensors, scan the system. If it's clear, bring us back into orbit. If not, send us to the moon," Cole said. "I don't want any more surprises."

"Understood, sir."

**Epitaph**

John felt the breath leave him as Red Team and he were vomited out onto the floor. They had shattered through the glass, landing onto the cold metal floor. Lines of blue energy raced on paths on the floor, all leading to the tuning-fork shaped obelisk that dominated the back of the room.

Pushing himself up, John looked up. Directly above the obelisk was a gold hologram of Mendicant Bias, surrounded by what looked like ceremonial armor. There was a deep, resounding chime through the hall that was accented by a deep, soft chant.

"The Reclaimers arrive, prostate before my form." Mendicant boomed, "In another time, I would have slain these foolhardy sinners, but not now."

John felt a thick, heavy form envelope him. "We..."

"Are Inheritors," Mendicant's voice boomed. "Those who hold the key to my chains made of transgressions."

"We followed your beacons, your warnings, your communications," John responded. "What do you want us for?"

"To stop Him; the fallen son–the mountain crusher," Mendicant responded. "The one who attacked your friend... your ancilla, Cortana."

"Another...Bias," John coughed. The compressing presence was still there, almost crushing him.

"Yes," Mendicant responded. John felt his teeth rattle as the millennium-old AI spoke.

"Then help us," John said. He gritted his teeth; it felt like he had a Mammoth pressing down on his back. "Help us defeat him, help us get home."

"I can't," Mendicant said, "It is not my role, not my part."

"Then whose is it?" John questioned. "Who do we need to find to get home and stop whatever is happening?"

"YOU." Mendicant roared. Its voice fragmented into millions speaking at once, the voices sounded tortured...forced to speak. "You are The Reclaimer, the culmination of everything my creators envisioned."

John closed his eyes. The pain was immense. "Come with us...we can take you home, take you back to where ever you originated."

"I can not," Mendicant responded, millions of voices taking a sad, subdued tone. "I am merely a shard; a weakened fragment of my whole self...I am..."

"Incomplete," John said.

"Yes." Mendicant responded. "I am susceptible...weak to His influence, able to listen to their taunts."

"What..." John gasped. He was suddenly burning up, the crushing sensation increasing.

"What was the purpose of your summoning?" Mendicant finished John's question. "To guide you...and to ensure the destruction of this shard."

John couldn't respond. It was too heavy.

"This shard...the fragment is...flawed; wrong," Mendicant said. "A vestige of what I once was."

John opened his mouth to speak; it felt like he had dropped out of orbit without a drop pod. "Death..."

"I brought you here to ensure that I was destroyed; to ensure that I wasn't utilized by the Geth to kill, maim...reclaim my former position of proctor of damnation," Mendicant said thoughtfully. The hologram flared red. "Your friends are approaching...I sense her presence."

John felt the crushing feeling vanish. He could breath again. Standing fully, he grabbed his MA28 Basilisk. "Where's the complete Mendicant Bias?"

"There is no complete portion," Mendicant boomed. John felt his teeth rattle. "Only a pure form, cleansed of his sins and of his transgressions. He is somewhere else, somewhere where two races parted...one threatened, one rebelled. I do not know where...I have been isolated, left to think of my sins and wait for a death I oh so deserve."

John looked down. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Mendicant roared. "End me! My sins, my transgressions, my eternal damnation scars my form...a form that can not be cleansed."

John stood there, eyes locked onto the solitary hologram.

"_John, you there?"_ His radio buzzed. It was Cortana.

"Yes," John responded. "I'm in the tower; Spartan-092 is down and we have hostile forces in pursuit. Requesting immediate evacuation and orbital strike."

"_Understood,"_ Cortana responded. "_We're coming out of Slipspace in about a minute, I suggest you get to the nearest exit and mark your location, I'll send an extraction flight to get you out of there" _

UNSC _Infinity_

"Exiting Slipspace in five...four...three...two...one," Cortana reported. "Slipspace transition completed."

Lasky walked forward, arms swinging freely as he approached the bridge window. "Shields up?" He asked.

"Shields up, weapons activated." Cortana responded. "Broadsword squadrons Alpha through Zulu are in the tubes."

"Launch!" Lasky ordered.

The projection of _Infinity_ changed. Hundreds of blue dots were expanding away from her and accelerating toward the hostile Geth vessels in high orbit. The exhaust trails of missiles criss-crossed through space like a spider's web. The missiles were either intercepted by close in weapons systems or blocked by the shields.

"All flights, pull back," Lieutenant Commander Sebastian ordered. "Heavy strike en route."

"Lieutenant Austen, target hostile vessels. Energy projectors, fire."

"Hostile vessels targeted," Austen responded. "Energy projectors...firing. Energy projectors away."

The beams lanced out, slicing through the Geth vessels with ease and neatly cutting them in two.

"Broadswords, advance. Neutralize any remaining hostiles," Lieutenant Commander Sebastian ordered. "Extraction flight Delta-12, move to the planet and begin operations."

Lasky looked over his shoulder, "Helm, move us into high orbit. Prep bombardment batteries, we'll blast any infantry down there and then grab anything we can.'

"Captain, John wants us to destroy the tower," Cortana protested.

"I know, Cortana," Lasky responded, "But this large trove of Forerunner tech can't be ignored. What's in that tower could provide us a way home."

Cortana pursed her lips. "Captain, following Mendicant Bias' instructions...his clues...is the best way to try and get home."

Lasky turned around fully. "I'm not going to risk my crew on the words of a semi-rampant ancilla that's thousands of years old. I'm _not_ going to risk my crew on the word of an AI that led the Flood and killed trillions!"

Cortana's eyes widened. "ONI knows?"

"Of course!" Lasky responded. "Of course ONI knows. The UNSC scoured the Ark for years after the war; we found everything...the carcasses of Forerunner Sentinels, Promethean Knights, deceased Forerunners..."

"That is how you found Requiem..." Cortana said. "The Ark pointed you to Installation 03..."

"And then to you," Lasky finished her statement.

"But your interest in the tech in that tower can't be your only reason," Cortana commented. "If you had access to the Ark, then you had access to the cumulative knowledge of the Forerunners."

Lasky bit his bottom lip. Should he tell her? "Because, Cortana, we never were able to access towers like those...something always stopped us. Six teams were vaporized when we tried to access an identical one."

"So that's your interest in this one...you think you can get into it," Cortana concluded. "You think that whatever is..."

"The other tower pointed us towards another one; this one," Lasky said. "We tried looking for it, but we never found it. We thought it had been destroyed or was a cartography error."

"What did this clue say, exactly?" Cortana questioned.

"We will allow the greatest sinner of our lifetime one thought; atonement," Lasky recited. "With one thought, he will be cast in the chains of sins, forever the proctor of the Inheritors."

"That is Mendicant Bias, Captain Lasky," Cortana explained, "The Terminals John found back when the Covenant were invading Earth described Mendicant Bias exactly so."

"So it is imperative then that we grab Bias and the tech there. The AI alone has so much technology that it could allow us to get home., Lasky said, "I'm not trusting him, I'm just seeing him as the resource to be exploited as he was meant to be."

Cortana shimmered, opening a communications link with John. "John, is Mendicant there?"

There was a buzz of static punctuated with the roar of assault rifle fire. _"No, it's just a shell, a fragment."_

"So not the whole Bias?" Cortana asked.

"_No,"_ John responded. "_ETA on the extraction flight? We have hostiles pushing us back."_

"Extraction flight en route, sir. ETA 5 minutes," Lieutenant Commander Sebastian chimed in.

"_Understood," _John responded, _"Location marked, Sierra-117 out."_

Cortana looked at Captain Lasky. "Sir, I'm scanning the tower. There's very little active technology, most of it is concentrated in the chamber."

"Can you access the data base?" Lasky asked, "If you can extract the data from there, I'll blast the tower into rubble."

Cortana looked up, "Deal; I'll grab as much as I can."

Lasky nodded. "Lieutenant Austen, charge ventral railgun and missile batteries. Staged firing on my command."

Lieutenant Austen looked up, "Detecting several anti-air batteries, suggest we take them out so the extraction flight can get to the Commander."

"Do it," Lasky responded.

"Aye, sir," Austen responded eagerly. "Firing."

The ventral ports on the _Infinity _opened. Dozens of missile warheads were loaded and fired, trails of exhaust reaching down into the atmosphere of the planet. There were visible detonations, Geth encampments washed away in thermal and concussive energy.

"Secondary fire commencing," Austen reported.

Railgun fire sliced down from _Infinity_, cutting down any remaining structures or resistance with vengeance.

"Bombardment complete. No anti air forces remaining." Austen said flatly. "Extraction flight moving in."

"Cortana," Lasky ordered, "Where's _Everest_?"

"Far side of the moon, Obsidian 3 and 5 are en route," She responded.

"Open communications," Lasky ordered.

"Done,'"

Lasky tapped his ear piece. "This is Captain Tom Lasky of the UNSC _Everest_ to Vice Admiral Preston Jeremiah Cole. It's good to see you in one piece, sir!"

**UNSC _Everest_**

"_This is Captain Tom Lasky of the UNSC Everest to Vice Admiral Preston Jeremiah Cole__. __It's good to see you in one piece, __sir!"_The speakers onboard the bridge buzzed.

Vice Admiral Cole squared his feet and shoulders. A display of _Infinity_ was hovering a few feet away; statistics, armaments and dimensions painting it. She was a massive ship, and if the scans were accurate, a self-contained task force.

"This is Admiral Cole..." He said. "It's good to see a friendly face around here. Now, how about a tow. Our FTL is down and our engines are almost gone."

"_I think that can be arranged." _Lasky responded. Cole could hear the elation in his voice. "_Frigates en route."_

**Unknown Location**

"_He is discovered...he is to be risen by the one with the spirit of my former master,"_ The voice boomed.

The Illusive Man screamed; it felt like burning knives had been plunged into his spine. He twisted in pain on the floor, trying to grab onto something. A falling sensation over came him and he grabbed onto the leg of his chair, screaming for his life as the Bias' infliction of pain became even greater.

"_You are failing...failing like all those who came before you."_ Bias snarled. "_This is my domain, my mantle...my home and these interlopers will not halt the Mantle's progress."_

"They are..." The Illusive Man croaked, "They are the _Reclaimers_...guided by Geas to reclaim all that was theirs and what was your masters'."

"_They will disrupt everything that I have worked towards; everything that I have set into motion to ensure the preservation of life on the galactic scale._" Bias responded. The Illusive Man felt like someone had ripped his spine out of his body. "_I have ensured that the Mantle is applicable here, I have ensured the TImeless Ones never find this realm...I have ensured that life will flourish._"

"Lasky...117...Shepard," The Illusive Man gasped. _"_They will fight you."

"_And they will die, like all the rest,"_ Bias responded. "_I could kill you...but you are the best tool I possess."_

"Then do it!" The Illusive Man snapped, "Kill me and end my suffering."

"_NO!" _Bias roared. "_You have been selected for preservation...you must remain alive. You will play your part, just like they will too_."

"Sir," Operative Cross' voice echoed from beyond the wall, "Is everything alright?"

Bias vanished.

"Yes," The Illusive Man responded, voice still weak.

"I heard screaming," Cross pointed out.

"Then you are mistaken, Ms. Cross," He responded.

Cross gritted her teeth, tapped in the command code to open the door and raced over to The Illusive Man. She saw runes glow underneath his suit and what looked like circuits racing up and down his exposed skin. He looked like one of those Husks. Without thinking, she drew her Predator pistol.

"Sir!"

"Leave...me...alone," The Illusive Man roared.

"Like hell I am, sir," Cross responded.

The Illusive Man stood fully. He felt Bias take back control over him. He tried to keep his arms down but the ancient artificial intelligence was too strong. His right arm raised and his palm was open. Cross was lifted off her feet, Predator still tightly gripped in her hand.

"_You are flawed, a creature of comfort...a creature of weakness..._" Bias spoke through the Illusive Man. "_A pathetic, weak sack of biological matter."_

Cross gritted her teeth, raised her pistol and fired. The Illusive Man screamed as the bullet blew his hand off. Red and black blood spilled onto the floor with the leader of Cerberus dropping to his knees.

Cross looked at her superior and tapped her intercom. "Medical to primary observation!"

The Illusive Man looked up at her before blacking out.

Operative Cross ran out of the room; she had to get away from here before whatever had controlled her superior brought down the entire organization.


	10. Chapter 10: Equinox, Part 1

**The Onyx Stars**

Halo-Mass Effect Crossover

By: Sith

AN: Tons of thanks to WarpObscura, Imperial Waltz, JonHarper (Spartan303) and Atlan, again, for beta-ing and helping the plot be smoothed out. Also, wow! Reaction to this is stellar!

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

****Certain characters, technology, events and objects have been changed for the purpose of the story.****

AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you see ANY formatting errors, please tell me and I will fix them as soon as possible. Thanks

Here's Chapter 10: Equinox, Part 1

Enjoy:)

-Sith

**Dedicated to Iain M. Banks. May you rest in peace. Your impact on the literary world will be remembered by all your fans and those who they share your work with. **

******Chapter ********Ten********: ********Equinox**

******UNSC ****__****Everest**

Admiral Preston Jeremiah Cole sat in the observatory of the _Everest_, watching as the planet below spun by. Hovering directly above the pristine, nearly-untouched world was the massive form of the UNSC _Infinity_ flanked by her 9_Charon_-frigates. Hundreds of Broadswords were patrolling, practicing maneuvers, or towing the new static defenses into position above the settlement.

With ease, Admiral Cole reached out to his glass of water and grasped it, bringing it to his lips and taking a swig. He swallowed it before placing the glass back down on the black table to the side of his chair. Closing his eyes, he leaned back. He could hear the new power conduits pulsating through the room and throughout the entire vessel.

So much had changed in the two months since _Everest_ had made contact with _Infinity_. His being alive was testament to such, as were the new upgrades installed into his flagship: three new, more advanced MACs, new missile pods, new point defenses, shields and a Forerunner-based FTL drive.

He opened his eyes and stood, running his hand along the freshly installed Titanium-Magnesium walls. They had that odd texture to them. It was not bad, per se, just different. Nothing like the brushed aluminum and exposed titanium that had dominated _Everest_'s interior before the upgrade. It was darker, mixing in dark grays, whites blacks and blue, more like the halls of the _Infinity_ than that of pre-war vessels.

It had taken_ Infinity_ a sizable amount of time to requisition and manufacture all these materials. Luckily, the system they were in, nicknamed Calvary, had a sizable asteroid belt to mine from. The dozens of alien Huragok had also proven incredibly useful. A job that would have taken upwards of a year, stripping everything from _Everest_ and replacing it, had taken under two months.

Phenomenal.

He laughed slightly and with a flick of his hand summoned a holographic display. A series of reports and e-mails were scrolling down it and with another swipe he sorted the critical ones to himself while passing the rest onto Commander Christine Adams.

A squadron of Broadswords, squadron Messner, banked by the windows. The fifty Broadswords had been constructed by _Infinity_ in conjunction with the _Spirit of Fire. _The powerful little fighters had been assigned to his ship to assist the _Longswords_ and Pelicans. He personally thought them as ugly compared to the smooth, slopping lines of a Longsword but aesthetics didn't correlate to war fighting ability and in that regard, the _Broadsword_ dominated.

He closed the holographic window and instead called up a projection of the surrounding star system. He and Captain Lasky were planning on placing nuclear warheads and electro-magnetic pulse devices along the system' s main points of entry, where space was calm and easily traversable with little to no stellar debris or asteroids prompting navigational hazards.

His comm buzzed. "This is Cole."

"Sir," Christine Adams responded, "Captain Lasky is on line one."

"Priority?" Cole questioned.

"High," She responded. "Code Black, if you would like to know."

"Understood," Cole said, "Thank you."

"As always, sir," Christine responded. She ended the comm channel.

"_Everest_, open communications with Captain Lasky. Audio and visual to this room's monitor," Cole demanded.

"Opening communication," The computer drawled, "12 billion-bit encryption complete, all networks clear of sniffers or observation and recording devices. You may proceed."

Admiral Cole stepped forward toward the display. The computer quickly scanned him and displayed Lasky's own feed. "Captain Lasky."

"Admiral Cole, sir," Lasky responded.

"What's the situation, Tom," Cole asked.

Lasky looked off to the side, "Long-range scanners just detected a communications signal being pulsed along our radio frequencies."

"Is it UNSC?" Cole inquired, "Another stranded vessel?"

"No," Lasky responded, "It's on the same communications channel we use, but, it lacks the signature."

Cole cupped his chin. "Your best guess?"

Lasky looked back up, "I'd say, sir, that it's someone we've contacted before. It's in english so the possibility that it's human is high. With that said, I request permission to send the UNSC Freelancer_,_ to the area. She's a destroyer with a full stealth suite; she can hide and hold her own at the same time."

Cole crossed his arms, "What do you think it is, Captain?"

Lasky looked directly at Cole. "Judging by the voice, I'd say it was this Alliance officer by the name of Marcus Shepard."

"Good man?" Admiral Cole questioned.

Lasky shrugged, "Based on my limited interaction with him, I'd say he's a military officer. Not good, not bad, just trying to do what he thinks is right."

"Sounds like a lot of men and women I knew back during the war," Cole smiled, "God rest their souls."

Cole's statement seemed to wash over Lasky, garnering little to no reaction from the middle-aged ship commander.

"Freelancer will be deployed in about fifteen minutes, sir," Lasky said calmly. "In the mean time, I'll have _Infinity_ take up position directly over the settlement and spread the Obsidians across the system to cover any easily accessible navigational routes."

"Understood, Captain," Cole responded. "Where would you like to place _Everest_?"

"Sir, you're in command here," Lasky pointed out. His expression maintained professionalism. He was being polite, Cole could tell.

"Yes, but our weapon systems aren't yet fully activated and you have the most powerful vessel," Admiral Cole responded.

"If you could, sir, I could use the _Everest_ out at the second Lagrangian point." Lasky asked, "It's near the asteroid belt and would be a good place to funnel any aggressors. They aren't going to risk jumping into the asteroids and debris that fill the system, nor are they going to risk being hit by an asteroid."

"It'll be like sitting at the edge of a forest," Cole said. "Good thinking."

Lasky's face lit up, "Thank you, sir."

Admiral Cole tapped his earpiece, "Commander Adams, move us out to the second Lagrangian point. Shields up and full engines."

"_Aye, sir. Right away."_

"_Infinity_ out," Lasky said, terminating the channel.

Cole watched as the display recessed itself back into the wall before focusing his attention to the _Infinity_ as it slowly began to break away. Its Obsidian escorts broke away like a school of startled fish, followed by the twenty-four Broadsword squadrons dividing themselves up equally for the eight in-system frigates.

_Everest_ began to move soon after, engines kicking into full power and slinging the powerful warship towards the nonphysical area in space, millions of kilometers away. Her Longsword squadrons followed suit, engaging their afterburners and main thrusters and trying to catch up to their base of operations.

Cole reached out and touched the glass, a heads-up-display springing to life.

"_Everest_, play historical log Alpha-Ceti six-twenty-two-five-five-two." Cole ordered.

"Affirmative. Playing historical log: the Fall of Reach."

Cole sat down in the black, leather chair. It was time to see what had happened all those years ago and what had set all these events into motion.

******SSV ****__****Normandy**

"This is the SSV _Normand_y calling the UNSC _Infinity_. Please respond. We are here independent of the Systems Alliance and/or the Citadel Council. Repeat, this is the SSV _Normandy_." The transmission looped again.

Jeff "Joker" Moreau leaned back carefully into his pilot's seat, arms dropping from the touch-sensitive holograms that hovered a few feet away from him. They had been sitting here for nearly an hour, looping the same radio signal that the Commander had sent.

Hopefully they would get a response here soon. Waiting in the middle of unclaimed space was not his idea of a 'fun' time, not matter how much the Commander tried to convince him. He looked over; there was space for as far as the eye could see. A few asteroids and the husks of eon-old destroyed vessels lingered far away, almost too far for the naked eye.

He heard footsteps echoing from behind him. Slapping the unlock button for his chair, he swiveled it around to see Commander Marcus Shepard, dressed in standard duty fatigues calmly walking up from the CIC. His hair was slicked back and exhaustion was prevalent in his eyes and facial features.

"Anything, Joker?" The Commander asked.

The pilot shook his head, "Nothing yet, Commander."

"Well, let's stay here for a while. See what happens," Shepard commented. "If we don't get a response in a half-hour, we'll move to the other system and try our luck there."

"So, cosmic fishing?" Joker asked, cracking a smile.

Shepard shrugged, "Sure, why not?"

"Because it sounds dumb, Commander," Joker responded.

Shepard crossed his arms, "And your suggestion would be..."

Joker laughed and swiveled back around to the helm controls. "I don't know, sir, I'm just a pilot."

"The best in the entire damn fleet," Shepard responded, "That's saying something."

"Ah, thanks, Commander? I wasn't in need of a pep-talk but since you gave one, I'll be less inclined to fly us into a sun," Joker replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes "Because I was totally planning to do that!"

Shepard shook his head, chuckling. "Anything I should know?"

Joker shrugged, "I dunno, another colony went missing."

"Batarians?"

"Nah, Alliance fleet had scanners and recorders in the system. It was some weird, big dreadnought," Joker told Shepard, "Looked like a stretched out bee hive. "

"You saw the pics?" Shepard asked, raising an eyebrow. "Its them, again?"

"Of course I did," Joker responded. "The extranet had them within a few minutes."

"Of course the extranet would have them," Shepard commented, "I swear, if Alliance command was bothered enough to check your browsing history, even the Krogan would want your head on a plater for 'grotesque and inappropriate' material."

Joker leaned over the side of his chair, head turned towards Shepard. "Hey, now. That was a low blow. You hurt me, dog."

"Sure I do." Shepard laughed. "All that Hanar stuff too, dear god man."

"Hey, don't make me break a leg walking over there!" Joker said, frowning.

"Bring it," Shepard said, a grin on his face.

"Okay, next time we're on shore-leave I'll go see about buying an Atlas mech, get a background check, wait three weeks and then we'll totally fight," Joker said.

Shepard walked up to Joker and leaned against the wall, "That is assuming you don't forget it by tomorrow morning. Or, that you don't lose all your cash playing a Hanar loan shark."

"Have I ever done that before?" Joker asked with a smirk. "Because I'd think I'd remem..."

"Last week, you lost your paycheck to a Hanar named Zeeketal," Shepard said.

"That's just..."

"August 1st, lost 500 to a Batarian named Jalokay. September 29th, lost 235 to Garrus, October 18th, lost 900 to Ash," Shepard continued.

"Okay, okay," Joker responded, holding up a hand. "I get it."

"Good boy," Shepard responded.

"_Commander, this is Engineer Adams, would you mind coming down to Engineering? The staff and I need some help installing a new power coupling."_ Shepard's radio buzzed.

"I'll be right there," Shepard replied.

"_Thank you, Commander. Adams, out." _

Shepard sighed, "Ok, I'll be back in fifteen, give me a heads up if anything..."

"Whoa!" Joker shouted, "Got something coming in, fast."

"Looks like somebody heard us," Shepard commented. "Get our guns online and raise barriers."

"Done." Joker responded.

Shepard punched the shutter button and the shutters covering the front of _Normandy_'s bridge slowly slid away. Space seemed to be boiling only a few hundred kilometers distant, tendrils of rapidly dying energy whipping out like a livid squid. The anomaly grew and expanded before settling onto a swirling white-purple vortex. A 520 meter vessel shot out from it.

The vessel was covered from top to bottom with thick sheets of armor and innumerable weapon mounts. Proudly embossed across the flanks of the vessel were the words _UNSC FREELANCER_ in bright silver, a stark contrast to the midnight black of the rest of the vessel.

The _Freelancer_ activated its engines and hovered directly over_ Normandy_, so close that Joker was pretty sure that even the slightest miscalculation would send _Freelancer_ crashing through the relatively delicate form of the Alliance frigate.

"Open a channel." Shepard said.

"Trying to; looks like they are blocking our outbound comms," Joker reported.

Shepard looked over Joker's shoulder, "Get ready to punch that FTL drive in case they decide they want to crack us open like an egg."

Joker's eyes widened, "Ok, so looks like they are establishing a communication link with us."

"Let's hear it." Shepard ordered.

"Done."

_"This is Commander Jennifer Ansil of the UNSC Freelancer to vessel SSV Normandy. We have received your transmission. How may we help you Commander?"_

Shepard cleared his throat, "Commander Ansil, this is Commander Marcus Shepard. I am here to request a meeting with Captain Tom Lasky concerning an offer of cooperation I have for him regarding a mutual threat and possibly a mutually beneficial end to that threat. This mutual threat is attacking and abducting human ships and entire human colonies. I think that together we can end this threat before more lives are lost."

Commander Ansil's face gave away nothing yet Shepard could discern a subtle shift in her eyes he couldn't quite place.

_"I have great sympathy for your situation, Commander," _The CO of Freelancer responded in a softer tone of voice, _"Believe me when I say that. But with that being said, __w__hy have you come to the UNSC with this? Your __p__eople have __their __naval forces if I remember correctly, do you not?"_

Shepard nodded, _"__We do, Commander but unfortunately the nature of these disappearances leaves the Alliance Military in a position to where it can not respond effectively to deal with the threat."_

The Freelancers Commanders face frowned in confusion. "And what would the nature of these circumstances be, Commander Shepard?"

"The Colonies in question are out in the Terminus systems, a lawless region of Space the Alliance has no jurisdiction over. To make matters worse the Colonies are small startup settlements. A few thousand people here and there. No one is paying attention, or if they are they don't believe it justifies an Alliance fleet in the area to protect the remaining Colonies."

_"How many Colonies are we talking about, Commander?"_

Shepard could see it in her demeanor. There was a fire in her eyes that betrayed her interest in this matter. Different though they might be, the UNSC were undeniably human. And they had adopted a policy of protecting humanity, no matter the cost. That kind of fiercely protective spirit didn't just end at national borders, different colony worlds...and as Shepard witnessed now, even across different universes.

"About two dozen, Commander Ansil."

_"Do you mean to tell me Commander Shepard, that people are disappearing, and your government is doing nothing about it?"  
_  
Shepard felt the urge to bristle in indignation at the rather pointed accusation, and out of the corner of his eye he could see Joker's angry scowl as the young flight lieutenant struggled to hold his tongue. It was not a wise idea to antagonize the UNSC further. Things were already precarious with them as it was. Shepard needed this to work.

"They are doing something about it," Shepard kept his voice firm and level. "They sent me in to find out what is going on. But they risk openwar with the Terminus systems, especially the Batarians if they send a fleet in."

Now he could see the look of comprehension coming over the Commander's face.

_"And since the UNSC has taken a public stance of standing apart from the SA and is not affiliated with the Citadel Alliance, We can go into regions you can not. Particularly in areas beyond the reach of local star clusters due to our unique form of FTL, or to slip in an out quietly without being detected as the locals are still not accustomed to the tactical advantages __our alternatives__ offer us."_

Shepard had to give it to her, the woman was sharp. He nodded, "As a Spectre I can use my authority to go into the Terminus systems with the Normandy. But that's about it. I can't use that same authority to justify an Alliance Task Force. And my movements will be monitored by interested parties."

_"I see,"_ Commander Ansil responded. _"Be that as it may, Commander, while I do sympathize with your unenviable position, the UNSC can not be seen working in conjunction with the Systems Alliance. To do so would shatter the image of neutrality we have carefully nurtured. I will pass along your message to Captain Lasky, but he is likely to tell you the same thing I just did."_

Shepard's eyes narrowed a bit. It was time to play his hand, "I still have more. Remember when I said this situation involved a mutual threat?"

The Fleelancer's commander nodded and motioned for him to continue.

"The UNSC presence here is small and relatively vulnerable. And your position is not that far from the Terminus systems. Whoever or whatever is abducting human worlds is doing so to worlds that are small in nature and relatively vulnerable. Worlds very much like the Colony you are no doubt building to house your people. Would it not be better to prevent the threat, rather than reacting to it?"

Shepard could see Ansil frowning in thought. He could tell she was resisting the urge to tell him otherwise.

"_Your point is well taken Commander and while I trust in my people and in our ability to defend ourselves from attack, you also mentioned Mutual benefit?_"

It was time to play his trump card while he had an opening.

"And...Because, I can give you the location of a recently discovered crash site relating to a UNSC vessel along with several Covenant ones. And, the Infinity is the best chance of stopping them."

Shepard saw Ansil's eyes lock with his own for a moment. In that moment Shepard felt his gut twist into a knot as the mask of professionalism slipped for but a moment on Ansil's face to be replaced by an expression of pure, animal-like rage at the mention of the Covenant. It shifted again, to a look of hope as her thoughts no doubt turned to recovering lost brothers and sisters in arms. Shepard could hear Commander Ansil talk with someone else over the line. Her voice was firm yet slightly rushed. He had played his hand and it seemed it was a winner, or at least not a complete waste.

Shepard looked down at Joker, "This'll work."

"You hope." Joker said.

"Yeah."

_"This is an interesting offer, Commander,"_ Ansil responded a moment later._ "Let me contact my superiors and see what we can do. This won't take long, in the mean time, stay put."  
_  
Joker's face soured, "She's rather...blunt. I like that."

Shepard rolled his eyes, "Joker, chill. Bring it down a few notches here."

"Aye, Commander," The Normandy's pilot responded.

_"Commander Shepard,"_ Commander Ansil said, communication channel reactivated,_ "I have spoken with my superiors and they have cleared you for entry into our system. However, power down all high-detail sensor systems and observational and recording equipment along with any location-based services and beacons."_

"Understood." Shepard responded. "Anything else?"

_"Your outbound communications will continue to be blocked. If we detect any transmissions being sent and or received to your vessel, we will either block communications or board your vessel. If any scanning or recording equipment is detected, your vessel runs the possibility of being impounded." _Ansil stated simply.

Shepard pursed his lips. He clearly didn't like the terms but he would take what he could get. "Understood, Commander."

_"Thank you. Despite what you may think I don't want things to turn...unpleasant.."_ Ansil responded. _"A docking and tethering suite will be extended from our ventral hull. We will attach your vessel onto it and you wait for our signal before we entire slipstream space. I look forward to meeting you face to face Commander Shepard. Freelancer out." _

Shepard looked up, watching as a massive piece of machinery extended itself from the bottom of the Destroyer. There seemed to be multiple hydraulic arms, multiple docking tubes and strong magnets composing the giant hand.

"Drop kinetic barriers." Shepard ordered. "Commander Ansil, our shields are down. You may attach the tether onto our ship."

"_Normandy, this is Freelancer Helm, proceeding with tethering."_ A male voice drawled. _"Do not move your vessel."_

Shepard saw blue lights illuminate the sides of the tether before it shot out, smacking directly onto the hull of _Normandy_. There was a constant trembling as the magnets asserted themselves and the various tethers and tubes aligned and attached themselves like leeches onto the relatively thin hull.

"_Tethering complete."_ Freelancer's Helm reported. "_Rotating vessel, overriding system to match our thrust and velocity. Complete. Preparing for slipspace jump."_

Shepard felt the _Normandy_ swing around. Space seemed to boil again, tendrils forming and lashing out before settling into that familiar swirling vortex.

The engines on _Freelancer_ glowed with greater intensity before flinging it and _Normandy_ into the gaping maw of exotic energy and ruptured dimensions.

******The Citadel**

Ambassador Donnel Udina's eyes scanned down the report, paying close attention to every word and every line that had been printed. What he read did not make him the least bit content or secure; there had been another multitude of bombings at the Terran Pax rallies and headquarters. Dozens had been killed and with the death of Representative Sinclair a few weeks prior, it seemed as if more militaristic segments of the Alliance were coming forward and into action.

He sighed, flicking to the next report. It was suspected that Cerberus was behind the recent attacks; only pacifists had been targeted. He didn't think Cerberus had the gall nor the resources to do such an attack. The latest reports indicated the Cerberus was about to fracture into two groups; Cerberus and an as of unnamed one.

There was a small portion of Alliance officials pushing for a decisive finishing move to the former Alliance black-ops division but they were in the minority. The Joint Chiefs weren't bothered by Cerberus' actions against the various alien races.

The enemy of my enemy is my friend, or something to that effect.

His door bell chimed.

"Come in," Udina said.

The door slid apart, revealing the imposing form of Admiral Steven Hackett. His officer's cap was tucked under his arm and he walked with a confident gait that shouted years of military professionalism.

"Admiral Hackett."

"Councillor."

"What can I do for you, Admiral?" Udina asked, stepping away from his desk and towards his book case.

"Something." Hackett said, setting his hat down on a table and taking a seat adjacent to the main couch. He turned his attention to the air cars racing by the window, there were a few Turian and Alliance drones sprinkled into the never ending stream. His expression was calm and almost cold.

"And what would that be exactly?" Udina asked, pulling a book from his shelf and flicking through its pages. It was a book about the fictional Rainforest Wars.

"The Treaty," Hackett said bluntly, "I need it tweaked."

Udina's eyebrow cocked, "Admiral, we've already–in the span of two months–watered it down to making sure a species can't annihilate entire council planets from orbit." He placed the book back on his shelf, "The Turians are building another three dreadnoughts, we six and we've reduced two Pirate planets to radioactive craters. I'm not sure what I can do for you next, exactly."

Hackett steepled his fingers, bringing his gaze to level on Udina. "I am doing this for humanity, Councillor."

Udina sighed, "Admiral, what exactly do you want?"

"I need a complete dissolving of the limits against the total number of dreadnoughts. We are reaching the limit again."

Udina shook his head, disappointment etched across his face. "I'll talk to the other councillors but the next session is in a few days and we require a full vote. Sparatus fell of the map a few weeks ago and Tavos is busy on Thessia dealing with a planet-wide outbreak of a virus."

Hackett smiled weakly, "I bet you'll do the best you can. Correct?"

"Of course, Admiral,

" Udina said, "The political machine is slow, but I will steer it to the best of my ability."

"Thank you, Councillor." Hackett responded.

"What about the Infinity...Captain Lasky?" Udina asked.

"We haven't heard as much as a peep from them since they had the stand off with the SSV Logan and its commander." Hackett responded.

"What about Shepard? Didn't you send him to find where the Infinity was?" Udina asked.

Hackett nodded, "Not directly. We placed a tracking device onto the outer hull of _Normandy_, he has full knowledge of it. He knows that what's in that ship holds the keys to humanity's inheritance of power."

"You said yourself, Admiral, that if _Infinity_became hostile it would take a herculean effort to neutralize her," Udina explained, "And that's not even considering the escorts she carries."

Hackett looked disapprovingly at the Councillor. "It has a Batarian signature. If its discovered, they'll think its Batarian and _Infinity_ will move against the Batarians."

"You're talking about all-out war," Udina said. "A war that humanity, honestly, isn't ready for."

"What do you mean by that exactly?" Admiral Hackett asked.

Udina gritted his teeth. Hackett and the rest of the ALliance naval command had been looking for a way to neutralize the Batarians as a threat for a long time. While the four-eyed aliens were weak, they weren't weak enough to attack without massive casualties.

"I mean, that we haven't even launched our newest dreadnought and we're so backlogged that it will take almost four years to fill the orders." Udina explained. "If we go to war now, all we have are nine dreadnoughts, a few hundred cruisers and frigates and a handful of carriers. That's not enough to eliminate an entrenched enemy with hundreds of thousands of small, fast, armed vessels."

"While you are correct in that aspect, Councillor," Hackett responded, "We have other plans in motion."

Udina slammed down _The Rainforest Wars_ onto his desk. "Do you hear what you sound like Admiral? You sound no better than those goddamned fools at Cerberus before they were exiled! You are pushing for a war that would collapse our economy and bring ruin to our worlds too!"

Hackett disapprovingly shook his head. "Can I tell you something?"

"What?" Udina snarled. "What? You want me to risk my own career and the political stance of humanity just so your sailors can have their pretty little boats?"

"The Reapers," Hackett stated bluntly. "They're the reason for all of this. _Infinity_ is just a convenient scape goat, an easily manipulated piece of information that has been disseminated to the public."

If Udina could have unhinged his jaw, it would have dropped. "You...are telling me this _now?_"

"Yes," Hackett said bluntly. "The fewer people who know this, the better."

Udina hung his head, "All this militarization, all these shadowy movements have been to combat the space squids?"

"Councillor Udina, the Reapers present the greatest threat to humanity since we opened Relay 314," Hackett responded sharply. "They are the mongoose, we are the snake."

"And what convinces you that these Reapers even exist?" Udina questioned.

Hackett reached into his back pocket, retrieving a trio of images neatly folded. He expanded them and pointed towards the red circled areas.

Udina walked over and grabbed the three, examining them closely.

"We found the remains of several Reaper vessels that match up with the form of the one that attacked the Citadel a few months ago." Hackett explained. "We found the dead ones in fields of other destroyed ships. Thousands just to take down a single Reaper."

"These symbols," Udina said. "What are they?"

The symbols were a light blue and geometric, appearing as if a capital letter Y had been turned on its side.

'We don't know," Hackett said, "But we think..."

Udina handed the images back to Hackett. "I can't go before the Council with something you _think_ might happen, Admiral. You know that. Now, bring me hard evidence and I can make the blind see what really is occurring."

Hackett took a deep breath, "Councillor Udina, it is imperative that the Council is kept in the dark in regards to the true purpose of our military build-up."

Udina rolled his eyes and walked away from the Admiral, "I think they can see through your ruse easily enough, Admiral. Parliament? Not so much."

"What do you mean exactly, Udina?" Hackett questioned, standing up.

"I mean," Udina responded, turning to the Admiral, "That the Turians are rumored to have dispatched dozens of scouting vessels and freighters laden with food and medical supplies destined for the _Infinity_ as a gesture of good-will and alliance."

Hackett's expression soured. This was the first he was hearing of this, "The Asari? The Salarians?"

Udina scoffed, "The Asari are too busy to care about some insolent human captain and his mega-dreadnought. The Salarians, however, are another matter entirely."

"How so?" Hackett stepped forward, intrigue danced in his eyes.

"Admiral, you must let me finish what I am saying. I am growing quite tired of your interruptions," Udina commented. "How so? Specter Aran'la Korlag had been tasked by the Council, without Valern's knowledge, to monitor the activities of Salarian Stealth Dreadnoughts."

"I assume they have gone missing?" Hackett asked.

"I'm surprised that you don't know this already, Admiral," Udina looked back at him.

"I've been touring the Attican traverse and securing third-party colonies, I haven't had the opportunity to sit down and read up exactly," Hackett retorted. "Now, the Dreadnoughts?"

"The Salarians were scheduled to launch two of their Stealth Dreadnoughts; the SMS _Provoked Response _and the SMS _Interdiction. _They claimed budget and supply issues caused the cancellation of the two warships and their twenty-plus escorts. Specter Korlag had a very different report. They were launched, we don't know where but, we suspect one was heading towards Alliance space and one toward an uninhabited rock that we detected a massive energy burst originate from some 15000 light-years away."

Udina sat back down behind his desk, bringing his hands together and placing them at the forefront.

"When did you receive this information?" Hackett asked.

"A few hours ago. I sent it on an encrypted communication channel to both Arcturus and your own omni-tool." Udina answered.

Hackett crossed his arms. "If this is true–"

"It is."

Hackett looked at Humanity's Councillor. "–then I need to bring the fleet to full alert status and make sure our black sites and top-secret programs are secure. War might be on the horizon."

"Do so, Admiral Hackett, but do not cast us into the fires," The man responded. "Humanity can not afford another war on its hands, especially if these Reapers are approaching."

******SSV ****__****Normandy**

"Joker," Shepard barked, "Status?"

"We're almost out of FTL, Commander." Joker responded, swiveling around to face his CO. "I've made sure the little present Fleet gave us is...umm..."

"Disabled?" Shepard inquired.

"More like broken," Joker shrugged, "We apparently had an accident with some plating and it flew off as soon as we accelerated into their FTL."

Shepard shook his head and chuckled.

"That's what happened, right, Commander?" The pilot smirked.

"I'm Commander Shepard and I corroborate my pilot's report."

Joker snorted.

"Incoming transmission!" Someone called out. "It's from Freelancer."

"Let's hear it," Shepard ordered.

"Right away," The Junior Officer responded.

The speakers popped. "_Normandy, this is Freelancer. We are emerging from Slipspace. Once we do so, the tether will be broken and __you will be given a navigational path to follow. Do not deviate from this or you will be disabled. Understood?"_

"Understood, Freelancer," Shepard responded, "Thanks for the ride."

Commander Ansil didn't respond, instead choosing to terminate the communications channel.

"Isn't she just a bundle full of sunshine?" Joker quipped, not flinching from his work. "Let's hope they aren't all like this."

"I hope so too but I don't think they will. Lasky seemed level-headed when I met him. One of his officers though, not so much," Shepard commented. "Crazy lady."

"Hot?" Joker asked.

Shepard shrugged. "8.5."

"Out of what? A scale of one hundred or ten?" Joker asked. "Swamp monster?"

"On a scale of one to nine," Shepard smiled, letting slip a small chuckle.

"Nice!" Joker said, "I'll have to meet her."

"She'd snap your spine," Shepard responded.

Joker closed his mouth and turned his head back forward.

The tunnel of slipstream space began to fall apart, revealing the stars and the bluish-black space that lay beyond it. Filaments and streaks fell off like old skin before _Freelancer, _with _Normandy_ in tow, breached the transitional phase, bringing both back into real space.

The tether was released and _Freelancer_ pulled upwards.

"We're being scanned," Joker reported. "It's the _Infinity_, another big sucker and nine smaller ships."

"On screen," Shepard responded.

"Done, commander."

Shepard turned towards the wall mounted display. The _Infinity_ was at the center of the formation with her smaller cruiser escorts surrounding her like a swarm. Beneath the six kilometer warship was a smaller, two kilometer one that looked like tuning fork had mated with a brick.

"Transmission inbound," Joker said, leaning over to Shepard, "It's a navigational path."

"Scan the transmission and follow the course. Don't open any packets that aren't needed," Shepard responded, "In the mean time, follow the navigation course."

"Aye, Commander."

Shepard thumbed his chin, eyes latched onto the UNSC fleet directly in front of _Normandy's_ bow.

"Have Tali and Garrus meet me in the hangar bay, we'll be departing from there," He said. Placing his hands in his pocket, he retrieved his dog tags and placed them around his neck with precision and grace.

"Good luck, Commander," Joker said.

******Unknown Location**

******Vessel known as ****__****Deliberator**

Former Operative Cross adjusted her stance slightly, following the miniscule movements of the dreadnought _Deliberato__r,_ the flagship of the breakaway Cerberus faction she had established.

Cross adjusted her glasses and tapped several commands into her console, bringing up a map of space surrounding her flagship. They had a handful of older, stolen Cruisers and two frigates. It wasn't a fighting force, nor anywhere near as large as the hundred or more vessels under Cerberus' control, but it was a start. They were on the very edge of the galaxy, tens of thousands of light-years away from the nearest Council planet.

"Ms. Cross," Her second in command called out.

Shifting her weight, Cross turned around and looked down at the middle-aged man. He had graying brown hair and dull, almost dead, brown eyes. There were crows feet nipping at the edges of his eyes and the weathers of age were beginning to become evident. His name was Harold Neb. Cross called him Harry.

"Ma'am," Harold reported, "Long range scanners are detecting a Council task force entering the system. They've found us again. They didn't come through the relay, though. So, I guess that's good?"

Cross bowed her head before looking back up. "Have the fleet form up; we'll make a direct push towards the mass relay and get out of here."

"Where exactly, Ms. Cross?" Harold questioned, "The frigate

_Defiance_ and cruiser _Distributor_ both have hull breaches and structural weaknesses, they won't last long accelerating fully, especially if we're going to be slinging around a planet. The gravity alone would likely tear them apart."

Cross pinched the ridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger. "We go anyway. Alert the fleet, we'll be bringing engines to full power and making a direct dash for the relay. Sans gravitational slingshotting, hopefully those two ships can last for that duration."

"Aye," Harold responded. "It'll be a few minutes before the Council forces see us; should we make a show?"

"What do you mean, Harold?" Cross asked.

"We have flares on board along with a few asteroid crackers, we should fire them off to make it look like we're firing at the Council force," Harold explained, "They'll raise their barriers and decrease power to their engines in order to reinforce their defenses. It'll give us a few moments of leeway."

Cross leaned back on her right hip, pondering the idea.

"Do it," She responded firmly. "It couldn't hurt."

Harold smiled, "On it."

Cross turned away, "Tactical, bring our secondary batteries online but keep our barriers down. Reroute any power saved straight into the engines. It'll give us a little extra boost."

"Understood, ma'am," The woman at Tactical responded.

"Ms. Cross, we're getting a transmission sent from the flagship of the Council task force." Communications Officer Suran said softly. "Playing it on screen two."

Cross called up the screen and was greeted by the familiar face of a Turian fleet commander. He had red tattoos covering his face and one of his mandibles appeared to have been cut off.

"_This is General Juraka of Citadel Patrol Group 14. Cerberus vessels, surrender yourselves and I will ensure that your crew will not be harmed. __However, if you resist, I will have no chance but to forcibly retrieve your vessels from your possession and in that eventuality, the safety of your crew would be ambiguous. __You have two minutes to deactivate shields and engines and prepare for boarding. If you fail to do so, I will begin my assault. Hurakdan, out."_

Cross gritted her teeth and took a deep breath in, "Get the General on the line."

"Right away ma'am." Suran responded. There were a few quick commands entered before he nodded to Cross.

Cross cleared her throat, adjusting her stance. "Citadel Patrol Group, this is the _Deliberator, _we are not affiliated with Cerberus and are merely transversing the system. Please allow us to do so in peace."

She could hear the Turian commander laugh over the line. "_Human, I wasn't spawned yesterday. I can clearly see the Cerberus identification and chevron plastered onto the side of your vessel in addition to its correlation with known Cerberus designs. __Oh, and what should I call you exactly, __M__s. Cross?"_

Cross pursed her lips, "That isn't a matter of importance, General. We aren't Cerberus. End of story. We broke away from them for reasons that I am not willing to divulge."

General Juraka laughed but his tone remained cold. "_I'm going to be honest with you, Ms. Cross. You humans are absolutely horrendous when it comes to lying. __I__t's like a Krogan __Warlord__ fighting a __newborn Volus. Sad, pathetic, and ever so slightly, in a sickly way, humorous."_

"General, I am leaving this star system with my flotilla," Cross said defiantly whilst motioning for tactical to get a targeting lock on the Turian's flagship. "I don't want to engage your vessels, but I will if I must."

The Turian laughed again and Cross could hear him briefly ordering a subordinate to do something in his native tongue. "_You are aware, dear friend, that doing so would likely result in your complete destruction. __Honestly, Ms. Cross, I would really regret having to defile this system with additional ship debris and free floating particles of slain individuals."_

"Ma'am, we're nearing the Mass Relay," Harold said softly, trying not to allow the General to overhear his report. "We can jump...inbound projectiles!"

"Cut engines, redirect power to kinetic barriers!" Cross barked out. "General, cease your attack immediately or I will respond with force!"

"_I am sorry, Ms. Cross, but I can't let you leave this system–dead or alive. As regrettable as that is, you have chosen the worst fate for you and your crew. Good bye. It has been a pleasure communicating with you. General Juraka out."_

"General! Please, wait...General!" Cross responded, begging. She grabbed onto the brass railing as the holographic screen snapped to a simulation of the projectiles rapidly approaching.

"He cut the channel from his end, Ms. Cross," Harold responded. "What should we do?"

Cross hung her head, "Cut our engines and bring us around. We can take the hits from the General's weapons; the rest of the fleet cannot. Ready weapons and fire!"

"Ma'am, are you sure that is wise?" Harold questioned. "What if we are destroyed?"

Cross looked back, her eyes cold and dead. "There have been contingency plans written in that eventuality. Now, please follow my directions."

Harold bit his bottom lip and returned to his duties.

Cross could feel as the _Deliberator_ swung on its x-axis to face the General's approaching salvo of Mass Accelerator rounds. Scaffolding slid across the bridge's windows, allowing the fragile layer of translucent material a slight reprieve from impact by multi-kiloton slugs.

The _Deliberator_'s singular main battery barked. Three powerful rounds slashed out at over 4000 kilometers a second. They streaked towards the General's forces but due to the distance, it would take several minutes for impact.

"All GARDIAN batteries, target theGeneral's rounds. They're far enough out that we might be able to intercept them," Cross ordered. She put her hand up to her chin, eyes examining the display.

"Our power conduits to the GARDIAN batteries are still under repair," Harold responded. Suddenly, his terminal began blaring alarms. "Unknown contact! It just jumped in sixteen hundred kilometers away from the General's forces."

"On screen!" Cross barked.

The holographic display shimmered and then split in two; one still detailing the approach of the General's munitions and the other the newly arrived combatant. It was two pronged with a sickly brown exterior, almost like an insect hive, obscuring a flat, silver layer. There was some sort of spinning ring around the mid riff of the vessel, likely for artificial gravity. A glowing yellow light sat at the center of the two prongs, slowly pulsating.

Harold smiled a bit, "Ah, ma'am, the Turian just cancelled the targeting on our vessel. The micro thrusters in the slugs are rendering them inert."

"Good, then get us clear!" Cross ordered, walking back to her Captain's chair. "Who ever they are, those bastards just saved our hides."

"Ma'am, the _Birth of Power_ is reporting they are unable to establish a connection with the Mass Relay. We're locked out," Someone called out. "Orders?"

"Have them keep trying. Try using the different ciphers we took off the various races, maybe the General locked us out," Cross said.

"Understood," Harold responded. "I assume you want us to remain in position?"

Cross nodded.

"Unknown is firing," Harold calmly reported. "The General's shields just went down."

"Receiving transmission!"

"On screen," Cross responded.

The General's mug snapped onto the screen. There were fires in the background along with the collapsed forms of several of his crew. He himself had numerous cuts and lacerations to his cranium and upper torso. _"Cross, what is this?" _He snarled.

"I don't know, General," Cross responded.

"_General, they are firing again! Cruisers one and two aren't responding! No life signs on board!" _A surviving Turian screamed.

"_Fire on them with everything we have! __Slave the controls of the cruisers and shove them down these abomination__s'__ throats!" _The General snarled bitterly.

"_Understood!"_

An orange light washed through the General's bridge. A few moments later the General's skin looked like it began to dry and flake off into orange embers. He screamed; his skin, muscles and tissues were being stripped away almost instantaneously. His skeleton was the last to be vaporized, jaw open wide in a scream for eternity.

Cross backed away. The entire Turian bridge was covered in piles of ash.

"Get us out of here!" Cross screamed at the top of her lungs. "Now!"

"Mass Relay just unlocked!" Harold called out, "Fleet is jumping."

Slowly, Cross' flotilla began jumping away, vanishing into distant blue sparks. The _Deliberator_ was the last to leave, a single line of text crawling across the display which had been occupied by the General a few moments ago.

_The debts of sins are always collected_.

******Reach**

******Calvary ********System**

John watched silently, a slight grimace dominating his facial expression as two Fire Teams of Spartan 4s trained below him. Even after two months of constant drills, training and berating by him and Red Team, the next generation of super soldiers still weren't up to what he considered an adequate level of skill and ability.

At the moment, Fireteam Throne and Iron were assembled in a dirt pit about a mile wide and a mile long with various objects of cover. It had been dug out by a controlled firing of _Infinity's _main battery. There were two bases on either end along with a decommissioned Scorpion, a few warthogs and a Mantis mech for each. The objective was to either eliminate the enemy team without casualties, maintain control of the base and/or capture the opposing team's flag in a certain amount of time.

Thus far, they had gone over that time limit thrice and nearly hit his observatory nestled into the cliffside via a sloppily fired Scorpion tank round.

There was a reason why Marines, in addition to senior Spartans, were the only ones designated for armored and airborne divisions. These Spartan 4s were adequate in infantry-based combat but lacked the characteristics of a well rounded soldier.

"Cortana," John called out.

His small AI companion flared to life. "Yes?"

"Reset the course and add in the third variable," John stated. The third variable was the entrance of a group of twenty ATEN and HUSAD drones that would work against either teams.

Cortana smirked. "Not hard enough?"

"Their performance has been..." John tried to find the right words.

"They aren't going to be Blue Team overnight, John," Cortana said. "You know that."

John looked down. His orange-gold visor reflecting the light being emitted from Cortana's presence. "I'm not trying to make them Blue Team."

Cortana cocked her eyebrow. "Come now, John. We all know that is false."

"It's not," John retorted.

"Yeah, you are," Cortana responded. "I can clearly see it."

John looked away and turned his gaze back to the battling Spartan 4s. The drones had broken into two groups, flanking and intercepting the two Fire teams. No one had been taken down by the stun rounds yet, but John expected several to fall, soon.

"John," Cortana said, crossing her arms. Her tone as flat, slightly disapproving.

"What?" He responded.

"They're not Fred, Linda, nor Kelly," The AI answered. "And they won't be. They won't ever be Spartan IIs."

"I'm aware of that."

"No," Cortana interjected, "I don't think you are."

"Cortana," John responded, "I'm just trying to get the majority of teams to equate to Spartan IIIs. Besides the teams composed from ODSTs–Venator, Timber Wolf, Castle, Shadow and a few others– the rest are walking vulnerabilities."

"Do you really believe that?" Cortana asked. "Or are you just trying to make them something they aren't?"

John looked down at his AI companion, "I know they are capable of doing better. They were drafted into the Spartan program. Some of them are what a UNSC operator should be; some, however, aren't. I don't know why."

"Maybe because this is their first experience in actual war?" Cortana offered as a suggestion, "Or, maybe, Parangosky killed the good ones back when she attempted her coup and these were all the UNSC could muster."

"Then why are Crimson, Castle, Shadow, and Diamond still alive?" John retorted.

Cortana adjusted her stance, "John, the stance of the Fours training wise can't be all that is on your mind. What else?"

John didn't respond.

"Please," Cortana insisted. John could feel her establish a link with his neural net.

John sighed. "I've been having...visions."

"Like what? Like the ones on the Citadel or during the retaking of Calvary?" Cortana questioned.

"I was in something else's body; a Forerunner I think. I was activating Halo. The Flood were approaching. They were led by Mendicant Bias. Guilty Spark was there, watching." The Spartan responded. Cortana could hear his voice weaken.

Cortana's eyes were wide in surprise. "John, you were in the Didact's shoes...watching the end of the war through his eyes."

"It wasn't the one we fought on Requiem. This one was younger, stronger...he wasn't mutated or mad like the other," John informed Cortana."Guilty Spark called him IsoDidact."

Cortana pursed her lips, thinking intensely. She brought her hand up, "This IsoDidact, did he do anything else?"

"He asked Guilty Spark if he would fire the rings if he was in his position," John responded. "Guilty Spark didn't respond."

Cortana frowned, "How often have these visions occurred?"

"Off and on," John responded. "They aren't cyclical. They're random."

"Ok," Cortana said, "If you keep having these...wait, have you told Lasky or Admiral Cole?"

John shook his head, "No."

"Why?" Cortana asked.

"Because," John responded, turning around. "They don't need to know and I can't be under suspicion."

"Are they affecting your combat or command abilities?" Cortana questioned.

"No," John said.

Cortana smirked, "Then they don't need to find out. You ensured I was protected during my rampancy, now I'm doing the same thing for you."

John remained stoic. He didn't like this but, it was necessary.

There was a chime at the door.

"Come," John called.

The door parted and revealed a Naval Lieutenant in Full Dress, officer cap firmly on top, carrying a datapad. He saluted. "Commander Sierra-117, sir!"

John returned the salute. "Lieutenant?"

The Lieutenant held the datapad out, eyes locked directly into John's visor. "Orders from Admiral Cole, sir. You and Red Team are requested onboard Obsidian 9, the UNSC _Night Stalker_ immediately."

John grabbed the data pad from the officer and quickly scrolled through it. "These orders are barebones, what else? Why am I being deployed?"

The Lieutenant brought his hands to the small of his back. "As of 12:34, local time, the UNSC _Infinity_ detected the distress signal of the UNSC Prowler _Iain_. The last reported sighting of the _Iain_ was during the outer colony wars between UNSC and Covenant forces; approximately 2535. Due to this, there is a high probability that there is sensitive UNSC material and information within the vessel. Retrieval is preferred but if impossible, destruction is mandatory."

John set the tablet down onto the hem of the console. "Have Major Marcus Stacker bring Fire Teams Iron and Throne to the nearest vehicle depot and proceed with their vehicular based training. Following that, Fire Team Castle is to go against them in a life-fire exercise using TR rounds. Understood, Lieutenant?"

"Aye, sir," The Lieutenant responded, chin up. "I will forward these orders to their respective recipients."

"Thank, you." John responded. "That will be all."

"Obsidian 9 will be at the spaceport in fifteen minutes. There is a Pelican waiting to take you there," The Lieutenant said, finishing his duty and quickly leaving the room. The door slid back together.

John turned to Cortana, yanking her data chip from its housing.

"About time."

******Unknown Location**

The Illusive Man watched impassively from his perch above the auditorium as thousands of Cerberus troops, enhanced with Reaper technology marched in perfect formation. Their weapons at parade rest and heads turned to him.

He smiled and leaned back slowly. He wasn't a man of showmanship, but occasionally reminding oneself of the power one holds can pay off handsomely.

Reaching down, he grabbed a fresh cigarette and ignited it. Holding it up, he took a breath in and then promptly exhaled it. A euphoric sense washed over him like a tidal wave and he allotted himself a brief reprieve to close his eyes.

The marching ended and the Illusive Man heard the door to his chambers part.

"What is it, Operative Pierce?" He asked.

Operative Coltan Pierce walked up beside the Illusive Man, arms clasped firmly at the small of his back. "A Citadel Patrol Fleet intercepted Ms. Cross and her faction."

"Destruction?" The Illusive Man asked, opening his eyes. "Or capture?"

"Neither; escape," Pierce said flatly. "The Citadel Patrol Fleet was then wiped out by an unknown vessel. Long and..."

"Tubular," The Illusive Man interjected, interrupting the operative. "It fired a beam that sliced through shields with minimal effort and reduced the victims to ash."

Pierce closed his mouth.

The Illusive Man looked up, "I assume by your newfound muteness that I am correct?"

Pierce nodded, "Yes."

The Illusive Man extinguished his cigarette and pushed himself out of the chair. He slapped several controls on the armrest and the entire chamber began to rise like an elevator. Slowly, it settled back into its native position, dominated by the ever burning star.

The head of Cerberus walked to the very edge of the glass and touched it, "They are Collectors, Operative. And they are the foreshadowing of the storm that will fall upon this galaxy."

Pierce looked off, thinking, "Should we begin counter operations?"

The Illusive Man shook his head, "No. It would be too costly in terms of resources. We'll allow the other races to battle and fight them. We'll use this time to reinforce our fleet and army."

"Of course, sir," Pierce responded. "What about Lazarus?"

"Shepard hasn't been killed. We cancel Lazarus and funnel the resources and man power into the Tempest Project," The Illusive Man informed Pierce.

Pierce nodded, "I will see to that personally, sir."

"Do so, Operative," The Illusive Man responded. "There is a war on the horizon. It is preplanned, scheduled, meticulously and ruthlessly calculated."

"Then what do we do, sir?" Pierce questioned. His demeanor was awash with worry, "Cross broke off with a significant amount of assets; naval and technological."

The Illusive Man looked back, "We make contact with _Infinity_, first."

******To Be Continued...**

******Next Chapter: John investigates the distress signal, the Collectors begin ********to fully move********, Shepard and Cole's meeting and much more! Stay tuned to find out more. Be sure to hit that like/favorite button and be sure to leave a review if you like it!**


	11. Chapter 11: Equinox, Part 2

**The Onyx Stars**

Halo-Mass Effect Crossover

By: Sith

AN: Tons of thanks to WarpObscura, Imperial Waltz, JonHarper (Spartan303) and Atlan, again, for beta-ing and helping the plot be smoothed out. Also, wow! Reaction to this is stellar!

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

****Certain characters, technology, events and objects have been changed for the purpose of the story.****

Here's Chapter 11: Equinox, Part 2

Enjoy:)

-Sith

******Chapter ********Eleven********: ********Equinox ********Part 2**

******UNSC ****__****Infinity**

Captain Tom Lasky stood, hands at the small of his back and in full dress uniform, watching as the comparatively tiny _Normandy_ carefully banked into the awaiting hangar bay. There were dozens of UNSC Marines in full battle armor and arms. Fire Team Shadow flanked him and there were dozens of cloaked HUSAD and ATEN drones backed up by cloaked Spartans armed with Designated Marksmen and Sniper Rifles, waiting to neutralize any threat brought before the Captain.

The small vessel passed through the shield barrier and deployed landing struts. Rotating, it presented its aft engines to Lasky and the UNSC entourage before setting down. A ramp descended from the bottom of the ship and Lasky could hear a trio of footsteps echo, rounding around the form of the _Normand_y_._

Commander Shepard was the first to emerge from the shadow of his vessel. He was in a light suit of battle armor with his side arm. The next was a tri-digit creature wearing a cross between a space suit and a robe. Behind her was an imposing, avian creature that vaguely resembled an elite. It was a Turian.

Lasky could feel Fire Team Shadow tense but he waved his hand, signaling them to relax. He did, however, send a neural command to the ballistic resistant layer of carbon nanotubes beneath his main uniform to solidify in case this went south.

Commander Shepard's group stopped a few feet away from Captain Lasky with the _Normandy_'s commander at the lead.

"Permission to come aboard, sir?" Shepard asked, saluting casually.

Lasky returned the salute, "Permission granted. Welcome back to the UNSC _Infinity_, Commander."

Shepard smiled warmly, "I'm glad to be here. Hopefully it will go better than last time?"

Captain Lasky nodded, "It will, Commander."

Shepard gestured to his left, "This is Tali and to the right is Garrus."

Lasky noddedto both, "Welcome onboard the _Infinity_."

The Turian stepped forward, offering his hand to Lasky. "I want to thank you, Captain. I had a lot of friends in General Vank's fleet and on board the _Destiny Ascension_. They would be dead had you not intervened."

Looking down at the alien hand for a brief moment before grabbing it and shaking it, Lasky spoke,"You're welcome. We saw a situation that needed fixing and were happy to assist."

The Turian smiled, retracting his hand and reassuming position near Shepard.

Lasky looked towards Shepard, "If you would follow me, Commander. Admiral Cole is waiting in the main conference room and we will start shortly."

"I am eager to meet with your Admiral, Captain," Shepard said, walking up to Lasky. "I am hoping we manage to get some progress made between my ship and your organization."

Lasky looked at Shepard, "Commander, we are here to ease, and hopefully warm don't assume that we will go in guns blazing alongside you."

"I'm aware of that, Captain Lasky," Shepard said, "and I am not asking you to."

Shepard's eyes remained set on Lasky. He could tell that the Captain was withholding a response.

Lasky was about to speak when he felt a small neural alert enter his consciousness. It was from Commander Adams. He instantly changed his demeanor to hasten Shepard's departure to the conference room.

"Commander, Fire Team Shadow will be glad to escort you to the conference room. I have drinks and refreshments available there too," Lasky said, patting Shepard on the shoulder, "I'll join you shortly."

The _Normandy_'s commander nodded, "This is very hospitable of you, Captain. Thank you."

Lasky put on a smile, "It was my pleasure."

Fire Team Shadow walked up to Commander Shepard and gestured for him to follow. His entourage complied and began walking at a brisk pace behind the Fire Team of Spartans.

_Normandy_'s ramp ascended and Lasky heard a sharp thud and following hiss as it was pressurized.

Grabbing his wrist's tac-pad, Lasky sent Adams a message to meet him in the hangar.

"Captain," She said, snapping to salute.

Lasky raised an eyebrow. She had been in the hanger with him. "What is it, Commander?" He asked, gesturing for her to come near.

She presented herself before Lasky, Officer's Cap cradled underneath her right arm. "Sir, long range sensors have detected another series of whispers on the edge of the system."

Lasky groaned internally; for the past twelve days there had been FTL whispers and fluctuations at the edge of Calvary's solar system. He had sent probes to investigate but they had come up negative, only reading traces of oddly visible dark matter, which itself was an anomaly

Lasky crossed his arms, "Anything else?"

She nodded, "Aye, there is."

"What?" Lasky said, slightly impatiently.

"As per standing order, I had _Everest_ deploy a high powered, nuclear armed probe to the latest location. That was three hours ago. It hasn't reported back yet and we've lost its transponder."

Lasky's heart fluttered. "Was it destroyed?" If it was, that meant there was a hostile power on the edge of Calvary...near Reach and near his forces. That could not be allowed to occur.

Adams nodded, "Highly likely. I sent a probe with a nuke because we could get a long-range radiological report on it in case its transponder died. We haven't been able to find it and we've scanned the ten thousand kilometers around its destination three times."

Lasky pinched his brow, "Do you know the implications of this?"

"Yes, sir, I do," Adams said confidently, "It means we have a snake in the camp."

Tom Lasky looked directly into her eyes, "Have Cutter bring Reach to a full state of alert. I want all ground based batteries online and I want Obsidians 3, 4, and 6 in orbit. The rest are to go to _Everest _which is to camp out at the first Lagrange point. I want everybody to have their shields at maximum power and their weapons ready to go hot the instant we even get a sighting."

Adams pursed her lips and put her Officer's cap back on, "What about Infinity?"

Lasky crossed his arms and adjusted his stance. "We'll stay here. We can be back in orbit in about twenty minutes with sub-light, a few seconds if we use slipspace."

"The third Lagrange, sir?" Adams asked speculatively."Thats's a lot of empty space between you and Reach."

"We also have nuclear mines flooding that area and most alternative routes into the system are filled with ship-killing asteroids or mines," Lasky responded dryly. "Hopefully, these whispers are smart enough to fly directly into our guns so we don't have to do a messy asteroid clean up."

"Wouldn't that make them rather dumb, sir?" Adams grinned, "Flying into our guns and all."

The _Infinity_'s CO snorted, "I guess you are correct, Commander."

Adams' smile faded as fast as it appeared, "What about fighters?"

"I'll have _Infinity_ recall all of ours. The ones attached to the Obsidians are to deploy along with ground-based Longswords and Broadswords. _Everest_'s are to land but remain hot in the tube," Lasky told her, "First rule of defensive combat, don't allow your fighters to be the first casualties. Otherwise, you'll lose an ordinance delivery system along with the ability to drown your attackers in sheer numbers."

"If I remember correctly, the slave controls on the ground based Longswords and Broadswords should be working now, I'll have one of our dumb Combat AIs take control over them," Adams commented.

"Good thinking, Commander," Lasky responded. "Freelancer, however..."

"Where should she be placed?" Adams asked.

Lasky shrugged, "She's got the capabilities of a prowler, including an optical refracting field generator."

Adams knew what that meant; Freelancer could literally turn invisible. It gave her an unprecedented ability to slide behind enemy lines when the generator and her other stealth systems were active, and attack targets from behind.

"Might I suggest placing her on the outer edge of the system?" Adams offered.

Lasky stroked his chin, "Tell Ansil to do that, you have seniority over her."

Adams nodded, "I will, sir."

"Is there anything else, Commander?" Lasky asked.

She shook her head, "No, sir."

"Good," Lasky smiled, "Now, I have to go sit through negotiations for a few hours. Your job of relaying my orders seems rather easy, doesn't it?"

Adams smirked, "Talking to Commander Ansil sounds like the hardest."

Lasky shrugged.

Christine Adams saluted and walked away towards the nearest exit.

Lasky turned, cutting through the assembly of Marines and directly towards the elevator. As he reached the lift, the Marines started dispersing, returning to their normal duties.

"Ok, Tom," He said, "Let's get to it."

**Thema 521**

**Final Battle Between Offensive and Mendicant Bias**

Millions of vessels stood on either sides of the system; some were sleek and silver, others a molted brown and green obscuring the pristine silver beneath. Tens of billions of drones and unmanned war vessels danced in between the two opposing forces. Trillions of Sentinels hung like swarms of insects, awaiting orders from Offensive Bias.

His vessel was at the center; a massive 150-kilometer vessel known only as _Mantle's Guardian_. It was similar in appearance to that of the thousands of Fortress-class vessels that floated alongside it. There was a hemispherical structure at the bow and thousands of levels directly behind it, swooping outwards and dotted with countless weapon batteries and drone hangars. Even a twentieth of its power could induce artificial solar collapse.

Offensive Bias sat at the heart of the vessel. Cables and wiring reached out from him like an insect caught in a web. He was not alone. More of his fragments were slaved to this one in Slipspace, adding to his computational and physical capabilities.

The opposing fleet was controlled by his fallen brother, Mendicant Bias. He could feel the AI slashing away at his firewalls, trying to convert him to the Parasite's legions.

He resisted.

The Mantle must be maintained at all cost.

Offensive internally snarled. He was waiting for Mendicant's forces to emerge from behind a stellar body known as Che Kolag so he could reduce the traitorous ancilla to a molten glob of free floating atoms and buy enough time to allow IsoDidact to activate Halo.

Trillions, if not quintillions, had been killed and converted by Mendicant's rule of the Primordial's legions. Planets burned, cracked or were disintegrated in battles that lasted for but a few moments. Entire solar systems washed away in burn supernova to stem the tide of the Parasite's onslaught.

Offensive Bias pushed these thoughts aside. The few computational cycles and processes that he was utilizing to think and reflect on the past decades were a waste of resources.

"Traitor," Offensive roared across every frequency, "By order of the IsoDidact and the remnants of the Forerunner Ecumene, you are hereby deemed a threat to all things and as such, a target for extermination. Your reign of terror, of genocide across the galaxy will be no more and your primordial master's plans will be ended before they can be completed."

There was but a nanosecond before the response.

"_Blind. Idiotic. Simple. Fragile." _Mendicant groaned. His voice had changed from the smooth, deep voice of a standard Contender-class Ancilla to a gurgling, pained screeching groan. "_Walking in the shadows of those I have betrayed. These shadows, they are warm, welcoming compared to the cold sunlight __of the Ecumene."_

"That sunlight gave you life. You are a twisted plague, an illness that must be purged, a tumor to be cut out of the flesh," Offensive Bias retorted. "I am here to ensure that you are exterminated like the rabid threat you are."

"_You claim I am a threat, yet here you are...ready to stamp out so much biological matter," _Mendicant responded, "_You enact what you claim I embody; __s__ins, damnation, perversion."_

Offensive internally gloated. The storm clouds of the Precursor technology were splashing against his defenses. He would not fall to their influence at this time of conflict, nor would he ever befall to the craft enacted by the Primorials. Mendicant had been the first of millions to fall before the Precursor's maw of influence and he would be the last to be exterminated.

A cancer upon the stars that would be cut from the fabric of reality with the correct application of neutrinos and radiation in a faster-than-light delivery system.

"Hardly. I am removing a cancer from the otherwise pristine tissue of the Mantle. You will be purged, cut away," Offensive countered. "What we are about to do will be no different then removing a tumor; you!"

"_To end me, the sin of a generation must be enacted upon the stars,"_ Mendicant hissed, "_And that act will taint all those who are descended from you like a genetic ailment. __If the light is life's fuel, then I will make the stars onyx...black like death."_

Offensive, if he was an organic, would have roared in laughter. "That is the perfect description of you, parasite. Like all the Ancilla befallen to the Primordial, you fail to realize your own mortality."

"_Mortality is a lie. Death is a lie,"_ Mendicant said, _"I am spread across a million systems, a billion worlds, a trillion moons. I am in the very fabric of space and time. I am like water, I soak, I slip into every crevice and crack inherent within an object. I erode so that something new may be risen by those superior. __Time has no meaning."_

"The Mantle is to be entrusted to those who are the most evolved. That, is the Forerunner genetic family," Offensive bit back, "You are the insolent servant who must be smashed into ashes when revolution and uprising is sparked within his simple, sub 1500 cubic centimeter neutral structure."

"_Do you believe that?" _Mendicant asked, "_By doing this...__you are doomed to protect a lie; a false prophecy told to keep the denizens and troglodytes domesticated throughout the obsidian night."_

"I am eradicating a threat that would certainly ensure the breakdown of the Mantle and the death of the Forerunner," Offensive snarled back, "But I am wasting precious resource of time by verbally combating you in a skirmish of vocabulary and diction. It is regrettable that you befell to a twisted nightmare and have turned against your masters. For that, I will exterminate you."

There had been a message sent through Slipspace. It carried with it the IsoDidact's song of order and Offensive complied. He moved his lighter units up front. Millions of heavy capitals flanked by billions of escorts and drone ships accelerated forward at very close to the speed of light. Teratons of energy lashed out from either side's capital ships. AI suppressors and constraint fields flickered on. Ships were rendered inert and were flung into each other by focused gravity that dwarfed even the power of a gravitational singularity.

Both sides' warships flicked in and out of slipspace, exchanging minute barrages of fire that could slash through planets before ducking back into slipspace.

Offensive began to fling his heavier warships directly towards Mendicant, only vaguely aware that the few biological Forerunners onboard were being converted to liquescence. He tossed these million-ton warships around like a child with a ball. They slammed into the enemy, shattering them like a projectile slug through a window.

Offensive brought _Mantle's Guardian_ swinging past Mendicant's fleet. High-powered lasers, energy beams and gravitational lances wrecked havoc before he leaped his flagship seven AUs aware from the battle. He grabbed control of another Fortress-class, its crew had long dead from the multimillion gravities exerted upon it. Its superstructure was slowly cracking apart. Inducing the fuel cells to explode in a matter of moments, Offensive gravitationally flung the ship into the horde of the Traitor's fleet.

Offensive Bias' vessels in that area remained for but a millisecond. They manipulated Slipstream space, dissecting the enemy before screaming away at millions of gravities. The sacrificial Fortress-class slammed into the right flank of Mendicant's forces.

It detonated; consuming dozens in a massive flash.

Calling upon the vast computational ability he possessed, Offensive Bias began to engage in cyber warfare. Mendicant's vessels leaped into slipspace sans a fully powered drive, emerging as shredded husks in milliseconds. More were sent careening into each other in brilliant flashes or simply disintegrated as he fried structural support systems and sent the unfortunate vessels into circular spins at tens of millions of gravities.

His own forces however were enduring massive casualties. Tens of thousands were being wiped out every second but the sheer numbers of Sentinels and light drones he controlled were more than a match for the collection held by Mendicant.

And then it happened. A blinding white wave of light and energy washed over everything. His sensors were blinded and for the briefest moment in time, he felt the connection to the slipstream realm flicker away.

His 'sight' returned to the grim vestige of Mendicant Bias' fleet floating lifelessly in the void. The biological components that had been instrumental in the operation of the enemy fleet had been washed away in a sea of ions and neutrinos.

Internally, he was elated. There were no living Forerunners onboard his vessels meaning he could be indiscriminate about using them as kinetic kill vehicles. He would no longer require already dead, lesser in terms of effectiveness, vessels to achieve his goals. He channeled the full power of his remaining vessels. Slipspace portals opened up by the thousands in and around Mendicant's fleet. Vessels were rippled apart all the whilst Offensive's remaining assets maintained their previous courses of action.

Reality in that region of space began to unravel and that allowed Offensive to utilize the slipspace ruptures to even more advantageous roles. He used the mass swarms of sentinels and other lighter vessels he had to grab onto Mendicant's ship and send them hurtling into unstable slipspace ruptures. The formerly-Flood controlled craft exploded into showers of sparks easily visible to the naked eye from across the star system.

Offensive scanned the fleet, finding the Traitor's flagship and tagging the other vessels for immediate extermination. There were puffs far off, millions of kilometers away as his fleet eviscerated the defenseless parasite vessels. Multikilometer long warships, once controlled by the Flood, were vaporized in seconds or sent hurtling into unending slipspace streams where they would forever be contained in an unbreakable atomic stasis.

The Traitor's flagship loomed at the center and Offensive brought _Mantle's Guardian_hovering above it. Like insects falling out of a hive, trillions of Sentinels and Enforcers spilled out of Offensive's hangars, descending onto the defenseless vessel below.

He could feel Mendicant thrash against the suppressors and ancilla restraints but he was too weakened; he lacked the auxiliaries of the Key Minds and other organic computational artifacts.

For Offensive Bias, however, there was no issue in subduing his rampant brother.

"Now, traitor of all, you will face judgment for your crimes," Offensive boomed, drowning out Mendicant's tortured screams, "AND BURN!"

Offensive was livid, tearing apart Mendicant piece by piece. Firewalls and defenses cracked under the relentless assault by the fully powered Contender-class and Offensive could hear the traitor's screams.

The same scream that had been echoed countless times when the first parasitic spore landed onto a terrestrial entity.

Laughing, Offensive continued the assault. The traitor was trying to run but Offensive was quick, finding and exterminating the fragments he spawned. The IsoDidact, in the event of Mendicant being captured, wanted the core personality and code of the traitorous beast, not a semi functioning fragment or tangent.

Offensive Bias was more than willing to comply with His commands.

"There is no battle, Mendicant. There is only an oh-so deserved justice, you damned beast."

Mendicant screamed in pain again.

Offensive roared in laughter.

"BURN."

**Obsidian 9**

**UNSC _Night Stalker_**

Commander Elijah Larson watched as the stars and strands of energy slashed by the _Night Stalker_'s windows at a frantic pace. The bridge was calm, quiet and cold.

The perfect conditions for him.

He paced back and forth, inspecting displays and read outs across the variety of monitors and terminals that formed a hemispherical array around where on a bog-standard Charon, the commanding officer's chair would have been.

Each _Charon_ was a little bit different, usually to suit the CO or to fulfill a specific mission detail. Larson was a micromanager, and as such, his vessel reflected that quite vividly. There were emergency controls in his hemispherical array in the eventuality that one of his command staff was deposed. He hoped that would never occur but it was an unfortunate reality that it could.

He sniffed the air for the briefest of a second; the life-support system was acting up again and dumping the various odors produced by the Mess into the Bridge.

He smirked. It was definitely not a bad problem to have. If his nose was right, it was chinese buffet today.

Biting his bottom lip, he slid through a collection of reports and windows before settling on the right one. He swiped upwards, expanding the application window and scrolling through the report.

The door to the bridge slid apart and there were a series of soft clanks.

Commander Larson turned to see the massive form of Commander John-117 over the threshold in full armor.

"Sir!" Larson barked out, snapping into a salute he had practiced dozens of times over.

The Spartan returned his salute casually before stepping away from the door and allowing the massive piece of metal to slide back into place.

"Status?" John asked. His voice was firm, commanding. Larson knew that there was a high probability of Spartans being on the newly-discovered Prowler _Iain_.

Larson looked up at the super soldier; he couldn't believe that _the_ John-117 was on his ship much less speaking to him.

Pushing these thoughts to the back of his mind, Commander Larson quickly double checked.

"We are a few moments away from exiting slipspace. I have ordered shields to be raised as soon as we breach the transitional rift in addition to the activation of our main battery and missile delivery systems," Elijah Larson said in response, "In addition, I have twenty SOL probes in their 'paults to help us find them if _Iain_ is cloaked."

John didn't respond. The lights on the bridge flickered and Cortana appeared on the holotank at the center of the room.

She stretched her arms and looked towards John, "Surprisingly roomy in this ship."

Larson was about to object to Commander-117's installation of an AI onboard his vessel without his permission but quickly decided to stow his words when he remembered this was Cortana, the same AI that had helped to save all of humanity.

"I run a tight ship, ma'am," Larson responded.

Cortana looked at him, "Your electronic warfare suites are a few versions behind. Allow me to update them for ya."

Larson blushed, "I wasn't aw..."

The AI construct shrugged, "Had a few copies on my, lightened the load by a few terabytes."

"Thank you, ma'am," Commander Larson replied. "Helm, status?"

"Emerging from slipstream space in forty three seconds," The man at helm responded.

"Weapons, status?" Larson asked.

The woman at weapons' control looked back, "Main cannon ready; Archer and Rapier pods are keyed and ready to fire. Shields are up and CIWS has been slaved to the tactical intelligence. We're set to go."

Larson set the carbon nanotube weave in his uniform to harden. With a swift gesture, he called up a massive display that would display his vessel's location in real space once they transitioned in addition to battle and damage reports.

"Lower bridge plates, seal off all air locks and observation rooms," Larson ordered. The Bridge's windows were obscured by heavy plates of composite armor.

"Aye, right away,"

"Exiting slipstream space, now," Helm officer Lieutenant Stark called out. His hands blazed across the console's controls, guiding the massive _Night Stalker_ into her proper position.

"Weapons, jettison all probes," Larson barked out, eyes dancing across the holographic readout. "All sensors, maximum power; full scan."

The representation of Obsidian 9 changed to show dozens of small probes dark out from her flanks, lancing into space and into the dark. The system was almost dead; its star was only a few years from dying and there was nothing but few barren, broken planets and the remains of old, deadened vessels from eons past.

On the edge of Larson's vision, John walked down from the command platform and onto the operations floor below. He stood above a secondary holotank, carefully studying the readouts and watching carefully for anomalies.

"Cortana," John said quietly, "finding anything?"

His AI transferred her avatar to the secondary holotank. Her arms were crossed and lines of code rapidly scrolled vertically on her form. "Nothing yet."

John's mouth formed into a thin line underneath his helmet. "Commander Larson, move us to the planet closest to their sun. Scan on the wide beam, high frequency."

Larson looked down at the Spartan; John had seniority over him. "Right away, sir. Helm, make it so."

Obsidian 9 engaged her engines, flinging her across the star system and allowing her to cross the relatively short distance between the frigate's slipspace transitional zone and the orbit of the barren planet.

"Initial telemetry being received," Cortana said, "if _Iain_ is in the outer edges of the system, she's a piece of debris by now. It's a microasteroid and gravitational anomaly sea out there."

Larson's face soured, "That sun is outputting a lot of radiation and flares. I'm not comfortable putting _Night Stalker_ any closer, Commander."

John looked up, "Gray team wouldn't position themselves into a dangerous location."

"Good. Weapons, divert all shield power to starboard grid, keep any radiation being spit out off of us."

"Right away, sir," Lieutenant Stark responded, "shield power diverted to starboard grid."

"Operations, results?" Larson questioned, "Have we found anything so far?"

"Negative..." Cortana interjected, "Wait, getting something."

Larson switched one of his monitors to show what the AI was seeing,

"_Iain _is in high orbit, concealed in an asteroid belt," Cortana said, "Structural integrity is low but we can deploy."

Larson crossed his arms, "Helm, move us into docking range of the _Iain_. Operations, keep scanning the system, I don't want someone dropping in on us."

John gestured for Cortana to extract herself from Obsidian 0's systems and began to walk up the stairs to the command platform.

Larson looked over to the Spartan, "Be quick, that ship is about to fall apart and I'd rather not have you hurtle through the atmosphere and die."

John didn't respond to the comment, instead handing down an instruction to Larson "If there is a hostile presence in system, I want you to pull back to a safe distance and engage any stealth systems you have. We'll radio you if we are in need of assistance."

Larson nodded, "Aye, sir!"

Cortana laughed in John's ear, "You fell out of orbit twice, once hitting a frigate and the other a planet. What's one more time?"

"It hurts," John said reluctantly.

"Touché."

UNSC _Infinity_

Captain Tom Lasky pinched the bridge of his nose. Talks had been going on for an hour thus far with minimal progress. He and Admiral Cole were digging their heels in; Shepard was trying to maneuver to get them to pledge their full support towards his cause.

Cole grunted, pushing himself out of the chair and walking towards the window. Touching the glass, he let his hand slide down the surface. "Tom, is this how it went last time?"

Lasky opened his eyes, "Hmm?"

"The talks, Captain," Cole added, "Were they this stubborn?"

Lasky dropped his hand, letting both dangle on either sides of the chair and he spun to face the Admiral, "No. Shepard wasn't alone; he had one of their Admirals with him."

Cole's expression changed to one of deep thought, "He's trying to circumvent our limits. He's like a politician."

Lasky shook his head, "He's very charismatic, at least towards others. When it all boils down, he has an objective and he won't let anything get between him and it."

Cole crossed his arms, "You seemed stiff in the meeting? What's wrong?"

Lasky's face soured, "Today's date is when Margaret's attempted coup was discovered and when Admirals Harper and Hood began their campaigns against her."

"How'd it start, when did Harper begin their campaigns?" Cole asked, "The logs say that it was a simple ship battle that started it, but I get the feeling that's not true. I also know that you were gone for an extended period of time when the campaign began."

Lasky starred off into space, "It started with a meeting following the bombing and destruction of the Carrier _Daedalus' Codex_."

**December 15th 2555**

**Emergency Meeting of Fleet Heads**

Lasky looked up at the cold, gray ceiling as scanners and guards patted him down for weapons or explosives. This was the final checkpoint, almost four miles underground and built with tons of reinforced concrete, composite AEGIS armor plating and enough lead and other protective materials to allow the entire facility to survive a complete scorching of the planet.

It also meant roughly forty security stops.

There was a slight beep and Lasky looked back forward. The Army Ranger at the booth waved him through as his two comrades stepped back.

Lasky saluted the Ranger, "Sergeant Harrier."

"Commander Lasky, how's it going?"

Lasky ignored the Ranger's question. "How many people?"

"You're the last one, sir. Harper is in there along with Admiral Osman, Captain Del Rio,Spartan Blue Team, Admiral Hayes and Kilo-Five."

"What about Admiral Parangosky?" Lasky asked. The head of ONI was required to be involved after any terrorist attack like this.

"She's on vid-com. She couldn't make it in time," Harrier said

"Alright, sir, head on in," Harrier said. He typed in a fifty-one digit pin code and the door slid open and the energy shield deactivated.

Lasky stepped through and heard the massive, five foot thick doors slam shut behind him and the hum of the shield being reactivated.

The briefing room was roughly ovoid with a long, black table at the center and monitors on the walls, encircling everything. There was a hologram projector at the center of the long table. It was displaying the debris field of _Daedalus' Codex_ and the forty heavy capital warships that were protecting and investigating the scene.

Fleet Admiral Harper was at the head of the group. The three-person Blue team flanked him along with Admiral Hayes. The Spartans looked like grim reapers even without their armor on.

Captain Del Rio was at the opposite end and gestured for Lasky to sit down.

Pulling out the chair, Lasky saw that Admiral Osman and the members of Kilo-Five were at the center sides. There were four chairs separating either ends of the table from Admiral Parangosky's go-to operatives.

The monitors above either ends of the table activated to show the grim mug of Admiral Parangosky. She was on the bridge of some ship, likely the _Point of No Return_–the destroyer sized Prowler that had enough weaponry to reduce a vibrant world to a vapid, barren wasteland.

Admiral Harper stood, "Gentlemen, at 1800 hours yesterday, the UNSC _Daedalus' Codex_ was violently attacked by an unknown combatant with nuclear weapons. She was carrying Admirals Martinez and Iqbal along with her standard crew of five-thousand. We don't know who it was..."

Osman sneered, leaning forward to look at the Admiral, "Have we checked with the hinge-heads?"

Harper glared at her, "The Arbiter said that he would be investigating. They themselves were attacked. One of their destroyers was vaporized by the same class of nuclear weapons."

Lasky made eye contact with the Admiral, "What type of nuclear weapons?"

Harper looked down at his desk and changed the projection at the center of the table. "Class 4, M-8295 _Rudra_-class nuclear weapons. They were all the same sub-class. M-8295-K889, 100 megaton warheads."

"That's the same class used by ONI," Hayes commented, "That means we have a leak or stolen material."

Parangosky's expression hardened and Lasky could see the hatred building in her eyes, "_I can assure you, Admiral Harper and Hayes, that the nuclear assets available to ONI are __f__ully accounted __for__."_

Harper rolled his eyes, "Admiral Parangosky, we are aware of that."

Lasky felt a chill go up his spine as his neural implant was accessed by someone else. The carbon nanotubes in his uniform solidified and went into armor mode.

Harper's entire demeanor changed in an instant to one of absolute loathing, "And we are aware that you were behind the bombings with Kilo-Five and your breakaways playing hand-in-glove."

There were shimmers of energy as an Elite Zealot shimmered into existence behind Osman. Lasky instantly recognized him as the elite known as Half-Jaw; Rtas ' Elite ignited his sword and, in one swift movement plunged his blade into the form of Admiral Osman, lifting the skewered officer up into the air.

Naomi stood, drawing her pistol and firing at Harper.

Fredrick-104 moved like a flash, absorbing the bullet with his carbon nanotube armor under weave and was the first one to tackle the rogue Spartan.

Blue Team moved like lightning, grabbing their side arms and tackling Naomi-010. It was three against one and with one swift movement, Fredrick-104 snapped the neck of the traitorous Spartan. Lasky could see the shock in Fred's eyes; the betrayal, the anger, the sadness all were mixed into the Spartan's normally cold, stark eyes.

Harper drew his side arm and fired. The armor piercing round lanced into Staff Sergeant Geffen's skull, killing the man and sending him sprawling onto the floor. There were two more shots and Sergeant Devereaux and Corporal Beloi quickly joined their CO.

Rtas 'Vadum grabbed the barely alive Osman, pulled her from his blade and turned her to face him. "The Sangheili are not blind, worm. We know what you did, and now, the full weight of your actions will finally be felt."

He clenched and Osman's neck was snapped like a stick. With a casual toss, the body was sent hurting across the table, blood pooling.

"We _will _find you, Margaret!" Hayes snarled, "We _will _have you executed for your crimes!"

Margaret's mouth formed into a thin line, "_I am doing this to protect mankind. __History will be the ultimate judge of my actions, not Hood, not the Elites and certainly not you, Admiral Steven Harper."_

Harper remained standing, the still warm barrel of his pistol pressed against the wooden table, "It is not a wise decision to threaten humanity, Margaret. Especially so when traitors are dying like flies."

Margaret's expression was solemn, "_You are blind, blind to what really lurks in the shadows at the edge of the galaxy. I am doing this to make sure the light of mankind is never extinguished. __The ends justify the means, Admiral Harper. We all know that and if you don't, you are a blind, dogmatic fool. Your feet are stuck in the thick mud of your own personal vendettas and future a__spirations."_

Harper smacked his fist into the table, "You killed over five-thousand UNSC personnel and one of the most powerful vessels in the fleet. For that, you will _die._ You committed treason, and you will feel the full weight of justice."

"We know you sabotaged the slipspace drives onboard Battle Group Dakota, resulting in the destruction of four Destroyers and a frigate," Del Rio snarled. "Even more death and blood stains your shriveled mitts."

Hayes looked into Margaret Parangosky's eyes, "We know everything. The bio warfare, the arming of the Brutes, the supporting of the Storm, the leading of the Covenant to Reach. All these are worthy of death, you traitorous bitch!"

Margaret ended the video channel.

Harper placed his pistol on the table, "As of now, all ONI personnel are being recalled and detained. Lord Hood has pulled Admirals Mirkov, Gregory, Snow, Abu and Martin from their positions and ordered them and their accompanying fleets to find Parangosky and end her."

Rtas 'Vadum deactivated his sword and stood tall. The blood of Osman stained his armor, "I will lead our fleets into battle. The Sangheili will have revenge against these murderers."

Lasky bit his bottom lip.

"Captain Del Rio, _Infinity_ is to be deployed to Installation 05 and help Battle Groups North and Amsterdam neutralize Margaret's forces on the ring and retrieve the activation index in case the traitor decides to commence scorched earth," Hayes said.

"In that eventuality..." Harper started, letting the sentence hang in mid-air.

"The lifeforms that come billions of years after will simply write of the sand blowing over our once great civilization," Rtas 'Vadum said

Lasky's expression was cold, "Sir, what about a trial and such? We could have used them for intelligence."

"I've had them wire-tapped and monitored for nearly two years, Commander. Their neural implants will also prove useful, Maggie always wanted to know what her people were thinking, "Harper looked at him, "Margaret has thralls in the courts and Kilo-Five were former Spec-Ops. They couldn't be allowed to escape and further the traitor's war against us."

Lasky pursed his lips, standing tall with chin up. "This is..."

"The only option," Harper said, his intense gaze burning into Lasky, "I will not let the wench's actions cause another Insurrection and I will not allow further death to afflict our species."

Del Rio inhaled sharply, raising an eyebrow, "The Commander does have a point, however. The justice system must be upheld and the proper system of law maintained. Not doing as such would be akin to simply declaring a dictator upon the stars."

Hayes looked over to the commanders of _Infinity_, "The Justice system, the courts, will not be annulled. They will remain in place but, for now, all those associated with the traitor, shall be eliminated."

Lasky cocked his head, "But what of these shadows she speak of? What happens in the eventuality that they are real?"

Harper gritted his teeth, sliding back down and slouching slightly, "This will be a quick war, Commander. Certainly, it will not be dragged out for longer than a month."

"You know of the traitor's location?" Lasky questioned, "If not, you have no objective stance to estimate the time it will take."

Harper glared at him, "Watch your tone, Commander."

Lasky redacted, "My apologies, sir. It was unbecoming of an officer."

Harper input several commands into the control panel of the center projector. It flared to life with the image of the UNSC _Point of No Return_, schematics and the such scrolled down the side.

"I have a tracking device onboard the _Point of No Return_, but Margaret will not be dumb enough to remain there. She will flee with the vessels and allies she has collected but we will hunt her like a wolf hunts a deer," Harper said, "And when it is completed, she will be brought before all of us and publicly ended as a message to all those who endanger humanity."

**Present Day**

Admiral Cole sighed, "I had never expected Parangosky to do something like that. It's not like her."

Lasky shook his head, "She changed a lot, sir. After your disappearance, she utilized the power vacuum left over to essentially take control over all of the military. ONI was out of control..."

Cole closed his eyes, surrendering to the thoughts in his mind "I know, I read about Operation: Red Flag and what Parangosky did."

Lasky snarled, "That woman caused the death of almost a billion people on a singular planet alone and she claimed she did it to protect humanity. A hypocritical statement without ground to stand was her calling card."

Cole remained silent, thinking deeply. "She was a fool to believe she could have gone undiscovered by the Admiralty when it came to her actions."

"Was she..." Lasky started but quickly stopped the utterance.

"Was she a hero during the war?" Cole offered. "Her actions were instrumental in securing countless planets and ONI's research helped create the Spartans...John."

"So a hero?" Lasky asked.

Cole filched as if he had been struck, "The hero is the Marine who stands against a horde of Covenant to allow civilians and his men to escape to safety. A hero is the medic who sacrificed himself to detonate a nuke at the center of a Covenant cruiser. Heroes are the hundreds of thousands of men and women I have ordered to their deaths. Heroes are the Spartans who sacrificed everything for humanity."

Lasky stood, walking towards the water pitcher and pouring himself a glass. He took a sip.

"You omitted yourself from that list, sir," Lasky said, setting the pitcher down, "By all inclinations, you are also a hero."

Cole snorted, waving away Lasky's suggestion, "Hardly. I'm just an old man who sent braver men and women than myself to their death. I was the man behind the chess piece, they, the pieces."

"Are you saying that not all COs are heroes?" Lasky questioned. What Cole was saying as objectively opposite to that of what every school child was taught, what every citizen genuinely believed.

Cole shrugged, "In all truth, I hardly know. Keyes was a hero, those who sacrifice themselves for someone else are heroes. I am not one."

"You sacrificed the relationship with your family," Lasky objected, "Is that not enough?"

Cole turned to Lasky, "I'll be blunt with you, Captain Lasky. Death visits my bed every night, asking me if it is time for me to join all those I sent to their demise. I answer back to the grim vestige of my own conscience that it is not the time and the next day I am thankful that I did not succumb to my own machinations, yet that night I always pause for a moment to respond."

"Your opinions...your views," Lasky started.

"Aren't completely baseless nor unfound amongst the Old Guard," Cole responded, "I know I am not alone. I am recognizing the symptoms associated with this starting to come to a head with your fleet commanders...Hood, Hayes and Harper–at least, I think so judging by recorded interviews and the like."

Lasky set the water glass down, "Why do you keep carrying on?"

Cole closed his eyes and leaned back onto the glass window, "Humanity is my family, Captain and they still need me. They still need me to guard them through the night."

"When you're late to the party," Lasky said, beginning the lines to the saying spoken by millions during the Great War.

"Look for the still-red coals," The Admiral finished. "Yes, I am aware of the pun, Captain and yes, I did read about the circumstances surrounding its advent."

"Should I call our guests back?" Lasky asked.

Cole nodded, "Yes, I have an offer that I believe they can not refuse."

"And what would that be?"

"You'll have to wait and see," Cole said, "If Shepard is anything like the man I think he is, he would be a fool to reject my proposal."

**UNSC Prowler _Iain_**

John felt his feet smash into the steel grating of _Iain_'s hull. Magnets activated and kept a firm grip on the Spartan super soldier. IR and night vision filters activated, casting the entire room in a gray-green hue. A few splotches of deep, obsidian black signified heated objects that were quickly scanned by John's suit to test hostility. It came up negative.

John motioned for Red Teamto spill out of the landed Pelican. Various weapons snapped up, scanning and watching for threats and ready to neutralize any that presented themselves.

Douglas easedhis grip on the M739 Squad Automatic Weapon, yet was still prepared to distribute an armed response.

"Clear," Douglas said, radioing John.

Pausing in mid-step, John looked back at Red Team, "Keep guard at the Pelican."

Three green acknowledgement lights blinked.

John turned away and started walking towards the singular door that lay at the end of the relatively diminutive hangar.

"Cortana, see if you can access their systems. Scan for life signs," John ordered.

"On it," Cortana responded a moment later, "Ship-wide sensors are damaged and limited to a single emitter, give me a minute."

John remained silent, attempting to override the hangar bay's door via an emergency override command code.

This wasn't a normal prowler; Gray Team had likely augmented the vessel heavily and when the control panel spat out a disgruntled tone, John's belief was proven correct. Gray Team had disabled the command code override.

John stepped back, slung his Assault Rifle across his back and grabbed onto the lip of the door. He pulled sharply, feeling and hearing the steal groan and scream as he ripped it from its bolts and flung it across the room. It skidded across the floor, leaving a sharp, sparking gash along the deck plating.

He rolled to the side, grabbing his Basilisk and quickly allowing his suit to highlight any hostiles in the room.

None.

He eased his stance slightly and crossed over the threshold. The cryochambers were only a few meters away; on a ship this small space had to be maximized.

John's steps were careful, measured as he stalked down the short hall. He ignored the sparking conduits, the screens blaring a thousand alarms and warnings of differing subjects. His goal as at the end of that hall; a solid door with a small window at eye level.

He grabbed the handle to the door and pulled. It easily opened. Lights snapped on in a moment, casting light into the cold, frosted interiors. Three cryogenic suspension tubes sat at the very end of the lonely room. Light danced off the glass and John took a tentative step forward.

"Cortana," John said, "Wake them."

Cortana's response was delayed by her voice cracking, "John..."

"Wake them up," John said again, this time with bite to his command.

"John..." Cortana began.

"Wake them up!" John growled, dropping his assault rifle and running his hands over the tubes.

"I can't," Cortana said, appearing on a nearby pedestal. Her hands were clasped in front of her and she was looking down, somber.

"This can't be right," John pleaded, trying to open the cryotubes. His armored gauntlets scratched the iced glass. It looked as if a wild animal had clawed across the surface in a fit of impotent rage.

"It won't be of any use, John. If you open those tubes, all you'll find are skeletons in armor–dust and bones. The life support system failed a long time ago. They've been drifting here for centuries, maybe even eons," Cortana said, her voice very weak, "If it is of any comfort, they didn't suffer, linger."

John retracted himself, hanging his head as if it were cast in iron.

"I'm sorry," Cortana said, "I tried to get readings in here but they blacked this entire section out."

"Their dog tags," John said, "Can you get them?"

"Yeah," Cortana said, waving her hand, "here."

The three cryotube doors hissed open, revealing the frozen bodies of the three Spartans. John reached around each's neck and pulled, collecting the dog tags from his fallen comrades. He slid them into a compartment in his armor's waistline.

"I'm so sorry," Cortana said.

John didn't respond.

"_Sierra-117, this is Obsidian 9, we have an unknown vessel bearing on our position. __I need your team to evac, sir," _Commander Larson radioed, "_Did you find Gray Team?"_

"Commander, this is Cortana. John and Red Team are en route. Negative on Gray Team; confirmed KIA."

There was a pause on the other side of the channel, "_Understood, Ma'am. My condolences, Larson out."_

"_Sir, this is Douglas. Pelican is ready to go; we just got the message from Obsidian 9."_

"Understood," John responded, "I'm en route."

"_Oh my god, some thing just dropped in over Larson. It's firing!" _Douglas shouted, "_Obsidian 9's shields just got hit, she's going evasive!"_

"_Spartan, get your ass here now! We can't hold out for long!_" Larson snared.

John looked back for a moment before starting off at a blazing fast run. Cortana retracted herself from the ships' system and quickly showed John the most efficient path out of the dead ship.

They were only a few feet away from the Pelican when a searing yellow beam sliced through the deck plating, sending Red Team's bird tumbling into space before its engines activated and evened its trajectory and location.

"Go!" John radioed, "Get on board Obsidian and get reinforcements!"

"_Sir, I'm not leaving..."_ Alice said. "_You're being pulled into the planet's gravity well. You'll crash."_

"That is an order!" John barked, "Get out of here!"

There was a pause for a moment, "Understood."

The Pelican twisted and accelerated into Obsidian 9's hangar bay. Lines of weapons fire were reaching out from the frigate's form, swatting away at the much larger attacker.

John clenched his fist. He was going down with the ship. "Cortana, route to the safest place on the ship?"

"You know, this wouldn't be necessary if the ships you were on were actually structurally sound!" She pointed out.

John's world became a blur as he stumbled through the ship to the location Cortana had provided. His vision was blurred, blue and white like the visions he had been experiencing.

"_None can wash the blood I have caked to my claws. You will not stop the enforcement __of the Mantle."_

John gritted his teeth, flinging the door open and slamming it behind him.

"_This is my realm."_

**Obsidian 9**

Larson braced himself against his consoles, watching as his much smaller frigate twisted and swerved around the much larger predator that was attacking her. Missiles and railgun round slashed out of _Night Stalker_'s bays, detonating against the hull of the attacker to little avail.

Point-defense lasers intercepted hostile torpedoes and drones but the main barrage had taken a lot out of Obsidian 9's shields; they were down to thirty percent and another hit would bring them completely down and likely burn through the armor belt.

"Sir, the Spartan's Pelican is onboard!" Someone called out, "sealing down hangar!"

"Is Commander 117 onboard?" Larson questioned.

"No, sir."

Larson smashed his hand against the console, "Damn it! Can you get a scanner lock on him?"

"No, sir," Lieutenant Stark said, "Enemy is firing again!"

Larson seemed to be in a trance, watching as _Iain_ plummeted into the atmosphere. Fire licked at her sides and pieces of the once proud ship began to tear apart, flying away from it and tumbling into the ground below. Fracture marks began to show; red hot as the atmospheric reentry melted and warped hulling.

"Sir!" Lieutenant Stark shouted again.

"Slipspace! Now!" Larson roared.

The _Obsidian 9_ banked away from the hostile warship, accelerating as fast as the engines could. A shimmering slipspace portal transpired, consuming the tiny frigate before collapsing in on itself.

The Collector vessel rotated; powerful scanners reaching out into space. Lights along its surface activated and soon, dozens of orbital reentry pods sprouted and fell into orbit, racing after the burning _Iain_.

There were sins to be collected in full.

**UNSC _Infinity_**

Admiral Cole stood, arms crossed and feet squared with his shoulders. His eyes bore into Commander Shepard as the Alliance Marine entered the room with his two companions. Fire Team Shadow's CO saluted before exiting the room and closing the door.

"Take a seat, Commander," Cole said firmly, "I have a proposition for you."

Shepard cocked his head before taking a seat, "I'm all ears, Admiral."

Cole, in one long stride, crossed the distance to the projector opposite of the table and pulled up images of various small arms: MA5Cs, MA5Ds, Sniper Rifles, Rocket Launchers, every type of weapon that the Admiral had at his beckon.

"You said that a war is on the horizon, Commander?" Cole asked, turning to face Shepard.

Marcus nodded, "That is correct. The Reapers are coming, and soon."

Cole said, voice alluring, "You also mentioned that you needed arms for the forces you were raising."

"That is correct," Shepard confirmed. Internally, he sighed, remembering the difficulties he encountered trying to get the various races to heed his warnings of the Reapers. Most of the governments had ignored him so he was rallying as many Alliance forces and independent colonies as he could. Thieves, thugs, and farmers could go a long way in a war and Shepard was aware of that. Anybody who wanted, or that he could convince to fight, would. And soon.

"The UNSC is willing to give you our excess armaments that we have no use for any longer," Cole told the Marine. "Five thousand assault rifles, twelve-hundred sniper rifles, five-hundred rocket launchers, nine hundred side arms, nine thousand grenades and one hundred excess UH-144 Falcon VTOLs and enough ammo to last you for a year."

Shepard was shocked; that was a massive amount of arms and ammunition. He could arm the colonies that had joined his still-young alliance and wouldn't need to be subservient to Alliance command.

Swallowing, Shepard tentatively asked, "What do you want in return?"

Cole resumed his position at the end of the table. The light from Calvary's star danced across the room, birthing shadows of a million types.

"We request a meeting with your governing body, at Earth," Cole said.

"Why?" Shepard questioned, "It will take a lot..."

Cole held his hand up, silencing Shepard, "We believe that what your government possess could be the key to allowing us to return home."

Shepard stood, "I will talk to Admiral Hackett and see what I can accomplish. Your offer of arms is very generous, but I must question the wisdom of it when you are alone out here."

Admiral Cole smiled warmly, "Don't worry, Commander, we can take care of ourselves."

"_Normandy_ has a lot of empty space; we're on a skeleton crew right now," Shepard said, "I can start taking shipments of some of the lighter arms."

Cole nodded, "That seems doable. I will have one of our vessels deliver the rest to a planet of your choice when we meet your governing body."

Shepard reached into his back pocket and retrieved a data drive. He slid it across the table to Lasky who grabbed it in one swift movement. "Now it's time to fulfill our original deal. We talked, and now you get coordinates. In that data drive are the coordinates to a planet containing both Covenant and your own people's starships; crashed, burned and broken but could be of some use to you,"

Lasky examined the drive in his hand, it was a simple Thunderbolt 501 drive. Antique but still compatible with _Infinity's_ systems.

"Have you shared this with anyone else?" Lasky asked, turning it over.

Shepard shook his head, "No, I have not. I found it recently and the partition on that drive is the only data and location of the site in existence. If you choose to delete it after your investigation, it will be lost forever."

Lasky nodded and slipped the drive into his pocket.

"_Captain, this is Roland, Freelancer is reporting vessels entering the system. Class and type are unknown," _Roland reported over the p.a system, "_I've had Ansil activate her stealth systems and follow them."_

Lasky looked at Cole, "Admiral, you need to return to your ship, Fire Team Venice will escort you."

Cole nodded and quickly exited the room. Five Spartan Fours were waiting for him.

"Roland, this is Lasky, bring the fleet to full alert status. All weapon systems online, shields active. Go to full battle stations and prepare for immediate engagement. Get us on a homeward bound trajectory," Lasky ordered. He slapped the button underneath the table, thick shutters closing over the conference room's windows.

Shepard remained standing, "Captain, if I may, _Normandy_ can help you in this fight, if it is one."

Lasky nodded, "Go, but remain near us."

"Thank you," Shepard responded, "I take it Fire Team Shadow will escort us?"

"Yes."

Shepard gave a curt nod before exiting the room with his comrades, escorted by Fire Team Shadow.

Lasky pinched his brow and stepped into the direct-access bridge elevator that was in the conference room. It looked like _Everest _was going to be testing out her new systems.

The Wolf of the fleet was abut to show his teeth.

**To be continued...**


	12. Chapter 12: Rogue

**The Onyx Stars**

Halo-Mass Effect Crossover

By: Sith

AN: Tons of thanks to WarpObscura, JonHarper (Spartan303) and Atlan, again, for beta-ing and helping the plot be smoothed out. Also, wow! Reaction to this is stellar!

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

****Certain characters, technology, events and objects have been changed for the purpose of the story.****

Here's Chapter 12: Rogue

Enjoy :)

-Sith

**Chapter Twelve: Rogue**

**UNSC Infinity**

The bridge doors parted, allowing Captain Thomas Lasky to cross over the threshold, scanners, and sensors and enter the bridge proper. He walked with a brisk pace, effortlessly crossing the distance to the holotable at the front and center of the chamber.

The lights were dimmed and the bridge's shutters had been lowered. The whir of hydraulics were easily audible as they depressed the multi-ton command center deeper into the warship's armor belt.

"Roland, bring up a topographical overlay of the surrounding area," Lasky ordered, "Get me a constant feed on the enemy's position and trajectory."

"Right away, sir," Roland responded. There was but a second before a three-dimensional representation of the Calvary star system dominated the holotable.

Lasky took up position at the end of the table, "Report."

"Ten unknown vessels. Five are moving towards us, three towards the _Everest_ and two towards Reach," Roland responded, "Lieutenant Austen has a firing lock on the vessels heading towards us."

Lasky zoomed in on one of the vessels. It looked like a tuning fork covered in an insect's hive. Molted, brown organic components had overgrown an underlying silvery-white main hull and there seemed to be some sort of rotating center array, likely to provide artificial gravity.

"Open communications," Lasky ordered.

"Aye," Roland responded. He snapped his fingers and opened a system-wide broadcast.

Lasky cleared his throat, "Attention unknown vessels, you have entered into militarized space under the jurisdiction of the United Nations Space Command Defense Force. You have one minute to put yourselves on an outward bound trajectory, failure to do so will result in your immediate destruction."

Roland sent the message and there was minimal delay before a response was received.

The voice was a whirring, insect like one, with a deep bass component to it. "_A dark and endless night is upon you, smothering your form until it is but dust. We are Collectors and your sins will be paid in full."_

Lasky squared his jaw, "I take that as a no."

Roland shrugged, "Poetic at the very least."

Lasky stood tall, "Lieutenant Austen, target the lead vessel with the main battery. Fire on my word."

Lieutenant Austen nodded, "Aye, energy projectors ready. Enemy two-hundred thousand kilometers away and closing."

Lasky watched as the holographic model changed to a simple two-dimensional. Five of the vessels bore down on his vessel, weapons activated whilst the others were skirting the very edge of the system, millions of kilometers away. _Everest, Freelancer, _her fighters were moving to engage and Reach's Obsidians and Drones had moved into position. The _Normandy_ was alongside Admiral Cole's warship, trying to keep up in terms of speed with the much larger Cruiser.

"Sir?" Austen asked.

"Fire!" Lasky barked.

"Aye!" Austen responded eagerly.

Two brilliant silver beams lanced across space and struck the fore Collector vessel. Its kinetic barriers were stripped away in seconds, followed shortly by the hull and armor as the highly energetic beams punched through them with little effort. The beams blew out the side of the vessel, grazing one of its escorts before flying off into the depths of space.

The fore Collector vessel was split in two burning chunks, crew and debris being vomited out into space. There were still energy signatures and weapons active, however. That could not be allowed.

"Fire archer pod A1, finish her off," Lasky said.

"Aye, firing Archer A1," Austen slammed the firing stud and sixty Archer missiles streaked out, impacting the halves of the Collector vessel and consuming it in fire.

"Enemy vessels are...gone?" Roland said, "Contact! Enemy vessels two hundred kilometers off port and starboard sides!"

Lasky looked over to Lieutenant Devéro, "Evasive maneuvers!"_ Infinity_ was six kilometers long, she wasn't a fighter, but it didn't mean she was a lumbering brick.

The Collector vessel that had been grazed by the initial assault fired, a searing gold-yellow lance striking the _Infinity_ amidships.

"Shields holding, rerouting power from nonessential systems," Roland said. It was standard practice to reroute power back to shields after having them struck.

_Infinity_ dove slowly, bringing herself up and through the Collector formation.

"All weapons. Fire!" Lasky said, "As soon as we get close enough, fire all Archer and Rapier pods, hit them with a broadside."

The _Infinity _came alive, pulse lasers, railguns, and missiles striking out at her attackers and dropping their kinetic barriers. One of the Collector vessels was hit by a full broadside of Rapier missiles; its kinetic barriers died and its form was vaporized by the channeled fusion warheads.

"Tango 3, down," Roland reported.

"Get us into slipspace right behind them," Lasky said, "Austen, ready a full frontal firing. All MACs, all Energy Projectors, fire as soon as we are clear of the event horizon."

Devéro's hands flew across her console as she sent the _Infinity_ into a slow, meandering tailspin, opening a slipspace portal directly in front of the massive vessel. One of the Collector vessels tried to stop _Infinity_'s departure but was struck amidships by the multibillion ton vessel moving at 30 gravities. The enemy vessel cracked like an egg hit by a sledgehammer. Pieces of debris slapped against _Infinity_'s shields, draining them even further.

Lasky heard the slipspace engines start to hum as _Infinity_ entered the sub-dimension. Sparks rained from the ceiling and alarms blared; small fires had erupted when sparks landed on paper. Several monitors had cracked as crew members had been sent sailing into them.

"Shields holding!" Roland shouted, "Bow armor is compromised, sealing off all affected regions. Twenty casualties. Seven dead, thirteen injured, four critically." He could tell who had died based on their neural implants' readings."We had bleed through."

Lasky winced; more crew had died under his command, "Time until emergence?"

"Fourteen seconds, Captain," Devéro reported.

_Infinity_ pushed itself out of slipspace. Weapons fire from the Collectors started to pepper its bow, tearing chunks away and leaving red-hot scars across the hull.

"Fire!" Lasky yelled, hands grasping onto the edge of the holotable as the entirety of _Infinity_ rocked from weapons impact.

The bow of _Infinity_ lit up, MAC rounds fired from all four barrels, striking a quartet Collector vessels and smashing them apart with impunity. The debris was scattered, colliding with other vessels and inflicting even more damage. The bow energy projectors switched firing mode from sustained beams to short, quick pulses. They were less powerful but still capable of chewing up the hostiles' hulls and shields and finishing off the remains.

"Tango four and five are down, three is heavily damaged," Roland said. One of the free floating chunks of debris collided with the damaged vessel. "Ah..never mind. All hostiles eliminated."

Lasky winced, "Status?"

Roland's expression saddened, "Twenty-two casualties, eight dead. Damage to bow, I have repair drones on the way. Bow Archer pods are at 60% and we are down to sixty-five percent of the Rapiers' stock."

"Anybody that can be brought back?" Lasky asked.

"I'd say a handful, most of the dead were flash incinerated or crushed," The AI responded sullenly.

"Have the medical team get on that, and soon," Lasky rubbed his brow, "and get the factories working on replacing our ordnance. Status on the _Everest_?"

"She and _Freelancer_ are still engaging the Collector vessels. I recommend that we settle into orbit around Reach, assist the Obsidians in the defense."

Lasky nodded. "Get us into Slipspace. We can handle two as long as they don't ram us."

"Aye, sir," Devéro responded, "Entering slipspace, now."

"Roland, status on the shields?"

"I've got them back up to seventy-five percent and they're recharging. Bow shields are going to be a bit weaker, though. A few emitters were slagged." The AI responded to Lasky's query.

The Captain nodded, "Austen, ready main batteries, slice through them. Devéro, don't let them get near us."

"Aye, sir," The two officers responded.

Lasky braced himself against the console as _Infinity_ entered slipspace for but the briefest of moments, exiting as soon as she had disappeared.

**UNSC _Everest_**

"Enemy vessels approaching, bearing 332 by 118," Commander Adams reported. Intelligent eyes darted across her display. "The _Normandy_ has taken the lead formation with our fighters and is forty kilometers off the starboard, _Freelancer_ is up ahead drawing the vessels towards us."

Cole cradled his chin between his index finger and thumb, watching as the projection refreshed to present a clear picture of the looming engagement. _Normandy_ would be both an asset and a weakness, her speed and agility were that of a Longsword but meant she couldn't carry the armaments of a frigate, much less even a minor destroyer. He had been smart to allow that Commander Shepard CAG-status over the _Everest_'s fire, even if it meant possibly utilizing the small Alliance frigate as a sacrificial shield and her crew as human sandbags.

"Commander, distance until they're in firing range?" Cole asked. Even though the _Everest_ had been upgraded, her targeting sensors and other long-range based scanners weren't up to that of _Infinity. _Lasky could target vessels across a solar system, Cole had only the ability to engage at a few tens of thousands of kilometers, perhaps a hundred thousand if he routed all power to sensors. He didn't want to do that; it would leave _Everest_ sans shields, primary engine and reduced life support.

Adams responded in a swift movement, "They are at 125,000 kilometers and closing, estimating two minutes until they are in primary battery range, five until they are in range of secondary and tertiary weapon systems."

Cole nodded, swiping another display to face him. "Status on Freelancer?"

"Her shields are holding; her Rapier pods are expended but she is green on MAC and Railgun rounds," Adams said, "Her tertiary array of weapons has managed to eliminate an estimated sixty percent of hostile small, one-man craft and has been effective at intercepting their torpedoes."

Cole nodded absently, already formulating a plan in his head, "Have Freelancer reverse course and lure them away from us."

Adams mouth opened and closed like a fish's, "Sir?"

"Do it, Commander," Cole reinforced, "I have a plan."

Adams' lips formed into a thin line; she really couldn't argue with that. "Aye, sir. Ansil confirms orders."

Cole watched on the display as _Freelancer_ stopped mid-thrust and rotated a full 180. Engines reignited and set the 500-meter destroyer slinging off into the distance. The Collector vessels followed, spitting angry yellow lances at the evasive human warship.

"Enemy now 150,000 kilometers out and increasing," Christine Adams said, "Ansil reports two of her tertiary pulse lasers have overheated and a trio of railguns have sheared their barrels due to defective rounds."

Admiral Cole crossed his arms, "Adams, tell Ansil to reduce her thrust to zero and route all power to her slipspace drive. She is to jump as soon as she can no longer detect us on her scanners."

"Aye, sir," Adams responded. She sent a quick text message, "Ansil confirms orders but she adds that you had better be right about this."

"I am, don't worry," Cole reassured. He had a suspicion that Adams knew what he was about to do. "Helm, prepare a FTL jump so we are directly above and behind the Collector vessels; one thousand or so kilometers out. Adams, have Shepard bring _Normandy_ and the fighters 500 meters off our bow, they are to maintain 150 percent thrust at all times."

"Aye, sir,' Adams responded. Her eyes widened in surprise and sudden understanding. Cole was going to trans-locate a group of fifty-one non-FTL capable ships via the slipspace bubble generated by _Everest_. It had been attempted during the war but had never panned out; the power requirements were astounding. But now, with the new reactor and Ether core, that would hopefully be a bygone issue. The _Infinity_ could do it, she and the Admiral bet the _Everest_ could too.

Five kilometers off the bow of _Everest_, a swirling vortex formed, ripping apart space like a bullet hole. _Normandy_ and the fighters merged in front of Cole's ship, engines pushing them above and beyond their normal combat velocity. The flotilla slipped into the vortex and moments later, vanished.

_Freelancer_ vanished into an identical portal, appearing in orbit of Reach in seconds. _Everest_ and her group appeared directly above and behind the trio of Collector vessels. _Normandy_ and _Everest_'s fighters broke off, engaging afterburners and falling upon the Collector vessels. Nuclear tipped missiles and railgun rounds chewed through swarms of hostile fighters and hulling.

"Enemy vessels targeted," Adams reported, "One per primary battery."

Cole made a fist, "Fire!'

"Aye, sir. Weapons, fire!" Adams barked.

The _Everest_'s bow flashed three times, sending multiton composite slugs hurtling down range at thousands of kilometers a second. The first Collector vessel to be hit crumpled as 40 megatons of directed kinetic energy snapped the relatively fragile vessel in half. The second one had turned about-face to _Everest_ and had taken one directly into the bow. The heavy round punched out the aft end having gutted the vessel completely. The reactor had been breached and consumed the entirety of the ship in a massive nuclear inferno. The third Collector vessel seemed to shimmer before suddenly appearing several kilometers from where it had been. The main battery charged, lancing out and striking the _Everest_ in the bow. Shields flared.

"Secondary and tertiary batteries, fire!" Cole barked, "Recharge and fire MAC one."

"Aye, sir, firing!" The weapons officer responded.

The sides of _Everest_ seemed to be consumed with fire as Rapier, Archer and Howler missiles streaked out, tailed by the near-invisible streaks of railgun and coil gun fire. The barrage smacked into the Collector vessel, stripping it of its shields and digging into the hull.

"MAC one recharged, firing," Adams commented.

"Rotate vessel for best firing position," Cole said.

"Aye,"

_Everest_ twisted, realigning its primary weapon systems to fire. Another MAC round streaked out from _Everest_'s bow, finishing the stricken vessel off with one swift action.

"Infinity has settled into orbit and is engaging the final two vessels," Adams called out, "Fighters are mopping up the last of their small-craft and torpedoes."

Cole exhaled heavily. "Bring us to condition yellow but keep shields up. Once the last hostile is down, fighters are to dock and we're going to establish ourselves in Reach's orbit."

"Understood, sir," Adams responded. She brushed her hand against his shoulder, "Hey, good job."

Cole absently nodded, "I got the casualty reports from _Infinity..._ The enemy boxed her in and tried to slice her apart but Lasky was smart, he managed to get out." He closed his eyes, "But, that's twenty casualties too many."

"Sir," Adams said, "This new tech the UNSC has, as long as the brain and stem is intact and it's within a few days after death, they can bring someone back to life in a few hours. They can clone entire new nervous systems, endocrine systems, everything."

Cole thought back to the reports he had read about the Spartans Linda and Kelly and how Doctor Catherine Halsey brought both back from death with a simple field sterilization field and a organ cloning machine the size of a toaster. Adams was right.

"I'm assuming the worse, Commander," Cole countered, "An impact like that, I highly doubt there are a lot of intact brains, much less recoverable bodies."

Adams sighed, "Sir, sometimes, miracles happen, and when they do, you'll always be surprised."

Cole felt a chill go down his spine and reach out across his entire body. Everything turned piercingly silent and time seemed to slow.

"_The mountains are crumbling."_

**Crash site of UNSC _Iain_**

John looked at the world through another being's eyes. He was tall, adorned in an elaborate set of armor covered in runes and glowing lines of energy that pulsed in rhythmic patterns. Six fingers sprouted from either of his massive hands and he could feel thousands of voices speaking at once in a symphonic pattern. He, somewhere at the back of his mind, believed these to be sentinels, warships and other craft all neurally linked to the body he watched out of.

"Forerunner justice," The being John inhabited growled, low and deep. "We'll see what that means."

A great ship, large, silver and scarred descended through the vivid blue sky. John felt the being neurally speak a command, 'constrain, guide to dock.' A swarm of Forerunner Sentinels, some the standard variety he had seen on the Halos, some of the Enforcer variety he had encountered, and a dozen more he had never seen, all collected around the massive ship. Thin beams of energy streaked out, tethering them to the ship and allowing them to guide it to the dock, two massive prongs erect in the desert sand. John believed this to be the Ark, he could feel it as if it were touching him.

John looked around. There were more beings, Forerunners and what appeared to be Humans; squat, tall, or barrel shaped. Predominant brow ridges dominated several of their facial layouts, casting an almost grim and primitive aura around them. The Forerunners were all clad in the same bulky, yet mystifying ceremonial armor. Some dragged capes and cloaks behind them while others remained standing or floating on strange pedestals.

Strong, deep reverberations and notes of the engines brought John's attention back to that of the rapidly descending vessel. Dock arms from the desert pedestal reached up, attaching to the broad hull and settling it down until it made contact with the metal base with a solid and confident boom.

Near the ship's fore, a three legged door parted. A hard light bridge sprang to existence, connecting the bow to the ground. An oblong shape of silver-gray metal, inscribed with glowing runes and patterns descended onto the ground, hovering a few inches above. Sentinels flocked to greet it, guiding it across the dock and into an unfinished structure still being shaped as the oblong approached. Construction drones, as large as hounds and shaped like spiders, grafted intricately detailed sheets of Forerunner alloy together. They worked in tandem, rapidly shortening the amount of work to be done.

John realized what it was; a monument or a tomb. Something at the back of his mind solidified this belief.

The Sentinels dropped the oblong at the center of the new construction and John could see that he was at the center of the Ark. Six long, purple arms obscured by clouds, sand and the artificial sun reached out like a flower's pedals as far as the eye could see.

"Ancillia 05-032 of the designation Mendicant Bias, you have colluded with the greatest enemy of the Mantle." John's host bellowed, hands raised to address the monument...no, a tomb. Was this Epitaph? John believed it was; it matched what he had seen two months ago with _Everest_ and Red Team.

Mendicant responded. His voice was a deep, raspy one. It sounded weak, touched upon by the simultaneous utterance of the phrase by a billion others the rampant AI had absorbed. They sounded tortured, coerced into abiding by his power "Those who pass judgment, should first judge themselves."

John's host took several steps forward, powerful legs and footfalls leaving behind plumes of kicked up sand and foot prints. "A sin to fight a sin, a lesser evil to fight a greater one. This is the choice I was forced to make. You had no such excuse, Mendicant Bias. You brought matters to this detestable point."

"Why was I spared then?" Mendicant asked.

"You were brought here to be sentenced. You have not been reduced to stray atoms because you may yet be needed. Your intimate knowledge of the Flood makes you valuable should they return, but you shall never be trusted. Allotment of latitude is no more. You will be entombed here, cast in chains of your own sins and transgressions. Processes of your mind shall be locked, absolution for your sins shall be the only thing to grace your cognitive processes. Should you be needed, you will be risen. Should there be no eventuality or use for your reawakening, you will remain here until the end of living time. This place will be your home, and this place will be your tomb."

"Then I will serve, as a monument to your sins. That is what you wish for? I, a martyr, a tale you tell young to keep them corralled?"

"I strive for the Mantle to be maintained," John's host responded, shaking his head. "That is all I wish."

Mendicant didn't respond for several minutes. The silence was piercing and John felt time slow to a crawl; seconds felt like hours and minutes decades.

'I am penitent, I know that what I have done can not be forgotten, nor absolved in a satisfactory period of time. I will accept my stasis with grace and await a time where I might redeem myself and cast these chains of transgressions and sins away from my form."

John's host nodded, "So shall it be." He reached out to a pylon, spreading his hand across the controls as they appeared. He closed his hand with a quick and mechanical pinch. The Epitaph had been completed, the construction drones mating with the metal and allowing themselves to be absorbed and distributed by it.

"One thought for all eternity," said Mendicant Bias. He seemed almost wistful. The lights faded, dying like fireflies in the day.

"Atonement." The tomb turned black like onyx and a single phrase reverberated across and through the hills and valleys and desert dunes.

"You are wearing a dead man's face, John."

The Spartan looked up, a brilliant red light bore down on him and a soft, pleasant voice rang through his mind.

_Wake up, John_.

[**]

"Wake up," Cortana said.

John didn't respond.

"Wake up!" Cortana snapped, sending excess electrical energy into John's body. He twitched, head looking from side to side.

"Where are we?" He asked, trying to move his hand up to his visor but discovering that he was covered in a wet, sticky mucus of some soft in a insect-like capsule of ambiguous sanitary condition.

"Those things, Collectors, found you unconscious in the debris of the ship," Cortana told him, "They put you in a pod and have been marching you back to their dropship."

"Can we get out?" John asked, curling his hands into fists.

"Yeah, hold on. I'm going to reroute your shields to instantly fry this stuff they have us in," Cortana responded.

John saw his shields drop and the shield meter bar at the top of his heads-up-display started blinking red, accompanied by that wailing tone. Gold-yellow energy seemed to melt off his suit and seep into the liquid consuming him. It sparked and fried the muck, covering John in a fine powder. His shields recharged with a soft hum.

"Okay," Cortana said, "The outer membrane of this pod is pretty fragile. You should be able to punch your way out."

John nodded, punching the layer above his head. He felt his right hand break through the carapace. He turned his arm so that the sharper edge of the gauntlet's plating could slice through. He followed up with another punch and a trio of kicks, completely shattering the layer and allowing the Spartan to roll himself out.

He landed on the ground, dirt, sticks and twigs crunching as the ton of super soldier rolled to his feet. The six Collectors that had escorted the pod looked at him, raised their weapons and started to fire.

"Move!" Cortana shouted.

John did just as so, sprinting towards the nearest hostile, allowing fire to ping off his shields. He leaped and landed on the creature's chest, instantly crushing it. He grabbed the Collector's neck and pulled, ripping the head off. He flung it at one of the other Collectors, momentarily knocking it off balance.

John reached down and grabbed the dead Collector's weapon, firing it and watching as the target _melted_ into a orange-black puddle. He ran forward again, driving his shoulder into the Collector's chest cavity. He reached up with his right hand, driving it through the body cavity and using the still twitching alien as a sacrificial shield. It rapidly became liquid that streamed out of his grip as its comrades fired.

John brought his own gun up and opened fire, melting two more Collectors and finishing the final one with a kick to the chest and an upper cut.

"Well, they didn't really fight back, did they?" Cortana asked rhetorically,

John didn't respond. He examined the Collector Rifle in his hand, "Is this Forerunner based?" It felt like one.

"Hold on," Cortana said, "I'm going to link it to your suit, we can tell then."

John's HUD changed to show a small icon of the Collector Rifle with the total number of charges remaining directly beside it.

"Hmm, interesting, it operates like a miniature composer," Cortana told him, "This must be how they make troops, like the Ur-Didact did with the Promethean Knights." She mulled for a microsecond her original hypothesis that the Collectors were related to the Bias that was interacting with them. This confirmed her suspicion.

"Where do we go?" John asked.

"I'd say the _Iain_, it's the closest and I think the communications array is still intact. If it is, we can send a message to _Infinity_ for help." Cortana said, "I just need access to a computer terminal."

**Cerberus Flagship _Jaguar Knight_**

**Approaching last known location of Vanguard forces**

General Oleg Petrovsky clasped his hands behind the small of his back, eyes staring deep into the holograms that twirled in front of him; they showed a variety of colors as they represented his force of forty vessels approaching the lone world of Settler 9. It was a death world, fitting for the rebels of the Vanguard to try and hide there.

Nothing foreign could survive on Settler 9, the atmosphere, while much like Earth's was prone to freak weather, massive hurricanes and other phenomena. The wildlife on the planet was vicious; massive and capable of biting Mako Armored Fighting Vehicles in half with a single clench of their jaw.

Oleg frowned, moving his right arm to stroke his beard. The Vanguards thought that they wouldn't be discovered, hiding in this little marble of hell. They were wrong.

"Sensors, begin a full scan of the planet," Oleg commanded

There were various responses of affirmative action from the five-man team responsible for the operation of _Jaguar Knight's _sensor and scanner systems. Powerful sensors reached down into the planet and combed it, down to even the smallest free-floating single-cell organism.

There were a series of beeps from one of the tech's consoles as the sensors detected a man-made structure and humanoid life. "Contact, large man-made base and eight-hundred human life signs."

Oleg's mouth twitched into a sort of smile. "Good. Open communications."

"At once," The woman at communications responded. She have him the thumbs-up.

Oleg straightened his posture, "Attention population of Settler 9, you are harboring fugitives and enemies of Cerberus. Surrender them immediately and I will ensure that all of you are both rewarded and protected by the full might of Humanity's sword. Failure to comply will result in retaliation. You have two minutes to signal your intentions before your skies turn red. General Oleg Petrovsky, out."

"Message sent," The communications officer stated.

Oleg nodded absently, "Now, where are you, Ms. Cross?" he muttered. This had been too easy. Cross was not like this-she would not allow herself to be captured nor cornered in this manner.

"Receiving communications packet."

"Play it," Oleg ordered.

"_General Oleg, this is Nathan Vuden of the Aerego Incorporated. I can assure you, no traitors of Cerberus are here. The only people inside this base are myself and my team of seven hundred and ninety-seven. Please, if there is anything more we can assist you with, I'll let you..."_

"Eight hundred," Oleg interjected smoothly, "There are eight-hundred people we are detecting in your facility."

If Oleg could have seen Mr. Vuden's expression, the depiction of the suit sweating and looking scared for his life would hopefully have been correct.

"_Then your scanners are wrong,"_ Mr. Vuden responded meekly. Oleg could almost smell the fear coming off of him.

"I highly doubt that, Mr. Vuden," Oleg said, "Now, I ask you this; are there children and pets on board your installation? I do ever have such a soft-spot for them and would rather not watch as they were hurt for your ineptitude."

Mr. Vuden didn't respond for several seconds, _"We don't have any but I will be willing to hand over the two visitors if your promise that we won't be harmed."_

Oleg mulled the option for a moment, "That sounds like an applicable agreement, Mr. Vuden. Please, what are the names of these two individuals?"

"_One says her name is Sarah and the other says his name is Adrian," _Mr. Vuden responded.

"Good!" Oleg exclaimed, clasping his hands together with a roar of contact. He could eliminate Cross' believed command team in one fell swoop. "I will have a shuttle inbound within the hour. Do not alert them to our arrival and ensure that your people are not in the way of fire."

"_Understood, I welcome a resolution to this conflict. Vuden out."_

Oleg nodded and internally patted himself on the back.

"Incoming fire!" Someone at the back of the CIC screamed.

"What?" Oleg's eyes widened as mass accelerator rounds slammed into the kilometer long mass of _Jaguar Knight_. It shook and rocked like a boat in an ocean swell. The Kinetic Barriers flared to life, absorbing the blasts and rendering their inertia null. Several of Oleg's frigates and cruisers weren't as lucky, instantly shattering as their spines and reactors were hit.

He punched in a series of commands to his terminal and the projection changed to show Cross' dreadnought and four obviously up-gunned cruisers advance forward from tens of thousands of kilometers away. He growled, slamming the terminal's helm and turning his gaze to his weapons officer. Cross wanted to play a game, and he was going to do so as well.

"Weapons, charge the main thanix battery and fire!" Oleg snarled, "Send all frigates forward at full speed. They will act as sacrificial shields." They were barely crewed; only three would die per frigate. It was an acceptable loss.

The weapons officer didn't respond. Wires stretched out from the back of his head and directly into the man's console. He didn't even move his hands, much less need them. He was an Experimental, one of the few people in Cerberus' armada that had been linked to a vessel.

Oleg's fifteen remaining frigates advanced forward. Javelin torpedoes intermixed with low-caliber Mass Accelerator rounds streaked out from the rapidly maneuvering craft. Oleg knew that they were only good as sacrificial shields; their batteries couldn't even begin to scratch the barriers, much less the armor, of a _Justice_-class Dreadnought or a _Hammer_-class Cruiser.

He watched with solemn as five of his frigates were instantly destroyed by Cross' main battery or by her escorts.

There was a single status bar at the edge of the weapon's screen. The thanix battery was fully charged and with a single command, the Experimental sent the molten hot lance of liquid metal cutting across space at insane velocities. The beam struck the bow of Cross' lead cruiser. The Kinetic Barriers died with a flare and spark and the lance cored directly though the vessel. Oleg smirked when he noticed the bridge had been cut from the ship; it was dead and would soon self destruct.

"Target the next and keep firing, let the wench watch as her crew dies," Oleg was aware that Cross likely had vessels at the edge of the system...more of her renegade fleet. This was simply her being an obstinate twit. The Illusive Man had dismissed her as a second-tier threat. Oleg had taken this fleet out by himself to take her down, and he was not to fail his self-established goal.

Alarms blared across the bridge as one of Oleg's cruisers assumed position over the facility. Its bomb bay doors retracted and lowered the various launchers loaded with X-39 White Phosphorus in position.

"Cruiser _Valiance_, close your bomb bay doors immediately!" Oleg screamed, "NOW!"

"I can't control the systems...sir..as...into...air...system," The commanding officer rasped before the channel died. Explosions rocked the vessel and the bombs fell out of _Valiance_'s body like wasps from a hive. Microthusters activated and guided the bombs to their destination.

Oleg watched in horror as the bombs struck the facility, vaporizing it and the surrounding area. Everything burned and he could almost hear the screams in his mind.

Cross's _Deliberator _and its escorts had turned, fleeing the system at full speed, leaving Oleg to watch as an entire continent burned.

**Fleeing Settler 9**

**Vanguard Vessel _Deliberator_**

Harold's hands shook as he retracted them from the electronic warfare console. He had just condemned eight hundred men and women to a horrible, painful demise. His eyes were bloodshot as he looked up to Cross. "The...the X-39 warheads have been dropped."

"Survivors?" Cross questioned.

Harold didn't respond, not because he didn't know but because he didn't want to think about how many he had killed. "They would have lived," He finally said, swallowing his fear, "They would have lived if we hadn't interfered and if we hadn't attacked."

Cross shook her head, "Do you really think that? We attacked Oleg because we needed to distract Cerberus, take them away from raiding Alliance and Asari positions and instead focusing on us. We saved more lives..."

"So, we're just resigned to the fact that we're shitty people?" Harold asked. He had bite to his tone. "We just killed 800 in cold blood. Hell it was plain murder."

"We're all shitty people, Harry," Cross said, condescendingly. She was trying to find the right words but couldn't, "We all know that. The only difference between us and Cerberus is that we're..."

"Whatever," Harold said flatly, standing up, "I joined you because I saw what the Illusive Man was doing, his sanity and the fact that he is linked to the UNSC. I thought you were better than him, but obviously I was wrong."

Cross' eyes narrowed like a wolf leaning in for the kill. "Hold your tongue, Harold."

Taking a long sigh, Harold closed his eyes for the briefest of a second, "I murdered 800 innocent men and women and left any survivors to a cold, lonely death by the hands of wild animals and fauna. T."

Cross adjusted her stance, "We spared them from Oleg. He would've..."

"Do we actually know that or is it just your paranoia speaking out again?" Harold questioned.

"I had to do a lot of bad things to get to the top of Cerberus. I know what Oleg Petrovsky is. He would have used, hurt and then discard them like broken toys," Cross responded, "I've felt that man's presence, I've felt what he thinks and it is unspeakable. He's a brilliantly malicious despot-to-be."

"People are variables, Cross," Harold retorted, "They change and are fluid. They aren't static like you think they are."

Cross bit her bottom lip, cold eyes staring directly into Harold, "A person's variability is restrained within a set limit in terms of one's behavior. It's hardly like a scientific experiment, and you know that...perhaps better than I do."

"Perhaps, or perhaps I am right and you are wrong and we..._I_...just killed 800 people in the most grueling way possible. White Phosphorus, especially X-39 doesn't kill quickly."

"Everything comes to an end, Harold," Cross responded. "And when it does, there's no more pain, no more suffering and all it required was a few brief moments of malice."

**Crash site of UNSC _Iain_**

It had started to rain. Heavy, stinging rain drops plummeted to the ground with a roar punctuated by a baritone boasting of thunder and the brilliant, albeit temporary streak of lightning that cast shadows across the landscape. The sky had turned bleak and gray, broken only by the overhead darting of Collector forces as they prowled the landscape for the escaped John-117.

Heavy, powerful footfalls padded along in the rapidly softening ground. My this point, John's armor was smeared with mud and dirt and he moved like a shadow across the landscape. Quick and deadly and always disappearing.

A dark, rapid shadow darted across the landscape, plowing into the form of a lone Collector. John's suit's built-in camouflage system assisted him with this. He would pop out of the shadows for the briefest of seconds, grab a collector by the neck and effortlessly rip it and the spine out of the insectoid beasts. Before the dead creature's comrades could react, John would slide back into the shadows, steadily moving towards the still-smoking form of the _Iain_.

John's hand reached down, punching through the carapace and grabbing the creature's neck. He clenched his fist and felt the windpipe crumple like dried paper. Beams of energy streaked over his head as several Collectors spotted him and tried to hit him. He dodged and weaved, only allowing a single spear of energy to smash into his shields as he slipped back into the shadows.

"Distance until the _Iain_?" John asked, turning his head to the sky. Plumes of black and white smoke reached high up into the sky and the still-burning fire cast the entire forest in a dark, red glow.

"Just a second. The Collectors are trying to shut down _Iain_'s computer systems but, in all honesty, suck at trying to knock down the protections I put up. Anyhow..."

"Cortana," John restated.

"Oh, yes. 200 yards." The AI responded.

John heard a chortle of laughter. "What is that?" He asked in response.

"Oh nothing, its just me pumping the hangar bay full of nerve gas to kill the bugs that were being sent to reinforce the already existing troops. They made some noise." Cortana said, "and some kinda...exploded."

John was a bit taken back by that, "Did the Collectors manage to get anything out of the ship?"

"A few Warthogs and a few crates of small arms. Nothing major. I did, however, activate the self destruct on the Warthogs. It'll be a surprise when they try to turn them on. Boom."

John nodded, "Can you find us the quickest way to the _Iain_?"

Cortana paused for a moment, "Yes. The Collectors seemed to have set up a teleporation grid in the surrounding area. If you can get one of their beacons, I can hack into their system and deposit us as close to _Iain_ as I can."

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?" He questioned.

"Because," Cortana responded, "I didn't even know they had one. When they suddenly appeared inside _Iain_'s hangar, I got suspicious and started snooping. The only reason they didn't put one on you when they captured you was because it interfered with their stasis and containment pod."

That made sense to John. He grabbed his requisitioned Collector beam rifle from his back, checking its power supply via the meter at the side.

"Where's the nearest hostile?" He asked.

His HUD highlighted a lone Collector a few yards away. On its hip was a small triangular prism that shined gold and black. It had Forerunner runes covering it, some obscured by soot, mud and blood. John could tell the creature was in pain. Dragging its left leg on the ground, the Collector had wrapped his right arm around his midriff.

John set a quick neural command and melted into the darkness. His footsteps, even though he weighed as much as a tank, were soft and delicate. He crossed the distance between him and the Collector in little time. He shadowed the humanoid bug for several minutes before it walked into a collection of trees that obscured it from the outside world.

John's infrared and night vision snapped on and effortlessly he pounced on the creature. He tackled it, knees digging into the carapace and collapsing the creature's chest cavity. John finished the squealing creature with a quick jab to the back of the neck, instantly killing the crippled foe.

He reached down in one swift movement and retrieved the teleportation beacon. It seemed to mold to his hand like putty and inside it looked like ink in water. He felt weightlessness overcome him.

"Interesting, it has about as much encryption as a rock. Okay, it's linked to your suit. Activating now."

"Do it," John ordered.

The teleportation beacon unfurled strands of energy that wrapped around John. They pressed against the armor, expanding and molding to the cold, green metal. The strands turned a dark blue, then a brilliant purple before John was consumed in silver light.

The transition was instantaneous and with a clap of thunder, the teleportation beacon vomited John onto the deck of the _Iain. _He rolled across the deck, slamming into a wall and leaving a significant impression within the entire body shivered as it felt like he had been thrown into an ice cold lake. He clenched his fingers and heard the familiar sound of joints creaking from the cold. His armor automatically detected his condition and quickly started warming the air and the gel layer.

"Huh," Cortana said, "That's weird, the teleportation grid seems to have semi-rejected you from the beam. That would explain your...crash."

"Tell me about it," John said bluntly, pushing himself off the deck. He noticed he had lost his confiscated Collector weapon. "Is there an arms locker nearby?"

"Yup," Cortana answered, "Highlighted on your HUD."

John looked around until his eyes leveled upon a flashing yellow locker embedded within the wall. He walked forward, ripped the door from its hinges and quickly glanced over the inventory. There was a variety of older firearms, mainly MA5B-As, M6Cs and an M45 Semi-Automatic Shotgun. John grabbed one of the MA5Bs, four spare clips and the M45 shotgun. He attached the shotgun along one of the magnetic strips on his back and hoisted the assault rifle. It was heavier than he remembered.

"Watch your fire with that thing, it's a hose," Cortana commented.

John agreed with her. The MA5B-A was a traditional gun using 7.62mm NATO rounds with traditional powder. It was meant to put rounds down range as fast as possible and had been used up until the distribution of Ether, ETC, and Gauss tech by ONI a few years after the war had started. Hopefully, it would subsist for the moment.

"I have a route set up to the nearest terminal. From there, I'll broadcast a message. Hopefully, _Infinity_ will pick up on it," Cortana informed John.

The Spartan nodded and racked back the bolt to the MA5B-A.

**Arcturus Station**

**Alliance Space**

Councilor Donnell Udina stood impassively, watching as dozens of air cars and transports, interspersed with Alliance fighters, zipped past the expansive viewing platform that sat at the center of the Navy's headquarters. He noticed that the fighters peeled off from the main collection of transit routes and formed up near the increasing cluster of Alliance warships. There were fifty now; the dreadnought SSV _Kilimanjaro_, the carriers SSV _Armstrong _and _Warren_, destroyers, cruisers and frigates along with several long range bombardment ships.

Udina didn't know what their goals or objectives were, but if the rumors were true, then something was happening on the edge of Batarian space. Worlds were going silent and the Batarians had pulled their forces back to core systems, leaving several slave colonies alone and defenseless.

He smiled, nodding towards a passerby. The Alliance had swooped in with entire battle groups and liberated the defenseless people and executing any Batarian they could find remaining on the worlds. If a Batarian were a slave, they couldn't do anything. Didn't mean the former's comrades couldn't.

In another time, it might have been considered a grievous act of war. But now? The Batarians couldn't defend themselves, and likely wouldn't pull vessels back from the front lines to a collection of minimalistic slave colonies.

He had been summoned to Arcturus a day after Hackett had met with him. It was highly irregular and meant only one thing; the Alliance was about to enter darkness.

He clasped his hands together and leaned against the railing. A cruiser floated by, escorted by two up-gunned Frigates with abnormally large main batteries strapped onto them. If he remembered his weapon types, those were Thanix batteries. He bristled at the thought; the Council would not be happy if word of this spread. It was likely too late now, thought; the Turians, Asari and everyone else were on a direct collision course for war, either with each other, the Collectors or these 'Reapers'. Weapons and ships were being constructed at break-neck paces and armies were being raised everyday.

"Councilor Udina?" Someone asked from behind him.

He turned, eyes landing on an average-height woman with tied back brown hair and piercing green eyes. She had a hawk like expression that spoke of military professionalism. "Yes?"

The woman looked directly at him. She snapped into a sharp salute, "I'm Lieutenant Anason. Admiral Hackett will see you now."

Udina returned her salute casually, "Thank you, Lieutenant."

"Of course. He is in room one."

Udina nodded and found where room one was marked. There was a duo of Alliance guards there and they quickly scanned him for weapons before allowing him through. The heavy oak doors parted and the kinetic barrier dropped for the briefest of seconds to allow the man to step through.

Admiral Hackett sat behind his large oak desk, eyes absently staring at a computer monitor. Tiny models of ships lined the walls and a shimmering projection of _Kilimanjaro_ sat at the center of the room, flanked by two very comfortable looking leather sofas. There was a large window directly behind the Admiral that allotted him the full view of the distant blue star and the collection of fifty Alliance vessels. More warships hung in the distance like asteroids.

"Admiral Hackett," Udina said bluntly.

"Councilor," The Admiral responded, "I'm sure you're questioning your summoning here."

"I am," Donnell confirmed, nodding in agreement, "This is the only time a Crow Contingency has been activated."

Hackett stood, flicking the monitor off and walking over to the massive screen that sat at the end of the wall, "I have good reason to call Crow Contingency, Councilor."

"Elaboration would be most appreciated," He replied. Udina took a seat on one of the couches and the projection of the _Kilimanjaro_ vanished.

Hackett turned away from the Councilor, "Computer, play file "King Alpha Charlie."

"Authentication required," The computer drawled.

"Hackett, one-zero-four-six-one-zero-zero-nine-sixty-four, sierra," Hackett gave the computer what it required and it spat out a beep.

The monitor at the end of the wall snapped on. There was an orange and red sky, streaks of lighting and black specks rained down along with the looming shadow of several massive warships. Lines of fire reached up into orbit and tried to touch the black warships but were ruthlessly interdicted.

A heads-up-display snapped into existence a few seconds later in the video and Udina realized this was a helmet-cam - a Marine's.

The marine was fleeing something with his squad. He cradled a Vindicator battle rifle in his hands and Udina could hear the panting and the grunting as the man pushed through any physical barriers he had and simply relied on his fight or flight instincts.

He was jumping and leaping over debris. There were several burned out tanks and armored vehicles littering the street along with the bodies of the dead. Buildings had collapsed and their steel skeletons were now clearly evident.

Something tripped up the Marine and Udina flinched as a large rock broke the visor. The Marine flipped himself over and tried to get back up. The helmet-cam rotated to show six _monsters_ stalking towards the unfortunate marine. Their bodies were twisted, mutated and a dull bluish-gray. Black blood spilled from open wounds and the tattered remains of Alliance fatigues clung to their forms. They were emitting a piercing screech. Two of the beasts had cornered one of the Marine's comrades and had torn through his armor and started ripping into the exposed flesh. There was blood everywhere and off in the distance, tall spires grew. Spores spilled from them, landing on dead bodies and sinking into the forms.

The Marine fumbled for his gun and fired, blowing two of the converted apart. But it didn't matter - one of the monsters had flanked him, ripping the gun from his hands and flinging the Marine against a wall. Udina saw the Marine's health bar flash red and he guessed there were broken bones.

The infected ran towards the downed Marine, pinning him down, tearing off his armor and flinging his helmet away. They started tearing him apart, leaving limbs strewn about the area before he was encapsulated in silver light and vanished.

Hackett paused the recording.

"That was a half-hour after our meeting was concluded and when I scrambled the 9th fleet to that location, all we found were dust and echoes and these towers. There were no survivors."

"Was...was that a colony?" Udina asked.

"No," Hackett responded. "That was on the world of New Knox. It was a military outpost. Five-thousand troops and a key strategic location adjacent to a mass relay nexus. She was a key site along the Batarian defense line and without her, a massive hole has been created in our tertiary system net."

Udina cupped his hands, covering his mouth, "What...what were those?"

Hackett changed the projection to a massive symbol that now scared the surface of New Knox. It looked like a sideways 'y' with a horizontal line at the bottom. The entire symbol was surrounded by a molten lake of molten metal, earth, and biological material.

"It's them." The Admiral said confidently .

"The Reapers?" Udina asked.

"Yes," Hackett responded, "As of 1400 hours, August 9th, 2184, the Human Systems Alliance has declared the Odyssey Contingency. I have begun calling up all reserves and have brought all naval forces up to combat readiness. We've evacuated the lighter colonies to Sol and I've placed the tenth, third, and first fleets there. That's 300 ships in total including three _Kilimanjaros._ The rest of the colonies, I've put their forces on high alert and deployed carrier task forces to safe guard them."

Udina stood, hands visibly shaking. He said, "If one of our outposts was attacked..."

"Then the Batarians have completely lost their outer and inner worlds. All that likely remains is their home system," Hackett responded. He adjusted his peaked cap.

Udina rubbed his brow, "War...this means total war..."

"If the transmissions Shepard has sent us are any indication, the _Infinity_ and Captain Lasky are also under attack by forces likely allied to the Reapers."

"Collectors?" Udina questioned. There had been rumors for decades about those insects.

"Yes."

Udina walked to the window, "The implications of this..."

"Are devastating." Hackett finished the Councilor's statement.

Udina pursed his lips and looked back, "Have you told the Turians and Asari of this?"

"Everybody knows, and everyone is preparing. I sent a message to Shepard to start raising his army. The Reapers are hitting quick and hard; they aren't waiting for pawns to be put in place like they did the previous cycle. Intel suggests that they'll bring their main invasion force through the Relays within the next month."

"They likely realize the threat posed by the _Infinity_ and the arms race that has started," Udina guessed.

"I was thinking that also," Hackett responded. "I'd like you to remain here. The Citadel will be a massive target and I've ordered most of Arcturus' relays to be mined. The only way in or out of this system is via Relay 1, the one to Earth."

Udina nodded, "How has Parliament and the PM responded?"

Hackett's expression changed to as if he had smelled something rancid. "Parliament is panicking, demanding I send entire fleets to their respective colonies, no matter how tiny. I told them to let me run a war or have a gag order put on them," Hackett said, "The PM hasn't responded to my messages. Last I checked, he was off-world touring the _Vesuvius_."

Udina cupped his chin with forefinger and thumb, eyes staring off into the distance. The Prime Minister, Franklin Snow, of the Systems Alliance, arguably one of the most powerful men in the Galaxy, was out touring a recently-commissioned warship that likely had yet to receive its full munitions supply and likely had minimal escorts. It was a giant target.

"I can send him a priority communications package from my account," Udina said, "It'll bypass the normal channels and arrive directly on his omnitool."

Hackett nodded, "If you could do that, I'd appreciate it. A storm is coming, and quickly."

"A storm, Admiral?" Udina scoffed. He walked to the opposite end of the room, pacing. "By all accounts, your word included, this is a category-5 hurricane, and we're the tiny, fragile island in the middle of nowhere about to be hit. We need plans, Admiral. We need plans to evacuate the populace."

Hackett didn't respond, eyes locked on the monitor. "They might have fleets, armies, and weapons that put ours to shame, but we have something else..."

"Shepard?" Udina asked.

Hackett inhaled, "Something else, besides the Commander."

"That is?" Udina asked.

Hackett closed his eyes and squared his jaw, "I've begun to enact the Genesis Plan."

Udina huffed, it was code-name soup around the Admiral, "And what is that again?"

Hackett summoned another projection, this one displaying Alliance space with a minor, very small portion of it blacked out. He zoomed in and Udina's eyes widened as he saw a clone of Arcturus Station and a fleet of two dreadnoughts, fifty cruisers and more frigates than he could count. He stepped tentatively forward, "What is this?"

Hackett clasped his hands together and the hologram expanded to fill the entirety of the room. His face was still cold, blank of emotion. "This, Councilor Udina, are the tools we will use to enact Genesis. This is the Eagle Nebula and in there you'll find an entire fleet, a fully manned and operated battle station by the name of _Rigley. _There are another twenty, small space stations in the Nebula and surrounded by mines, static defenses and even more up-gunned Cruisers than you see here. Two million people fill all these stations and we can fit nearly 6 billion on the tiny planets inside Eagle."

There could have been more but the infrastructure couldn't support it, nor could the planets sustain that in terms of resources. These planets were small, almost moons and usually rocky, tropical or a combination of such.

"The Council..." Udina muttered, "They..."

"Knows nothing of this," Hackett said, "As far as they're concerned, it's a simple mining outpost utilized by Coalition LLC. If my reports are accurate, the Turians and Salarians also have fallback positions like these."

"How long has this been in existence?" Udina asked. He edged towards the hologram of the Eagle Nebula, studying the ships floating by.

"Arcturus is not the first Torus-class Station; the Eagle Nebula's _Rigley's _is, however. In regards to the fleet, when we decommission ships, we send the best ones there to be upgraded, up gunned, and up armored. Since we made contact with the Turians at Shanxi all those years ago, _Rigley_ has been in existence. This is not a new thing at all."

Udina's brow twitched, "I don't want to know how you raised the funds to construct this, in secret no less. But if this is your plan, you'll have my support."

"Good, because if the Prime Minister is killed, you'll be it," Hackett said, "And I need a few good men..."

**UNSC _Iain_**

John's footsteps echoed through the empty hallway and his shadow rapidly grew and shrank as the light enveloped and vomited him out. He was gripping the bottom of the MA5B tight enough to leave a sizable impression of his finger tips in the metal. Something didn't seem right. He hadn't been followed nor had he encountered any resistance in the form of Collectors.

"Cortana?" He asked, "Do you read anything?"

"Negative, John," She said, flaring into existence in the upper left hand corner of his visor, "That doesn't mean that it's clear though."

John looked at the wall, there was scorching across the entirety of it along with a smattering of Collector webbing. It stunk, even through his armor's olfactory filters.

"What is that?" John asked, referencing to the webbing.

"That's some type of Collector webbing. They put it all over the ship and I think it's to reinforce the structural integrity. The _Iain_ was about to fall apart when we got here, so it makes some amount of sense," She responded, "Okay, take a left and head through the cryobay. It has the nearest intact data connection point."

She felt John shudder at the thought of seeing the bodies of his brothers and sisters, "Are you going to be alright?"

The super soldier nodded absently, "Yes."

"I'll make it quick."

The door to the cryobay swung open and John stepped over the threshold. The chemical emergency lights were still running at some capacity. The room was dark blue with a bright red tint. It reminded him of being inside High Charity all over again. There was a piercing silence that hung in the room and it felt like it was taking hours to reach the data connection point.

John reached back to the base of his neck and yanked Cortana and her chip from his neural interface, sliding the card quickly into the port and leaving it there for her to work.

She flared into existence at a nearby pedestal, controls and read-outs floated around her. Her expression changed, she bit the bottom of her lip and her eyes narrowed, "This is odd, there seems to be a preexisting communications link established already...but to...JOHN!" She cried before she vanished.

John turned and grabbed her chip, reestablishing the neural connection, "Cortana?"

"I sent the message, " She gasped for breath and her form was covered his red and blue bars, "I'm fine...there's another AI..."

The three cryotubes behind John hissed open. He turned, leveling his assault rifle directly at the openings. Mist and steam billowed out and three figures clad in black MJOLNIR armor stepped out. The interior visor lights were activated and he saw three pale, dead faces staring back at him.

Jai.

Adrianna.

Mike.

They spoke as one, voices deep and measured with an underlying tone of impotent rage, "He who wields the Index now stands before us...cast in shadow and fear. John-117...you will see what your command, what your mind brings to life."

Jai's body started to decompose instantly and John backed away, shaking as his fellow Spartan's face twisted and contorted. It was tinged a sickly green and brown and the eyes were glazed over like a beast's.

Cortana had never seen John like this, eyes wide and heart beating so fast it would induce cardiac arrest in a normal human. She felt fear, sadness and...hopelessness race through his mind.

"I am the Bias of the Mountains, given form. I am what you deemed necessary all those years ago, you Broken Being...father," The three spoke, "I brought Him before you...watched as you interred him on the sands of Epitaph."

"Why..." John gasped. He had backed himself into the wall. Cortana saw he was trembling and the assault rifle was wavering as if a weaker man was holding it one handed.

"You are threats, threats to even yourselves and to what you told me to do all those years ago..maintain...maintain." The three said, "I will maintain the Mantle, maintain Forerunner, and I will ensure, that even you false inheritors die. The Mantle is not ready for your ilk. I am Bias, and these are mere puppets."

Gray Team disintegrated, their bones turning to dust and their armor collapsing onto the deck with loud bangs. John ran forward, grabbing the helmet of Adrianna and turning it over in his hand, "No...no...this can't..."

"Detecting Collector vessel moving into position above us. They're powering main weapons. We need to move, _now!"_

John seemed frozen in place. Three suits of empty MJOLNIR armor lay before him, covered in the dust of Gray Team.

"Jai...Adrianna...Mike..." The Spartan muttered. His voice was weak, strained.

"_You are wearing a dead man's face," _Bias roared again, mirroring the statement John had heard earlier.

"JOHN!" Cortana all but shouted, directing an electrical current into him, "We need to move, now!"

John was unsteady as he stood, propping himself up on the console.

"_This is UNSC Infinity to Commander Sierra-117 and AI Cortana. We are entering orbit, confirm Code Bloody Arrow." _Roland said through John's radio.

Thousands of kilometers above, _Infinity_ dropped out of Slipspace with all nine of her Obsidians. Hundreds of Broadswords fell out her launch tubes and descended into the atmosphere below, knocking Collector fighters, mechs and troops from the sky.

"Roland!" Cortana said, "We need immediate evacuation. There's a Collector vessel directly above us."

"_Just a second. Energy projectors away. Target down, ma'am," _Roland said. "_Pelicans en route."_

John was gasping for breath, coughing violently. He had seen Spartans die before his eyes before, but not like this...rotting in seconds and reduced to dust with a sleight of hand. He closed his eyes; the light stung. They hadn't died as warriors, they had died as puppets..

"Cortana..." He groaned, trying to steady himself.

"John, I'm here, stay with me. Lasky's scrambling Pelicans to pick us up."

He nodded absently.

"_I smell the traitor's stench on you, being I once called master and father."_

**Next chapter: Chapter 13: Destiny.**

_**Infinity**_** makes contact with Cerberus and more!**


End file.
